Family Does Not End With Blood
by LolaMay101
Summary: A series of one shots about Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack and their dynamic as a family. The one shots will vary and might play off each other but it's all about raising Jack whether that be through fun activities or having to punish him or having to deal with hard teenage boy stuff. Title has been changed to Family Does Not End With Blood :)
1. Monopoly

**Hello people! This is part of a series of one shots I am doing about the Winchester home life. It is about their off time with Jack and will have fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, family, and more oneshots. It's just a big collection of little stories of Jack and his Dads having moments that we may not get to see on the show. Hope you like it! -Lola**

It was a rare day at the Winchester's Men of Letters Bunker, because there was no case. Sam had put his foot down and said they needed to take a break. They had a kid now and he was not going to let Jack become as obsessed with hunting or really get dunked head first into the life like he had.

Sam was sitting at one of the bunker tables with a book in front of him. He was taking a break from actually going places but that didn't mean he was going to stop reading lore. Sam couldn't turn the hamster that was in his brain off, it just kept going around the wheel full of constant thoughts and predictions about the future. He wanted to know what was going to happen to Jack if he or Dean took an unfortunate end. Would Cas be equipped to handle him by himself? What if Cas died? He just couldn't stop the anxiety from running through him.

"Sam," a flat voice called out. Sam looked up to see the young Nephilim in front of him.

Sam rubbed his face as he closed the book on angels he had been pouring over. "What's up Jack?" Sam asked, he looked down at the boy's hands and saw what looked like a board game in the young boy's hands. "What's that?"

"It's a game." Jack said a small smile coming onto his face as he came into the room. "I found it in one of the rooms. It's called 'Monopoly'." Jack read out holding out the game for Sam to take from him. "Can we play it?"

Sam took the game, he remembered playing this when he and Dean were kids. Dean would always cheat just so when they made bets he could have Sam's candy bar. It always annoyed the crap out of Sam and Monopoly wasn't very fun with two people. Luckily, they didn't just have two people.

"Sure," Sam said giving a small smile to Jack as he put the board on the table. "Dean! Cas!" Sam called out to his brother and his friend. "Come in here."

Dean came in first with a beer in his hand, the other green eyed brother looked at the game board and his eyes lit up in recognition. "Monopoly," he chuckled with a smirk. "We used to play this all the time when we were kids."

Sam snorted at him. "Play is one word for it. More like I played, and you cheated." Sam said as he began to unpack the game board and caught Jack trying to hide a smile from next to him.

Dean grinned as he sat down from across his brother. "I played to win Sammy. Not my fault you couldn't figure it out." Dean began to reach over for the play money. "I'll be the banker."

Sam rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed the money and kept it out of his brother's reach. "No way. Last time you were banker you just kept pulling money every time you got low on cash." Sam said as he put the money over by him. "I'll be the banker."

"What's going on?" a voice called from behind him. Sam turned and saw Castiel in all of his trench coat glory.

"We're going to play a game." Jack called with an excited grin. He was so happy he was getting to spend time with his Dads and that no one was about to die for once. "It's called Monopoly." 

Cas came in with a frown as he looked down at the board with a curious expression on his face. "How do we play the game?" He asked as he sat down next to a too smug faced Dean.

Sam looked over at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Empty your pockets Dean." Sam said knowing his brother all too well.

Dean rolled his eyes as he did as he was told, probably only because Jack was here, and they were doing the game for the kid. "You're such a prude, Sam." Dean said as he handed the money back to his younger brother who put it in the bank and moved the banking area WAY out of Dean's reach.

Sam explained the rules of Monopoly to the group in careful detail before handing out money. He let each person pick out their little character they would move around the board. Naturally, Dean picked the car, Jack picked the dog, Cas picked the wheel barrow, and Sam picked the thimble.

"Seriously Sam, the thimble?" Dean snorted in his brother's direction. "How gay are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as he ignored his comment before looking over at Jack. "Okay Jack, since you're the youngest you get to go first." He said handing him the dice.

Sam couldn't help but smile at Jack's grin as he threw the dice onto the board. Sam was happy he could make Jack happy, God knows the kid deserved some enjoyment every once and a while. The dice landed on eight, so Jack moved his piece eight times. It landed on some sort of railroad.

"Now what do I do?" Jack asked with a frown at the board.

"You can either buy the railroad or not buy it." Dean informed him as he looked over at his son. "Just between you and me, I wouldn't buy it. It's not worth it in the long run." Dean said giving Jack a wink before sitting back and taking another swig of his beer.

Sam rolled his eyes, he really thought the railroads were important. "Railroads can be useful later in the game when all the places have been bought. It's up to you though." Sam said as he watched Jack nod with a frown.

Jack looked over at Castiel, the one who gave some of the best advice, and frowned. "What do you think I should do?" 

Cas tilted his head as he looked down at the board with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think you should buy the railroad." He said in his deep voice as Dean took another swig of his beer.

Jack then looked up at Sam with a smile. "I'll buy the railroad." Jack said handing Sam the money with a beaming expression as Sam gave him the railroad card.

Jack put it on the table beside him with a satisfied grin. This game was fun already, he had decided. Especially since he was getting undivided attention from all three of his parents. "Who's turn is it now?"

"Dean's," Sam said as he handed his older brother the dice.

Dean grinned as he stood up and rolled the dice in his hands. "Come on baby, give me something good." He said as he threw the dice onto the table and got ten moves.

Dean began to count under his breath as he moved the dice ten times around the board and it landed on one of the pink squares. "I'm buying that." Dean informed his brother with a grin as he held out the money to his little brother.

Sam counted the money and nodded, his brother had given him the right amount. "Here Dean," Sam said handing him one of the pink cards.

Dean turned to Jack. "This is why you don't buy the railroads Jack. You've gotta wait for the big fish to come along. The more pink, blue, and orange squares you got, the better off you are. Don't worry about the railroads, electric companies, or brown squares. They're not gonna win you the game." Dean passed on to Jack who nodded at all of this taking in the information.

"Got it. Focus on the big fish, not the small ones." Jack grinned with a pleased smile. He liked the fishing reference. Especially since he and Dean went fishing that one time. He wanted to do that again sometime. He really did like spending time with Dean, because he knew he earned that time. Dean didn't like him at first, not like Sam or Castiel did, so he knew he earned that special relationship.

"Alright, it's my turn." Sam said as he grabbed the dice from the middle of the board.

The youngest Winchester rolled the dice and landed on a perfect twelve. He smirked over at his brother who had a scowl on his face. "Want to make fun of my thimble now?" He jabbed as he moved over to one of orange squares which were not too far away from the blue ones. He bought one of the orange places before looking over at Cas.

Dean made some comment under his breath that made Jack laugh and that Sam chose to ignore. He was too wrapped up in his victory of perfect sixes to care his brother was being his brother.

"Alright Cas," Sam began to instruct his friend. "Roll the dice and move your piece that many times and then you can decide if you want to buy the spot or not."

"I got it Sam." Cas said flatly as the angel grabbed the dice.

The group watched as Cas threw the dice into the middle of the game board. He got nine spaces which he landed on the just visiting jail space. "Can I buy the jail?" Cas asked looking up at Sam.

Dean chuckled at that. "No, you can't Cas. That's one of the places that you can't buy, but you can get stuck in." He told his friend as he took another drink of his beer.

The group went round and round for several hours until finally Dean ran out of money and went onto bed. Then it was Cas and then finally Sam and Jack were left. Sam was surprised on how well Jack did, especially for a Nephilim who was less than three years old and had never play Monopoly before. Sam and Jack decided to call it a draw at about one a.m. when it seemed like there was not going to be an end to the game.

Sam began to sort the money back into its rightful place while Jack began to pack up the stray pieces. "So, what did you think of Monopoly?" Sam asked Jack as he finished up sorting the bank out.

"It was…fun." Jack said looking up at Sam with a smile. "I had a good time." Jack said with a nod of his head.

"Maybe we could make it a regular thing." Sam suggested. He had thought about that while they were playing. It would be good for Jack to do some human stuff and a lot of human families had game nights. "We could do a game night every once in a while."

Jack looked over at Sam. "Really?" He asked the youngest Winchester with a curious expression.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said grinning. "We could play a different game every time or we could repeat games. You could even pick the games if you wanted." Sam said with a shrug. He knew Dean would protest but if it was for Jack then he would suck it up. Dean cared just as much about the kid as Sam and Cas did, he would even give up his usual preference of poker just to play some game like scrabble if it was for Jack.

"I would like that," Jack said as Sam folded up the game board and put the lid on the Monopoly box. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, Jack." Sam said, he was happy to do normal stuff with Jack. It was like a vacation from crazy town. "Why don't you go to bed? We're leaving for a case tomorrow morning."

Halfway through Monopoly, Sam had gotten a call from an old friend in Texas. There was something Supernatural going on that needed looking at. Sam would have said no, but this was a friend and friends were important to have in the hunter department. He just wished he could have given Jack more time to be normal, but time was something he didn't have. He just had to make do with what he had.

Jack got up from his seat the same time as Sam did. "Alright Sam." Jack said with a yawn before hugging the older man. Sam stood in surprise. He was not expecting Jack to hug him. "Goodnight."

Sam watched the younger boy go with a mystified shake of his head. How could a boy who had seen so much pain be so…happy? He didn't understand how Jack found happiness. He was just glad one person in their family could be happy. It gave him some hope.


	2. The Not So Perfect Christmas Tree

**So, this is a little bit cheesy, but all Christmas tree stories are XD. This has a little Hurt/Comfort but more Fluff than anything. I hope you guys like it :) -Lola**

It was Christmas time in the bunker, and Dean had convinced Sam and Cas that it would be a good idea to celebrate it since they had Jack. Sam wasn't even sure if Jack knew what Christmas was, but it was a fun holiday for someone like Jack and he was happy to help put a smile on the kid's face.

Right now, Castiel was at the store get the cheapest ornaments he could find. Meanwhile, the Winchester brothers and Jack were at the bunker trying to figure out how to put up the plastic Christmas tree that Sam had bought at Ace's Hardware down the street. The tree was a tall looking thing and was going to sit in the middle of the bunker. Sam wasn't so sure if that was a great idea because usually something crazy happened in the middle of the bunker and would break things, but the tree was cheap, and the ornaments were going to be too, so why not?

Dean was on the floor with the giant, eight-foot-tall, Christmas tree box by his feet. Dean had taken a butterfly knife and had cut through the edges of the box and ripped it open. To Dean's unpleasant surprise, the tree was not put together. He had to do that himself, so he had Sam leaning by one of the tables reading the directions and Jack flittering around them like an excited puppy.

Jack had never had a Christmas before or even had heard of Christmas. So, when he heard Sam, Dean, and Castiel talking about this mythical thing called 'Christmas' he had begun to do research. There were all sorts of things you did on Christmas. You baked cookies, this man called Santa delivered presents, you go presents from your family/friends, and there were miracles that happened. Jack thought that all sounded pretty awesome especially since they got to decorate the Christmas tree and Sam was going to help him make Christmas cookies later. Jack really did enjoy sweets, but Sam was strict on how much he couldn't and could have so he often had to sneak down to the kitchen and stuff his face full when Sam was sleeping.

"Dean, that pole goes the other way." Sam informed his brother as he frowned in concentration at the directions. He was looking up on how to light up the pre-lit lights.

Dean looked over at his brother in irritation. If there was one thing hated, it was being corrected when he was fixing things. "I can put together a damn Christmas tree, Sam." He grumbled, but he did reverse the way the pole was going.

Jack made another lap around the Christmas tree box looking on in gleeful excitement. He wasn't sure why he was so excited. It was just a tree, he had seen plenty of trees before. Heck, this was even a plastic tree not even the real thing. It didn't smell like the pine trees that were in places like Michigan, and the leaves felt plasticy. He guessed that what's Christmas could do to you, make you feel all joyful inside even with something fake.

Soon enough the Christmas tree was put together and standing proudly in the middle of the bunker. Dean had hauled the box away while Sam stuck the red and green tree skirt underneath it.

"What's that?" Dean asked gesturing to the red and green tree skirt.

"It's a tree skirt Dean," Sam informed his brother as he looked over at Jack. "Makes it look nicer."

Dean made a face at his brother in disapproval. "Dude, could you be any more of a girl?"

Before Sam could reply the bunker's door opened and revealed Cas with several huge bags on his arms. "I am back with decorations." Cas informed them as he came into the room and plopped the bags down on the table.

Jack perked up curiously and came over to the bags and began to ruffle through them. He smiled when he found a star that could be put on the top of the Christmas tree. He would need Sam to help put it on and it would be the last thing that they would do, but it was just like the one from the movie Elf.

"Do you see any ornaments you like, Jack?" Sam asked the boy with a soft smile as he stood with his brother and Cas.

Jack turned as he put the star down and grabbed a mini angel ornament. "I like this one." Jack informed Sam as he walked over to the tree and put the little angel on one of the branches that was eye level to him.

Dean always seemed to have a soft spot for Christmas, Sam noticed. Or even any holiday for that matter, whether it be Halloween or Valentine's day Dean was always excited. So, it was no surprise to Sam when his brother went over and joined Jack in decorating the tree first.

Dean began to chuckle deeply. "Where did you find this?" Dean asked looking over at Cas with a grin of excitement. In the eldest Winchester brother's hand there was a burger ornament.

Cas gave a little smile as he reached into the bag and grabbed a little red ball. "At a store called the 'Dollar Store'." Cas informed him as he began to help in the process.

Sam, on the other hand, was a sucker for these types of moments. Sam pulled out his phone and began to take pictures of the event as well as one video that ended with Dean saying "get that stupid phone out of my face before I kick your stupid, bitch, ass" and Jack laughing at the end. He sent the video and photos to his Mom and Jodi since he was sure they would enjoy seeing that the boys were doing something other than hunting down the next big, bad thing.

Then Sam began to get involved. Since he was so tall, he was tasked on putting up all the ornaments in places that were too hard to reach for the others. Jack was very excited to be giving Sam directions for once because it was always the other way around.

"Where do you want this one Jack?" Sam asked, as they were coming down to the last of the ornaments.

Jack had handed Sam a snowman ornament with a red sparkly scarf. "Up on that branch." Jack said pointing to one of the highest ones.

Sam had to get on the step ladder to reach the branch, he reached up there looking down at Jack. "Right here?" He asked the younger boy.

Jack stepped back watching in concentration as he looked at the tree. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted a perfect Christmas with his family. "Right there." Jack said in agreement and as Sam was putting the snowman onto the tree it slipped and shattered right onto the floor.

Jack looked down at it with a frown and an unhappy expression. He had wanted a perfect Christmas tree, and that snowman with the star would have made it perfect. The snowman was now in a million pieces on the tree skirt and throughout the floor.

"I'll get a broom." Cas said as he stalked towards the kitchen as Dean began to pick up some of the glass with his hands carefully.

"Sorry," Sam said with a shake of his head as he got down from the step ladder. "It slipped right through my hands."

"This sucks," Dean grumbled as he got up as Cas came in with the broom to get the rest of the pieces up. "Of course, you had to drop the one ornament that went everywhere." He snorted at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother deciding not to reply. He turned and looked over at Jack who seemed to be really upset over one ornament. His head was down, and he was staring at the ground.

"Jack?" Dean called out, he caught onto Jack's behavior as well. "What's wrong?" 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted it to be perfect. I just wanted something not to go wrong for once." He said with a shake of his head.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they both knew this was not just about the ornament. This was about other things. They knew Jack had a hard year, especially since he had died and come back. Especially since Castiel made a deal that only he and Cas knew about, Sam and Dean did not. Sam and Dean knew that there was a lot of weight on Jack, and he was still very young. Heck, Jack had had a hard life. His mother died while giving birth to him, his nut job father stole his grace, and he had seen people he had cared about die. It wasn't fair, so none of his father figures could blame him for wanting something to go as planned for once.

"Things are never perfect Jack." Castiel jumped in after putting the broom up. "Even heaven is not perfect." Castiel knew that more than anyone. Even when heaven was at its best it was nowhere near perfect, there was always something that was wrong. Whether it be a feuding among the angels or something threatened the balance of souls.

Jack looked away from Cas. "I know that Castiel." Jack grumbled as he looked at the ground. "It just would have been nice."

Sam looked at him in concern, usually Jack was pretty happy-go-lucky but he had been through a lot. They didn't live in a life of Hallmark moments, they were all lucky to get just a full night's rest some time. Sam guessed it was normal for a kid to want to stop moving around, to stop having to fear for his life, Sam felt the same way. He would have given any thing just to have a normal Christmas. To have lived with his Mom, Dad, and brother his whole life and not have had to hunt. At the same time though, because of not having those things he had something many people would never have: actual love. The love his family shared was something that couldn't be replaced, even though it came at a high price it was worth it. At least, that's what Sam kept telling himself.

"Look Jack," Dean said as he got the kid's attention. "In my experience, the only time things are perfect is when some Supernatural crap is going on making it be perfect. And usually that crap is nasty." Dean said to the kid with a shake of his head.

"I think what Dean is trying to say," Sam interjected, he was usually better with the feeling stuff. "Is that we get it. Dean and I moved around our whole lives. At one point I would have given anything just to live in one place and just do normal kid stuff." Sam chuckled as he thought about his middle school and high school self. "But what we've learned is that a perfect, white picket fence, is not what it is cracked up to be."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he nodded his head. He seemed to accept that answer, or at least come across as if he accepted it. All three men could tell though that the fact that Jack wasn't exactly normal was weighing heavily on him. "Can we put the star up now?" Jack asked quietly.

Sam was glad that subject had moved back to the Christmas tree, maybe that would cheer Jack up. "Yeah," Sam said going over and grabbing the star. "Do you want to put it on?"

A smile found its way onto Jack's lips and he nodded his head as he grabbed the star from Sam. Cas and Sam watched as Jack put the star on top of the tree while Dean got in position to make the whole thing come together. "How does that look?" Jack asked his Dads as he stood on the step ladder.

"It looks good," Cas said with a small, but proud, smile. "Come down, and let's see the whole thing."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He came down quickly and stood next to Sam. Sam looked over at Dean who nodded his head signaling that he was ready. "Alright Jack." Sam said looking at the young Nephilim. "Put your hands over your eyes and don't open them until I say."

Jack looked at Sam strangely but shrugged and covered them. Sam looked over at his brother before starting to count. "One, two, three," Sam said and nodded his head. "Open your eyes."

The look on Jack's face was magical. It was one of childlike innocence and beauty. A huge, shocked smile came over Jack's face as he looked at the twinkling lights on the tree. Each of the lights helped bring out the beauty of the ornaments he and his Dads had worked so hard to put on the tree. He could see the mini angel, the burger, the car, and so many other ornaments so clearly. It was an image Jack would never forget, because it was just so special. He had made this. He had helped create something beautiful.

"What do you think?" Dean asked with a grin, it made him happy to see Jack so mystified with the tree. Even if it didn't have the stupid snowman with the stupid sparkly scarf. In Dean's opinion he thought it looked better without.

"It's amazing." Jack said turning and looking at each of his Dads.

"Even without the snowman?" Castiel asked him with a smile of his own.

"Even without the snowman." Jack agreed as he looked up at the tree. "It's perfect. Even without any ornaments it would be perfect." Jack smiled over at his family. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't call it perfect," Sam interjected, and Jack frowned not understanding. Sam just smiled though, because he felt as if the tree wasn't perfect, but the moment was.

Dean snorted at his brother. "No more of that touchey feely crap." He said roughly with an annoyed look. "I'm going to go get a beer."

"Can I have one?" Jack asked, Sam had stopped really letting Jack have beer but before he could say no, Dean said yes.

"I'll have one," Cas said with a shrug as he began to go towards the kitchen.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he paused, if he was getting beers out now, he would not get one out for Sam later. Sam could figure out that problem himself.

"Sure, I'll have one, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Sam said as he stayed standing in front of the tree looking at all the ornaments.

Sam had never imagined himself having a real Christmas tree like this or a Christmas with presents not wrapped in newspaper. It felt odd to him, especially since he had a whole family to celebrate it. Often, it was just him and Dean at Christmas. Don't get Sam wrong, he loved Christmases with Dean, but he always dreamed of doing a normal Christmas with a kid. Now he was finally getting a chance to. For some reason, that made Sam smile.


	3. The Green Casserole

**Hello people, thanks so much for the review! This is more of a hurt/comfort sort of thing and next time I think I'm going to write one about the hard part of parenting. The question is: how do you ground a Nephilim? It's going to be fun exploring that. Enjoy. -Lola**

The Winchester family was staying in a crappy motel in California. There was a werewolf case they were working and they all had piled into one room because there was only one room still available. There was a couch that pulled out into a bed which Jack would be sleeping on. An arm chair where Cas would sit and wait for the Winchesters to wake up. And the brothers would sleep on the two, small, twin beds.

It was evening time and the group of men had just finished a burger dinner and some bad TV. Sam was the first one to turn in for the night while Dean finished off another beer then followed suit. They had an early start tomorrow and Sam knew it was important for both of them to get their sleep, especially since they would be doing a whole lot of research on their supposed to be werewolf.

Jack was the last one to turn in. He hadn't told anyone, but lately he had been having a lot of nightmares. He kept seeing people he cared about die. He even saw his mother die who he had only seen through video and when he went up to heaven for a day or so. He had watched Sam and Dean die in morbid ways while he was frozen unable to stop it. He had seen Cas being ripped from him when he was finally happy and taken by the Empty. If Jack was honest, he was afraid to go to sleep because he wasn't sure what he was going to see.

Finally, though, the now human boy could not help the closing of his eyes. He could not help the feeling of his body sinking onto the couch bed. He could not help the slowing of his heart or the slowing of his breathing. He was just so exhausted and could not force himself to be up anymore.

Jack found himself in the bunker. The bunker was decorated for Christmas just had it been before he and his Dads left for the case. He could hear Sam banging around in the kitchen and the TV on in Dean's room. He smiled at the familiar sounds of being home with his family. He began walking towards the kitchen to see what Sam was cooking. It was rare when Sam would cook, and it wasn't always the best tasting food. When Sam had the time, he liked to make healthy, green looking food that Jack had to choke down.

"Sam?" Jack called out as he went into the kitchen.

Sam turned around and looked at his son with a smile. "Hey Jack, are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready." Sam said as he looked into the oven and then back at Jack.

Jack put his hand on his stomach and found it did rumble. "Yeah, I am." Jack said with a nod of his head.

When he had his grace, he was hungry but not like a human was. He was always fine, it was nice to have food and drink, but it didn't really affect him all that much. Now that he was human, he had to eat pretty often to keep his strength up and to get rid of the annoying nag of hunger pains.

Sam smiled as he pulled something out that was very green and in a casserole shape. Jack tried not to gag at the green look of things. He hoped that Dean would give him something like beef jerky later because he was unsure if he could eat that green block. "Will you go get Dean and Cas for me?"

"Sure Sam," Jack said with a smile as he went towards Dean's room.

He stopped at Dean's door and knocked. "Dean, Sam says it's time for dinner." Jack called through the door.

He paused, waiting for a response from the man on the other side of the door but all he heard was the TV. "Dean?" Jack called again. Thinking he might be sleeping Jack opened the door.

There was blood everywhere. On the screen that was playing a football game there was blood splattered right across it. Blood was on the walls spread like a messy coat of paint. The worst part though was Dean's bed, there on the bed was Dean. His eyes were open wide, and his body was splayed at uncomfortable angle with his throat cut out and his stomach cut.

Jack began to back away in horror at the scene. He had to find Sam. Sam could fix this. Sam always fixed problems like this. Dean couldn't be dead. Not like this. Sam could bring him back or fix him and so could Cas. Cas was angel, so he could go to heaven and get Sam like he did for Jack himself.

Jack dashed toward the kitchen running at full speed. "Sam," Jack yelled as he skittered into the kitchen. "Sam! I need help," Jack yelled as stopped himself by the counter but felt something wet.

Jack looked down and his hand was covered in blood. Everything was covered in blood. He couldn't see Sam's body, but he knew he was dead. Only a dead body could spread that much blood around. Something slaughtered Sam and Dean, and they probably slaughtered Castiel too. His fathers were gone, and he was left alone.

"Jack! Wake up!" Sam's screaming voice shocked Jack up on his motel couch bed and looking into the eyes of all three of his fathers.

"You were having a nightmare." Castiel informed him as he looked upon Jack in deep concern.

Jack shook his head as he first hugged Dean who patted his back in shock. Then he moved to Sam and then finally to Castiel. He let go of Cas and sat back against the headboard of the couch wiping the sweat off of his brow. "You were dead." Jack said quietly looking down at his hands as if checking to see if Sam's blood was on them or not. "All of you were. And Sam made a terrible green casserole."

Dean shook his head at the casserole part and Sam frowned. "Well we're not dead Jack." Dean informed him. "We're right here. And we had burgers for dinner, not a stupid vegetable casserole."

"If you don't want to be dead by the time your fifty Dean, then you have to eat healthier." Sam interjected before shaking his head before focusing on the problem at hand. "How long have you been having nightmares Jack? Or was this the first one?"

Jack sighed, it was time to come clean. "I had been having them for the last couple of weeks." Jack told his fathers honestly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cas asked with a frown. When this kind of stuff happened with Jack, Jack usually told him first thing. It bothered Cas that Jack didn't tell him.

Jack looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to bother you guys. I thought…I thought I could get through it on my own." Jack said wringing his hands before looking up to see Sam's concerned eyes and Dean's troubled ones.

"Jack, that's what we're here for, to help you through the nightmares." Sam said his face turning into one of gentleness.

"Yeah," Dean chimed in with a nod. "That's what family does for each other. We talk through the hard stuff and figure it out." 

Jack sighed looking down, he just wanted to prove that he could be tough like his Dads. He wanted to prove that he could handle hard things, but this was one hard thing he couldn't handle.

"So, your nightmare was about us dying?" Sam asked the younger man with a look of concern. This was Sam's department, the whole touchy feely stuff. Cas was okay at it and Dean was supposed to be the fun one. He wasn't so great in the serious talk department.

Jack nodded his head. "I saw Dean's body first. There was blood everywhere and your body was all….terrible." Jack said shuddering as he looked up at Dean. "Then I saw your blood," Jack said turning over to Sam. "It was stuck to my hand and the kitchen was full of it. It was all over the casserole but I didn't see your body." He then finally turned to Cas. "I assumed it go you too, and that's when I woke up."

Sam frowned with a troubled expression and looked over at Dean and Cas who mirrored his. It was awful hearing that your child was terrified or thought something bad happened to you. It was terrifying to hear that your child had to see something so terrible.

"We've all had nightmares like that." Sam said looking over at Dean and Cas who nodded in agreement. "It doesn't make it any easier, I know, but you're not alone. This life…it takes its toll on you. So next time you start to have dreams like that come get one of us, okay? We might not be able to help but we're always able to listen."

Jack nodded his head, it comforted him to know that he had people watching over him. "Okay, thanks Sam." Jack said laying back down.

Sam, Dean, and Cas had decided they were going to take shifts watching over Jack while he slept just in case it looked like he was starting to have another nightmare. None of them were sure what was spurring on the horrible dreams but the least they could do was wake him up early on. Sam and Dean especially knew what it was like to have bad dreams and Jack had died and came back to life so maybe that had something to do with it. None of them were sure though. What they were sure of was that Jack needed them and this was one way they could make up for not protecting him when he needed it most.


	4. Lock Down

**Hello people :) Thank you so much for the reviews they are awesome :) Most of these chapters are kind of holiday themed because that's where we're at. There will be one more holiday like chapter and then the rest will just be random times of the year. The holidays are tied in pretty loosely except for "The Not So Perfect Christmas Tree" and the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was sitting in the kitchen with his head down and his hands on the table, he knew he was in trouble. At the time, it seemed like a good idea to borrow Dean's wallet and go out of the bunker alone to surprise his Dads with Christmas gifts, but now he knew that it was a terrible idea. How did he know? Well, he was in some big shopping store when Dean came over to him and dragged him to the Impala. Dean didn't say a word the whole way home. Jack expected yelling or scolding but he got nothing instead. All he got was Dean staring ahead as he drove them back to the Bunker.

When he got into the Bunker, Dean told him to go sit at the kitchen table and to not touch anything. Now, Jack was sitting at the kitchen table and if he strained his hearing he could hear Sam, Dean, and Cas having a heated discussion in the hallway. Jack guessed it was about him. He didn't want his Dads to be mad at him. It looked like it was too late for that. He would take whatever punishment they gave him, because he wanted them to forgive him.

Finally, all of his Dads came in. Sam sat down directly across from him, Dean leaned against the kitchen counter, and Cas stood awkwardly behind Sam. Jack looked up at them and saw Sam's eyes full of concern while Dean's had rage in them and he didn't even bother to look at Cas. He decided to focus on Sam, otherwise he would be squirming under Dean's rage filled gaze.

"So, what happened Jack?" Sam asked him gently, as if trying to ease him in. "Why did you leave the Bunker with Dean's wallet?"

Jack looked down, he didn't want to tell them he was shopping for them. It would ruin the surprise of Christmas. He had seen in movies that you weren't supposed to spoil the surprise of getting gifts for people. At least, that's what he assumed the movies meant.

"I don't really know." Jack said frowning down at his lap before looking up at Sam.

"So, you stole my wallet and walked out of the Bunker alone just for kicks?" Dean barked out at him.

Jack squirmed slightly, Dean was so mad at him. He hated when Dean was mad at him. He hated when any of his parents were mad at him. It made him feel like a failure, because he hated disappointing the most important people in his life.

"That's not okay Jack," Dean said harshly. "You know better than to steal and you know you're not supposed to be out of the Bunker alone. We have rules, and they are for your safety." Dean snapped at him. Dean was a stickler for rules. He was very traditional, he saw it as if your Dad told you to do something you did it without question.

Sam on the other hand, did not see the world that way. He knew there was a reason for everything, and he knew Jack must have had a reason for just up and leaving and taking Dean's wallet. "Jack," Sam said getting the younger man's attention. "Was there something you needed but didn't want to ask us for?"

"What he needed the money for or why he left doesn't matter Sammy." Dean said shaking his head in anger. "What matters is that he broke the rules and he has to be punished."

Jack looked up, a frightened expression coming across his face. What were they going to do to him? He knew his Dads would never hurt him but that didn't make the situation any less frightening. He had never really been in trouble before, of course he had been yelled at for doing something dumb, but he had never done anything like this before.

Cas quickly jumped in, seeing the expression on his son's face. He was not so good at this punishment thing since he came from a different background then the Winchesters. "We're not going to hurt you Jack, you know, that right?" He asked him.

"Yes," Jack said slowly looking at Dean then back to Cas. "I know that."

Sam sighed, he knew his brother was enraged but he was worried about Jack. He wanted to get him what he needed if there was something he was missing. "But seriously, do you need anything Jack?" 

Jack shook his head slowly. "I don't need anything," Jack said biting his lip. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it."

Jack knew exactly why he did it, but he didn't want to tell them. He wanted to do something special for his parents, but it just didn't work out. He hoped Dean would forgive him. Dean seemed to be the most angry out of everyone, and Jack hated it.

"You're grounded." Dean informed him, his voice quivering with rage. "Twenty-four hours you are on complete lock down. You will not come out of your room unless one of us is with you and that's only for when you need to use the bathroom. Food will be brought to you." Dean said to him with a disappointed shake of his head.

Jack felt the guilt travel deep through him. Jack didn't mind spending time in his room alone, that didn't bother him. What bothered him was how angry his parents were. "Okay," Jack said looking up.

"Dean, why don't you take a walk with Cas? I'll take Jack to his room." Sam said giving a small, nervous smile to his older brother.

Sam knew his brother all too well, and yeah Dean was angry about the wallet, but Dean was most angry at the fact that they could have lost Jack. They wouldn't be there to protect him if something bad happened to him, and he could hold his own but against several demons? Against something he wasn't aware of? Jack would be slaughtered, and Sam knew that their family couldn't go through anymore heartbreak. Dean needed to cool off and Jack needed to learn. This was a new thing for all of them, they had never had to really punish Jack before.

"Come on Jack," Sam sighed standing up. He began to walk to Jack's room quietly.

Jack followed Sam and when they stopped in front of his room Jack looked at him. "Is Dean okay?" He asked him slowly.

Sam gave him a tight smile as if trying to find the words. "He just needs to cool down. You just scared him a little that's all." Sam said as he opened Jack's door for him.

Jack stepped into his room and sighed, he saw that the computer had been taken out. All that was left for Jack to do was read books and not anything enticing. They were just lore books and some law books from Sam's time at Stanford. Dean wanted to leave Jack with nothing but the wall to stare at, but Sam and Cas convinced him otherwise.

Jack sat on his bed as Sam closed and locked the door behind him. Jack grabbed one of the lore books and began to pore over it. He didn't mind being alone with nothing to do, what he did mind was the guilt that was eating at him. He had scared Dean. He had hurt Dean. Dean was never going to forgive him. Jack tried to push the thought away. Dean loved him, of course Dean was going to forgive him. He couldn't help the doubt coming into his mind.

It was the middle of the night when Jack finally broke down into tears. Being alone in the room with only lore and his thoughts was hard. He wished he had something to block out the angry thoughts that told him Dean hated him. He wished he hadn't made Dean so mad. He wished he had just told his Dads what really happened. They probably would have been a lot more understanding. Sam probably would have not even locked him in.

All of a sudden, Jack heard the door unlock. The door opened, and the light from the hallway spilled into his dimly lit room. Standing in the doorway was Dean in his flannel PJ pants and a look that did not show hatred but concern.

Dean knew it was normal for kids to cry when they were in trouble. Heck, his Dad had done more than just locking him in a room for a day. But Jack had been crying for a while now. When he first heard it, he wanted to go in there, but he knew it was a part of the learning process. When the crying continued for almost an hour, he knew it wasn't normal. That was what led to Dean unlocking the door and pulling Jack into a hug. The boy was in distress. This was a punishment, yes, but it shouldn't cause as much distress as Jack was showing.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dean." Jack cried into his shirt. "Please don't hate me….I just wanted to buy you a good Christmas present." Jack said holding onto Dean as Dean sat him down on the bed and sat beside him.

If this was any other situation with any other kid who was this upset about not being able to buy a Christmas gift, Dean would have laughed. But, all Dean felt was guilt. He shouldn't have been this harsh on Jack. Jack wasn't like other kids. He wasn't trying to be a brat, Dean should have known there was something else going on.

"Shh….shh…it's okay." Dean soothed, he wasn't great at the feely stuff, but he knew how to calm a crying child. He had done it many times with Sammy. "Why didn't you just tell me that's what you were doing?" He asked him gently.

Jack rubbed his eyes looking at Dean as he began to calm himself. "Because I wanted to surprise you. I was going to pay you back, but I didn't have the money right now to buy things myself." Jack sniffled. Jack didn't know how he was going to make money on his own, but he would have. "I just wanted to give you a good Christmas, because Sam said that you didn't have good Christmases growing up." 

Dean shook his head, he liked the Christmases Sam and he had with their Dad. It was Sam who didn't like them. Jack must have misunderstood what Sam meant, it wasn't the fact that the presents weren't great, it was the fact they weren't always together. "Hey Jack, buddy, it's alright. I appreciate the effort, but the best Christmases we had weren't from the gifts." Dean said giving the young boy a slight smile. "It was from spending time as a whole family."

Dean winced at how cheesy he sounded. Man, he was turning into a walking, talking hallmark movie. He really needed to spend less time with Sam around the holidays. Jack liked the cheesy stuff though, as Dean had found out, it helped him understand the world. That's why Sam and Jack got along so well, at least, that's what Dean thought.

"Oh," Jack said wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "I was going to make you something homemade first but, in the movies, people always give store bought presents."

Dean smiled with a slight shake of his head thinking about Sam and his newspaper wrapping. "Hey, homemade presents are awesome. Whatever you make, I'm sure Sam will frame it." Dean chuckled. Sam would frame anything Jack made, because he was sentimental to a fault.

Jack smiled, it would be awesome if Sam like something he made so much he framed it. "Really?" He asked him.

"Really," Dean confirmed getting up with a yawn. "Come on, I think you've suffered enough. Let's go watch some bad TV and eat a bowl of whatever the cereal you like is. Don't tell Sam I let you though." Dean said as he began moving towards the door.

"I won't." Jack assured him as he followed after him with a grin.

Dean and Jack spent the rest of the night watching bad TV and eating multiple bowls of 'Cookie Crunch' cereal until about four am. Dean had just shoved the bowls and the box of Cookie Crunch underneath the couch and had helped Jack to bed before going to bed himself. Parenting was not easy, especially with a kid like Jack and in the life, they lived. Dean was pretty sure he was going to turn out okay. Jack's Mom thought so and it took a while, but Dean started to think so too. What he saw tonight from Jack, confirmed to Dean he wasn't a monster. Jack wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to. That thought comforted Dean Winchester as he laid his head down and fell asleep.


	5. The Best Gift Of All

**This is a fluffy Christmas fic. Thanks for all the reviews** **! Those really make my day! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Enjoy -Lola**

It was Christmas Eve and Jack was in bed. Sam, Dean, and Cas were preparing for Christmas morning which was quite a process. Sam had been pretty strong in his opinion that someone needed to dress up as Santa for setting out the presents just in case Jack woke up. Jack believed in Santa at the moment, and Sam was too fond of his childlike innocence to let Dean ruin that.

Sam was too tall to be Santa so that led to Cas and Dean to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Of course, Dean picked scissors and Castiel picked rock, so Dean was now in the Santa suit with a scowl on his face. Sam took pictures for documentation of the event, he was never going to let Dean forget this moment.

Sam had done all the shopping for Jack, while Dean and Cas took care of other things throughout the day. Cas helped to distract Jack from trying to get into the business of Sam's whereabouts by having him write a letter to Santa. Cas sent that letter to Sam without reading it, because Cas remembered Sam saying something about that you write things you want in a letter to Santa. Dean was in charge of also distracting Jack, so he tried to help make Christmas cookies and they came out okay. They weren't pretty, but they were cookies.

Dean had made a big list of things he thought a kid like Jack should receive, or likely what Dean would like to have. The list included a whole slew of classic rock albums, sun glasses, and a few magazines. So, Sam ignored his list for Jack's purpose.

"Dude I look ridiculous," Dean grumbled as he began to set out the gifts Sam hadn't wrapped.

Sam had divided the gifts in half. Half of them would be from Santa and the other half would be from Dean, Cas, and Sam. "You look great," Sam called with a smile from his place by the stockings where he was filling all of their stockings with little trinkets.

Castiel was busy choking down a few of the cookies Jack had sat out for Santa. If only Dean picked paper, that could be him doing what he loved to do. "How many of these do I have to eat?" Cas asked as he drank some milk.

Sam looked over at the cookies and shrugged. "Just as long as they look eaten."

"Alright Sammy, gifts are laid out." Dean said looking over at Cas who had shoved another cookie in his mouth. "Okay Cookie Monster, you can stop now." He snorted with a roll of his eyes. He was still bitter that he got stuck with the Santa suit.

Sam finished putting out the rest of the gifts. He put out several he had gotten for each of his friends and for their son. He was very excited Jack was going to have his first Christmas with them. He actually was into Christmas this year because it was going to make someone else feel good.

"Let's get to bed. He's probably going to wake us up at like three in the morning." Sam chuckled, he knew how pumped Jack was for this event.

"I'm not getting up at three," Dean grumbled stalking off towards his room.

Jack woke up around four in the morning with an excited smile on his face. It was finally Christmas. He had waited for days in anticipation for this day. He was going to get to see what Santa brought him, he wasn't sure if he was real but a lot of things that seemed not to be real were real, so it was possible. Jack sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He swung his legs out of the bed and his feet hit the cold, Bunker, floor.

Jack opened his door and looked out of the hallway to see if he could spot any movement. He didn't see any and Sam said that if he woke up, he had to wake up everyone. This was the one day that no one would mind being woken up.

Jack started with Sam first. Sam was usually the best spirted one when it came to getting up. He knew that waking Sam first was a good choice because Sam could drag Dean out of bed. So, Jack opened Sam's door to where the Hunter was lying asleep under the covers. Jack went over to the side of the bed and touched Sam's shoulders. "Sam! Wake up, it's Christmas," Jack said with a grin of excitement.

Sam startled awake looking at his son with a small, tired smile. He sat up in the bed with a yawn. "Merry Christmas Jack." Sam greeted him with a tired shake of his head. "Have you woken anyone else up yet?"

Jack shook his head as Sam stood up. "No, I got you first." Jack said with a nod of his head.

"Well," Sam said making his way towards the door with lumbering steps. "Let's go get Dean and Cas up."

Jack followed him out with a smile. Their first stop was Cas and he was already up, so he was out the door within seconds. Dean was going to be the challenge though. Jack really wanted to wake him up, in the movies the kids always woke their family up on Christmas. Sam convinced him to let all three of them wake Dean up. Sam knew his brother was harmless, but he was one just to go back to bed and not actually get up.

"Dean," Jack said shaking his shoulders a lot harder than Sam's in excitement. "It's Christmas! Let's go see what Santa brought," Jack demanded of the eldest Winchester.

"Ugh," Dean groaned into his pillow. He knew it had to be before dawn, and Dean Winchester was not a fan of getting up before dawn. "What time is it?" He grumbled into the pillow.

"It's approximately four fifteen am on Christmas morning," Cas informed Dean from his place near the door.

"I'm not getting up at four damn fifteen." Dean said putting the pillow over his head acting like the child he was.

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother. They used to wait anxiously for Santa to bring them something, well Sam did, until Dean told him the truth. Sam did box him in a corner, so it was kind of his own fault, but he could relate to Jack's excitement on Christmas morning.

"Come on Dean, you can sleep after we open gifts." Sam said with a roll of his eyes as he flicked Dean in the back of the head.

Jack grinned at their brotherly dynamic, he wished he had brothers. Sam and Dean were kind of like his brothers, but they were more like his parents. Cas was just his parent, there was no other thing Cas was but his father. He really wished he had someone closer to his own age around, but maybe that would happen someday. Maybe he would have a brother sometime in the future.

Dean muttered something unintelligible before getting out of bed. "Someone better make me coffee." He grumbled as he made his way to the door.

Jack grinned, now everyone was up. Now he could go see what Santa brought. Jack raced past Dean which made him say some choice words under his breath, and into the middle of the Bunker. None of his Dads would ever forget the smile that lit up his face when he saw the gifts Santa left him and the stocking full of candy sitting beside it.

"Santa came," Jack said beaming over at Sam who couldn't help the smile coming onto his face as well.

"He did, didn't he?" Sam said, seeing the smile on Jack's face made the whole day out on Christmas Eve all worth it. It made the money he had to spend all worth it, because Jack was full of joy.

After Jack looked through all of his Santa gifts and decided his favorite was the iPod they began to pass out gifts around the family. Jack had slid his under the tree before he went to bed, they were wrapped in newspaper which made Dean mistake them for Sam's.

Jack wanted Dean to open his first. He had worked hard on his present since he gave him the idea in the first place. "To Dean," Dean read out to the room. "From Jack."

Dean ripped into the newspaper, and inside there was a charm bracelet that Jack had made out of some twine and plastic he had managed to melt down. The charm bracelet wasn't pretty, but it was the thought. Dean could make out some of the shapes that looked like the Impala, a burger, a piece of pie, a thing of salt, and a pentagram.

The present took Dean back to when he and Sammy were little, when Sammy first gave him that necklace that he had eventually thrown away. That was something special and of course, Dean, like he always did, managed to damage it. He knew this gift, it was too special to get rid of, it was a mess of waxing plastic and uncomfortable twine, but it was made especially for him.

Dean looked up at Jack, a genuine look of gratitude on his face. "Thank you, Jack, I love it." He said to him.

Jack beamed in excitement. He had hoped Dean would like the gift he had worked so hard to make. "You're welcome," Jack said before turning to Sam.

"To Sam," Sam read out to the room. "From Jack."

Sam ripped into his own newspaper wrapping and a saw a Star Wars figurine made out of copper wire Jack must have found lying around the bunker. Sam laughed with a happy smile when he saw it. He was going to keep this forever, it was a very thoughtful gift and he was going to treasure it. "Thank you, Jack, this is awesome." He informed the younger boy.

Finally, it was Castiel's turn to open a present. Trying to make something for Cas was harder, because Jack wasn't sure what to make. "To Castiel," Cas read out like everyone else had. "From Jack."

Cas tore into the newspaper and saw a picture that was hand drawn. It was a picture of Cas with angel wings that had Jack had drawn in pencil. It was nowhere near perfect, but it made Castiel smile very big. It was something special, and he too knew he would keep it. "Thank you, Jack."

The gift giving kept going around the room. Dean received a lot of his favorite magazines, a lot of candy, and a couple of music tapes that Sam had pawned for. Castiel had received a few books, a couple of movies, and some new socks. Sam received mostly books and a few journals with pens. Jack walked away with the most though along with his new iPod, he had gotten some new clothes, shoes, a new backpack, a night light candle, and other items.

"Thank you," Jack said to each of his Dads at the end of the gift giving session. He was so lucky to have a family that wanted to celebrate things with him. He was lucky to have a family to spend time with and do important things like this.

"You're welcome," Dean said stretching and looking down at his coffee. "I'm going back to bed." Dean said as he lumbered off to his room.

Dean had left all of his presents in a pile, except for one, Jack's bracelet. That would be the one thing Dean carried with him everywhere he went, but Jack would never know that because it would always be in Dean's pocket. Jack got to watch Dean go off with his bracelet hanging loosely from his hand, and that was the best gift Jack could have received.


	6. Monster

**Hey guys :) This is a short by angsty chapter. It only has Sam, Dean, and Jack in it and kind of has a cliff hanger ending. Do you guys want to see a second one-shot? Let me know :) Thanks for all the reviews and for the support, you guys rock :) Enjoy -Lola**

Jack had a headache. It was a really bad headache, like he was having to listen into angel radio bad. Suddenly his eyes flashed and there was an image…it was of Sam. Sam was drinking demon blood. Sam was hurting people, it was a much younger version of Sam but still Sam. He saw places being laid to waste because of Sam and his demon blood. He wasn't sure why he was seeing these images or if they were even real, but he had to find out.

Jack had been in his room when he had seen the images and it was almost dinner time anyway. Dean was getting burgers for everyone, and Cas was on some angel business at the moment. Jack didn't know what was going on with Cas, but Sam and Dean had told him not to worry.

Jack came out of his room and began walking towards the kitchen. He could hear Sam in there and it sounded like Dean had gotten there as well. Jack went in where the brothers were talking and laughing over a beer. He stopped in front of them looking at the food. He didn't really feel hungry. Not after he saw all the things Sam did. Or what Sam was capable of. It unnerved him, because he could be like that and he didn't even have to drink demon blood. He had Lucifer's blood running through his veins. If Sam, the most understanding person he knew, could go bad then so could he.

"Is it true that you drank demon blood?" Jack asked Sam an expression of confusion on his face.

Sam's face went white as a sheet and Dean, who was in the middle of taking a swig of beer, began to cough and sputter. It was clearly a question the brothers were not ready to answer and would never be. Sam and Dean both agreed that that was something that had happened in the past and didn't need to be brought up again, especially not with Jack.

"So, it is true," Jack said with a frown of disappointment and fear. This scared him, Sam had succumbed to the pressure then, and then he could too.

Sam felt his heart completely drop, this was something he never wanted Jack to know. He didn't want Jack to think less of him or be scared of him. Sam could see the fear and disappointment in Jack's eyes as clear as day and it felt worse than any wound he had ever gotten. It didn't hurt like hell, but it was pretty damn close. It was probably as close to hell as you could get on earth.

"Jack…let me explain." Sam said standing up, but Jack backed away from him.

"What is there to explain?" Jack asked him with a frown. "You drank demon blood. You were…you were a monster." Jack said, his eyes widening as the word came onto his tongue.

Sam looked at the ground, the knife just kept twisting into his back. "You were never supposed to find out. That was a very long time ago." Sam said glancing up at him. The pain settled in his face as he glanced over to Dean who was just sitting there stunned. For once, Dean Winchester did not have words. "How did you find out."

"I saw it," Jack informed them looking at both of his Dads. "I saw everything you did."

"You saw it?" Dean piped up, he finally came to his senses. "How did you 'see it'?" He asked as he stood up in concern. Jack wasn't psychic as far as he and Sam knew, so why did he see it? Something must have messed with him or got through him through whatever weird blood combo Jack had.

"I don't know," Jack said with a frown as he turned to Dean completely. "I just…saw it..in my head. It was as if I was watching a weird movie, but it was a real movie." He said before looking down at his hands.

"We need to call Cas," Dean said looking over at Sam. "See if someone is messing with angel radio."

Sam sighed nodding his head. "But we need to talk about this first," Sam said gesturing between the three of them.

"What is there to talk about Sammy?" Dean asked looked over at Jack. "You drank demon blood, you detoxed, you don't do it anymore and haven't for a long time, you're a good person, I don't see where the discussion is." Dean said shaking his head in his brother's direction.

"I don't want to do that." Jack said looking at Sam and Dean. "Become a monster, because of what's inside of me."

"Sammy wasn't a monster, Jack." Dean informed his son with a shake of his head. How could he explain this? He didn't know how to make this better. "Sammy was doing what he thought was right, even though it was insane. We have all done things we are not proud of or had to do to survive. Sam is not the only one who has had demon related problems." Dean said, he thought back to the Mark of Caine. He shivered at the thought of that thing coming back onto his arm.

"Is that really how you see me now?" Sam asked Jack, he didn't pay attention to a word his brother just uttered. "A monster?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. Sam was a good person who did a bad thing, does the good outweigh the bad? He knew all of his Dads have done bad things, even he had done bad things. He got a man killed. He had hurt people, but did that make him a monster? Jack wasn't sure.

"No," Jack decided looking over at Sam earnestly. "I think you are a good person who did a bad thing." He informed him before looking down at his hands. "I just don't want to turn into a monster."

"Hey," Dean said getting the boys attention. "Where is all of this coming from? We've told you a thousand times, you're not a monster. Your mother didn't think you were, none of us think you are a monster." Dean said grasping the kid's shoulder and making him look him in the eyes.

"I just don't want to be like him, my biological father." Jack said looking up at Dean. "You have to promise me, both of you," Jack said getting Sam's attention as well. "That if I ever start to be like him, you'll kill me. No matter what." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Why was this all coming out now? What was going on? They really needed to get Cas home. "No," Sam spoke firmly. "Because you aren't going to ever be like him."

"But you don't know that." Jack said to Sam with a shake of his head. "I could start killing people. Something could go bad inside of me like the demon blood went bad inside of you." Jack said looking over at Dean. "Please…promise."

This time, Dean looked him in the eyes firmly. "No," Dean said shaking his head. "I will not lose another member of my family." 


	7. Monster Part Two

**Hey guys :) I got two reviews asking for continuation of Monster so here you guys go** **! Thank so much for the reviews and continued support, it means a lot to me! I have kind of screwed with some of the timeline in the show just for this little one-shot mix focus. Tell me if you guys want to see something else played off of this. I already have some more ideas for things fluffy, angsty, and family related! Enjoy -Lola**

Sam was drunk. Very drunk. He hadn't gotten this drunk in a long time, not since he was in his early twenties. Today though, today had taken its toll. Jack knew the truth about what he had done, and Jack was never supposed to know. Jack was supposed to have hope not hopelessness. Sam was part of the reason Jack was so hopeless right now. Sam was blaming everything on himself because that's what Sam did. When Sam didn't have anyone else to blame he placed it all on himself.

Sam was sitting in the middle of the Bunker at around two in the morning. Everyone else was in bed. He had told Dean he would go to bed after he finished a beer, but that was at eleven. He had gotten into the scotch and some of the whiskey as well. He had really hit the hard stuff. His mind was in shambles, he wasn't thinking clearly at all. He was just in a daze hoping just to get those memories out of his head for a little while.

Dean came into the Bunker and stopped seeing his brother at the center table drowning himself in alcohol. He winced, it was supposed to be the other way around. Dean had always been the big drinker, Sam drank some but not like Dean did. When Sam did drink, Dean always took care of him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked going over to his brother. "Let's get you to bed." Dean said reaching over for the whiskey to pushing it away from his little brother.

Sam frowned at his brother in annoyance. "Quit bossing me around." Sam slurred as he tried to get to his feet but wasn't very steady. "You're not the boss."

Dean reached out and helped keep him on his feet. "Whatever you say, big guy." Dean said patting his chest as he began to drag his brother towards his room.

Dean ignored Sam as he kept slurring all about how he was his own man and how he didn't need anyone. Dean knew it was better just to get Sam to his room, Jack didn't need to Sam like this. Dean not only had Sammy to take care of anymore, he also had Jack to protect and sometimes that meant protecting Jack from seeing the people he loved coming apart.

"Lay down, Sammy." Dean demanded as he opened the door to Sam's room. "You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." He said with a small chuckle as he helped him over to his bed.

"What do you know?" Sam asked as Dean helped him to get onto his bed. Sam's body flopped onto the bed and he smashed his head into the pillow as he got his body into a better position.

Dean sighed as he went over to the door. "Night Sam," he said before closing the door with a shake of his head.

He knew the visions with Jack really bothered Sam, it bothered Dean too. If he saw the skeletons that Sam hid in his closet, no telling what he would see in Dean's. Dean didn't talk about things for good reasons, because he knew the damage they could do. A lot of his memories were so painful, he blocked them out. Especially the ones about hell, that was the first thing he did when he could. Sometimes, he'll get the occasional nightmare but not so much anymore. There were other things his mind liked to plague him with.

Dean went into the kitchen and sighed when he saw Cas was in there as if he was waiting for him. He must have gotten back not too long ago. "Hey Cas," Dean said looking over at him. "Did you find anything out?" 

"No," Cas said, the angel watched as Dean reached into the fridge and got himself a beer. "Is Jack okay?" 

"Jack's fine, it's Sam who I'm worried about." Dean said truthfully as he twisted the cap off the beer and took a big swig. "He got drunk, Cas. Really drunk, he hasn't gotten that drunk in years."

Cas frowned at that, it wasn't like Sam to do something so reckless for no reason. He knew his friend well and Sam never put himself in danger unless it was for his family. Sam also wouldn't have risked Jack seeing him drunk, because he didn't want Jack to think any less of him. Cas guessed that that ship has sailed because of Jack now knowing about the demon blood and everything that happened with it.

"I'm not sure what caused Jack to see into Sam's past." Cas said walking closer to Dean, so their conversation could not be overheard.

Dean frowned in thought. "Could it just be another Nephilim thing?" Dean asked, it seemed plausible to him. If demons could invade minds and see what was going on with a person couldn't an angel do the same? Was this some minor possession thing?

"Possibly," Cas said with a frown as he thought for moment. "But unlikely. Not much is known about nephilims, but Jack's grace is gone. I don't think it's likely that it's Jack's doing."

"Then what are we dealing with?" Dean asked with a frown. He didn't like that something was able to get to Jack so easily. "Demons? Witches? Tricksters? What?" Dean thought out loud as he paced.

Jack, being the son of Lucifer, was of high interest to many things. That wasn't their focus though, what was….Michael. Could it be Michael? Could Michael be behind all of this? What was the motive though? He had let Dean go, for reasons unknown, but still let him go.

"Michael," Dean said turning to Cas. "Could Michael do something like this?" He asked him carefully. Michael had been inside of Dean's head, Michael had seen his interactions with Jack. Michael had felt the things he had felt.

Cas nodded his head, he didn't seem to like this anymore than Dean. "He is an archangel, so it is in his power." Cas agreed with a nod. "But why would he want a Nephilim without his power?"

"The same reason the demons would." Dean said simply, he had seen this movie before. "To see what makes him tick. He's Lucifer's son, they will want to see what makes him so special even without his grace."

Dean knew that's why vessels of angels or psychics or anything that was unnatural to demons, were in so much danger. The demons knew not to try anything with the angels, and they knew better than to make deals with the Winchesters, but Jack? They want him. As soon as the Winchesters stop protecting him, they will make their move. Michael was the same way. He wanted to see what made Jack able to live especially after he lost his grace. He wanted to see what made Jack so very special. Dean would not lose Jack, not again. He had failed him once, he would not fail him again.

"We need to take extra precautions now, we need to be more careful." Cas said looking towards Jack's room. Cas would not break his promise to Kelly again. He had bargained his life away, and that was okay with him. He didn't mind going to the Empty if it meant Jack got to live. He would not let the other Michael destroy Jack.

"No shit," Dean said running a hand through his hair. It made him nervous knowing that Michael just let him go, he tried not to think about it, but it still was whispering in his mind. Could he be the one to hurt Jack? He didn't want to think about it. So, he shook his head. "Is there something you can do to hide him from the angels?"

"If he was completely human, yes." Cas said looking down and then back up. "But I don't know how it would work on the son of an archangel. The rules don't really apply to him."

Dean looked down with a shake of his head. What had they gotten themselves into? They should have been more careful. They should have made sure Michael had no chance to follow him, even if it was to defeat Lucifer. He should have never had said yes even though it was to save the people he loved. He should have never had put Jack in harm's way. Dean Winchester was slowly realizing that he had made his bed, and he would soon have no other choice but to lie in it.


	8. What Did They Know

**Hey guys :) This is a very, very angsty chapter with some hurt/comfort mixed in. This deals with the most recent episode of the current season so if you don't want spoilers don't read XD. This also has some little tibits from Monster mixed in but not enough to be counted in with those one-shots. I hope you guys like it :) Thanks for the constant support :) -Lola**

Jack missed when things were simple. He missed when it was just him, Sam, Dean, and Cas trying to figure things out. Now, Dean was gone. He was taken by Michael again and there was no turning back. Jack couldn't save his Dad. Sam couldn't save his brother. Cas couldn't save his best friend. It was just….over.

It was a silent ride back to the Bunker once Michael had disappeared. Sam was in the driver's seat with Cas sitting up front next to him and Jack in the back. Each of the three men were locked in their thoughts. Each were dealing with their own turmoil but none of them knew how to comfort the other. This was a huge loss, what was there to say? Michael was again in Dean and this time, Dean might not be able to fight him off. This time, Michael wasn't letting go of Dean.

After the long ride back to the Bunker, Sam raced off to his room. Castiel tried to get him to stay, but he just couldn't. It was just him and Jack who were left. Jack burst into tears, he was only holding it together for his Dads but now that he knew Sam was losing it how could he keep it together? All Cas could do was hug Jack. That's all he could do. He couldn't make it better. He couldn't bring Dean back, he couldn't undo the damage that had been done. All of the hard work, all of the fighting to get Dean back, was wasted away to nothing. There was nothing left but the shambles of the family that had such a great holiday together and had beautiful memories.

Once the door was shut, Sam threw the first thing he saw against the wall which happened to be a vase. It was a move his brother would have pulled, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the torn up feeling he felt inside. After all that he and Dean had been through, after all that work he had done to get his brother back, he had been ripped from him once again. His family was truly cursed, he knew that. He realized how terribly twisted his family was but that didn't change the fact that Dean was the most important person in his life. He knew that he could be the worst person possible and Dean would always be there. Dean would never give up on him.

Several tears ran down Sam's face as he looked at the broken vase. It was sort of poetic in that sense, his life was now in pieces just like the vase. Who was Sam without Dean? Sam didn't know. What he did know was that he had to get Dean back for good this time. He would do whatever it took. He looked down at his hands, he would make a deal with a demon if he had to, but what demon could fix this? An archangel was inside of his brother, drowning him, what could a crossroads demon do? Sam knew the answer to that, nothing. There was nothing anyone could do unless he found a way to get Michael out of his brother, and he didn't know how to do that. What did he know how to do? Sam used to think he knew a good deal about hunting, but now, now he realized he knew nothing.

In the other room, Cas was still holding a crying Jack with a hopeless expression on his face. The angel even was shedding some tears. The loss of a member of their family was harsh, it was harsher than anything he had ever known.

"We're going to get him back," Cas said to Jack, but he didn't even believe it himself. Cas was an angel, yes, but he could not take a full-fledged archangel. Especially not the chief of angels. He got lucky when he made Lucifer explode one time, but that was one time.

Jack looked up at his Dad, the original one. This was the Dad who first believed in him, who made a promise to his mother to protect him. "How do you know that?" Jack asked, his voice choked with tears. "You said that last time, but he got taken away again."

Castiel sighed, he didn't know how to respond to that. What he did know about the Winchesters is that when they faced impossible odds, they pulled through. Now this was the most impossible odd they have ever faced, trying to pull Michael out of Dean wouldn't be easy. It could kill him, but the Winchester brothers always found a way. Especially when it came to saving the other one. Cas didn't know though, if this was finally the thing that did the Winchesters in. Was this the final straw? Was Team Free Will 2.0 finally going to be disbanded?

Sam came into the room and Jack turned to his other father. "Sam," he said racing over and wrapping him into a hug.

Sam wasn't prepared for Jack to slam into him so, the hug took him back a pace. Sam couldn't hide his red eyes that clearly showed Cas that he had been crying. Sam took a shaky breath as he nodded to Cas as he let Jack hug him for as long as he needed to.

"How are we going to get Dean back?" Jack asked looking up at his Dad as if maybe he would have the answer.

Sam didn't know how to respond to that, because what was there to say? He didn't have any answers. All he had was a big pile of nothing, they were in the place with all sorts of information about the Supernatural world but there was nothing in the books about this. Their only weapon that worked on Michael had been destroyed and there was no going back. The only thing he did have was the ability to pray in some blind hope that God would come back from his little adventure with his sister to fix this mess. He created the world, so he could right this wrong. If only he wasn't too caught up in his family to see that they needed him.

"I'm not sure yet," Sam answered honestly to Jack with a shake of his head. "But I'm going to figure it out. We're," Sam said gesturing between all three of them. "Going to figure it out like we always do."

"We don't even know where to start," Jack said with a shake of his head. "What if Michael killed Dean? What if he's just living in Dean's body? What if he hurts people using Dean?" Jack babbled out loud.

Sam flinched at the mention that his brother could be dead. "We're going to figure it out, alright?" Sam asked putting some steel behind his voice. He was not going to even play with the idea that Dean could be dead.

"Sam is right," Cas said stepping in with a posture that spoke that he was a little unsure of himself. "We will find a way to save Dean."

Sam looked at Cas gratefully. "That's right, now I know it's going to be hard, but you should try to sleep. Or read in your room. I need to talk to Cas for a minute." Sam said giving Jack a tight smile.

Jack looked like he was going to argue but one look from Cas told him not to. He just sighed and walked away with his hands in his pockets. None of this was fair. Why was it always his family who got hurt? Why was it his Dads who had to sacrifice their lives for other people? For a while Jack wanted to be a hunter, but now he really wasn't sure. What he was sure of is that he needed Dean with him. He needed Dean to sneak him food when he wasn't supposed to. He needed Dean to sing too loudly in the car to the same album over and over again. He needed to hear him snore or try to copy him when he was drinking a beer. He needed to go on another fishing trip. Even if it was just one more, it would have given him a chance to say goodbye. He needed one more of everything, just so it was fresh in his mind just in case he didn't see Dean again.

After Jack had gone, Sam looked over at Cas. "Jack is in danger. Michael is back in Dean's head, if he's the one who has been playing mind games with Jack…" Sam shook his head not wanting to think about what Michael could do to his son.

"Could we call Rowena? Would she know anything?" Cas asked with a thoughtful expression. He knew working with Rowena wasn't the best idea but sometimes they had no choice.

"It's worth a shot," Sam said running a hand through his hair before turning to Cas. "I'm going to go try to do some research and to call Rowena," he said walking to his room without giving Cas a chance to reply.

Much like Jack, Sam walked away with his hands in his pockets. Nothing that just happened made him feel better, if anything, it made him feel so much worse. It weighed heavily on his heart like an anchor pulling him down to the bottom of the ocean. Sam had always felt things very deeply, he had always been sensitive, so when things like this happened he took it harder than most. But who wouldn't take this hard? His brother, the person he looked up to the most ever since he was four, had been hijacked by an angel to end the world. There was nothing for Michael here, but he still was taking Dean for a joy ride just because he could.

It was like Sam with Lucifer, Lucifer had done the same thing with him. If only Lucifer was here, he was the only one who could truly take Michael. Things might turn out like Apocalypse World but at least Lucifer could get Michael out of Dean. Lucifer was a pain in the ass and a liar but if he had been alive he could have been their best shot. Sam needed to figure out how to bring back the devil and how to make a deal with him. It seemed, that Lucifer was their only hope because Sam would get his brother back even if he had to lay waste to everyone and everything.


	9. Team Free Will 2 On Ice

**Hey guys :) Thank you for the reviews and support, it means a lot. I have written a more fluffy chapter to combat all the angst that has been poured out. This takes place at the beginning of December when Dean is no longer possessed and Jack is all better. Enjoy -Lola**

The boys were in Boston for a case and Boston in the middle of December was cold. Jack had never gotten to experience real snow. Yes, they lived in Kansas but only for short periods of time. The boys had just finished a hunt and Jack was begging Dean to stick around just for a few more hours.

"Come on Dean, please," Jack begged his father as he held up a flyer for him to see. "There's an outdoor ice skating rink not too far from here. Can we please go?"

It was early December and Jack was finally well again, he was well enough to do things and to enjoy his family. Christmas was also on its way, so Jack was pretty excited about that because they were going to celebrate it this year with a tree and everything. Because his family was taking extra precautions since Jack only just had gotten better, he had been cooped up in the motel for several days. The boy was beginning to go stir crazy and the only reason he didn't try to sneak out was because Dean threatened to never let him go on a hunt again and Jack knew he was dead serious.

Dean looked over at his brother Sam who shrugged. "What's the harm in ice skating?" Sam reasoned.

Jack grinned in Sam's direction, Sam was on his side for almost everything. Especially when it came to fun stuff. He didn't know but he guessed Sam understood what it's like to feel trapped all the time. That's how Jack felt, too, trapped. He was trapped as a Nephilim and now trapped as a human all because of who his biological father was.

Both Dean and Sam looked over at Cas for a third opinion. "It would be good for Jack to get out." Cas reasoned, and Jack couldn't help the wide smile that crossed his face.

"Don't look at me like that," Dean said to his son with an amused and embarrassed shake of his head. "What the hell? We never do normal stuff, might as well enjoy it while we can." Dean said grabbing his coat and throwing it on.

The rest of the men followed suit before loading up in the Impala. Jack could barely contain his excitement, he had never been ice skating before. He had seen figure skating on TV and thought it looked cool. Dean didn't think so though he had said, "no man should wear tights and skates at the same time" before turning the channel over to football. Skating couldn't be that hard, and his Dads were all highly trained hunters, so this should be a walk in the park for all of them.

Dean pulled up to the outdoor skating rink. It didn't look that busy because it was pretty early in the morning and the rink had just started to open up. Dean parked the car roughly before exiting the car followed by his family.

The four men went up to the counter and Dean grumbled at the fact he had to cough up twelve dollars each for all four of them to rent skates and use the skating rink. "This skating rink better be made of freaking gold." Dean said going to a nearby bench and began to lace up his skates.

Jack looked at the skates in his hands, he wasn't so good at tying stuff like this, so he looked over to Sam who was always willing to lend a helping a hand. "Can you help me?" Jack asked Sam with a sheepish smile.

Sam smiled at Jack while Cas brushed past him to go lace up his own skates. Sam loved helping Jack with stuff like this, because Sam would never have his own kids to do this with. Sam could never truly be a father so moments like these he treasured because he got to do things he had dreamed of doing when he was younger. He dreamed of the full normal life with Jessica, but he learned that that would never happen. So, Sam grew up, he torched his dreams of maybe having a normal life with normal kids. This was as close as he could get to getting his old dream.

"Sure," Sam said kneeling in front of Jack and helping him get his shoes off before lacing up the first skate. "Is that too tight or too loose?" Sam asked Jack who shook his head.

Sam finished getting Jack's skates on before quickly doing his own. It had been a long time since Sam had been skating, he went to an indoor ice rink with Jess but that was such a long time ago. He didn't know if Dean had been skating, he hadn't bothered to ask. It was something they didn't talk about not because it was an uncomfortable subject, but because it never came up. He knew for sure Cas had not been skating, because Dean had to help him lace up his skates.

Sam stood up in his skates and looked to his family. "Is everyone ready?" He asked as he got ready to step onto the rink. The rink was just a frozen over pond with a loose fence put around it.

Sam stepped onto the rink and managed to keep his balance perfectly, but Cas wasn't so lucky. He fell right onto his butt, a scowl coming onto his face. "This is not a safe activity." Cas deemed before scooting off the ice.

Dean laughed as he got onto the ice gracefully. "Come on Cas, don't be such a buzz kill." Dean said beginning to skate around like he had been skating his whole life.

"How do you know how to skate so well?" Sam called out to his brother as he began to race around the pond like the maniac he is.

Dean grinned at his little brother, oh the things Sam didn't know about him. He had learned to skate a long time ago, it was a great way to pick up chicks. He had some wild nights because of his ability to skate. "Vegas," Dean called out, that's where he first learned. He had gone there by himself to rest up after a rough hunt and one thing led to another and he became a talented skater.

Sam rolled his eyes before looking over at Jack who was smiling nervously down at the ice. "Do you want some help?" Sam asked the younger boy, he held out his arms to him. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

Jack sighed before nodding his head, he trusted Sam. If Cas was offering him help he would politely decline because he had witnessed his skating skills. Jack reached out to Sam and stumbled, but true to his word, Sam did not let him fall.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Jack searching for his eyes, he wanted to make sure he wasn't freaked out by the new sensation of the ice. It could be overwhelming, Sam knew that.

A few other people were on the ice and were shouting at Dean as he whooshed by them and made obnoxious noises and gestures. Sam knew he had to act fast and teach Jack to skate quickly before Dean got them all kicked out. So, he shook his head at his brother before turning back to Jack.

"I think so," Jack said smiling in Sam's direction. "I want to try to move."

"Alright," Sam said turning so he was right next to him. "Hold onto me for a little while before you get the hang of it." Sam instructed as he began to move in steady movements.

Jack was squeezing the life out of Sam's arm, because he didn't know how to do this. He let Sam pull him along at first and Sam made no complaint, so Jack just kept holding on. After a lap or two around the rink, Jack began to move his skates in time with Sam's. Every once and awhile he would stumble, but Sam didn't let him fall.

"Okay Sam," Jack said looking over his father. "I think I'm ready to try on my own."

Sam felt a little bit nervous, because he wouldn't be able to gauge when Jack was about to fall. He wouldn't be able to catch him and save him from the hard ice. "Are you sure? You don't want to go one more lap?" Sam asked quickly.

Jack shook his head, he was sure he was ready. "It's okay Sam, even if I fall I'll be fine." Jack assured him with a smile. "You can let go." Jack assured him.

Sam nodded his head and let go of Jack before skating ahead and turning around just to make sure he was going to make it okay. He watched as Jack took some shaky strides forward as he began to skate. "I'm doing it Sam," Jack cried with a grin. "I'm-" Jack was cut off as he fell down, hard onto the ice.

Luckily, Dean was close by, so he came to a hard stop in front of Jack and helped him up. "You good kid?" He asked him, checking if they needed to take him off or take a break.

Both Sam and Dean were surprised at the laughter that filled Jack's voice. "I'm great, that was fun," Jack said with a huge grin as he began to skate again without help.

Dean went over to Sam with a grin and as they both watched Jack skate around. "He's a natural," Sam said with a proud shake of his head as Jack stumbled around.

Dean gave his brother a little bit of an odd look. "That's one word for it." Dean snorted before looking over at Cas and giving the pouting angel a wave. He was not happy about this activity.

The boys spent an hour at the rink before deciding to leave. Jack's feet had blisters all over them and Cas offered to heal him, but Jack said no. He said that now he was human he had to get used to it. When Sam heard that, he was bursting with pride, but Dean just had respect. Sam was a sucker for those types of things, but Dean couldn't understand why. The kid was being tough, like he always was, why was that such a big deal?

Today was a good day for all four men. It was one of those rare days that was peaceful. All they did was go ice skating, eat, and get back to the Bunker. Sam also had pictures of the day which he printed out and put on his wall, it's something he had been doing for awhile. He would go somewhere with his family or do something just with Jack and he would always take pictures to document Jack growing up. He had a great picture of the only time Dean fell with Jack standing by him with a grin that held nothing but amusement. It was one of Sam's favorite pictures.


	10. Used

**A little bit of angst for my Dean fans out there :) I hope you guys like this one. Thanks for the reviews and support, you guys rock. I'm not sure what I think of this little one-shot but I wanted to take a more Jack approach to the Dean angst so here you guys go. I hope you like it. Enjoy -Lola**

"What is wrong with me?" Jack asked looking at his hands that had blood all over them.

Since Dean had been gone, Jack had taken it upon himself to investigate and try to find Michael. Sam had told him not to and so did Cas, but Jack didn't listen. He left in the middle of the night a week ago and followed where the voice in his head told him to go. It was almost like an angel tracking device that said he could find Michael at a hotel in Mississippi but when he got there it was a trap. There were all of these powerful creatures and Jack killed them all. He didn't know how but every time he struck at them they reeled back as if his punch was poison and died.

"You did well Jack," a voice called out to him. Jack turned around and saw Dean but not Dean. It was Michael.

Jack put his fists up trying to be brave, but Michael easily brought him down to his knees. "You may be able to kill my monsters, but you are a fool if you think you can lay a hand on me." Michael sneered at him as he walked over to the young Nephilim. "It's about time you and I had a chat."

Jack looked up at him, his head felt like it was pounding in on itself. Michael was somehow using his brain to keep him on his knees and subdued. "I have nothing to say to you." Jack ground out as he blinked away the tears of pain that pricked at the backs of his eyes.

"Oh, but I think you do." Michael said, using Dean's lips to send a condescending smirk Jack's way. "Especially since I can give you back those powers you want so bad."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked ruggedly, he wanted his powers back. Of course, he did but it wasn't something he needed.

"I can give you your powers back. A little bit of my grace can fix you right up, but you have to agree to somethings first." Michael said looking down at the boy carefully.

They had already tried putting archangel grace into Jack's body, but he wasn't about to tell Michael that. Dean had taught him to hold his cards and keep his poker face, so he wouldn't be hustled. "Whatever it is, I'm not doing it." Jack glared at him.

Michael was just as bad as Lucifer he had decided. Worse even, because at least Lucifer was who he was supposed to be. Michael was supposed to be this big, bad protector but just turned out to be a tormentor who was power hungry. Jack didn't understand that, why would God let someone like Michael be chief of angels? Why not pick someone like Castiel? Someone who actually cared about humanity and did not see humans as less than.

"You'll find that I can be very…" Michael paused for effect as he leaned down and looked down in Jack's face. "Persuasive. So, you may say no now, but you won't soon enough." All of a sudden, there were two sets of footsteps, footsteps he recognized well. "Right on time." Michael grinned.

Jack turned and saw Sam and Cas. Sam had a gun in his hand and pain in his eyes while Cas was looking at Michael coldly with an angel blade in his hands. "Get away from him." Sam demanded looking down at Jack.

"Sam Winchester and Castiel, how lovely it is to see you two again." Michael said with a grin and laughed at the weapons in their hands. "You won't shoot. If you shoot you kill Dean and if I get killed Dean dies too. So why don't you just put those things away."

Castiel sighed and put his angel blade away but Sam took a little while longer to lower his gun. It was as if he was having a debate with himself, as if he was deciding if it would really be beneficial just to put Dean out of his misery. He remembered being possessed by Lucifer and it was like being constantly held underwater but you never died. You just felt like you needed to come up for air for days on end.

"Let the boy go, Michael. He is of no use to you." Cas spoke deeply looking at his son and seeing his hands covered in blood. No telling what Michael had been doing to him.

"You're right," Michael admitted with a sinister smile in Sam's direction. "But it's just so…satisfying to hear Dean's screams when he sees who I am hurting with his body."

Sam could barely contain the rage that was filling him up. He wanted to rip Michael right out of his brother, he would even drink demon blood again if he had to. He would do anything to get Michael out of his older brother. Right now, though, he was not strong enough to take Michael but that dark road might be one he had to go down again. Dean might never forgive him and none of his family would ever want to speak to him again, but it would be worth it because Dean deserved to live. Dean had spent his whole life trying to keep Sam alive, Sam owed him everything.

Before Sam could reply Michael was gone and Jack was released. Cas quickly ducked down next to his son checking him out to make sure that he wasn't injured anywhere. He quickly found out all the blood that was on Jack's hands wasn't Jack's but Michael's monsters.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked Jack in concern as he helped him to his feet.

"I think so," Jack said looking over at Sam. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help. There was a voice in my head telling me to come here. I.." Jack shook his head gently not knowing what to say. "I just wanted to save Dean."

Sam sighed, his brow furrowed. He didn't know how to react. He was angry at Jack. Jack had put himself in so much danger, he was lucky that Michael was trying to torture the person he was possessing and not Jack himself. Jack had stolen a car and he had left him a note, but that was no excuse. He also wasn't careful, it was very easy for Sam to track him down. Sam was one hundred different types of mad, disappointed, and worried about his brother and about his son.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sam said shaking his head in his direction. "But what you did was dangerous, reckless, and unreasonable. If you thought you had a lead on Michael, you should have told me and Cas. You should have not just gone off halfcocked after an archangel."

"I know, I'm sorry," Jack said looking down shamefully.

Sam was so mad though that he couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth. "Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough. Sometimes it isn't easy to forgive things, especially this type of thing." Sam said, and he would never forget the raw expression that crossed Jack's face. He then excused himself and began walking to the Impala.

Cas looked after him and then back to Jack. "Sam…he was really worried about you. We both were. We didn't know if you were okay and that scared us. Sam is just scared. You're in a lot of trouble, but we're both glad you're okay." Cas informed the younger man who looked like he had just been shot.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. He now realized how stupid he was to go off on his own. "Okay," Jack said softly as he began to walk to the Impala.

Cas sighed looking over at his son, he knew him way too well. "We'll deal with it when we get back to the Bunker, alright? You'll get punished, we'll move on, and then we'll try to find out where Michael went, again." Cas said shaking his head in frustration. It felt like all he did these days was chase his own tail trying to save the world. It sucked.


	11. By The Seashore

**OMG, thank you so much for all the reviews, views, and support :) I am blown away by how many reviews and views we have gotten in just under a week. You all are amazing. Btw, I do take requests :) someone asked me about that and the answer is; yes I do. Please send me a PM if you have a request. This has a lot of Dean/Jack moments and a lot of Sam/Jack moments towards the end with Cas in the middle. This one-shot takes place a little after Jack lost his grace and Dean is back from the first time with Micahel. I hope you guys like it :) Enjoy -Lola**

The Winchester family was in Florida on a warm, autumn day and Dean was excited because they finally had a case with a beach. They were in some little beach town where all there was to do was surf and get torn apart by whatever monster they were hunting. It turned out the monster had been a shifter which Sam got the honors of ganking, and now the family was going to the beach.

Sam wasn't that big on the beach. Sand got into his book, and he couldn't use his computer on the beach because of the water and the sand. Dean though, for once Dean and Jack were on the same page about an activity. Two out of the four men were absolutely zealous but for different reasons, Jack was getting to learn how to swim while Dean was going to try to pick up chicks. Dean was also going to try to find someone for Cas, because the angel needed a little enjoyment in his life so to speak.

"Jack, you have to put on sunscreen." Sam said flagging down the teen who was now just in swim trunks.

The family was standing in the beach parking lot by the Impala. Dean was getting out some items from the back and Cas was helping him. Sam was trying to get Jack to hold still so he could make sure he didn't get burned by the sun.

"Sam, quit mothering the kid." Dean snorted in his direction as Sam began to rub sunscreen onto their over excited teenager.

"That tickles," Jack laughed trying to get away from Sam's hands that were globed in cold sunscreen.

Sam looked over at his brother in exasperation. "You may not care about getting burned, but I care about Jack getting burned. Sun burns hurt, and since he's now fully human he needs to wear sunscreen." Sam informed his brother with an irritated shake of his head.

"Jack, stop moving so Sam can put the sunscreen on you." Cas instructed with his hands full of towels. "Dean is going to go without us if you don't hurry."

At that, Jack stilled and Sam gave Cas a grateful smile. They all knew that Jack hated to miss out on things, especially fun activities and threatening that he might miss out usually did the trick. Well, when Cas and Dean threatened that. Sam could never follow through on making Jack miss out on something especially when he got that sad look in his eyes.

Sam finished putting the sunscreen on Jack and then quickly applied another coat of sunscreen to himself, much to Dean's annoyance. Dean had lived with Sam for years, so he knew how focused and meticulous his brother was, but it didn't make him any less annoying.

"Alright, are you girls done?" Dean asked with a sarcastic tone and a look of annoyance. "Then, let's go."

Dean led the way onto the beach looking for the best spot to set up a place to scout for girls. He found one in the middle of the beach that was far away enough from the water not to make Sam have a bitch fit, but close enough to see girls in their wet bikini's. Dean dumped their stuff and Sam began to straighten out the towels and put out the pocket radio he had gotten from the dollar store. Cas put down the cooler next to the towels that had sandwiches, sodas, waters, and beers for their day on the beach.

Dean was about to go to volunteer to play in the bikini volleyball game when a voice called out next to him. "Dean?" Dean turned and looked at Jack who was looking at him excitedly. "You're going to teach me how to swim now, right?"

Dean shook his head quickly. "No Jack, Sammy will. Right Sam?" Dean asked looking at his brother who looked at him in mortification. Sam had just gotten comfortable on a towel with some nerd book and a beer.

"But you promised to teach me," Jack said with a frown. Would Dean seriously go back on his promise? Jack hoped not, because Sam did not look in the mood to teach him and Cas was staring weirdly at the volleyball game.

Dean was about to deny, but then he remembered in fact he did. It had only been a few weeks since Lucifer had taken Jack's grace, so Dean had made him stay mostly in the motel. He convinced him to stay by the threat he would never get to hunt again and the promise he would teach him to swim if they ended up going to the beach. Dean looked longingly over at the volleyball game before sighing and looking back to Jack who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He was not about to back out on his promise to the kid.

"Alright," Dean sighed shooting his brother a glare as he made fun of Dean's plans being put on hold. "Come on," Dean said tugging off his shirt and rolling his shoulders back.

Jack grinned as he began to go towards the water with Dean in front of him. "Alright, just start walking into the water and I'll tell you when to stop." Dean instructed as they began to walk.

The water felt cool around Jack's legs and he liked it because of the hot sand that had been beneath his toes. As Jack got deeper into the water, the sand at the bottom of his feet became squishy and soft, he laughed at the feeling. It was so weird to him, but he couldn't help the smile of joy he shot over at Dean as they walked.

Dean stopped them about waist deep into the water. He turned to Jack and shook his head at the goofy smile Jack had on his face. "Alright Jack," Dean said looking at him. "Lie back into the water and let your stomach float up. I promise you will float." Dean positioned himself where Jack's head was going to land so he could keep him up.

Jack followed directions, and it was hard not to struggle but he knew Dean wouldn't let him get hurt. Dean was a good Dad and would never hurt him. Dean was someone who loved deeply but couldn't show it like his brother Sam. Dean would always beat himself up the hardest if anything happened to anyone in their little family.

"Good job," Dean praised him as Jack grinned up at him. "Now stand back up, we're going to go deeper."

Dean took Jack out deeper and before long the kid was swimming like an otter. It seemed Jack was a natural at swimming and not Sam's version of a natural, Dean's. Dean didn't have the parent disease that made one think their child was great at everything like Sam did. Jack was truly good at swimming and he didn't even learn in a pool, he learned in the ocean.

Dean got out of the water after instructing Jack not to stray to where Sam or any of his other parents couldn't see him. Dean then went and gave the finger to his brother before going over to the volleyball game.

Sam watched Jack swim and took some pictures and some videos. He sent videos to Jody because she thought Jack was adorable which Sam couldn't help but agree with. It was odd, seeing someone as your own son but wasn't really your son. Sam was loving the parent/hunter life even though it was never ideal for either side of him.

At lunch time, Sam had Cas wrestle Dean away from the volleyball game as Sam coaxed Jack to come out of the ocean. Jack seemed to really like swimming and Sam was glad, they needed to make more of an effort to take him places with a pool. Jack needed something else to do besides think about what angel, demon, and/or other thing was trying to hunt him or any of his Dads down.

"Ham or turkey, Jack?" Sam asked his son with a smile as he threw Dean a ham sandwich and Cas a turkey. Cas really didn't need to eat, but Sam always gave him food anyway.

Jack looked at Cas's Sandwich and then at Dean's and decided that Cas's looked better to him. "Turkey," Jack decided with a nod. Sam handed him a turkey sandwich and a water. "Thank you."

"I'm telling you, those ladies have some moves." Dean said to Cas, Sam and Jack had just caught the end of their conversation. "I think the blonde one is into you."

Cas frowned looking over at the woman who waved to the man in the trench coat. "Like the girl who was interested in the pizza man?" He asked curiously.

"Who's the pizza man?" Jack piped up from next to Sam with a sandwich in his mouth.

"No one," Sam and Dean said at the same time and looked at each other in annoyance.

Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered, "we'll talk about this later."

Sam knew Dean had explained somethings about love and sex to Jack because one of the cases they worked but they didn't need to dive into porn yet. If Sam would let him, Dean would have had Jack watch porn ages ago, but Sam had explained it's all about protecting the kid. Dean sighed and agreed with this one thing when parenting Jack. They needed to protect him so Dean told Sam he would hold off just for a little while.

Jack looked at his fathers strangely but then shrugged and finished off his sandwich. "Can I go back into the water now?" Jack asked them with a hopeful smile.

"Let's wait thirty minutes for your food to digest, we don't want you throwing up." Sam said with a gentle smile as he took another swig of water.

Dean snorted at his brother. "You're such a soccer mom, did you know that?" Dean said to his brother before turning to Jack. "Sam's being a geek you can go back to the water." Dean said waving Jack off.

Jack frowned and turned to Castiel while the brothers traded insults back and forth. Cas simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you will be fine, and if you throw up, you can throw up into the ocean." Cas said as choked down more of his sandwich.

Jack laughed and then ran off before Sam could call him back. Dean winked at his brother before going off to play more sand volleyball with the girls a little ways to the right of them.

The family stayed the whole entire day at the beach, and by six they decided to pack up. Jack was exhausted and Dean had three girls' numbers and had gotten Cas the blonde haired one's number. Dean was meeting with one or more of the girls tonight, Sam couldn't remember nor did he want to know what his brother did on those nights.

"That was awesome. We need to take cases near beaches more often," Dean said with a grin over to his brother who simply rolled his eyes.

Sam looked back and saw that Jack was fast asleep in the back seat with a towel wrapped around him. "Look," Sam said to his brother. Dean glanced back and saw Cas gazing out the window and Jack asleep. He chuckled as he picked up the pace to the motel, Sam would make sure Jack got to bed alright.

Dean pulled up to the motel, and before Sam was forced to wake Jack up he snapped a picture of him all relaxed. It was rare to see the now human teen so relaxed. Being in the hot sun all day and swimming your heart out could really take the wind out of a person. Sam gently shook Jack awake and they waved goodbye to Dean and Cas as they were going to go get cleaned up somewhere and then meet the girls. Sam didn't want them coming in because he was going to try to get Jack to sleep ASAP, because he didn't want him to get over tired.

"Go on and take a shower Jack, I'll lay out some PJ's for you." Sam instructed the tired teen.

"Okay Sam," Jack said with a yawn before heading into the crappy motel bathroom.

Sam got out some flannel PJ's for Jack that he knew would keep him warm in the cold motel room. Before getting into fresh clothes himself, he would shower early in the morning or later that night. What he needed to do first was get that Nephilim into bed before he was stuck up with him all night.

Jack got out of the shower and took the PJ's Sam gave him and changed. He then came out of the room and threw himself onto one of the beds. "I'm so tired," Jack said with a yawn as he laid his head down on a pillow.

"I know," Sam laughed at the boy with a shake of his head. "That's why you're going to be at seven-thirty in the evening."

"When will Dean and Cas be back?" Jack asked Sam through half lidded, blue eyes.

Sam sighed, he didn't know. He just told both men that they had to be quiet when they came back in because Jack would be asleep. Sam didn't care about his sleep, but he cared about Jack's because Jack was still growing. Jack needed all of those hours and he was not going to let his idiot brother ruin the boy's sleep.

"I don't know, but they'll be here when you wake up. I promise," Sam said before shutting the curtains and turning down the lights. "Goodnight Jack." 

Jack closed his eyes softly. "Goodnight Sam, I love you."

Sam smiled fondly at the young boy, these were the moments he lived for. "I love you too," he said gently. It wasn't long before Jack's gentle snores filled the room and slowly soothed Sam to sleep.


	12. Demon Blood

**Hey guys :) So this is an angsty situation with Sam and Jack on a demon hunt that turns out to be Michael trying to get at Dean. This deals with Sam's demon blood problem, I have always found that plot line really interesting in the show so I brought it back for this fic. Cas also steps up as a hardcore Dad in this. Thanks for all of the support, you guys are awesome :) -Enjoy**

Sam had been an demon blood addict years ago, but again, that was years ago. Every once in a while, he would get the urge to drink the blood. It was a constant battle, especially at times when he felt powerless. Especially times like now, he could just imagine himself just taking a sip. Not even that much but just a sip, so when he goes on a hunt and he traded places with Jack to protect him things get interesting.

It had been a few weeks since Jack had run off, and things were back to normal. Sam made the mistake of allowing Jack to go on a hunt with him in Missouri, while leaving Cas to the Dean search. He had been reckless to let Jack go with him into a trap so when they threatened to kill Jack, Sam offered himself up. He let the demons take him, little did he know the demons he was dealing with, and Michael played on the same team at the moment.

So, they had let Jack go because Sam was the target all along. It was just another way to torture Dean, to watch his baby brother be forced fed demon blood down his throat and to become a monster once again. Sam was now strung up in a room that looked like a basement where the demons mocked him. They called him names and tortured him nice and slow while pouring demon blood down his throat.

Sam thought he saw Michael through some of the torture, but he couldn't tell. Sam wasn't sure that Michael was there, but Michael was. Dean was struggling against him as he tried to take control of his body, so he could free his little brother, but he just wasn't strong enough. He was locked down by Michael and the helplessness he felt. He had to watch Sam cough and sputter as he tried not to digest the addicting poison that the demons flooded into him, but it was no use. His Sammy, his little brother, was in trouble and Dean couldn't save him.

Finally, the demons were ordered to clear out, but Sam was to be left strung up. He was going to be there for Cas and Jack to find, because Michael wanted to put a rift in the family. He knew they were strong together but by themselves they were not so strong. Sam addicted to demon blood was a mess, and he had just gotten a heavy dose.

Sam's head was hung in shame and hopelessness, he could feel Ruby laughing at him. He could feel Lucifer's cold hands dragging him down from across the vale. He was, once again, a freak. He was stuck waiting for his son and friend to get him, and he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Jack. He didn't know how he was going to tell his son that he needed to be locked up in the Bunker basement for a week or so, so he could detox from the demon blood. Sam knew it was a problem and he felt ashamed for one craving it, and two not being able to get free.

A small voice whispered in Sam's brain telling him that maybe he didn't want to get free. He had been so down on his luck lately maybe he let them force feed him the demon blood to feel strong. Yeah, he felt strong right now, but Sam knew he wasn't going to feel strong after it. The blood could end up killing him, it almost did the last time.

"Sam," a flat and serious voice called out. "Sam, what did they do to you?" Cas asked coming in front of him as he began to work on Sam's bonds.

"Cas…demon blood." Sam said as he hit the floor and his vision swirled. He hadn't had this much demon blood since he killed Lillith. He was dangerous he needed his brother. Dean was the one who had the balls and cared enough to lock his brother up for his own good. "I need you to lock me up…I need to detox."

Cas frowned, he didn't want to lock his friend up. He couldn't, but he would have to. Cas knew that. If he was who he was almost ten years ago, it would have been no problem. He would have killed Sam even, without caring too much. But times were different now. They had a child to look after. They had a child who needed them and who was tearing himself up at home right now because Sam had to switch places with him.

Cas was so angry, he was so angry that Dean ever said yes to Michael. He was angry that Sam had been an idiot and got addicted to demon blood all those years ago. He was angry at Jack for not being careful. He was angry at the world for not giving him any choices. He was angry at being able to feel anything. He was angry that the only people he loved had to suffer because they were responsible for keeping the world in the balance. He was angry for caring.

"Come on," Cas said holding onto Sam as he began to guide him to the Impala.

"Cas…" Sam said letting Cas help him along. His chestnut hair fell into his eyes as he looked at the former angel of the lord. "You have to promise…that you'll lock me up. No matter what I say…you have to make sure I don't go off the rails. Dean's not here to do it. You're the only one who can." Sam said looking at him.

The pain in Sam's eyes hit Cas hard. He knew he had to do it. He knew he had to be the one to pull Sam Winchester back from the edge because there was no Dean. In that moment, Cas realized how much the two brothers needed each other. They balanced one another out, they were the only ones who could keep each other sane and that terrified Cas. There could not just be one Winchester, it was either both or none because the world would lay to waste otherwise.

It took a little over two hours, but Cas got Sam back to the Bunker in one piece but not before Sam was already trying to get Cas to pull over because his head was spinning. He needed more blood. It was interesting how easy it was to fall off the wagon when you have been on it for years.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Jack said seeing his father as Cas guided Sam into the Bunker. The teen watched his fathers anxiously, Sam's eyes had a crazed look in them as if he something was really wrong. "Cas, what's wrong with him?" Jack asked in concern.

"Jack, don't worry about it. Sam just needs to spend a few days in the basement to heal up. He'll be okay soon." Cas said soothingly. Jack didn't need to know what the demons did. He didn't need to know how they pumped Sam full of demon blood and caused him to crave even more. Cas didn't want Jack to blame himself.

"What did the demons do to him?" Jack called following his father towards the armory where they kept prisoners or people who were dangerous. It was kind of like their own personal panic room.

Cas ignored his son because Sam was trying to break loose from him. The man was a lot bigger than him, but Cas made him sleep and dragged him into the room. He could see Jack watching him anxiously from outside of the room. Cas came out of the room once he set Sam on the bed and locked the door.

"Cas? Please," Jack begged his father as he began to move away from the armory. Jack ran to catch up with Cas, he seemed to be on a mission.

Cas sighed, he knew Jack would not leave him alone. He didn't want Jack to blame himself, but Jack would find out sooner or later. "The demons, they fed him demon blood. Why? I don't know. Demons love chaos, and these were some older demons, demons who knew what Sam was like ten years ago. It was either you or him, and he picked himself because he didn't want what happened to him to happen to you." Cas said stopping and turning to his son.

Jack looked back at the armory in horror. They did that to Sam? They treated him like some experiment? That made Jack so angry. He was going to tear all of those demons apart, it was going to be his duty. He was the reason Sam got hurt. He was the reason the hunt went south. It was all his fault.

"This is all my fault," Jack said, before looking up at Cas. "We have to find them. We have to make them pay for what they did to Sam."

Cas sighed, the kid still had a lot to learn. If only Dean was here to help. He was not so great at explaining these types of things. "Jack, revenge doesn't get you anywhere. Sam will be okay. He will detox and then we'll be back on track to find Dean. For now, though, we need to wait Sam out. He will be dangerous for the next few days." Cas informed his son rubbing a hand over his face.

Jack sighed, he didn't like this. "This isn't fair." Jack informed him looking back towards where he heard Sam make a noise of pain. It sounded as if he was fighting something off.

"Hallucinations." Cas informed him with a shake of his head. "I don't remember the blood working so fast, but it has been a long time since he has had it so that could have some affect." Cas winced as he heard another scream being torn from Sam's throat.

"Go to your room," Cas commanded Jack, Jack didn't need to hear or Sam detox. It was painful to hear and see even for the angel. "Watch a movie, I'm going to call Jody and see if you can stay with her for a few days."

"I don't want to leave Sam," Jack argued looking to the door. "I can handle it."

"Jack," Cas said putting some steel in his voice. "This isn't about being able to 'handle' Sam's detox. It's about your safety. So, you are going to go to your room and watch a movie while I call Jody. Then, you are going to pack a bag and you are going to stay with her for a few days where I know you are safe with other hunters. Do you understand?" Cas asked him not leaving this up for discussion.

Jack looked down at his hands before nodding his head. "Yes," Jack said before turning and like an injured puppy, going off to his room.

Cas sighed shaking his head, he really needed Dean here. If Dean was here, Cas could have taken Jack and let Dean do the detox process. Instead, Jack had to go to Jody and Cas had to tell Jody how bad things truly were. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her, because he could hardly believe it himself. He winced at another scream that was torn from Sam, this was going to be a long week or so.


	13. How Not To Hunt by Jack Kline

**Hey guys :) This was a prompt from Multireader who has been so nice to review so many of my chapters. This is dedicated to them. Thank you so much to everyone else who has been supporting these one-shots. You all are wonderful and awesome and we have over a fifteen hundred views and a nineteen reviews. That's amazing :) Enjoy -Lola**

"What do you mean I can't hunt?" Jack asked as he looked to each one of his parents who were discussing the next case they should take.

"You're not strong enough, not without your powers." Dean said bluntly looking at the young man. "We need to train you up before you can go out again."

Sam glared over at his brother, he could have said that a little better. "What Dean means is that, you have to hunt differently now that you are human, so you have to learn how to hunt like a human." Sam informed him with a gentle smile.

"So, I can't go? At all?" Jack questioned in horror, he didn't want to be stuck here.

"You can't go, but it's just for a couple of weeks. It's not forever," Cas promised the teen.

This wasn't fair, just because Jack was human everything had to change now? Jack was not a fan of this new rule. He was strong, he didn't need training. He would prove it to all of his Dads too, somehow.

The next morning Sam and Cas left for a case leaving him with Dean. They didn't trust Jack to just be alone with Cas, because Jack was an adopted Winchester. He would give Cas the slip without a problem, Dean was a little more tricky though. Dean had kept a close eye on Jack all day and the kid seemed to be acting normal little did he know, Jack had a plan of his own.

After Dean went to sleep that night, Jack snuck out of the Bunker. He had spent most of the day in his room, with just enough time out of his room for Dean to think everything was fine. Jack had made several phone calls working a case a few miles away. He had taken one of the random cars from the garage and was nervously driving to a graveyard where a ghoul was hiding. Jack knew how to kill ghouls, a shot to the head, but it still was a little nerve racking even with all that knowledge.

The hunt went off without a hitch. He killed the ghoul but there was some property damage and…the police had been called. They had put Jack in cuffs for property damage and were taking him down to the station. Jack wasn't sure how he was going to tell any of his Dads. He really didn't have a choice for which Dad to tell though because Sam and Cas were on the other side of the country. Dean was just a half an hour away.

Dean Winchester was livid. His son had stolen a car, hunted by himself, and gotten himself arrested. If he had done that, his father would have belted him. Lucky for Jack Kline, Dean Winchester was not his father. Dean pulled up to the police station in a suit with his fed badge in his coat pocket. He was not playing around.

Dean went up to the officer sitting at reception. "Excuse me," He said flashing his FBI badge at the female officer. "Special Agent Hemlock, I'm here to pick up a boy you arrested tonight. Jack Kline, he's wanted for some questioning by the FBI." Dean lied to the lady, a no nonsense expression on his face.

The lady scrambled to get everything together, lucky for Jack he was arrested in a small town. A small town that didn't want any trouble with the FBI. They just wanted to be left alone and Dean wanted to leave them alone. Jack had saved the town, yes, but it was just some grave robberies. Jack could have been killed himself, was it really wise to risk his life for some ghoul who was just taking apart dead people? Dean wasn't so sure.

Jack came over to him with cuffs on his hands. "Hey Dean," Jack said nervously as the lady officer handed him off to Dean and scrambled out of sight.

Jack knew he was in a lot of trouble. Dean was always the angriest when he broke the rules, but Sam had told him that was because Dean was afraid for him. Dean didn't care about himself, but he cared about other people. Dean cared so much that whenever Jack did something wrong or put himself in danger, Dean took it twice as hard. He didn't personalize it like Sam did, but he did worry.

"You are in so much trouble I hope you realize that," Dean hissed in Jack's ear as he walked him out to the car while he was still in cuffs.

When Dean was sure no one was looking, he undid Jack's cuffs and let him get into the front seat. "I know," Jack said with a sigh. "I just wanted to prove to you that I could hunt. I wanted to prove that I could help.

"I get it Jack," Dean said as he started the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot. "You wanted to show the team you aren't just a bench warmer, but guess what? You got lucky," Dean said glancing over at his son as he drove. "You got lucky you didn't crash that car you 'borrowed' and you were especially lucky that ghoul was stupid enough not to move when you shot at it. Ghouls are dangerous Jack, if they feel their food is threatened they will take your life." Dean snapped at his son.

"It was a good shot," Jack muttered meekly as he stared straight ahead of him. He knew Dean was angry, but he had done all of his research. "I did a lot of research?" Jack supplied trying to get Dean to be less pissed.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he drove, this wasn't going the way he wanted it to. He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. He took a deep breath before turning to Jack. "That's not the point, Jack. The point is, you weren't ready. You knew you weren't ready. Any old idiot can shoot a gun, but what if you had to use your fists? You don't know how to fight. You could have died." Dean snapped at him angrily.

"But I didn't," Jack snapped back growing frustrated with his father. Why couldn't Dean see that he was capable of hunting? Sure, he couldn't use his fists but he had been so careful that he didn't have to. "I thought you would be proud of me. I was trying to be a hunter. If you were told you couldn't hunt, you would have done the same thing." Jack threw back at Dean, he had heard a lot of stories that backed up his theory.

"It doesn't matter what I would have done Jack," Dean snapped at him shaking his head as he started up the car once more. "Because you're better than me. Do you know how many times I have been almost died or actually died for doing something stupid like you did tonight? I can't tell you how many. The only reason I'm not dead is because God needed me to do some crap job of saving the world or Death didn't even want to touch me." Dean looked over at Jack who was staring straight ahead again in anger and confusion.

"This life," Dean said as he drove back towards the Bunker. "This life is hard. You die young and if you're not well trained you die even younger. I made a promise to your mother, all of us did, to protect you. She wants you to live Jack, we all do. And I'm sorry you weren't born normal. I'm sorry you feel useless sometimes and things aren't fair, but I hate to tell you pal. That's how this life is." Dean finished off his lecture as he continued to drive. They were almost to the Bunker.

Jack sighed as he turned and looked out the window. "I just wanted to help. I am not some kid you have to babysit." Jack grumbled as he watched the dark trees go by.

Dean glanced over at him before shaking his head. "You can help Jack, and you are a kid. Enjoy being a kid, because being an adult? It sucks like crap. You're young, enjoy it." Dean grumbled as he pulled into the Bunker garage.

He got out of the car and waited for Jack to do the same before pulling him into a hug. "I am proud of you," Dean said he hugged Jack and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "But I also want what's best for you. And what you did tonight? Is on the other side of what's best for you and, Sam is going to bitch up a storm telling me how irresponsible I am."

Jack laughed at that, Sam did like to complain whenever something happened like this. "He'll get over it." Jack assured his father.

Dean shook his head before rubbing his face. "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow, you've got a lot of chores to do, and I want your computer and all of those comics, Sam gave you. You're officially grounded until further notice." Dean said sternly as he walked into the Bunker.

Jack groaned at that with a shake of his head. "This sucks," Jack grumbled thinking Dean couldn't hear him.

"I know," Dean informed him with a smirk. "But that's what being a hunter is about. Tomorrow, if you finish all your chores, I'll walk you through some hand-to-hand stuff. Alright?"

Jack's face lit up at that, it made being grounded all worth it. If Dean was training him, then Dean thought he had potential. It wasn't 'wait and see' how he was doing, it was actually happening. He wasn't going to have to read another round of lore books that made him fall asleep by the second page, he was actually getting to the good stuff.

"Alright," Jack said with a big grin. "Thanks Dean, for coming and getting me and for not killing me." Jack said with a teasing smile, he knew if looks could kill the ones he got first coming out of the police station would have killed him.

Dean laughed lightly at the kid. "Yeah, yeah. Now go get your computer and the comics." Dean demanded with a pointed look. Jack sighed and ran off, leaving Dean waiting for him in the middle of the Bunker.

Dean waited until Jack was completely gone before finally voicing his thoughts. "I will always come get you, because even when you act like an idiot, you're still family."


	14. Sleepless

**Hey guys :) So this is a short one-shot that I wrote really early in the morning because I, myself, couldn't sleep. XD This is about Jack not sleeping and all of that jazz. It's mainly Sam/Jack but Dean makes a brief appearance and Cas is mentioned. Thanks for all the support and reviews, we are also over two thousand views. That is so awesome, thank you so much :) Hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

It was early in the morning and Jack couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept a wink and he was getting really frustrated. It was getting to the point where he was really close to crying. So, instead of bursting into tears he got up and headed over to Sam's room.

Sam was always the one he went to when he had issues like these. It's not that his other fathers couldn't help, but Cas was an angel who didn't have human sleep problems and Dean was terrible in the mornings. Sam never minded getting up for Jack, he was patient with him. Sam had told him he would much rather him come to him and wake him then make himself miserable and be miserable throughout the next day.

Jack opened Sam's door where the elder brother was sleeping on his bed. Jack shut the door and went over to Sam's bed. "Sam?" Jack said shaking his shoulders gently.

Sam was a pretty light sleeper, probably from all the years of being a hunter. That didn't say much though, because his brother was a deep sleeper who hated to be disturbed. Sam's green eyes snapped open and he looked onto his son with a yawn. "What's up Jack?" Sam asked him tiredly.

Jack sighed, he felt bad for waking Sam up, but he just couldn't take it any longer. Not sleeping was the worst. "I can't sleep," Jack told him biting his lip.

Sam nodded his head as he sat up and turned on the low lamp light. Jack squinted at the light, they had been in the dark room for awhile so it took him a second to get used to it. Sam moved his large body a little bit and patted a spot next to him on the bed. "Come on, let's read a little more of Harry Potter and see if you fall asleep." Sam said grabbing the second Harry Potter book from the nightstand.

That was a way Sam and Jack have been bonding, by reading a book and then watching the movie. Sam and Jack had inched their way through the first Harry Potter book and now they were on The Chamber Of Secrets. They weren't far in, only about fifty pages, because it was so hard to find time to read. Luckily, not being able to sleep was the perfect time to catch up.

Jack smiled and got into bed by Sam as he cracked open the book. "Do you remember where we were last time?" Sam asked the younger boy.

Sam always asked Jack that because they spent so much time away from the book. The first book took them a month and a half to read because they had been so busy. Jack sometimes forgot how the story went that they read so far, so Sam usually gave him a summary. Sam had read the Harry Potter books and seen the Harry Potter movies multiple times. He was more of a Star Wars nut than a Harry Potter fan, but these books were good. They had a lot of biblical parallels and he knew Jack would enjoy them even without knowing that.

Jack surprised Sam, however, because he nodded his head. "We're at the part where they're planning to go to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry also just got through degnoming the garden." Jack said with a tired smile in Sam's direction.

Sam grinned, Jack's memory was getting better or he just really liked the book. He was happy to be able to share his love of reading with Jack, something his brother couldn't understand. Dean hadn't read a book for pleasure in years, but Sam thought it was good to have some balance. Mundane things like reading Harry Potter were important, because it kept you human. Sam knew it was easy for the life to consume you and he didn't want that for Jack.

"You remembered, great job." Sam praised his son as he cracked open a worn, paper copy of Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets.

Jack held onto Sam's every word as Sam read through how Harry got lost using Floo Powder because he didn't pronounce the location right. Sam also used it as a teachable moment for hunting wise to talk about the importance of pronouncing the Latin in an exorcism. Even though he wanted a little normal time, it still couldn't hurt to slip some tips in on hunting.

Sam then read through, in a dark tone much to Jack's delight, how Harry hid in a cabinet while Mr. Malfoy and Malfoy came into the shady shop. Jack was loving this book. He would have loved to be a wizard. He also liked it because it was relatable. For most of Harry's life he felt like a freak and like he didn't belong. That's how Jack often felt. His parents were great and all, but even they, who were outsiders themselves, couldn't make the son of Lucifer feel normal.

Sam was just getting to the part where Harry went into the book shop with the Weasley's and Hermione when the door to his room swung open. He saw his brother looking at him like he had grown two heads but then saw Jack and understood. It was very early in the morning, even by Sam standards, and Dean was just on his way to use the bathroom and go back to bed.

"Are you ladies having a slumber party, and you didn't invite me?" Dean asked with a sarcastic, but teasing, smirk.

Jack shook his head at his second oldest father. "No, we're reading Harry Potter. Do you want to listen? Sam's really good at reading the book. He makes all the not so interesting parts really interesting." Jack informed Dean with a bright, but tired, smile.

Dean snorted at that, his brother had always had his nose stuck in a book. Dean didn't get the appeal, maybe because as a child he had always had to be on alert. He did poke his head further in to see what they were reading. "Harry Potter," Dean said smiling with recognition and looking up. "I saw the porn version of that there was-"

"Goodnight Dean," Sam interrupted his brother before he could go into detail and really destroy Jack's innocence.

Dean snorted and shut the door as he lumbered off to bed. The porn version was probably more interesting anyway.

Sam read one more chapter to Jack before closing the book and looking down at his son whose eyes were closing from being so tired. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" Sam offered him.

Jack didn't even reply because he was already out. Sam shook his head as he went to his closet and got out a pillow and a blanket before settling on the floor. He had slept on the floor before and it wasn't the best situation, but he didn't mind doing it. Jack's sleep was important to him, and Sam ran on coffee most of the time anyway. He was just glad Jack was getting some rest to face the day tomorrow. He didn't want a grumpy teen on his hands that would send Dean into orbit and have to have Cas calm him down.

"Goodnight Jack," Sam said with a yawn as he closed his eyes. It took him awhile, but he did fall into a dreamless sleep.


	15. DNA

_**MAJOR TW: THIS CONTAINS SELF HARM. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS COULD TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY. MENTAL HEALTH IS IMPORTANT AND THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS, IF THIS COULD TRIGGER YOU IT'S OKAY TO SKIP THIS ONE, I PROMISE.**_

 **Hey guys, so I saw a fan fic about Jack going through some depression type stuff and it caused me to write my own. I've had some rough spots with depression so that's also my inspiration. Thank you for the reviews and support. You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and support and enjoy the angst and hurt/comfort. This is def rated T, let me know if you want to see more of this deeper/darker stuff. Enjoy -Lola**

Another hunt gone wrong, and guess who fault it was? That's right, Jack's. Jack got Cas hurt this time, luckily he was an angel so he could heal himself but that didn't help the guilt he felt. He kept hurting people, and not just random people. He kept hurting the people he loved most. Why did he keep hurting people? What was wrong with him?

Jack was sitting in his room looking down at the razor blade on his bed. He knew where Dean kept a stash of them. Jack knew he had to punish himself. He was a disappointment and deserved to have his skin show that. He was not the great thing that his mother thought he would be. He had no power, he was a lousy excuse of a human, and he made everything he touched die. He needed to stop hurting people, and this was how he was going to stop: by hurting himself.

Jack picked up the razor blade nervously, he had never done this before. He didn't even know how he could start the process. Jack looked down at his arm, he began to think about every bad thing he had done. He thought about Sam's face when he accidentally killed that security guard. He thought of Dean telling him he was a monster and he would kill him if he had to. He thought of Cas shaking his head at him in disappointment. He thought about people staring at him when he freaked out. He thought about all the people he had gotten killed and everyone who sacrificed themselves to protect him. It was enough to make anyone insane.

Thinking about everything he had done made it very easy to run the razor across his skin. He winced as he looked down as little droplets of blood formed on his skin. Using a razor was not like the movies, to make deep cuts it took a high pain tolerance and awareness of the razor. Jack had an alright pain tolerance, but not a great awareness of the razor, thank goodness. Jack ran the blade across his arm again, making a narrow, bloody line across his skin.

The burn of the cuts made him feel human. It made Jack feel as if he was doing the right thing. He was punishing himself for destroying other people. He was punishing himself for making his Dads' lives miserable. He was punishing himself for coming up short in every possible way. He wasn't going to become Lucifer by relishing in his failures, he promised himself that. That's why he was doing this. He knew, deep down, it was all a lie, but on the surface, it soothed him. It made him feel as if he was taking a step in the right direction.

Soon, Jack had at least twenty little cuts on his left arm when the door to his room opened. He didn't even have time to try to hide it when Cas came into the room with an alarmed expression on his face. "Jack? What are you doing?" He asked his son in alarm.

The first thing Cas noticed were the small cuts that decorated Jack's left arm, and then he noticed the razor blade. Why would Jack do that? Cas didn't know, he thought Jack wouldn't take things so personally. This is something Sam would have done if he hadn't gotten hooked on demon blood, Cas was sure of it. Cas knew Jack cared about people and it was hard for him to see them get hurt, but Cas never thought he would blame himself.

"Nothing?" Jack supplied weakly as he backed away from his father. Shame colored his cheeks, this was supposed to be a punishment for himself. He never planned for anyone to find out that he was evening out the score board.

"SAM, DEAN, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE." Cas yelled outside of the door. He was not going to leave Jack alone to go get the Winchester brothers. He didn't know what Jack would do. Cas was completely blindsided and he needed a human approach.

The pounding of feet that were racing down the hall made Jack want to curl up even more into himself. Maybe this hadn't been his brightest idea? Maybe he should have talked to one of his Dads? He just wanted to take care of something himself, he wanted to not have to worry any of his parents for once.

He heard Sam take in a sharp intake of breath by the door while Dean stormed in. Horror found it's way onto the older hunter's face as he roughly grabbed Jack's arm. Jack winced at the roughness of Dean's hands. "What the hell did you do?" Dean barked out at the kid.

"Dean," Sam snapped at his brother causing Dean to turn around and glare at Sam while Jack cowered. Jack had just made things worse, he decided. He needed to just…disappear. "Getting pissed at him isn't going to help."

Sam went over to Jack and sat on his bed gently looking at the Nephilim who had tucked his head between his bent knees. "Hey Jack," Sam gently, putting his hand on his knee. "Can you tell me what happened? You're not in trouble, I promise." Sam said looking at him in concern. The rest of the adults muttered in agreement.

Jack peeked up at his fathers and then closed his eyes. He willed the tears to stay back. He willed himself to be strong. "I…I'm sorry." Jack said simply unable to look at any of them.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Cas asked looking at his son in concern. What was going on? What were they doing wrong? He knew Sam had read every parenting book on earth, Dean took him out for fun activities, and Cas always was up to play a silly game with him. Were they not supporting Jack, right?

"I…I keep hurting people," Jack said looking at Cas and then over at Dean. "I…I had to punish myself because I have to stop hurting people. I don't want to be like my biological father." Jack informed the three men, looking over at Sam. "I want to stop being a failure."

"You're not a failure Jack," Sam said squeezing his knee gently.

"Sammy's right," Dean said with a nod in Jack's direction. "And those people you hurt? That was partly our fault, you're not the only who has that burden. Cas got hurt not because of you, but because of the shifter. You are not a failure, kid. I have met many failures, and you ain't one of them." Dean said roughly, he was unable to process what was happening to his child.

Jack was twisted, not exactly broken and not exactly bent, but twisted. He was for sure a Winchester, and it hurt Dean to see him suffering. He didn't carry Winchester blood in his veins but he may as well have, because he acted just like one. Dean was tormented by the demons in his head, Sam by the ones in his blood, and John was tormented by the ones that took away his normal life.

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders as Cas went over to him and healed his arm. Jack looked down after the light had faded from Cas's fingers and a tear ran down his cheek. Cas hugged his son helplessly. He didn't know how to make Jack's guilt go away. He didn't know how to help, no one did.

Dean reached over and took the razor blade and gave Sam a pointed look. They would need to lock blades in Dean's trunk which was going to be a pain in the ass, but it was for Jack. The brothers would do anything to help Jack and so would their angel. Sam would do research on how to help a teen with depression, he himself had suffered from some depression but he never got…to this point. How did they not see it? How did they not know how hard Jack was taking everything?

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" Sam offered Jack, but the look on his face told Jack this wasn't a request.

Jack shook his head as he stood up. "I'm fine. Honestly, this was just a terrible idea."

"Damn straight," Dean shot back at him with a shake of his head. "But you cut yourself. That isn't normal Jack. So, you're going to actually play by the rules so we can make sure you're okay. That's our job as your parents, and we're not going to ignore this. What were you thinking after you did this? Were you thinking everything would just go back to flowers and rainbows?" Dean asked him roughly.

Jack looked down as tears came down his face, and Sam shot his brother a glare. This was the wrong way to go about this. They needed to comfort Jack, they needed him to know that he was loved. They needed him to know he wasn't a failure. Yes, he did mess up a lot but that was what growing up was about.

"Dean, why don't you make us some food? Cas, can you go through the bathrooms?" Sam asked him with a look that said to find all sharp objects. Sam then turned to Jack. "Let's grab what you need for tonight and you can pick a movie to watch. We can even rent one if you want." Sam said giving him a kind smile as the group dispersed.

Sam began grabbing some of Jack's favorite things from his room when Jack's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Why are you being so nice to me? I just made you have to work twice as hard, again. You should hate me." Jack said with a sad, confused frown as he grabbed his PJ's.

"You're family. Dean has done worse things than what you have done. I have too. So has Cas. I could never hate you. You're family, you're our son. You're in a bad spot right now," Sam said with a concerned nod of his head. "That's alright, we've all been there. We've all done bad things because of it." Sam thought about Dean and his constant drinking and staying up after his time in hell. "But the way you make it through is through family. I'm just sorry we didn't see how bad things were for you sooner." Sam said giving him a pained smile.

Jack and Sam grabbed the last of his PJ's and things he needed for the night before carrying them off to Sam's room. Jack turned to Sam sadly, he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. "It's…it's not your fault." Jack said finally as they arrived at the door. "I…I hid all it from you. I should have told you so we could have worked on it together, I'm sorry." Jack said as the guilt colored his face.

Sam could see Jack was starting to rip himself apart even more so he quickly hugged him. "It's not your fault, you felt like you couldn't talk to us and for that I am really sorry." Sam said holding the younger boy to him. "We're going to figure this out, alright? We're going to get through this together as a family. We're going to help you." Sam promised the younger man.

Jack hugged Sam tightly before letting go and dumping his stuff down. He was lucky to have his Dads, and he felt bad for hurting them and he felt bad for hurting himself. He was going to make it better though, he was going to play by the rules. He was going to get himself right for his family. He had tried to fix things, but clearly in the wrong way. Getting himself straightened out was the way to go. He needed to listen to what his Dads said about him more than what his head did. His head told him he was just like Lucifer, that he was going to hurt everything and everyone. Sam, Dean, and Cas knew that was not true, now they just had to convince Jack that was so.


	16. Team Winchester

**Hey guys :) This chapter is pure fluff to combat the angst of the last one. It's just a fun situation of the family participating in sports and each of their personalities coming out. Thanks for the reviews and all the support. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack had developed a very big interest in sports much to Dean's delight. Jack would spend lots of evenings with Dean in front of the TV watching football or basketball while Sam and Cas sat at the table reading. Cas claimed he didn't understand the game and Sam just didn't like sports, he would much rather curl up with a good book. Dean had even gotten Jack a basketball jersey one time for doing so well on a job, if Jack wasn't harassed by Sam so much he would never take it off.

Right now, the boys were at a park near the Bunker. Jack was so excited because Dean had convinced all of his Dads to play basketball. Jack and Dean were on one time and they were playing Sam and Cas who looked uncomfortable. Sam would have rather been warming the bench, but the numbers were uneven so, Sam was standing with a ball in his hands.

"Jack, cover Cas," Dean commanded of his young sports fanatic in his basketball jersey.

Jack scrambled over to Cas who wasn't moving even though he should have been which made the blocking job really easy. Cas simply had his hands up as if waiting for Sam to pass him the ball.

"Cas, move away from Jack," Sam demanded as he tried to avoid Dean from swiping the ball from his dribbling hands. "And Dean, basketball is a noncontact sport." Sam said when Dean shoved him and grabbed the ball.

Dean passed the ball to Jack who gladly dribbled it and scored a layup with ease. "Great job," Dena praised his son as he ruffled his hair.

"Thanks," Jack said with a proud smile and laughed at the irritable expression on Sam's face. He knew Dean was obnoxious when in competition and it really got on Sam's nerves.

"That should be a foul, Jerk," Sam grumbled as he stood up looking at his brother in frustration. Sports were not his forte and his brother was annoying when he was winning.

"Not my fault you're terrible at sports, Bitch," Dean replied without hesitation as he passed Sam the ball again. "Take it out again, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes as he took the ball to the edge of the court. "Castiel, get open." Sam yelled over at their angel friend who was flittering around in his trench coat trying to get away from Jack.

Cas looked over at Sam in annoyance. "This body is not able to move quickly. It is old." Cas called with an irritated look. "Jack is not."

"We're all old, not an excuse." Sam said back as he dribbled forward nervously, he managed to get around Dean but not for long. Dean forced him in a spot where he had to throw the ball to Cas.

Cas caught the ball and looked at it. Now what was he supposed to do with it? There was a young Nephilim in front of him who was just itching to have the ball. Cas shrugged and handed it to Jack.

"Cas, Jack is on the opposite team," Sam cried as Jack shrugged and took the ball. It was too late to get the ball back now.

Jack scored another point as Dean fell to the ground wheezing in laughter, this was the most fun he had had in a long time. Seeing his brother so disgruntled and his best friend out of his element was so awesome.

"It's not funny, Dean. You said you explained the game to him," Sam said in annoyance. Of course, his brother had gotten the player who actually knew how to play and wanted to play. Why couldn't have Dean gotten Cas and he gotten Jack?

"He did explain the game to me," Cas said with a frown as he looked up at the hoop. "I'm supposed to aim for the hoop. The hoop is too far away and if I bounced the ball it would have been stolen. I didn't know what to do."

Sam looked over at his brother with a menacing glare. "You didn't tell him everything," Sam accused his brother who held up his hands up in what he claimed to be innocence.

"I told him what he would understand. Angels aren't known for their great understanding of human recreation," Dean said, his voice dipping in sarcasm.

"I understand more than you think," Cas grumbled in annoyance at the Winchester brothers. "And would you two quit squabbling like idiots now? It's just a human game." Like all brothers, the Winchesters bickered. It was annoying when they did because they were both stubborn as hell and unwilling to relent. He now knew where Jack got his rebellious streak.

Jack looked at his father's in amusement when felt a growling in his stomach. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he put his hand on his stomach. "Hey Dean," Jack said grabbing the eldest Winchester brother's attention. "I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?" Dean was the expert when it came to food.

Dean forgot the argument completely when the word hungry left Jack's lips. Dean could always eat. "Yeah, kid, we can. Let's go get ourselves a bacon cheeseburger." Dean said grinning at the thought of sitting down with one of those bad boys.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, much to Sam's dismay he had developed a taste for bacon cheeseburgers just like Dean. Sam sighed, Dean was hopeless in changing his food habits but there was still some hope for Jack. "We can get burgers, but you have to eat a vegetable at dinner. Alright?"

Dean snorted at his brother in annoyance. "The kid is young, he doesn't need vegetables." Dean said stepping in with a wink in Jack's direction. Dean was the most fun when it came to food, Sam was always trying to stuff green foods down Jack's throat.

Cas looked at his family bicker back and forth about vegetables as they walked to the Impala. He didn't need to eat, and he rarely did, but sometimes it was nice just to taste the fruits of the earth. He also drank a lot of beer with Dean, and that helped him to not drink a whole liquor store with some food in his stomach.

"We should play basketball again sometime," Jack piped up with a grin as they all climbed into the Impala. "But Sam and Cas should just watch, you guys didn't seem to like it very much."

"You want a little one on one action, eh?" Dean asked his son looking at him through his rearview mirror. "I can support that, but don't go crying to Sammy when I beat you kid."

"Same to you," Jack replied with a smirk. He could take his father, he was younger and faster.

Sam let out a loud howl of laughter at Jack's reply while Dean looked surprised as he began driving them to the local diner. Jack had way more personality than people gave the kid credit for, and he put Dean in his place. Basketball wasn't fun for Sam but seeing the smile on his family's faces, bickering with his brother, and just doing normal stuff instead of burning bones was fun. He had a great time just being around with the people he loved. He knew if he died tomorrow, he would be okay with it because he had gotten everything he could have ever wanted.


	17. Consequences Of DNA

_**TW: MENTIONS OF SELF INJURY BUT NO ACTUAL SELF INJURY**_

 **Hey guys :) This is a follow up to DNA but can be read as a stand alone. Thanks for the reviews and the support. I hope you guys like seeing a certain Dad in this one really shine ;) Enjoy -Lola**

It had been a couple of weeks since Jack had been caught with his razor. He had slept in Sam's room for the first week and then after a little bit of a fight, he was allowed to go back to his room. His Dads would burst in at random times though as if expecting him to somehow magically get into Dean's car and steal a razor. Everything was under lock and key, anything that could poke him and/or anywhere that had guns had padlocks on it. He wasn't suicidal, but his Dads treated him as such.

The room to his door opened and to his surprise, it was Dean. It was in the afternoon and usually Sam tried to grill feelings out of him, Cas had tried once but Dean had never tried. Dean was scared to try, because Dean knew what it was like to hide everything then it all come crashing down. Dean knew what it was like to lose control and knew that there was no coming back from it. 

"Can I come in?" Dean asked with a nervous clearing of his throat.

Sam had gotten frustrated because Jack wouldn't talk to him about anything he just repeated 'I'm sorry, I'm fine now' over and over. It had become Jack's mantra, but Sam, Dean, and Cas knew he wasn't fine. Sam had been taking this very seriously he had read up all on teen cutting and kept going on and on about therapies, locking things up, and more. Dean just couldn't listen anymore. It was no wonder Jack spent more time in his room when everyone was constantly trying to peck at him. Dean would have locked his own door or even left.

Dean thought some of Sam's stuff was needed but not all of it. Not the craziness he had imposed on everyone. It had been so hard to hunt, and Dean did hunting by himself or with Sam the last couple of weeks because someone had to stay with Jack. Dean had tried to convince Sam that Jack was not going to kill himself and this was a one time thing, but apparently Jack had admitted to Sam he had done other types of stuff. That was just his first time with a razor. Dean knew Sam was not going to give in, he kept saying he was not going to let Jack turn out like them. It was getting damn annoying to have to undo a padlock every time he needed to get a knife out of a cabinet, though.

"I guess," Jack said with a shrug in Dean's direction. What was he going to say? Whatever answer he gave would be the wrong one and send Sam into a research frenzy.

Dean shook his head seeing the kid's reluctance. He closed the door as he went over and sat on the bed while Jack sat up from where he was laying down with his comic book. "Are you doing alright?"

Jack sighed, how many times was he asked that a day? He had no idea. If he had a dime for all the times they asked him in the last couple of weeks he would be rich. "I'm fine, what new therapy has Sam researched now?"

Researching therapies and ways to help Jack had become Sam's obsession. Dean knew it was just the guilt eating at his little brother and this was his outlet, but how to explain that to Sam's target? Dean didn't know, because he knew Jack was miserable. Sam was making Jack miserable and no matter how many times Dean tried to tell Sam he wouldn't listen. Sometimes, when Sam had a cause he was very passionate about, Sam would block everyone else out. Just like with Lillith and Ruby, he blocked out reason and just went off the rails. The most harm Sam could do was just pester but Jack was going to explode on him soon. Dean knew that, and that's why he was here. In an effort to provide a buffer.

"Some animal therapy," Dean said with a shake of his head. "But he's just trying to help. We all are."

Jack shook his head in frustration. "But you're not helping. All Sam does is talk at me, he claims he's trying to talk with me, but he's literally reading from a piece of paper he printed out. Cas is not much better, because he feels like he's let my mother down. And I don't even know what you have been doing." Jack raged, his blue eyes swirled in anger. Dean tried not to flinch when Jack said that he didn't know what he had been doing. He had been giving Jack space. "I just want you all to understand I am fine, and I'm sorry for worrying you guys. You were never supposed to know."

Dean just listened nodding his head, he knew that was what Jack needed. He needed someone to listen and Sam, in all of his touchy-feely crap, had not been listening. He had been trying to help but all in the wrong ways. "You say you're fine, but you have done this more than once. Haven't you?" Dean asked him, it wasn't accusatory, but it was just matter of fact.

Jack nodded his head. "I've done it other ways," Jack said looking up at Dean. For the first time, he felt as if he could talk freely. He knew Sam would never judge him, but he would try to fix him. He didn't feel like he was so much of a problem with Dean. "It started with just hitting myself when I hurt people, but then I started doing other stuff. I don't want to talk about the other stuff." That was back when he had his powers.

"You don't have to, we all have things we don't talk about." Dean said with a shrug. He was concerned, this was his child, but he wasn't about to press it out of him. Clearly, that wasn't working.

"I just don't want to be like Lucifer, and Lucifer was selfish. He would never do anything that didn't cause someone else pain," Jack said looking down at the comic book he had been reading about a Superhero named Spiderman.

Dean was finally putting the pieces together, Jack was punishing himself because he thought that would not make him Lucifer. Jack was so terrified of going dark side he was willing to pick himself apart. "I've told you a million times kid, you're not Lucifer. Lucifer was a dick and you're not a dick. You're other things but certainly not an evil dick." Dean said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"You can keep saying that but that doesn't mean I'll believe it." Jack muttered looking at his hands.

"I know," Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "And maybe you won't believe it. Become a mess like Sam and me. But I'm hoping you're better than a pair of self-destructive, co-dependent idiots." Dean smirked at him with a shake of his head. "You're going to be something better than an ex-blood junkie who dropped out of law school to chase monsters, and a guy with a GED, an 'I don't give a crap' attitude, and six bucks to his name."

Jack laughed at that, Dean could be really funny when he wanted to be. He was usually funny when he was tearing into other people, especially Sam and Cas. "I'm the son of Lucifer. I think I'm kind of doomed."

Dean shrugged. "So, what you're the antichrist? Quit complaining, I'm the vessel to the chief angel dick. We're all royally fucked," Dean said the word that would probably have Sam throwing something at him if he was in here. "But we keep fighting. Quitting and taking the easy route ain't an option kid. I hate to be the one to be the dream killer, I usually leave Sam to do that in his failed dream journal, but Sam is clearly just giving you the puppy eyes, so I have to do it."

Jack smiled and laughed again, this was the freest he had felt in days. It was really easy to talk to Dean for once, because he wasn't in trouble. He realized each of his parents has a role. Sam was the easiest to get in trouble with, Dean was the easiest to talk problems out with, and Cas always gave him good life advice because he was wise. He didn't know what he would do without all three of them.

"Thanks Dean," Jack said smiling up at the eldest Winchester. "This really helped."

Dean grinned, he had done the touchy-feely stuff better than Sam. He was never going to let his brother live this down. "No problem, kid. Sammy is becoming a bit of research junkie, so I'll see what I can do about that." Dean promised, and Jack sighed in relief. If he had to listen to one more therapy idea or one more diagnosis he was going to scream. "Now, are you hungry? I could go for a burger and some pie." Dean said getting off the bed.

Jack nodded his head standing up and reaching for his shoes. "And for a football game on TV?" Jack asked smiling in Dean's direction.

"That too, come on, there's a sports bar not far from here. I'll sneak you out and leave Cas to take care of OCD." Dean said sending Cas a quick text before grabbing the keys out of his pocket.

Dean was glad he got to do some of the more feely stuff that was usually reserved for the others. It made him feel like if he was doing something right for once in his life. Maybe this was all meant to happen. Dean shook his head at the thought, the grand plan went out the window years ago. This was just people doing the best they could with what they have and trying to live their best life.


	18. Last Resort

**WARNING: COPORAL PUNISHMENT, NOT A BIG DESCRIPTION, IT'S MORE THE THOUGHTS I FOCUSED ON. BUT IT'S STILL THERE.**

 **Hey guys :) this is a hurt/comfort fic. The next fic is going to be fluff. Dean knew grounding Jack wasn't working and guilt was eating Jack up inside so he decided to take a different approach. Hope you guys like it. This is rated T. Enjoy -Lola**

Dean knew what he had to do. This had gone on long enough, this misbehavior, the back talk, the putting himself in danger and grounding just wasn't working with Jack anymore. This was a hunter's life, when they were on a case he expected him to obey Dean or whoever is in charge. Even threatening not to let him come wasn't working anymore. Jack used to be so good, but now he had gotten cocky. His proposal shocked both of Jack's other parents, but it was a needed one. His course of action had caused a knock out, drag out fight with Dean and Sam but Cas had settled it. Cas agreed with Dean.

Sam and Dean had been raised as soldiers, disobedience was not tolerated. John Winchester had made that very clear, especially to Dean. Dean had been sent to bed with a stinging bottom many different times. That's why Dean was doing this. It was a last resort, otherwise hell was really going to break loose in the Winchester household. Jack was a Winchester even if his last name was Kline, even if Sam tried to claim he was just going through a phase. This was not a phase.

This time, Jack had almost got another one of his parents hurt and it hasn't been just one time. Jack has stolen cars and had made all sorts of bad choices over the last few weeks. Dean loved the kid and they had worked through a lot of Jack's issues in the last few weeks, but enough was enough. Dean needed Jack to understand the danger that he not only put himself in but others. Dean knew Jack felt guilt very easily, so he was trying to prevent that guilt by doing what he knew was a good remedy to that: spanking. He had done it to Sam plenty of times and his Dad had done it to him.

Dean had demanded that Cas and Sam finished up cleaning the location of the ghost burning while he dealt with Jack back at their motel in Texas. Dean didn't say a word and neither did Jack as they drove back. Jack knew how much trouble he was in, and Dean was trying to get the balls to actually go through with it.

"Go sit on my bed," Dean said in a quiet, but serious voice as he parked the car.

"Dean…" Jack knew what was coming. All three of his fathers told him that one more rule break would result in a spanking no matter what it was. Jack didn't think they would actually do it, because all three of them hated seeing him in pain but looking at Dean's face told him otherwise. "I'm sorry…"

"Kid," Dean said looking over at him with a serious expression. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Go sit on my bed." He said his voice full of authority.

Dean rubbed his face, was he really doing the right thing? Jack had had a hard year. He had had to make many hard choices. Parenting was not easy for Dean, he would have liked to have been the more fun-loving Uncle because he knew his weaknesses. Dean was a control freak, he knew only one way to do things and having Jack really challenged him. That's why he was so shocked that Cas agreed that they should employ corporal punishment with Jack. They knew what they were doing wasn't working for their teen.

Jack sat on the bed, he felt guilt go through him. He had caused his parents so much stress, with all of the problems he had had the last few weeks. If Dean wasn't punishing him, he would punish himself. Maybe this was a good thing, he really didn't want to do this but who did? Jack knew he deserved it, he disobeyed a direct order from Dean. He knew not to do that. He knew how dangerous that was, but he did it anyway.

Dean came in and looked at Jack and how torn up he was. "Jack," Dean said getting the boy's attention. "I can see you're beating yourself up. This is why I suggested to Sam and Cas we do this, you get punished then forgiven. The slate gets wiped completely clean, it hurts, and things will go back to how they were. I listened to you and I'm trying to help you." Dean spoke in a clear, calm tone.

Jack blinked in surprise, but then a small smile crossed his lips. Dean understood. Dean listened, and Dean was going to not let him internalize it. "Okay," Jack agreed with a nod.

"Good," Dean said as he went over and sat by Jack on the bed. "Lose the jeans." Dean said.

Jack complied without complaint as he stood up. He tried to sit back down but Dean shook his head, so he remained standing.

"Do you know why you're getting punished?" Dean asked the boy in a firm tone, but his eyes showed that he was doing this because he had to.

"I disobeyed a direct order." Jack said looking at Dean in the eyes. "You told me to stay back, but instead I went and got in the way almost getting Sam killed by a vampire. I also didn't clean the guns like you asked me to for training today which made Cas have to do it."

Dean blinked in surprise, Cas didn't tell him that, but he was glad to know. "Okay, thank you for being honest," Dean said gently pulling him over his lap.

Jack felt nervous and tense but then the first slap hit him, and it hurt. Jack didn't struggle at all throughout the spanking even though he wanted to, he simply held onto Dean's leg and cried. He cried because of the pain, because of how much he messed up, because of everything. He cried for a full three minutes after Dean stopped the spanking and lifted him up and pulled up his jeans.

"You did really well Jack, everything is forgiven. It's all over, and you don't have to punish yourself mentally or physically because I did it." Dean said as he pulled Jack in for a hug. "It's all over."

Jack held on his Dad until his crying turned to sniffles. When Dean finally let him go the motel door opened and Sam and Cas walked in. Sam looked at Jack and then to Dean understanding what had just taken place and shaking his head. This is not what he wanted for Jack, but none of this was. All he could do was hug the young boy and will for his life to turn out differently somehow.

"Are you going to disobey a direct order again?" Dean called from the bed as he stood.

Jack turned after hugging Cas and shook his head. "Never, spankings hurt," Jack informed the group as he rubbed his bottom.

Sam and Dean laughed, they knew it hurt. Their father had done it to the both of them and Dean had done it to Sam when he was younger. Cas grinned at the boy, he was glad that something got through to him. Hopefully things were going to get better, he had hope. He hated that Dean had to go that far, but Dean was the only one who could. Sam would chicken out and Cas didn't know how to punish a human. At least now they knew something that worked.


	19. Uno

**Hey guys :) This is a fluffy fic about the fam playing Uno. The next fic is going to be about Sam having to deal with Jack when Dean is gone. Can he follow through? That's what's happening next. I hope you guys like it, tell me what you want to see more of. Thanks for all of the support. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was in a motel room waiting for Dean to come back with snacks. He was sitting on the sofa in between Sam and Cas. Sam was reading some complex novel and Cas was half watching the football game that was on TV with Jack. It was a peaceful evening after a very difficult hunt that included a whole nest of vampires. Luckily, they had found the nest before they could do any real damage to a small town in New Mexico, but it was going to make for a long drive tomorrow.

The motel room door opened in walked Dean with several bags. "I come bearing gifts," the oldest Winchester said with a grin.

Jack jumped up to see if Dean had gotten his chicken tenders and Sam followed him to see if Dean had gotten the right salad plus a little surprise he had requested for Jack. "Yes Sam, I got it." Dean snorted as his brother began pawing through the bags.

"Got what?" Jack questioned as he ripped open his chicken tender box and a ketchup packet.

Dean held up a deck of Uno Cards. He really wanted to just get some poker chips and teach Jack how to play Texas Hold 'Em but Sam frowned upon it. He wanted Jack to play something that did not involve gambling his money away, so they were going to play stupid old Uno.

The commotion now drew Cas over to where the group was. "Uno? That is a card game." He pointed out the deck that was in Dean's hands.

"Wow, you're really turning into Sherlock Holmes over there, Cas." Dean said, his voice dripping in sarcasm before turning to his younger brother who was eating his salad with a fork. "How do we play this game?"

Sam was excited to have another game night, especially when Monopoly went over as well as it did last time. This game would be easy for Dean to cheat in, because his brother was known for stuffing cards up his sleeves, but he wasn't too concerned about that. He would just have to be careful who he sat by Dean.

Sam finished his salad before launching into the rules of Uno which were quite simple much to Cas's relief. He didn't want to play anything remotely complicated that would let Dean somehow scam him. Jack was extremely excited to spend some quality time with his parents without someone dying or without him being in trouble. These past few weeks had been hard on all of them, and it had caused some strains in their relationship. Luckily, times like these always mended the fences that were broken.

"Look at this Jack," Dean said drawing his son's attention to him. "I'm going to show you how to shuffle," Dean said as he began to shuffle the cards together.

Jack simply watched, he liked watching Dean shuffle because he made it very theatrical. It was almost like he was at a show in Vegas when he watched Dean and his cards. Sam thought it was less enjoyable, he thought his older brother was very obnoxious and out there. Which he was, but that was part of the magic of having Dean Winchester in your life.

"I want to deal the cards," Cas demanded holding out his hands for the cards. "When you deal I always get a bad hand." Cas said glaring at his best friend.

Sam snickered at that, he knew Dean sometimes rigged the cards. It was just the hunter in Dean, he knew how to win. That had always annoyed Sam when they were younger, but Sam would never let Dean forget the time when he won that poker game against that witch.

"Don't blame me that you suck at Poker," Dean snorted at his friend, but he ended up handing the cards to Castiel. "We get seven each."

Cas passed the cards out, and Jack looked down at his seven cards. It looked like he had a good chance of getting rid of his cards because most of them are blue. A smile of excitement came onto the young boy's face. "Who goes first?" Jack asked looking at Sam who was best versed in the rules. 

"You do, you're the youngest." Sam said not looking up from his hand. He was moving the cards all around as if putting them in an order no one else would understand.

Jack looked down at his hand and the card that had been flipped over by Cas, it was a blue two. Jack played another blue card looking over at Dean who's turn was next. Dean looked at the card and scowled. "Son of a bitch," Dean complained as he had to draw a card. Luckily the first card he drew, he was able to play.

Then it became Cas's turn. Cas looked down at the card then back at his hand, he did this several times with a frown. "What are you waiting for? The grass to grow?" Dean asked him friend impatiently, this card game was not as much fun as the gambling ones he enjoyed so much.

"I don't understand that reference," Cas replied as he played another blue card turning to Sam.

Jack watched in anticipation what Sam would do. Sam was very strategic, and he was always a challenge to play against in any game. Even though this game was more luck, Sam always had a plan. Out of the corner of Jack's eye he saw Dean stick a card from his hand up his shirt.

"Sam," Jack said drawing his Dad's attention over to where Dean was looking as innocent as possible.

Sam sighed shaking his head at his older brother. "Dean, put it back. Set a good example for the kid, we want to play the game right," Sam admonished his brother with a shake of his head in disappointment.

"Come on, Sam." Dean complained with an annoyed shake of his head. "This is good for the kid to learn how to hustle, he might need this someday."

"I think the point Sam is trying to make," Cas said looking at Jack with an encouraging look after Sam played his turn. "Is that he doesn't want Jack to have to 'hustle' like you do. He wants Jack to do the…normal version of money making." Cas said frowning.

Jack shook his head as he took his turn. "I want to learn how to hustle, it could be fun." Jack said with an innocent grin as he played his hand.

"See Sammy, the kid wants to learn how to hustle. It's an important life skill, especially if you need cash fast," Dean informed the kid as he took his turn as well. "I have spent many nights in bars trying to make as much money as possible, but that was back before the internet was more developed."

Sam snorted as Dean relived the glory days, Dean loved to live in the past. Sam was the opposite, he loved to live in the future. He had to keep himself in the future because the past was too painful for himself to remember. Jack loved listening to Dean's stories though, it felt as if he was getting to experience the Winchester's world even without being there the whole time.

Finally, the intense game of Uno became even more intense after Dean had a few beers, but Jack came out victorious he was so proud of himself. He had beat Sam, Dean, and Cas at something, but Dean was letting him get that defeat for long. Dean tackled Jack and began to tickled him.

"Dean, stop it," Jack laughed trying to bat his hands away. "Don't be a sore loser," Jack giggled as he tried to get his hands away.

Sam chuckled at the sight of his brother. "Just no one get injured." Sam said going towards the bathroom while Jack begged for Cas's assistance.

When Sam came out, Dean was holding his arm pitifully and Jack was rubbing his leg. Sam sighed, his family could not follow a simple direction. How hard was it not to injure each other? Sam wouldn't have it any other way though. Whether it be from Cas being clueless or Jack getting a tickle attack, the chaos of their lives is what brought them closer together. He was so lucky to have the people he had in his life, even though they were insane.


	20. Follow Through

**WARNING: COPORAL PUNISHMENT, READ LAST RESORT FIRST IF YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND HOW IT CAME ABOUT**

 **Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews and support. This is strictly Sam/Jack and I recommend reading Last Resort before this, but you don't have to, to understand what's going on. This is def rated T. I hope you guys like it -Enjoy**

Dean had been gone for a few weeks and Jack had been nothing but rebellious. Dean had been the one to deal with Jack's behavior. Sam was always the one who comforted or was sort of the motherly figure. Dean had always been the one to deliver the punishment, Sam never had to punish Jack, nor did he want to. Now he had to. Jack had decided to go on a little hunting adventure while Sam was sleeping. He put himself in danger and didn't follow the hunting rules. Sam felt helpless because he knew what had to happen and he couldn't ask Cas to take care of the punishment because he was out on angel business.

"Go to your room and sit on your bed," Sam demanded to Jack once they were back in the Bunker, he was unable to look at him. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to do what had to be done.

Jack blinked at his father, Sam usually was the easy one on punishments. Usually he let Jack off with a warning or the threat that he would tell Dean was enough to get him in line. "What?" Jack asked, he was blind sided. If one of his Dads didn't say he was grounded then that meant he was going to receive a spanking, but he didn't think Sam would spank him. Sam didn't have it in him.

"You heard me," Sam said putting some steel into his voice, his hands clenching at his sides. "Go to your room and sit on your bed. Don't make me tell you again." Sam said trying to keep his voice from shaking. Dean was so much better at this than he was, at this point Jack would be running to his room if it was Dean saying it and not Sam.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked not moving from his spot, he really did not think Sam would spank him. Sam was too nice, he was always the one who took care of Jack when he needed something. Sam would read him Harry Potter books in a soft, soothing voice. Was there another side to him?

"I gave you an order," Sam snapped at him, steeling himself to become like Dean. He shut off his emotions about how much he cared about Jack's feelings. He needed to take care of the disobedience and let Jack know that just because Dean wasn't here, did not mean he could go off the rails. "If you are not in your room and on your bed in thirty seconds I am getting the belt." Sam said his voice shaking and his fists clenching next to him.

Dean had used the belt on Jack once, and that was after Jack stole his car a few weeks ago. Sam knew he would be unable to do that, but he knew the threat was enough because Jack took off running to his room. Sam shook his head in desperation as he rubbed his face, how could he do this? Sam thought of himself as a monster, even threatening Jack with a freaking belt made him feel sick to his stomach. His brother and father may have been old school, but Sam was not. This was the only thing that worked on Jack though, because grounding him and giving him more chores didn't change his behavior. He needed something physical like the Winchester brothers did.

Jack sat on his bed in stunned silence. Sam had just threatened him with the belt, Dean had spanked him with the belt a few weeks ago for stealing his car. He was really only borrowing it because Sam had asked him to get groceries and he didn't want to walk. Dean informed him that he should have asked to use the car or had someone drive him, because he knew the rules. That spanking hurt a lot more than just the ones Dean did by his hand, and Jack was completely bare when Dean did it. He was not a fan of the belt. He wasn't sure if Sam could really do this, because Sam was always gentle with him. Dean was the one who delivered the physical punishments, Cas helped with the chores ones, and Sam just held onto his stuff when he was grounded. Sam never had to really be hands on before.

Sam went into Jack's room and saw he had followed directions. After Sam shut the door he turned to Jack steeling himself to get the job done. "Jack, what are our rules?"

Jack gulped as he played with the hem of his shirt. "No going out alone without permission, when an order is given you follow it, no stealing: it is always okay to ask for things, no hunting alone: you always hunt with a buddy to help you through if something catches you off guard." Jack recited the basic rules that they had in the house.

"Good," Sam said as he looked up at Jack with disappointment in his green eyes. "So, you knew the rules, but you broke all of them tonight?" Sam asked trying to get the story straight.

Jack nodded his head feeling the guilt and the fear eating in his stomach. "Yes sir," Jack said, when he was in trouble Dean always made him call him sir. Dean had told him that it was a respect thing.

"Right," Sam said running a hand over his face. "Get up and pull your jeans and underwear down." Sam commanded focusing on each of his tasks at hand. He knew Dean would have ordered the same thing.

Soon, Jack was laying across Sam's lap. Sam breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as he let the first slap rain down on Jack. He began to lecture Jack through the spanking, and Jack would soon prefer Dean's approach. "You do not steal, and you know that. You do not hunt alone, because you know it is dangerous. You do not question orders because they are for your safety. All of this is for your safety so why do we keep ending up here?" Sam asked as he moved to where Jack's thighs would meet the chair and focusing all of his attention there.

Jack tried to hold back the tears as the pain rushed through him. "I don't know sir," Jack said through tears as Sam continued with the spanking.

"You're going to start follow directions, you're going to obey and stop putting yourself in danger, or you are going to have more to worry about than Dean with a belt." Sam said as he brought the spanking to a close with five hard smacks on his sit spots.

Sam let Jack lay across his lap as he cried it out. Sam gently stroked his hair and waited for him to recover before helping him pull up his underwear and pants. "That hurt," Jack sniffled as Sam hugged him to his chest to comfort him.

"It was a spanking, it was supposed to." Sam said with a slight laugh, his chest rumbled in amusement.

Jack found that he would much rather Dean just hit him silently then try to have a conversation with him as he punished him. Jack did not enjoy having to think about what he did to deserve it, and Sam honestly talked just so he would follow through. It helped Sam be less nervous and focus not on Jack's cries of pain but what he did.

"I miss Dean," Jack said as Sam let him go.

Sam sighed and nodded his head, he missed Dean too. He missed Dean more than anything because at the end of the day, he knew it would always be him and Dean left. Dean was all he would ever have, even with Cas and Jack. Dean would always be his constant. They came into hunting together and they would come out of it together. "I do too, buddy. We're going to get him back, that's what Cas is doing. He's talk to the angels to get some intel and help." Sam informed Jack with a nod of his head.

"I hope they find him soon." Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He missed Dean so much even if he was very strict. He would much rather Dean to be here and be strict than to be gone and have free rein. He was also not in any hurry to have Sam punish him again, talking made the spanking feel like it was hours long.


	21. Lucifer

**Hey guys :) so someone asked to see more Jack and Cas so here is a Jack/Cas one. :) Cas is a hard character for me to write so I tried my best. I am pretty pleased with how this turned out though, tell me what you think. Thank you so much for the reviews and views, I can't view which chapters you guys are reading the most atm because my thing is broken but I will write more of that style once I can see. I appreciate all of your kind words and your suggestions. Enjoy -Lola**

It was just Jack and Cas today, because Sam and Dean were on a case. He liked spending time with Castiel, he was always so chill about everything. Right now, they were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well, Jack was eating Cookie Crunch and Cas was reading the paper. It still was a good morning as far as Jack was concerned.

Suddenly, much to Cas's surprise, he asked an interesting question. "Cas? What was my biological father like?" Jack had had few interactions with Lucifer and they weren't very positive. He wanted to know if anything positive about Lucifer existed.

Cas looked at his son in shock, he thought Jack wouldn't want to know about Lucifer. Although, Jack had been on the 'I don't want to be like Lucifer' kick lately, so he shouldn't be surprised. Cas knew Lucifer well, but he was not an archangel, he wasn't raised with Lucifer. In fact, Sam might be the better one to talk about Lucifer with because Lucifer had possessed Sam. Lucifer had lived in Sam's body and tortured Sam's soul in unimaginable ways. Cas knew Sam didn't like to talk about it, for a while even saying Lucifer's name made the youngest Winchester flinch, but he had gotten better. He did have a psychotic break which Cas had to fix, but he did get better.

"Lucifer?" Cas said slowly as he put down his paper and folded it up. "What was Lucifer like?" Cas asked stupidly, he just wanted to make sure he heard his son right.

"Yeah," Jack said with a nod of his head. "I want to know what he was like before he died. You know, before all of the bad stuff happened?" Jack questioned, he hoped he didn't ask the wrong thing. Sometimes people didn't like to talk about certain stuff, Sam explained that to him about a few topics with Dean. "You don't have to talk about him…if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's okay." Cas quickly assured the young Nephilim. "I was just surprised you asked that's all." Cas said with a nod before searching how to start the conversation in his head. "Lucifer was an archangel as you know, that's why you were so powerful when you had your powers. Archangel grace is one of a kind."

Jack sighed shaking his head. "I know that, but how did he turn out the way he did? What happened?" The bible wasn't really discussed in the Winchester household unless they were using it to read off exorcisms. Jack was in the process of memorizing an exorcism, Sam was mandating it and Dean and Cas thought it was a good idea as well.

"You mean, his story?" Cas asked his son in puzzlement.

Jack nodded his head as he spooned another bit of Cookie Crunch into his mouth and refilling his bowl from the box. Sam never let him have more than one bowl of cereal and he always had to have a fruit with it. Best part of staying with Cas or Dean without Sam is that they didn't monitor what he ate. Dean was constantly feeding him junk food while Cas just didn't notice or care. Cas claimed to Sam there were 'bigger problems than high cholesterol and heartburn since the world was ending'. Sam wasn't fond of that answer.

"When God created the earth, he also created angels to help him. Some of the first angels were the most powerful ones known as archangels. Lucifer, your father, was an archangel. Lucifer was the most beautiful archangel as well as God's favorite. He was the most powerful next to Michael." Cas explained gauging his son's reaction to see if he understood. He seemed to understand alright, so he kept going on.

"When God created man, he commanded his angels to bow to man and to love them like the angels loved him. Lucifer didn't want to bow to man because he loved his father so much. He didn't see man as part of God, he didn't see the beauty in flawed creations, so he refused to bow and was cast down to earth by Michael where he was caged in hell. Lucifer could not fathom that God loved something more than him and so, as Dean says, was royally screwed." Cas explained to Jack with a nod of his head.

Jack frowned in confusion, God casted Lucifer down for just not liking something? Jack would have been caged in hell too for rebelling as much as he did. He told his Dads no all the time. "That doesn't seem fair." Jack stated, unsure what to make of this story.

Cas could see his son's confusion and went further into detail. "Lucifer didn't just not like humans, he hated them. He was full of jealousy and rage, and that's why he was casted down. Because of that jealousy and rage, Lucifer became a monster. He twisted people's minds and got them to worship him by just saying a few words. He was not a very nice person." Cas resolved with a sigh. The story was sad, frankly, Lucifer was sad.

Jack felt comforted, strangely, because he was not full of rage. He was far from being wrathful, but he was rebellious. In that sense, he was a lot like his father. He wanted to push the system to see how he could bend the rules or prove that he could do something. That was also a trait Sam had, and Cas had explained that to him months ago. Being rebellious was a part of being a teenager and Sam was rebellious too, and so was Dean. Not so much as Sam, but it was constantly around him, it was a part of being human.

"Lucifer must have been a miserable person," Jack spoke, causing Cas to cock his head in confusion. "I mean, the person who he loved most banished him to spend eternity in hell locked away. I think that would make anyone feel bad, but he shouldn't have hurt people." Jack looked up from his cereal. "He has hurt you, Sam, and Dean and that's not okay."

Cas sat for a second, Jack Kline was remarkable. There was so much empathy in that boy it shocked Cas, especially since he had angel blood in him. Angels were supposed to be unfeeling and it was in their DNA, it took Cas a long time to let himself feel something. It was hard not to feel things around the Winchesters though, they were a big mess of feelings. Cas had learned the true meaning of family because of those two brothers and had learned what it meant to love something from Jack.

"Yes, I think Lucifer is miserable." Cas agreed slowly as if trying to find the right words. "And it's never okay to hurt people because you are…upset with your situation." Cas settled with another cock of his head as he considered the words he was saying.

"I'm glad he's dead then," Jack said, which caused Cas to pause. None of Jack's parents liked when those words came out of Jack's mouth even though they said it themselves. "Because now he can't hurt anyone and he's out of his misery."

Cas watched as Jack put his bowl in the sink and the cereal in the pantry. "Thanks Cas, for telling me the truth," Jack said with a smile before walking off to his room to get ready.

Cas sat in his kitchen chair in shock, that conversation was very interesting. Telling Jack about the person who's DNA was inside of him was easier than he thought it was going to be. Maybe because he just stuck with the facts and didn't go the Winchester route of hashing out all the feelings. Cas had always been good with facts, and Jack seemed to be good with those facts as well. Cas was just glad Lucifer wasn't around to corrupt his son, because Jack was a great kid and did not deserve for Lucifer to put him through pain.


	22. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys :) So this is a fluffy fic with a little bit of a sad ending. Thank you for the reviews and support, you guys are awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy -Lola**

Today was Jack's birthday, and his Dads were going all out even though they were not at the Bunker. Dean was making breakfast for Jack in the crappy motel kitchen while Sam and Cas were hanging up balloons and streamers. Today Jack was two years old in theory, but they didn't know how to count it, so they were just going to say it was his birthday. Sam and Dean weren't big birthday people but they both decided it would be good to celebrate Jack's because kids his age celebrated their birthdays. It was all about getting Jack to feel as normal as possible.

Sam heard footsteps and turned around to see Jack walking sleepily from his small room in the dirty motel. The motel was in the middle of nowhere Michigan, so the rates were low enough for the boys to buy the biggest room. Jack and Cas shared a space with two beds, while Sam and Dean shared another. It was a good deal they had going, especially since this ghost hunt was turning into a week-long affair. The three men had hoped they could be back at the Bunker for Jack's birthday, but life doesn't always go the Winchester's way, well, it never does but it was a nice thought.

"Happy Birthday, Jack," Cas said first with an awkward smile. He was even less informed than the Winchester's on how to celebrate birthdays because in Heaven it wasn't even a thought. He had been alive for so many years he didn't even remember the day he was born or when he was.

"It's my birthday?" Jack asked dumbly before remembering, oh yeah, today was the day he was born. "It's my birthday." He said with a more definite smile, birthdays were supposed to be fun. That's what Sam told him anyway.

"It is," Sam chuckled as he gestured to the homemade sign he had made last night. Sam wasn't a very good artist, and he always got stuck with the drawing or writing jobs. "Happy Birthday, Jack."

The sign was on a big white piece of paper that was hanging on the low hanging motel ceiling. On the sign it said 'Happy Birthday Jack' in what looked to be red paint they used for devil's traps. Jack smiled at that, he wouldn't have the sign any other way because he knew his Dads made it just for him. It was personalized just for him, and that was special.

"Happy Birthday, kid." Dean called from the crappy motel kitchen as he brought out a bowl of cereal and what looked like to be cinnamon toast. Dean went over to the plasticy motel table in the middle of the motel that served as sort of the living room. "Here you go."

Jack went over and sat down at the table with a grin. He picked up his spoon and dug into his Cookie Crunch but not without speed eating the toast first. He loved cinnamon toast, and he appreciated Dean convincing Sam to let him have it instead of fruit today. "This is awesome, thank you." Jack said looking at each one of his parents with a grin.

"We're just getting started," Dean told the boy with a grin, he was glad they could make Jack as happy as he was. "There's an indoor waterpark not too far from here, and Sam may or may not have been able to get us free tickets."

Jack's eyes lit up, he loved to swim. Dean had taught him a while back how to swim and he was bummed that they hadn't been able to go swimming more often. He was so excited that his Dads somehow managed to get him into an indoor pool. It would be nothing like swimming in the ocean, but he was sure he would love it all the same. He had turned into a very big water fan the last few months.

"Thank you so much," Jack said grinning in excitement at his parents. "When can we go? Now? Please, can we go now?" Jack begged causing all three of his Dads to laugh at his excitement.

"The park opens," Sam paused to look down at his phone to check the time. "In about thirty minutes. I got you a pair of trunks for today and they're in the bathroom. Cas will pack you a bag with a change of clothes. So, after you change we can go." Sam said nodding to Cas who looked at him weirdly but nodded. Cas knew what Jack wore and what he needed so instead of Sam having to intrude on their space he was having Cas do that part for him.

The three parents smiled as Jack raced to the bathroom ready to have a fun day at the waterpark. Cas had already wrapped the present Sam bought for Jack, and Dean was going to sneak away sometime today and pick up the cake that was ordered by Sam. Dean was glad they could do this for the kid, birthdays weren't his or Sam's strong suit. They were used to a stolen cake from some crappy store and maybe or maybe not a gift. Dean didn't mind that, it felt natural to him, but Sam did mind.

Sam had always wanted that normal, apple pie, life. Being a hunter though, he could never have it. Jack would never be able to escape the life, so Sam wanted to give him one birthday party, one birthday party where he could be somewhat of a normal kid. Even though, this was not going to be a normal birthday party because of who Jack was. Jack didn't have friends his own age, he just had a bunch of older hunters squabbling around at a table, and Sam wanted to change that. Sam wanted him to be able to go into town by himself and stay out for a while, but it just wasn't safe enough. With Michael on the loose and trying to really mess up their lives there was nothing they could do but keep a close eye on Jack.

Once all four of members of the family were changed they loaded up into the Impala. Jack was literally bouncing in his seat next to Cas because he was excited to go swimming. Sam couldn't help but smile as he glanced back there, and he could tell Dean couldn't either. Now, Sam wasn't big on water parks but this one didn't require him to sit in the sand and it had wifi. Sam was perfectly content spending a day in a humid area while Jack and Dean splashed around like crazy.

As soon as Dean parked the car in front of a huge building that read 'Little Water's Indoor Water Park'. Jack was trying to pry the door open. He was so ready to feel the water around his feet and be able to float along the pool and just enjoy the day. His Dads didn't even need to get him a present, because this was such a good present in Jack's eyes.

"Slow down cowboy, where's the fire?" Dean asked as he unlocked the car and Jack piled out with an excited smile.

Sam grabbed the clothes bag that was filled with all of their changes of clothes. "Slow down everyone, we're taking a picture before we go in." Sam demanded as he slung the bag over his shoulder. 

"But Sam," Jack whined impatiently, he was all wound up and not in the mood to hold still. "We take pictures all the time." 

"But not birthday pictures," Sam shot back with a shake of his head. "Stand by the Impala," he demanded his grumbling family as they huddled near the trunk.

A lady was walking in and offered to take their picture, Sam just was going to take it and not be in it, but he was happy that he could be. Sam stood next to Jack in his puppy trunks and beside Dean in his squirrel ones, Cas had refused to wear anything but his suit while everyone else dressed up in their swim trunks and a random shirt. Sam's trunks had mooses on them and he was quite proud of all of his finds. He smiled and stepped on Dean's foot to get him to smile which after the picture was over caused Dean to hit his brother on the back of his head.

"Can we go now?" Jack said, his blue eyes full of excitement and anticipation to see what was inside the waterpark.

"Yes, we can go kid," Dean said smirking at his brother who was rubbing his head ruefully.

The family marched into the waterpark and there were two sets of doors that separated the waterpark from the outside world. Sam showed their tickets and explained their situation and led the way through the little gift shop that led into the water park. Cas got a lot of strange looks because of his trench coat which caused Dean to make several sarcastic remarks poking fun at Cas.

Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he walked into the waterpark. There were three tall slides to the diagonal right to him just a few yards away. There was a wave pool right in front of him that had water roaring in it and there was a Lazy River beyond that. This was the best day ever for Jack Kline, even better than when he had Christmas. He looked over to the left of him and there was a whole water play area that was for smaller kids, but he would still be checking everything out over there. Jack decided he was going to check out everything the waterpark had to offer.

"This is amazing," Jack exclaimed over the roar of the wave pool as he turned to each of his parents. "Thank you."

Dean grinned as he reached out and messed up Jack's hair. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on," Dean said pushing Jack to the wave pool. Jack didn't need to be told twice, he went in there running. Dean turned back to Sam and Cas with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy the Lazy River."

Sam rolled his eyes and watched his brother stroll off to where a group of women were in the Lazy River. Sam looked around and saw a group of tanning beds near the wave pool and set up camp there with Cas. Cas looked to be perplexed by the whole situation, if he was going to get into the water he would get in with his usual garb. He was considering, and Sam was able to read his mind.

"No," Sam said shaking his head as he pulled up his laptop and began to type in his password. "If you go swimming, you're wearing the trunks I bought you." Sam said gesturing to the bag. He had brought them just in case, he was not going to let Cas get them kicked out from getting into the pool in his tax collector outfit.

Cas muttered some insult under his breath and got the palm tree trunks out. He went and changed before joining Dean in the Lazy River. "You look good, Cas." Dean called to him as he floated next to what looked like a soccer mom.

Sam shook his head as he watched his family float around and around, he knew he would eventually get into the water, but he really was not in the mood. He was doing research for their case that kept coming up cold, luckily the ghost wasn't killing people it was more causing fatal injuries. Sam wouldn't have let them go to the waterpark if the ghost was killing, it seemed as if the ghost was more screwing with its victims.

At about twelve, Sam called all three of his family members out of the water for pizza. All three of them were soaked head to toe but none of them were happier than Jack. He was loving his day at the waterpark and ate like six pieces of pizza for fuel. Sam told him to slow down but Dean said this was a normal teenage boy thing.

By the end of the day, Jack had tried every waterslide and every attraction the waterpark had. He was having so much fun he didn't notice Dean disappear for over a half hour. Today was a great day and little did he know at the motel room it was about to get even better.

The ride to the motel was quiet because everyone was so tired but inside the motel room it became not so quiet. Sam had managed to somehow get chicken tenders to their room before they got back, and they were still hot. There was also a gift wrapped in sloppy newspaper by Cas sitting out and a cake box that held a chocolate.

"You did this all for me?" Jack asked his parents with a shocked sort of smile. He didn't expect them to go so above and beyond like they did. It made him feel so special and so loved.

"Of course," Cas spoke up with a nod of his head. "Birthdays are meant to be celebrated as a human." He informed him with a kind smile and an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Go take a shower and we'll get you a plate ready." Sam said shoving Jack towards the bathroom with a grin.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said drawing his brother's attention after Jack was in the bathroom starting to shower. "This was a great idea, I'm glad he didn't have a birthday like we had." Dean shook his head thinking about his last birthdays. During Dean's birthdays the world was always coming to an end.

Sam smiled at the praise, hearing those types of things from Dean always was worth more than anyone else saying them because Dean was the person Sam admired most. Even to this day, Sam was always trying to impress his older brother. Little did Sam know, that Dean was already impressed by him. Sam had had a hard life, but he made the most of it and Dean was bursting with pride of his little brother. No matter how nerdy or girl like he was.

Dean turned on the football game as Jack came out of the shower to eat dinner. He was glad he was able to share stuff like this with Jack. He had dreamed of being a Dad to Ben, but it just didn't work out. This was his second chance and he was not going to blow it, no matter how strict he seemed. He was going to raise a good kid, they all were.

"Let's do cake," Sam said moving the family over to where he had put in a few random candles for Jack to blow out.

The family began to sing, Dean swayed with his arms around Cas's neck who laughed uncomfortably. Sam shook his head as they sang, and Jack laughed a pure laugh of joy. Jack was so glad he could have this time and it wouldn't have mattered if they had went to a waterpark. It wouldn't have mattered if they just sat and watched the game. As long as he was with his family, that's what mattered to Jack. Through good and bad times, each of his Dads had been there for him. So, when it came time for Jack to blow out his candles, he already knew his wish.

"What did you wish for?" Dean poked, he wanted to know what his son wanted.

"Dean," Sam scolded looking at his brother. "He can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true." Sam never told his wishes, because that was just a tradition he had. Sam had always been a sucker for that sort of stuff.

"I believe that is just a superstition." Cas said flatly as he cut a piece of cake for Jack who quietly, but happily, took his cake and took a bite.

"This is really good," Jack said looking at each of his family members. "Thank you, for everything. This is the best day I have ever had." Jack said earnestly, earning a smile from Dean. If there was one thing Dean wished for Jack, it was for him to be happy. He didn't want Jack to turn out miserable like the rest of them. If he didn't become a hunter that was fine, if he did that was fine too, just as long as he was happy Dean was happy. He wished his own father had realized that for Sammy.

"You're welcome kid, I'm glad," Dean said as he handed the one present that was a mess. "Who wrapped this?" He asked looking at Cas accusingly.

Cas cleared his throat as he watched Jack's hands touch the package. "The tape you gave me got stuck to my fingers." Cas informed him, and Dean looked at him weirdly before shaking his head. He knew not to talk anymore.

"This is from all of us," Sam told Jack with an excited smile. "We hope you like it."

Jack carefully ripped into the newspaper and inside there was a dog tag necklace on a silver chain. He looked at it and smiled, it had his name but as 'Jack Kline-Winchester' and he could have started crying. It was official now, Jack was theirs. Jack was a Winchester and that necklace proved that. "Thank you, I love it." Jack said hugging Sam, Dean, and Cas hard. 

"Happy Birthday Jack," Sam said closing his eyes. This would be one of his happiest memories. He knew when he went to heaven for the billionth time, that this was a memory he would be sure to relive. He wasn't sure about his brother, but this moment made him feel like what they were doing mattered. He was happy to have Jack in their life and he knew he was going to make celebrations more of an importance, because of how close they brought the family together.

This was Cas's first birthday celebration, but he hoped it wouldn't be his last. As he watched Jack go to sleep, he could see how content his son was and that made him feel content. Then he remembered, he couldn't be happy otherwise the Empty would take him. He couldn't enjoy moments like this because he would be stolen from his family. He wasn't ready to leave yet, so he decided not to let himself enjoy the moment. He decided to just smile once and move on. That's what Castiel would have to do for his whole life, until he was finally ready, ready to let go.


	23. When I'm Gone

**Hey guys :) Thank you for the reviews and views, we are over four thousand views. That's amazing and I'm so thankful you guys are reading, I have not had this much success with my writing so quickly and it truly makes me feel good. I hope you guys like this little one-shot. I know it's short but I'm probably going to write something else tonight. This is fluff/hurt/comfort. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

The family was at the Bunker because the Impala needed some repairs. Sam was off reading some nerdy book and Cas was doing whatever Cas did in his free time. Dean was in the garage working on the Impala and had Jack beside him. Dean knew one day he would be gone permanently and that he would have to pass his car on, it was also important to him that his son knew how to work on cars, so Dean was teaching Jack how to fix up Baby.

"Hand me that wrench over there," Dean said pointing to his tool box that laid beside the bare garage. The only thing decorating it was the car and a box fan Dean had on full blast because the garage was very warm.

Jack looked down, there were like twelve different wrenches. How the heck was he supposed to know which one Dean wanted to fix up the engine? He shrugged as he grabbed a mid-sized wrench. "Here," he said giving Dean a nervous smile as he waited to see if he was correct.

Dean looked down at the wrench, that was the wrong one, but Jack was close. "Next size up," Dean said handing the wrench back to Jack who quickly gave him the right one. "Thanks," Dean said to his boy as he finished up with the engine.

Dean then turned to his son who was putting all the parts of the car to memory. "One day," Dean spoke with a smile. He hated chick flick moments, but this was one he needed to have. "I'm not going to be here, and someone is going to need to take care of Baby. Someone's going to need to take her out and let her tear up the highway. Someone's going to have to take her hunting, and I want that someone to be you. I want you to be the one to carry on the Winchester legacy."

Jack blinked in surprise, after all of the scolding and pushing that Dean did about that car he was surprised Dean wanted to give it to him. "You're giving the Impala to me?" Jack asked in surprise, he really didn't expect that.

"Not yet," Dean said quickly, he was not that old. He was not ready to let his Baby go, not until he couldn't walk. "But eventually, yes, she will be yours. You will have to take care of her though, she's way more than just a car. I don't want her to waste away in some trash lot." Dean touched the side of the car gently as he put the hood down.

"Wow….thank you Dean." Jack said a smile of true surprise on his face. "But you're not going to be gone for a long time." He assured his father, he needed Dean to be around. He kept Sam from totally making the family go vegan.

Dean smiled painfully at his son, he should have been dead a long time ago, but God kept bringing him back. He lived a hunter's life, and hunters died young. Dean wasn't sure which death would be his last nor did he want to know. He was hoping that he never went, he was hoping he could just be on the highway in his car forever, but he knew that wasn't reality. He would eventually have to die, he and Sam, and someone was going to have to take over for them. Someone was going to have to save the world. He didn't want Jack to have to be put in the position where he had to save the world, but they might not have a choice. Dean didn't want to think about that, that was something Sam would get caught up in. Not him, Dean had his focus on other things.

"Of course," Dean said forcing a smile as he got a pocket knife out of his pocket and held it out to Jack. "Sam and I have our marks on the car. It's time for you to add yours." Dean said going to the passenger side and showed the carving of S.W and D.W were.

Jack smiled nervously, he didn't want to mess up the car, but he knew Dean wouldn't be letting him do this if he wasn't going to take that risk. Jack went and sat in the passenger seat and looked up at Dean who smiled at him encouragingly. "Are you sure it's okay?" Jack asked, the pocket knife hovering over a spot near Dean's carving.

Dean nodded his head. "The car's going to be yours someday, might as well put your name in it now. It's kind of a tradition." Dean assured him, he needed Cas to put his name on the car too. The whole family needed to have their names etched into the car because the car brought them together.

Dean had spent most of his life in the Impala, he had spent days at a time in that car with Sam. They had driven all over the country with that car and then some, one day Dean was going to drive her through Mexico as far as he could go. That would be when the world wasn't falling apart though, and his family were all in one piece. So that day may never come, but Dean, for once, was optimistic.

Jack began to carefully scratch his initials into the dash right next to Dean's and Sam's. He took great care to make sure his carving did not run into Sam's and Dean's because that was important. When he was done, he looked at his handy work with a smile. This car would someday be his. Someday it would be Jack driving up the highway in the car and he would get to reap all the great benefits of the earth. Jack never wanted Dean or Sam or Cas to be gone, but once they were gone it was something to look forward to. The car would help their memory to live on.

Dean came around to the car and put his hand on Jack's shoulder with a smile. "Look's good kid." He said admiring Jack's handy work. Jack had put his initials as to represent his full name: Jack Kline-Winchester.

"Thanks," Jack said getting out of the car and shutting the passenger door. "I was careful not to scrape up more than I had to, to get my initials in." Jack informed his father with a smile.

Dean ruffled the kid's hair with a smirk. "I know, you did a good job. Now, let's go in and eat the green crap Sam has made for a snack. I have my secret stash of beef jerky we can dig into after we choke down a little bit of Sammy's junk." Dean said as Jack's face turned into a grimace.

Jack did not understand Sam's need to shove healthy food down his family's throats. The food Sam made tasted terrible, but Sam enjoyed it. He thought broccoli casserole was awesome and spinach with BBQ sauce made for a great meal. Jack and Dean would beg to differ, even Cas sometimes stuck his nose up at the smell and he didn't even eat. What matter though is that Jack mainly, sometimes Dean, were willing to choke down the disgusting food just for Sam. That was family was all about, even when they made you miserable or eat the worst food on the planet you fought through it for him. If there was one lesson Jack would never forget, it was that family was everything. That was the core value in the Winchester household and the four men wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Insomnia

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. NOT MAIN FOCUS OF THE FIC THOUGH**

 **Hey guys :) So this is kind of a mix of everything. XD Thank you so much for the reviews and support, you guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy this. I'm really not sure what I was thinking when I first started writing it, but it turned into something reasonably interesting. I hope you like it. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was going through an insomnia phase and it was making everyone in the Bunker miserable. His Dads were trying the best they could to help him, but if Jack had to take one more shower with lavender he was going to scream. Each of his parents were trying to help in their own ways, Cas offered just to put him to sleep and did several times, but it always made it harder to fall asleep the next night. Dean, who had been in charge of training him to be a hunter, would try to run him ragged so he would just collapse but even that didn't seem to work. Sam had been constantly researching holistic approaches and forced him to do all of these brain activities to make him relax his body. None of it was really taking so his Dads took turns staying up with him and trying to coax him to sleep.

The first half of tonight was Dean and the second half would be Cas since he didn't sleep. The night time was Cas's off time though, so the Winchesters tried to leave him alone during the evenings. Sam had been taking so many shifts trying to get their insomniac Nephilim turned human to settle down and somehow sleep. There was always sleeping medication, and that worked, but none of his Dads wanted him to get dependent on it that he couldn't sleep without it. They had also implemented a bed time for Jack because Sam read it would help his sleep if he went to sleep close to the same time every night. Problem was, Jack seemed to just get more active at the time he should be winding down.

Right now, Dean was trying to get Jack back to bed. "Jack Kline-Winchester, if you don't get your ass in bed I'm going to make you regret you ever left your room," Dean snapped at the kid in irritation. He was exhausted from having to stay up with Jack constantly and was not in the mood to play therapist or negotiate with the kid.

Jack, on the other hand, was in the mood to negotiate. His bed time was at ten, but he just couldn't settle down. His mind was restless, and he wanted to wander around the bunker or watch TV or play on the computer. Every night though, Sam takes his computer thirty minutes before bed because he read something about the blue light making the brain think it's day time. Jack didn't really care what he had read, what he did know was that it was annoying. Especially when he was watching Star Wars and he was in the middle of the good part where Luke Skywalker was fighting Darth Vader.

"Come on Dean, just five minutes? Please, I promise I'll go to bed right after." Jack begged his father. He felt like he was in prison in that room, and he guessed he kind of was. His parents were trying so hard to break his insomnia, but Jack wasn't exactly a willing participant. He had a few things he kept hidden in his room for when he was bored at night.

Dean pinched his nose trying to find the will not to sock the kid in the mouth. He took a deep breath in and then blew it out, and somehow found his composure. "Kid, no, and you know why you can't be up for five more minutes. We have this conversation every night," Dean said looking at Jack who seemed to be looking for trouble. It was almost as if he wanted to get in trouble. "I really don't want to have to spank you, but if I have to you know I will. Sammy might care if you go to bed with a sore ass, but I don't. So I suggest you go to your room and get in bed." Dean informed him with a serious expression on his face. He really was not in the mood to deal with Jack and his constant need to fight what was good for him.

Jack paused at the threat of a spanking. One of the reasons he wasn't very motivated to go to bed because he knew Sam would never give it to him, Sam might scold or ground him, but he would never take him over his knee. Dean on the other hand, would without a problem. Dean was the one who doled out all the physical punishments for Jack and Cas when he had to. Dean was unafraid to put Jack in his place, and Cas did it because he had to.

"Yes sir," Jack said with a sigh, he knew he was walking on thin ice so might as well throw a sir in there.

Dean sighed in relief, he really was not in the mood to deal with misbehavior. "Thank you, now get on to bed. I better not see you out of your room again or I will spank you." Dean said rubbing his face as he watched Jack retreat to his room.

Dean went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, it was going to be a long night. He had a feeling he was going to have to punish Jack and he was really tired and not in the mood. He knew Jack was tired too, the kid hadn't been sleeping good for at least a week and a half, he had no clue how the kid wasn't dropping from exhaustion. Dean knew he was, and he slept like a rock after his shift of babysitting. He snorted in amusement, that's basically what this was, babysitting. Sam needed to do more research and crack this insomnia thing. Cas had already done his research and determined this was a human thing not an angel blood thing. If this didn't get fixed soon, Dean was going to stab himself with a fork just to keep his sanity. This was the worst part of parenting: sleepless nights.

Dean walked through the hallway to go check Jack's room, that's something that they started a night or so ago. Sam was working the second shift of checking on Jack and found Jack had a flashlight and was reading comic books. Sam didn't really care about the comic books, but he did take the flashlight. He researched and knew that it was best to fall asleep in a cool, dark, quiet room without distractions. Jack wasn't stupid enough to turn on the lights, but he was stupid enough to think he could get away with anything.

Dean saw a light coming from Jack's room and he breathed out of his nose in annoyance. Why the hell was the kid so resistant? He opened the door and saw Jack with a new flashlight, comic books, and energy drinks that he didn't even know Jack had. That's when it all came together. No wonder the kid wasn't sleeping he was hyped up on energy drinks half of the time. Dean could feel steam pouring out of his ears as he flipped on the light, where did he even get the energy drinks? Lately, Sam had been allowing Jack out by himself with a little money, so he could meet people his own age, that's probably where and when he's been getting them.

"No wonder you haven't been sleeping," Dean said tensely looking at his son who now had a deer-in-the-headlights look going on. "You have been so hyped up on whatever crap you are putting into your body that your mind is restless. Everything we have been doing has worked, it's just you who has not." Dean said in a very irritable tone.

"Dean…" Jack started out unsure how to lead the conversation. He knew he was in a lot of trouble. The look on Dean's face said it all. "They're just drinks, Sam would never let me have them if he knew so I drink them at night. They make me feel more awake after a while?" Jack said wincing at the enraged expression that was on Dean's face.

"You didn't think to tell us that Einstein?" Dean barked out at him in irritation. He pinched his nose as he tried to find his inner calm, but his inner calm was almost completely out the window. "I would have went to bat for you with Sam on the whole drink thing. I get it, my brother is a health Nazi." Dean said harshly, and Jack laughed lightly in discomfort.

"But this…this makes me really…" He was trying to find the right words, since having Jack in their lives, Sam had tried to get Dean to use more feeling statements instead of hitting things. "Angry and annoyed, because we have stayed up the last few nights trying to get your sleep back on track. If you would have just told Cas or I about the drinks, this whole thing could have been avoided."

Jack felt the guilt settle in him, he should have told Dean. He knew Dean was really chill about this type of stuff. "Dean…I'm really sorry." Jack said looking down at the drinks with guilt written all over his face.

"Yeah," Dean said rubbing his face as he tried to calm down, he was irritable, tired, and had a hyped Nephilim on his hands so he was not in the best of moods. "You know how much we hate lying in this house. You hate to be lied to, you hate to have things hidden from you. That's how I'm feeling right now because you hid something minor it caused a major effect on our wellbeing." Dean said, he saw the kid's eyes turn down knowing he was in trouble. "I need to go wake Sam up and I need to go get Cas, I'm not in the right mind to decide on a punishment for you. Stay here."

Dean then walked out leaving Jack alone, he knew he was in so much trouble. Sam hated when he wasn't eating healthy or drinking what he was supposed to, Cas hated when he lied or acted out, and Dean hated being awake. This was probably not going to turn out well for Jack, so he waited anxiously for his parents.

Sam came staggering in tiredly but woke up when he saw the energy drinks lying around Jack. Cas looked at them with a sigh, he didn't really care about the energy drinks, what he cared about was Jack's wellbeing. Not sleeping and living off energy drinks was not healthy, all three of the older men knew that.

"Jack…come one." Sam sighed in annoyance which caused Jack to squirm under his annoyed gaze. "You know better than this. Energy drinks at twelve in the morning? Seriously?" Sam asked with a sigh, his face pinching up in displeasure. "No wonder the sleep therapies we were trying didn't work."

"This was not a good choice Jack, your human body needs the rest your Nephilim body didn't." Cas said flatly as he picked up one of the energy drinks and looked at the red can in displeasure. He held it up to his nose and sniffed lightly. "This does not smell appealing."

Dean rolled his eyes as he took the can out of Cas's hand. "Not why I brought you in here, Mr. Sniffles." Dean said, he was too tired to think of a clever, sarcastic, movie reference. "We need to decide on what the consequences are for this."

Jack looked down at his lap, this sucked. "I'm sorry," he said again looking at his parents as if hoping for mercy.

"Me too," Sam sighed as he turned to his brother. Sam knew this couldn't go with just grounding. There had to be other consequences for Jack's actions. He had not only lost a week and a half of sleep for himself, but he did for the rest of the family. "No going out for two weeks, Jack will sleep in one of our rooms for a few days and will receive a spanking tonight." Sam said looking over at Cas and Dean.

"That sounds fair," Cas said, and Dean nodded in agreement. Cas then turned to Jack who was looking down in shame. "Does that sound fair to you Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack said weakly. He knew this was a big deal, he needed sleep. Hunters needed sleep to be able to do their job well and he had cost his family sleep time and hunting time.

"Alright," Dean said rubbing his face. "He can bunk in my room tonight. We'll take care of the spanking in there." Dean said nodding to Jack who looked like he wanted to fold in on himself. "It'll be fast, it will hurt, but it'll be fast." Dean assured Jack, he had found that Jack hated to be lectured during spankings and Dean thought it was pointless, so it was an unspoken agreement between the two that there was no lecture during the spanking.

Jack grabbed a pillow and a blanket before heading off with Dean to his room. His other fathers went back to their bedrooms. Jack didn't even need to be told as he lost his pants and his underwear. He knew what was coming so why waste time? He just wanted to get it over with and go to bed.

Dean sat on the bed as he grabbed a brush from his drawer. He told Jack it would be quick and it would hurt, he wasn't lying. "Jack, why are you being punished?" He asked the teen as he pulled him over his lap.

"I snuck drinks into my room, cost my parents a week and a half of sleep, effected hunting time, and was not forth coming about why I wasn't sleeping." Jack said looking down at the floor with guilt in his eyes.

Dean yawned as he accepted this answer. "So, you know why I have the brush then? I'm giving you two options, I use my hand and the spanking is long or I use the brush and the spanking is short. It's up to you." Dean said, he just wanted to get this over with, so they could go to sleep.

Jack thought about it for a minute, he knew that the brush would hurt more but he would rather it be short and really painful than long and painful. "The brush," Jack said with a nod.

Dean wasn't surprised at all, Jack was one of those who liked to get things over with fast. "Okay. You know the rules, no kicking and no blocking. You can be as loud as you want, but just remember that you cannot try to stop the spanking alright?" Dean had started going over the rules because it seemed to ground Jack. It prepared him for what was going to happen.

"Yes sir," Jack said closing his eyes and preparing for what was to come.

The spanking was short, but as promised, was very painful. Jack ended up sobbing over Dean's lap telling him how sorry he was. Dean just held him and told him everything was forgiven. He told him it was okay and that everyone did stupid stuff. Dean even told him a similar story about what he did when he was younger, he left the part out about John's form of a spanking since it was a lot harsher than what he just did to Jack. It seemed to comfort Jack though, that Dean did stuff like this too.

The next morning, Jack was rubbing his butt at breakfast trying to soothe the pain. "I am never going to misbehave again." Jack promised his fathers as they sat around the table.

"You say that every time." Cas said flatly with a shake of his head causing Sam and Dean to laugh.

"I would be worried if you didn't get into trouble Jack," Sam said watching his son as he ate his orange since he already finished his one bowl of Cookie Crunch. "You are a lot like Dean, you both seek it out." He teased his older brother.

Dean rolled his eyes as he ate his bacon. "I was always covering for your ass." Dean said as he munched on his bacon.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Both of the brothers grinned at each other and at their family, it seemed as things were going to go back to normal. Hopefully they would all finally get some sleep now that their little energy drink induced insomnia issue was taken care of. Teenagers, Dean was so ready for Jack to grow out of that phase of having to question or do the opposite of EVERYTHING they said. All three of Jack's parents were secretly glad he was acting out though, because he was behaving like a normal kid. That's all they could ever ask for, even if it really did screw up their day sometimes.


	25. Highway To Hell

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews and views. A person trolled the story so that's why there is a review from me. XD All of their reviews have been deleted because they were pretty nasty, so if you saw anything weird it's gone now. Thanks so much for sticking with me, I love writing these one-shots and it makes my day when you guys review and tell me what you like and/or didn't like. Thanks so much. I hope you like this fluffy piece. Enjoy -Lola**

Dean had been gone for several weeks now and everything felt terrible. Everything sucked, and Jack didn't know how to deal with it. He was tired of pacing his room and hoping the answer would just appear. He was tired of seeing Sam completely in despair and Cas always having to be out. He felt so alone and that he had to be strong. He would constantly sit with Sam and help him research, he would eat the terrible green food Sam cooked, and he would obey Sam's every command. He did whatever Sam said except for an incident a couple of weeks ago. He was determined to make Sam's life at the Bunker as easy as possible until they could get Dean back. That was the only way Jack could help.

If only Jack had his powers, he could take on Michael and get him out of Dean. He knew he could, he was the son of an archangel, but he was just a random guy without his grace. His grace was what made him. His grace helped people, but it also destroyed people. If Jack had it, he would have been able to help Dean, but Lucifer stole it from him. Michael had claimed once he could give him his powers back, but Jack thought it was just a trick. There was no way the archangel could give him enough grace, because Gabriel wasn't able to and he was an archangel.

Jack sighed as he went into the garage. He needed to take his mind off of everything, but he also wanted to be close to Dean. Dean had told him a few weeks ago that the Impala would be his someday when he wasn't here. Jack didn't think Dean would be gone so soon, and he knew he was coming back but he promised to take care of her. He promised to make sure the car just didn't waste away and Sam didn't deck her out in some random tech he bought. He had promised Dean he would protect his car.

Jack got into the driver's seat, the keys were already in the ignition, so he just turned them, and the car sprung to life. The Nephilim wasn't going anywhere. He just wanted to hear the car. He wanted to hear the purr of the car that Dean was so proud of. He wanted to look at the Legos that had been stuffed in the vents. He wanted to trace his initials: on the dashboard right below Sam's and Dean's. He wanted to do all of this because this was Dean's car. It was the car that had taken him to the Bunker the first time, it was the one that had to hear their family constantly bicker, and it was the car that would remain even after the Winchesters were gone.

Jack reached over to where Dean kept his tapes with old music on them. He reached the one that said AC/DC and placed it into the car's music player. He pressed play and turned the music up all the way, he smiled as Highway To Hell came exploding through the speakers. Jack began to tap his foot along to the beat smiling at the memories he had to this song. Dean loved to play this son when the family were all trying to fall asleep which made Sam make his bitch face at his brother.

Jack began to sing along with the song and hit the steering wheel as he rocked out. He loved the roar of the guitars and the steady drum beats that he could feel in his heart. He also loved the song because Cas had a debate with Dean about how there was no true highway to hell, which Dean told him AC/DC could think what they wanted because they were legendary. Jack tended to agree.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud knock on the car window. He looked out of it and saw Sam looking at him with an amused/concerned expression. Jack turned down the music and rolled down the window, so he could talk to his father. "Sorry," Jack said, he assumed he had interrupted his research.

Sam shook his head at his son, he was trying to be so much like Dean. Jack wanted to be strong, but Sam and Cas saw right through it, he was messed up about Dean. "Don't apologize, you were just listening to music." Sam said with a shake of his head as he gestured for Jack to scoot over. "Do you want to go for a drive? We can listen to AC/DC if you want?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprised. Sam usually didn't want to listen to AC/DC because Dean played it so much. Jack could probably say the song lyrics forwards and backwards because they listened to it so much, he knew Sam was doing this just for him. "You don't have to, Sam." Jack said giving him a small smile. "I know you're really busy." 

Sam shook his head gently. "I can take a break for a few. Come on, it'll be fun." Sam said as he got in the car and Jack scooted over.

Sam set his hands behind the wheel as he opened up the garage with the garage door opener that he had convinced Dean to let stay in the car. He pulled out as Jack turned up the music. Sam wanted to groan, but this wasn't about him this was about his son and he had agreed they could listen to it. Sam began to press on the gas to go extremely fast just the way Dean liked to drive as AC/DC blasted through the speakers. 

"This is amazing," Jack yelled over the music with a huge grin on his face. He rolled down the passenger window and stuck his hand out as he screamed along with the words of AC/DC.

Sam couldn't help but join in with his son. Both of them sang loudly and obnoxiously as the highway in the middle of the do-nothing town in Kansas rolled past them. This was the most fun Sam had had in a while, and he really didn't think his fun moment would be with AC/DC but it was. They drove around for about two hours and listened to three different tapes before Sam took them home.

Sam loaded the Impala into the garage when his son turned to him with a smile. "Thanks Sam, this was…awesome." Jack said with a nod of his head.

Sam smiled at his son, he only wished the person who really enjoyed AC/DC and any of the other of his late father's tapes was still here. "You're welcome," Sam said, his voice hoarse from screaming along to the music.

Sam got out of the car when Cas came up to him. "Hey Cas, what's up?" Sam asked with a cough, he really should not have screamed as loud as he did with Jack. He got too carried away.

"You sound terrible," Cas observed with a frown. He adjusted his trench coat as Sam moved past him to get inside.

"Thanks," Sam said dryly as he headed toward the kitchen, he could really use some warm tea right about now. "Did you find anything on Dean? Any leads?" Sam asked him as he began to heat water up to make his tea.

Cas frowned shaking his head. "No, not yet, but the few angels I know are working on it. We will find Dean soon." Cas said turning and looking at Sam. "Where did you go with Jack?" He asked him.

Sam sighed, he was really hoping for a lead on his older brother. It had been several weeks since Dean had gone missing and he missed him more and more each day. He knew everyone else in their little family felt the same, but Sam was unhealthily co-dependent on his brother. He had to be though, because his brother was all he had. They came into the hunting world together and they would go out of it together by hell or highwater.

"We just went for a drive in the Impala." Sam said as the water got warm enough. He bored it into a tea cup and added the tea bag. "It was good to get out."

Cas went over to Sam and awkwardly touched his shoulder. Cas's people skills were much better but there was still some work he had to do. "I miss him too," Cas said before taking a step back and leaving the room.


	26. When Our Lives Are Over

**Hey guys :) Not sure how I feel about this one. It's kind of sad yet happy? Idk. There will be more one-shots coming, this is just a futuristic one. Thanks so much for the reviews, views, and support. I wrote this one to also celebrate the fact of over five thousand views and over forty reviews. That's amazing and awesome :) A good song to listen to, one of my favorites that goes along with the the theme and title, is Skulls by Bastille. It will hit you hard. Thank you. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was in his late forties when Sam and Dean finally died. They died together, and Jack knew that was the only reason they stayed dead, because the brothers wouldn't be able to function living or dead if they weren't together. It still took a long time for Jack to believe they were really dead for good this time though, it hit him like a ton of bricks when he finally figured it out. He buried his fathers with the help of Castiel in Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel and Jack knew they couldn't give up the life that they had lived so long, so they didn't. They still drove the Impala, still listened to loud music, still hunted all the things that went bump in the night, and still shared many drinks together. It was the way both of them knew how to grieve and how to have a piece of Sam and Dean close to them. This worked for a while, Jack was finally starting to come into his own and had become a great hunter, but the weight of grief was hard. Family was the center of his universe and it felt like there was a gaping hole in it.

Then the day came, when Jack was in his mid fifties, when the Empty came for Castiel. Jack begged to trade places, but Cas wouldn't let him. Cas simply gave him a hug and his angel blade before greeting the Empty like an old friend. He let the Empty take him while Jack watched his father disappear from the Bunker, and all Jack could do was hope his original father was at peace. He hoped that Cas would one day escape the Empty and be able to be reunited with his fathers. Jack placed a headstone right next to Sam's and Dean's in Lawrence, and to be closer to them he gave the Bunker to a new generation of hunters.

When Jack got to Lawrence to find a house to live in, he didn't know it at the time, but he found Sam and Dean's childhood home to call his own. The house was big and empty, so he took in a child who was an outcast like he was. The child was not a Nephilim, but she was the daughter of a hunter who died in the line of duty. He had found the red headed child in Souix Falls where she was going to live with Claire Novak, but Claire wasn't ready to settle down in one place, so Claire asked if he would take her. Jack was happy to take her in, she was only ten at the time. Her name was Samantha Marcus, and it made Jack think of Sam. He even took to calling her Sammy and Sam.

Jack raised Sammy from ten up. He put her through school, and taught her how to defend herself. Sam went through school through Lawrence and had the normal life Jack's parents wanted for him. Jack told her stories about Sam, Dean, and Cas and all about how they saved the world. He took her to visit their graves every weekend and they would sit, drink beer once she was fourteen because to Jack that was a fine age to start drinking, and eat bacon cheeseburgers with some sort of fruit or vegetable. That's where Jack told most of his stories to the girl who would become his daughter and take on the name Samantha Marcus-Winchester. Once she graduated high school and was about to go off to college, Jack had her carve her initials into the Impala right below his JWK and Cas's CAS. He then gave her the same speech that Dean had given him once before driving her up to Kansas State and trying not to cry as he had to leave.

Jack was able to watch Sam grow up into a beautiful, young, woman. She loved AC/DC, driving way too fast, had a wicked sense of humor, saw the good in people, was a straight A student, and got into law school at Stanford after completing her Bachelors at Kansas State. Jack saw his Dads in her and it made him feel at home. He missed them so much and he was getting up there in age. He walked away from hunting when he was seventy years old, because he had other things in mind. He was not going to be consumed by the life, that was Sam and Dean's dying wish for him and he intended to honor it.

When Sam and Dean died they had left a letter for Jack that they had written years ago, because they weren't sure when they were going to permanently kick the bucket. When the time finally came, and he had to clean out Dean's room he found the letter. When he read it, he broke down into tears, because it felt like a piece of Sam and Dean were with him everywhere. He carried that letter pretty much everywhere with him. The letter was on notebook paper, and had seen better days, but it was the only thing tangible he had left besides the car. In the letter Sam and Dean said that they did not want him to get consumed by the life. They wanted him to one day walk away and actually live, and so he did.

When it was finally Jack's time to go, Samantha had married a man name John who was willing to take the last name of Winchester. So, the Winchester name lived on through the four grandkids the Winchesters gifted Jack with. Now, Sam didn't hunt but she did teach her kids to protect themselves and she gave them the choice to hunt or not just like Jack did to her. Jack's last day on earth, he took the Impala out for one last spin. He was dying, his breathing was terrible from lung cancer, but he needed to hear Highway To Hell, Wanted Dead Or Alive, and Carry On My Wayward Son one more time. He finally died in his sleep that night with family around him.

When Jack woke up, he was standing in a bar. He didn't understand, usually heaven was personalized but this heaven was so much better. Sitting in the bar known as the Roadhouse there was everyone he loved and some people he didn't know. There was Dean who was by the Juke Box picking the songs that annoyed Sam most, and he looked like he was in his late thirties to early forties. Sam was sitting with a computer at one of the tables with a scowl on his face in the direction of his brother. His mom, Kelly, was sitting at the bar laughing with a man with a mullet. There was a woman and what looked like to be her daughter playing pool with Bobby Singer by them, and then there was Castiel. Cas was standing in the middle of the bar, he was the first to notice Jack.

"Hey Jack," Cas said with a smile, and Jack could help but running to him. The lung cancer was gone, all the pain was gone, he was turned back into the late teenager he was when the Winchesters really started raising him. Cas hugged his son closely to his chest.

"But, the Empty, how?" Jack said in disbelief, he was so happy. So happy Cas was here and was able to be with his family.

Cas smiled at his son. "Let's just say, miracles do happen sometimes." Cas said with a shrug as he looked over to Sam and Dean who had just noticed him.

Sam came over first and wrapped Jack into a hug. "We've been waiting for you." Sam said, tears choked up in his voice. "We're so proud of you and what you have done." Sam said, and Jack's heart swelled with pride.

Dean pulled Sam off of Jack, he wanted a piece of his son too. "Come here kid," Dean said wrapping his son in his arms tightly. "Thanks for taking care of Baby for me, and for passing her on to someone who will really take care of her."

Jack looked at his parents in disbelief. "How do you know about all of that?" He asked them. He thought heaven was just your greatest hits, not getting to watch

Sam smiled with a gleeful expression. "Ash," he said pointing out the man with the mullet who was coming over with his biological Mom. "Knows how to hack the system. That's how we're all here and how we got updates on you over the years. Sometimes we even got lucky enough to see you." Sam said as Kelly Kline hugged her son tightly.

Kelly knew her son was going to be great. She knew her son was going to change the world and he did. He did that and so much more. She was so proud of him and was at a loss for words. She burst into tears when Jack uttered a few words. "Thank you for believing in me." He had whispered as she pulled back.

The two women and Bobby came up to him. The two women were known as Ellen and Jo, they seemed really nice. "So, this is the Jack we have heard all about," Ellen said as he wrapped the boy into a hug. "I've heard you're quite the trouble maker."

"Not any more than Jo," Dean said unhelpfully as Jo hit him on the arm with a roll of her eyes.

Jack turned to Bobby who was looking at him like he had never seen him before, that was odd to Jack because they had seen each other before. Bobby died years before Sam and Dean and he didn't think they were that close but maybe they were. "It's nice to see you again, Bobby." Jack said with a smile at the older man.

"I've never seen you before in my life, boy. But, Sam and Dean explained the whole other world thing." Bobby said turning and looking at the boys who were smiling ruefully. "What kind of idjits let another world come open and then get their mother, their Nephilim son, and the devil stuck in it? It's a wonder you survived with Frick and Frack over there." Bobby said mostly teasing as rolled his eyes toward the Winchester boys.

"He turned out great, thanks to Sam and Dean," a voice said behind him. He turned and saw an older man with someone who looked like Mary Winchester but older. He had a smile on his face as he came up to Jack. "Better than most. I'm John Winchester," John said seeing the confused look on the boy's face. "Sam and Dean's father, and you already know Mary."

"It's good to see you again, Jack." Mary said going up and embracing Jack with a smile.

This was a lot for Jack to take in, there was so much going on. He had so much to tell them and so much to hear about. He and his family had over thirty years to catch up on. Jack looked at John Winchester and held out his hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, the tapes still work." Jack was talking about the tapes in the car.

John laughed as he shook the boy's hand. His sons had done a bang-up job with this one. Jack was better than expected and John Winchester already had high expectations for his family. He was glad to finally meet Jack even if they were in the Roadhouse. The Roadhouse had become the central meeting place/home for family. It was only natural that Jack was put there to be with his loved ones, that was what heaven was all about it.

Years and years went by, but things stayed the same. The Winchesters lived in the Roadhouse and checked in on their family, not long after Jack came Claire Novak joined them and Jody Mills found her way into the Roadhouse with Donna. Claire hunted down her old friend Kaia who had hunted down Alex. Soon, Samantha followed but her husband did not. He was not part of the life, Samantha went and lived with him in his heaven and would visit Jack. Two out of Samantha's four children, Samuel who went by Sammy and Dean, came to the Roadhouse because they chose the life. They were the ones who took care of the Impala after Samantha died.

Fewer and fewer Winchesters showed up over the years, and not a lot of the hunters stayed at the Roadhouse. Ellen and Jo went with Ash to find Jo's father and Bobby went to find his wife. Donna, Jody, and the rest of the Wayward sisters went to find Jody's son and to be with him since they could. Each of these people always visited. The only ones who always remained at the Roadhouse were the original Sam, the original Dean, Castiel, and Jack.

The little family would have thought to go to the Bunker but none of them wanted to just go and relive their greatest hits in the Bunker. They sometimes would go and visit and relive the glory days, but mostly they just enjoyed their time together. They had nothing to worry about, no great evil to fight, and if they felt antsy they could just go find their heaven through Ash's computer and hunt a monster. It was…just peace, and they loved it. They deserved the peace after fighting evil and suffering for so many years.

Dean would take them driving in the Impala where Sam would complain about the music. Sam would try to make him eat ridiculous, green, foods even though he told him he was already dead. Cas would play chess with him or would let him play a ridiculous game with him. Jack would watch Star Wars and have light saber fights with his family. Sometimes they would go to sleep in their bedrooms from the Bunker that appeared in the roadhouse, if they felt like they wanted to sleep.

Bottom line, the Winchesters were finally relaxed and were finally able to be happy. They had the freedom of choice that they never got when they were alive, and that was what made their heaven possible. Team Free Will could finally be disbanded, and the Winchesters no longer had to fight, because they had finally gotten free of the weights of unhappiness. All they had to focus on now, was what made them truly happy: being together as a family.


	27. Movie Night

**Hey guys :) This is a fluffy one-shot. Do you guys want to see the letter Sam and Dean wrote to Jack from last chapter? Let me know :) Thank you for the constant reviews and support. You guys are amazing :) Enjoy -Lola**

Covered in vampire guts, the Winchester family all took turns hitting the shower in a motel in Washington. Jack had killed his first vampire by hand and Dean couldn't be prouder, so Jack got to shower first. Jack was also on cloud nine, because he did not get in the way at all on this hunt. He had successfully followed instructions and Sam had even given him a knife so he could use it on the vampire.

To wind down from the high energy hunt, Sam had suggested they had a movie night. The motel was fairly new, so the TV was nice enough and they could rent movies. That's what led to Cas popping into a store and getting sodas, microwavable popcorn, and candy for the family to munch on. Sam, Dean, and Jack were on the couch when he got back fighting over the movie they should watch.

"We're watching Die Hard," Dean demanded seeing it was on demand for free. It was a great movie with Christmas themes.

"That is not appropriate for a kid to be watching. And it's a Christmas movie, it's no longer Christmas," Sam snorted, he was in control of the remote, so his brother could suck it.

Dean gave his brother the 'seriously' look. "The kid just cut off a vampire's head. You call that appropriate, Soccer Mom?" He sneered at his brother as he reached over Jack to try to steal the remote from Sam.

"Do I get a say in this?" Jack piped up trying to duck down between them to get away.

"No!" Sam and Dean said at the same time as Jack slipped from underneath the two struggling brothers.

"I have control of the remote! Dean!" Sam roared as Dean tried to rip the remote out of his brother's hands. Sam leaned back and extended his long arms out so, Dean couldn't reach the remote.

Jack went over and stood by Cas who was gazing at the Winchester brothers with annoyance. Why did they always argue the stupidest things? They bickered nonstop when they could, but Cas knew that was because they were siblings. It did not make it any less annoying though, he looked over at Jack who was getting into the sodas with a shake of his head. He wished Jack had someone closer to his age on the road with them. It would do him some good to have a connection like the Winchester brothers, no matter how co-dependent they were on each other.

"Bitch," Dean finally relented to go get himself a beer. He needed a drink after that battle with his little brother, and if you asked Dean, he let Sam win. Dean reasoned he was being a good big brother by letting Sam get the jump on him.

"Jerk," Sam shot back as he stood up and his eyes widened as he looked at what Jack had already gotten into. "Dude, slow down, all that sugar is not good for you." Sam quickly walked over and snatched the huge bag of M and M's Jack was pouring down his throat as fast as possible.

Dean shrugged at the kid's sugar intake. "Just don't get gassy like Sam, because I'm not driving with two gassy people in the car." Dean said unhelpfully as he went over to the couch and plopped down next to remote. He grinned, he had won the battle after all.

Sam made the mistake of letting Castiel pop the popcorn, and the mistake of letting Dean pick the movie unintentionally. In the end, the family curled up on the couch with burnt popcorn to watch one of the Star Wars movies they had seen a million times. It was perfect though, because it reminded them each of being home in the Bunker in front of the not haunted Dean had in one of the random, extra rooms in the Bunker.

"You really had to let Cas pop the popcorn?" Dean asked with a scowl in his brother's direction after he ingested a charred piece of popcorn.

"The microwave buttons were confusing. How was I supposed to know how many minutes popcorn is supposed to cook for? Sam said until the corn stopped popping, and it didn't stop popping completely for a long time." Cas said with a scowl in his best friend's direction. The Winchesters knew he was not good with mundane tasks, yet they kept giving him mundane tasks.

"You push the button that says popcorn! It literally times it for you, genius," Dean grumbled as he took another bite of popcorn.

Sam shook his head at his brother, what was wrong with him? So many things, but Sam couldn't judge him. "Dude, if the popcorn is burnt then why do you keep eating it?"

Dean loved to complain about food and things, but he would still eat the food or do the thing that is causing him annoyance. "Because it's there Sam, and I'm hungry." Dean said shoving more burnt popcorn into his mouth.

"Shh." Jack scolded his parents as he leaned closer to the TV. Jack was really into his Star Wars and this was the first movie they were watching. His favorite part when Luke Skywalker met Princess Leia for the first time was coming up and he didn't want to miss it because everyone was being loud. "I can't hear the movie."

"You have seen this movie like fifty times," Dean told his son with a roll of his eyes. "You could probably recite the lines."

"Shh!" Jack said hitting Dean in the chest as his favorite scene took to the screen. His blue eyes stared intently at the screen.

Dean rubbed his chest and looked at his brother as if to say he created this monster, but Sam just shrugged. Yes, Sam had shown him the Star Wars movies, but Sam didn't make Jack fall in love with them. Sam was more of the…enabler more than anything. Sam knew Dean couldn't lie and say he didn't like this movie because Sam knew for a fact he enjoyed the movie as well. They just weren't into the movie as much as Jack was.

Finally, the movie ended with Han Solo being victorious with his buddy Luke Skywalker. Jack grinned as the credits began to roll, he loved that movie and the soundtrack was epic. He knew Dean would never let classical music play in his car, but when the car was Jack's one day he could. Dean would be rolling in his grave in shame, and Jack really didn't want to get punched in the face when he got reunited with Dean on the other side so he decided that wasn't his best idea.

Sam got up and turned the TV off before turning to Jack. "Come on Jack, bed time." Sam said with a yawn.

Even though Jack's insomnia had been taken care of, Sam still made bed time a thing. Dean found it stupid, but it was something he was too tired to fight Sam on most of the time. Cas thought it was dumb as well, but he had no room to talk since he didn't sleep. So, Jack was on his own when trying to fend Sam off at bed time. 

"Sam," Jack complained in annoyance, he hated bed time. It was stupid to him too. "I'm not even tired," he lied through a yawn.

"Nice try," Sam said as he helped his son up. "Come on, you had a big day and we have a long drive back home tomorrow. And you know you don't sleep well in the car." Sam said pushing him along to his bed.

"Night Jack," Cas and Dean called from by the turned off TV. Dean shook his head as the kid shot him a 'thanks a lot' look as he was pushed into his side of the room and forced to lay down.

The family had had a good day overall, Jack had killed his first vampire and they had watched Star Wars for the billionth time. Like all things, the Winchester's liked to have things the same. They liked the familiarity of a case, like to listen to the same albums over and over again, and liked to drive the same car over and over again. Star Wars was slowly becoming a Winchester norm and none of them could complain, because those movies always brought them together. They made the Winchester bond even stronger.


	28. Falling

**Hey guys :) This is a one shot about Jack getting hurt and going to the ER. I hope you guys like it. Next one is the letter from Dean and Sam to Jack. Thank you for the reviews, views, and support. You all are amazing, I have never had this much success on a story before, so it makes me feel really good. I'm glad you all enjoy these. If you have any requests send me a pm or leave it in the reviews. Thank you. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack had climbed a tree, and he had gone very high. It was one of the trees outside of the Bunker, he was bored because Sam was taking forever to get out the door. The family was supposed to go get lunch at the local diner, but he didn't think they were ever going to leave. Finally, Sam got out the door and Jack began to climb down the tree. The problem was, his foot slipped sending Jack tumbling down the tree and hitting the ground hard. He tried to stop himself with his arm when he heard a sickening crack and a scream of pain came out of his throat.

Jack saw stars as Sam ran over to him from by the garage, Dean was close behind him. "Dean…it's bad man. I don't think we can wait for Cas." Jack heard Sam say through his nausea.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said as he looked down at his son. He carefully scooped him up and dumped him into the Impala.

Dean got into the driver's seat with Sam sitting back with Jack. Jack was in bad shape, Sam knew his right arm was the worst, but his legs weren't looking too hot either. He had at least rolled one of his ankles if not fractured one. Cas was doing some important angel thing, and this could wait. Their son was hurt but Jack was not dying and they knew Cas was doing something important.

They rushed him to the ER and Dean carried him in with Sam taking up the rear. One of the nurses' ripped Jack from Dean's arms and shoved paperwork into Sam's. Sam had a hard time coming up with a birthdate for Jack, since he looked much older than he actually was. Sam filled it out the best he could and soon enough they were brought into Jack's room. He had cracked a rib so they wanted him to stay a night or two for observation. Which, he was going to stay and then Cas was going to fix him.

"How are you doing kid?" Dean asked looking at his teenager laid up in the hospital bed. His food was propped up and his arm was in a heavy duty cast all the way up to the elbow.

"It hurts," Jack informed him as he sat up a little more as his Dads took a seat beside him.

Sam took a seat on the left while Dean took one on the right. Sam looked down at his son and his heart hurt, he hated his son was hurt. "Your arm is broken in two different places, your right ankle is broken, and one of your ribs are cracked. I'm sure you are in pain. How far did you fall?" Sam asked as he opened a water bottle for Jack and left it on his hospital tray in front of him.

"I don't know," Jack said with a frown as he tried to think. "I was really high up in a tree." He told his Dads with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And what? You thought you were a bird or something, so you jumped out of it? Not your brightest idea." Dean said shaking his head in his son's direction. Why couldn't things just be normal? Dean knew the answer, but it was nice to dream of a day without any injuries or a day where everything went to plan.

Jack shook his head. "No, I know I'm not a bird. And if I thought I was going to be any flying creature I would want to be a flying squirrel." Jack informed Dean who gave him an odd look, Jack's mind was going a little fuzzy now because the pain meds were starting to work into his system.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said quickly nipping the conversation. Jack was getting loopy, he could see it with the way his eyes were glazing over, and the flying squirrel comment was a dead giveaway. "What matters now is that you get some rest."

"I don't need rest," Jack said as he tried to climb out of bed and winced at the pain. Sam and Dean were quick to hold him down. "I'm not tired."

"Let's just take it easy there, tiger. I bet the hospital has Star Wars on somewhere. Why don't we try to find it?" Dean suggested as he grabbed the remote and turned on the hospital TV.

Sam watched in amusement as his brother frantically flipped through the channels and was lucky to find one of the channels playing a Star Wars movie. Sam looked down at his son who had a stupid grin on his face, they really had him doped up. "Are you hungry or thirsty, Jack?" Sam asked the boy, he knew pain meds reacted differently with everyone, but he didn't expect them to make him this loopy.

"I want a milkshake," Jack said as his eyes looked over at the TV. Sam and Dean looked at each other, they didn't know what to think. "A chocolate one."

"Whatever you say, big guy," Dean said patting Jack's good arm before turning over to the TV. "Whatever you say."

The three of them watched Star Wars until Jack passed out, and it took Jack awhile. He kept saying weird, random things that popped into his head. Sam and Dean just ignored him mainly, because Jack was pretty out of it. Sam had stepped out to ask the doctor what he was on and the doctor had told him it was some strong stuff. Without it, Jack would be in a lot more pain than he was in right now. It didn't seem like he was in much pain, but the doctor told Sam that was only because he was so loopy at the moment.

Sam went over and turned off the TV looking at their son with a sigh. Dean shook his head. "That was weird," Dean said as he watched Jack sleep making sure the drugs didn't do anything crazy. 

"Yeah," Sam said in agreement. "I don't know how he's going to wake up. But at least he wasn't in much pain."

"Sam, he was in damn Loony Tunes Land." Dean said harshly looking down at his son. "How is that much better? I get that he wasn't in much pain but, he wasn't in his right mind either. He was happy but what if it was…" Dean shook his head as he walked towards the window. "I just don't know man."

Sam sighed, he never knew how his brother was going to react with these types of situations. "Well, he wasn't upset. He was happy, Dean. I would much rather that than him being in so much pain he can't move and he's crying because he's so miserable. We can't have it all, man." Sam reasoned slowly, he knew his brother had a big heart and it was hard for Dean to see people he cared about hurt. It was hard for anyone, but Dean took it especially hard.

"I just don't think that's our call," Dean said turning around and looking over at his brother. "I mean, I don't think he should have been so hyped up on pain meds he couldn't think straight. The kid was literally going off about puppies, rainbows, and unicorns for God's sake." Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed, he knew better than to have this discussion with his brother, his brother was into all out freewill. Sam was not so sure. Sam thought freewill was a good thing but not when it came to a child. As the parent, it was their responsibility to make the hard choices. This was a hard choice, and they really didn't have much of a say. Sam was just glad Jack was okay and couldn't wait for Cas to get back to fix him. They had already called him several times, but he hadn't picked up, but that wasn't unusual. Cas wasn't the best with a cellphone.


	29. The Letter

**Hey guys :) This is the death letter from Sam and Dean to Jack. It's formatted weird, but it works. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. You guys are great :) Enjoy -Lola**

Dear Jack,

If you're reading this, there's a good chance we are dead. And the forever kind of dead. You wouldn't have found this letter if you weren't cleaning out Dean's room, because he hid it so well. We decided to write this letter to you because there is a good chance we didn't get to say goodbye. We'll each write a separate note to you, but we'll keep it all on this paper.

From Sam:

Hey Jack,

I know this is not ideal. This is not how I would want to say goodbye to you, but in our line of work we don't always get a choice. I just want to tell you how much I love you. Dean and I never dreamed of being able to have a child because of our work. We were always on the move and there was no real time to settle down. We both had tried, and Dean got the closest out of the both of us in having a normal family, but we never thought it was a possibility. We are lucky to have you, because you are a Winchester. You're stubborn, family oriented, and a great hunter. I could not be prouder of you.

I want you to promise not to try to bring us back, alright? If we've died and Cas's is unable to bring us back or is unwilling, then we are gone. We've cheated death way too many times and she is already not our number one fans, just know that we're not gone. We're somewhere else and maybe one day we'll see each other again, I like to think we will. I like to think we're all going to meet up again someday and we're not going to have to worry about anything. We're not going to have to worry about something that is about to kill us, or something wants to burn down the world. There will be just peace and the freedom to decide for ourselves what we want to do. As hunters, we have an obligation to protect people who cannot protect themselves and it's hard to escape that obligation. It's something most people never achieve.

This is my dream for you: to be happy in the world you in live in. I want you to find a normal life, and I know that's rich coming from me. I know you think you have to keep hunting and you will need to get revenge on whatever evil thing got us, but you don't. Revenge does nothing, sure, it makes you feel good for a little while but in the long run it does nothing. My Dad wasted our whole lives away by raising us to be focused on revenge. It was full of constant moving, almost dying, and never truly being able to settle down. It's part of the reason Dean and I are the way we are. I want you to someday settle down. I want you to someday have a family who loves you and wants to be with you. I want you to look at the life that you are living and smile. I want you to have normal days where you're not scrubbing vampire guts from your clothes. I want you to be free to make your own choices.

Now, I know it won't be easy to walk away. But, one day, I want you to. I want you to leave all of this behind and let yourself be happy. Us dying does not mean you cannot be happy. I told myself that I would never be happy without my family, but I did find some happiness. Not without Dean, but without my father and mother. Dean and I are so stuck to each other we can't live without each other. I don't want the life to do that to you. I don't want you to have to constantly be chasing your family members round and round like you're on some merry-go-round that never stops. Dean and I didn't have the chance to stop, but you do. I promise you, you do. You deserve to be happy. You don't deserve all the death and destruction we helped build around you. So, find something or someone who makes you put down the lore books. Find that one thing that makes you smile every time you see it.

So, you're going to be okay. You can do this. You're capable and you will be able to keep going. Taped to Dean's mattress there is a location with a lock number for a storage unit. Inside you will find everything that is valuable to our family. It hasn't been open in a few years, but I think there are some boxes with your name on it. Everything inside the storage unit is yours. Everything we have is yours. I love you, please try to stay out of trouble. Dean and I will be waiting for you on the other side.

Love,

Sam

From Dean:

Jack,

I'm not into chick flick moments, and Sammy just wrote an entire novel of them. I'm going to try to keep mine short and not so wordy. I hate reading more than I have to. I would rather see the movie, but anyway, here it goes.

You and I have been through a lot together. I trained you to be a hunter. I got to watch you kill your first vamp. I got to see you dig AC/DC, Zeppelin, and other bands on tape in Baby. I have loved every moment of raising you, because you were my second chance. A long time ago, I lived with a woman named Lisa and her son, Ben. Ben was a great kid, and I was starting to feel like he was mine but then the life got in the way. Things got screwy and I couldn't be in his life anymore. Luckily, you came to us all screwy, so you got to be in our lives all the time.

I'm not one for feelings. I don't have a fancy degree like Sammy that shows how great I am with words and books, but I can say this. I do love you. I don't really say that much, because I hate chick flick moments, but I do. All of us love you and even when we're gone, we still love you. If you ever feel alone, just get in Baby and listen to the tapes. If that doesn't work, look at the fifty thousand pictures Sam took of all of us. He literally has a shrine, he is such a nerd. But don't wallow in grief, you got a life to live, kid. Don't become us.

One day, you're going to walk away from this life. One day you're going to be able to settle down. That's all Sam, Cas, and I have ever wanted for you. We just want you to be happy and happiness ain't hunting kid. Most of the time things are trying to kill us or they have us tied up somewhere about to eat us for dinner. That's not my definition of happy. You have to give yourself permission to walk away. You have to give yourself permission to say 'I'm done'. Sam and I weren't strong enough to do it, but you are. Kid, you're stronger than both of us combined.

Sam, Cas, and I will see you on the other side someday. It will probably be Sam and I for a very long time before Cas comes to join us because he's an angel. It'd better be a long time before we see you on the other side or else I'm going to kick your ass for getting yourself killed. Just know, we'll be waiting for you wherever we go. Whether that be some other world, heaven or anything in between. We'll be keeping an eye out for you. Just, don't do anything stupid. Keep out of trouble, which I know is hard for you because you're a Winchester. We have the habit of seeking it out.

Anyway, I'm proud of you kid. Sam probably already told you about the mattress thing so I'm going to make sure you remember the promise you made to me about Baby. You promised me you would look after her and I'm going to hold it to you. If you don't look after her I'm going to kick your ass like I kick Sam's and you've seen Sam and I throw down. She is yours now, the key to her is in my leather jacket which is now also yours. You can wear it or not, but I just ask you don't throw it away. It might come in handy someday, that leather jacket was my fathers and it often helped me on hunts. It's also something that matters. Our family has a habit of holding on things that really matter to us whether that be our geek brothers or our cars. Don't forget that. If there's something you feel in your heart is important then it probably is.

I'll keep a beer cold for you, so whenever you meet up with us we can sit and you can tell us all about what trouble you have been getting in. Also, make sure to eat a lot of bacon cheeseburgers for me, I'm sure going to miss those. Do something better with your life than becoming me and Sam.

Love,

Dean

From both of us: 

Alright, the Bunker is also yours now. There is a map of the Bunker hidden in the false bottom drawer in Sam's night stand. The Bunker has some neat tricks and the map will help you figure that out if you decide to stay there. If not, just make sure it goes to someone who it will help. Don't forget to leave your mark on it as well, on one of the table we carved in our initials just like we did in Baby. We love you. Never forget that we're always with you even if you can't see us. Always remember Cas is with you even if you can't see him. Be better than we were, find a way to be happy.

Love,

Sam and Dean


	30. Sam's Girlfriend

**Hey guys :) This is a short little one-shot about Sam's birthday. XD I hope you guys like it. Also, we have fifty reviews on the story, that's amazing. Thank you so much. I have never gotten so many reviews before so thank you :) I hope you guys like this. Thanks for your continued support. Enjoy -Lola**

It was Sam's birthday and Jack wanted to throw him a party. Dean had warned Jack that it probably was not a great idea, but of course he got Cas involved. Jack knew how to play Cas in just the right way that he would do what he wanted. So, Cas and Jack went to the dollar store at two in the morning and bought party supplies. Jack decorated the kitchen in streamers and had a random Happy Birthday sign. He even had Cas help him bake a box cake. Now, they just had to wait for Sam to get up, Dean came in at four in the morning. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he didn't have the heart to tell that to Jack.

Sam hated his birthday. His birthday was a constant reminder of why his mother died. Yes, she didn't die on his birthday but six months later she did. He had very few good birthdays, and those were when he was at Stanford. He would never tell Dean that though, because his brother would flip. It was still a touchy subject for Dean that Sam had went away to college, so Sam didn't bring it up. All Sam had was memories of Stanford and he didn't even know which ones of those were real.

Sam sighed as he got up at about six in the morning. He didn't know what was on the agenda today, he hoped something to distract him from the painful day. He got dressed in his usual flannel before shuffling into the kitchen to get coffee. He dreaded what he saw in the kitchen, it seemed that Jack had caught wind that it was Sam's birthday.

"Happy Birthday," Jack called cheerfully from his place at the table. Cas and Dean were already sitting down, and Dean was already drinking whiskey.

Sam faked a smile as if this was awesome. He was doing it to protect his son, just because birthdays weren't fun for Sam didn't mean they weren't fun for Jack. "Thanks Jack," Sam said nodding as he went to the coffee maker. At least Dean had made coffee.

"I tried to tell him Sammy," Dean said from the table. Dean could see through his brother's fake smile. He could see his brother wasn't thrilled about this and was bucking up because the gesture was nice. Jack's heart was in the right place, but it just wasn't…working.

Jack frowned, he thought he was being nice. Dean had told him it probably wasn't a good idea, but he hadn't listened. Jack had Winchestered it and came up with a hairbrained scheme that Sam wasn't thrilled about. "I just wanted to give you a good birthday….that's all." Jack said looking down guiltily. "We can take all of this stuff down if you want, Sam." Jack offered.

Sam looked at his son and smile. He was just trying to be kind, and Sam wasn't exactly the best participant. "No, it's okay," Sam said surprising himself and his brother. "It's nice, thank you. This was really thoughtful of you, Jack."

Jack sighed with a shake of his head. "It's alright Sam, you don't have to pretend." Jack said getting up and going over to take the 'Happy Birthday' sign down.

Sam put his hand on Jack's shoulder gently. "It's okay Jack, seriously. This is great." Sam assured him with a smile. He didn't want Jack to feel bad and maybe it wouldn't be so bad celebrating his birthday with his family. It's not like he was with people who were going to judge him. Well, maybe Dean would judge him but that's a different discussion.

Cas observed Dean and Sam. They both had very different opinions on their birthdays. Dean saw his birthday as a time to party while Sam saw his as one that shouldn't exist. Sam had gone his whole life being blamed for his mother's death, so Cas couldn't exactly blame him for feeling like his birthday wasn't important. Birthdays weren't very important to Cas because he had been alive for so long. Cas couldn't even remember how old he was, he just knew he was old.

"Well," Dean said bringing the attention back to the table. "This has been fun, but we've got work to do. One of your hunter girlfriends called and they need some weird research, I wrote it down somewhere." Dean said fishing around in his pocket and producing the paper.

"Sam has a girlfriend?" Jack piped up curiously, he didn't know Sam was dating. Sam and Dean didn't really date because of their work. Dean had a lot of sex and Jack didn't really know what Sam did.

Sam made his bitch face at Dean in irritation. "No, I do not have a girlfriend." Sam grumbled as he finished up his coffee and put the mug in the sink. "It was a friend who is a hunter and that is a girl." Sam translated but it just made him sound worse. He sighed as Dean snickered in his direction.

"I believe what Sam means," Cas said trying to explain the weird conversation that just went down. "Is that he has a female friend who hunts." Castiel said and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you like this female friend that hunts, like the crazy lady liked me?" Jack asked referencing the woman who brought her boyfriend back from the dead. He had called Dean in a panic because he thought she was in love with him.

"No," Sam said harshly sending a glare over to his brother was laughing hard. He was loving that his brother was so miserable.

Sam couldn't really be mad at Jack for asking so many questions, he had not been around many girls. He had been around Maggie but that was only when they had everyone from Apocalypse World living in their Bunker. All of them had moved out now, but not many girls lived with them even then. Jack had only really interacted with males on a normal basis. Jack knew what a relationship was and knew how it worked but he had never had the chance to have one. Not that Sam and Dean wanted him to have one, that would open a whole new can of worms.

"She's just a friend and needs help. So, I'm going to go do the research on this…Latin script for her." Sam said stalking away sending his brother one last glare.

"Was it something I did?" Jack asked with a frown as he watched Sam march out.

Dean just laughed shaking his head. It was almost if it was Dean's birthday instead of Sam's. He loved seeing his brother so flustered, especially when it came to girls. Sam had always been awkward around girls and Dean never had a problem. Sam had always been the smart one though while Dean…not so much. Dean didn't think he was all that stupid, but he knew he wasn't near as smart as Sammy. His brother had almost graduated Stanford's law school. Dean knew Stanford was a fancy university and that the program was hard, because he looked at Sammy's books. Most of what was in there was mumbo jumbo, and the stuff he did understand were all the laws he had broken.

"No Jack, Sam's just being Sam." Dean cackled as he got out of his chair and cut himself a piece of Sam's cake.

"That was for Sam," Cas called over to Dean with an irritable expression. He didn't sign up for the Sam party planning committee to have Dean eat the things he and Jack made for Sam.

"Yeah? Well now it's for me, Chuckles." Dean said winking at Cas before taking his piece of cake and leaving the room.

"Freaking Winchesters," Cas grumbled looking over at Jack who at least had a smile on his face. At least one good thing came out of this, Jack was happy.

Jack had gotten to plan a party for Sam, and even though it didn't go the way he planned there was still time. What Jack had found with living with the Winchesters is that things rarely went to plan and if they went to plan, it was a nice surprise. The Winchesters were late to everything, often left a mess, and were lucky to get out of town before the cops showed up sometimes. Jack loved it though because the Winchester brothers helped to keep life interesting. Jack couldn't imagine his life without Sam, Dean, and Cas so he didn't. If he did, he would be sad because he knew all good things must come to an end. He hoped this never came to an end.


	31. Angel Talk

**Hey guys :) This fic was requested by Eileen who has reviewed many of my chapters. Thank you so much Elieen :) You're awesome and this is dedicated to you. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

Cas knew it was important to teach Jack about his angel side, even if he didn't have his grace anymore. It was a part of him and he had a right to know his history. He had already told him about Lucifer and the mess Lucifer was, but he hadn't told him about anything else. He hadn't told him about the things that made him special compared to other types of people.

That's what led to Cas sitting Jack down at the kitchen table with a bible. "Jack," Cas said trying to get the Nephilim's attention.

Lately, Sam had been teaching him different subjects. Dean didn't see how it mattered and neither of Cas, but it made both Sam and Jack happy. Today, Sam had sucked Jack's brain dry through complicated Algebra problems. The Nephilim was very tired, and his eyes were not very focused, Cas had asked Sam to leave a little energy in Jack, but it looked like Sam didn't listen. Cas had important things to teach Jack too, and these things were about his heritage and why he was the way he was.

"Jack," Cas said again, and finally Jack's blue eyes found Cas's. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah," Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion. He opened up the bible and looked through the pages but not really reading them. It was almost as if he was looking for pictures.

Cas sighed shaking his head. He took the bible from Jack, reading from the book wasn't going to work. The bible wasn't even that accurate to begin with. "You know God created the earth. He created everything in our lives. He created the trees, the rivers, lakes, humans, and angels. He did not however, create monsters." Cas explained to his son. "Eve, known to the monsters as the mother of all, created all monsters."

Jack nodded his head with a frown. "So, God created all good things and Eve created all the bad ones?" Jack said checking his understanding.

"Not quite," Cas said patiently. There was so much to cover and so little time. "God has a sister who we call the Darkness. She helped to create the bad things, and remember, not all monsters are bad. Garth is a werewolf and a hunter." Cas informed his son with a shrug.

"Where is God and his sister now? Why aren't they here?" Jack asked in confusion. With all of this Michael business they could really use someone like God to come and stop the madness. It seemed though, that God had checked out. Jack knew not to talk about God around Dean, it got him worked up. Especially after a few glasses of liquor.

Cas sighed, that was the million dollar question wasn't it? God was off with his sister somewhere having family time and leaving Team Free Will to clean up their messes. Cas was tired, and he was old. He just wanted to rest on a beach somewhere without the world falling apart, but he couldn't do that. He was unable to walk away because someone had to protect people. Someone had to make sure the Empty didn't go back on its deal. Cas was once very keen on finding God, but it didn't exactly go the way he would want it to go. Sure, God saved and brought them all back, but he then left them with even bigger problems.

"God and his sister are gone. We don't know where they are or what they are doing." Cas said slowly, this was painful to hear and painful to say. Those were the hard facts though, God was gone. God had left the building as Dean put it.

"How can they be gone?" Jack asked out in outrage, his blue eyes flashing with irritation. "Heaven is dying, and Michael wants to start another Apocalypse with Lucifer not even alive. Wouldn't that be enough for him to come back and fix this?"

Cas shook his head unsure what to tell Jack. God did what he wanted, and the Darkness did what she wanted. He had screamed himself hoarse trying to contact the both of them, but neither were listening. Or they just didn't care. Cas shook his head, God wouldn't let the thing he loved most waste away. He wouldn't let souls get booted out of heaven because there was enough grace to run it. Then again, all he wanted was family and he got it. Why would he care? Cas shook his head bitterly at the thought.

"I know," Cas said softly, he didn't know what to tell his son. "But he's not coming back. So, it's up to us: the people who know enough to do something about it. That's why we're having this lesson, so you can learn about yourself. You need to be able to defend yourself because heaven, earth, and hell do not want you. Heaven would kill you, earth would think you're crazy, and hell would want to take you apart." Cas said bluntly. Of course, these were things that Jack already knew.

"It's not fair," Jack whispered harshly as he looked down at the table. "God doesn't just get to quit because he feels like it. Doesn't he care what he created is going to get wasted away by monsters or Michael?" Jack wondered unsure what to make of this realization. He didn't understand this at all. It just didn't feel fair. "Why do I have to know how to defend myself? What makes me so special?"

Cas smiled at his son with a shake of his head. "You know you are half angel. They call your species Nephilim. Nephilim are half angel and half human, and they are extremely rare. You are the only one of your kind though, because you are half archangel with your grace. Without your grace, you are still powerful. We just have to figure out how to harness that power." Cas said watching his son to gauge his reaction to knowing there was a chance to get his powers back. "Just because there is no grace, doesn't mean there is no angel blood. We know you have that." He was referencing when Jack died, his body literally destroyed itself.

"So, there's a chance I might get my powers back?" Jack asked in excitement. This could be the difference in stopping Michael and being defeated. He was very powerful with his grace and could lay waste to the world if he knew how. Lucky for the world, Jack didn't want to hurt people and he didn't even know how.

"Yes," Castiel said slowly, he didn't want to wreck the kid's hope but at the same time he needed to be realistic. "Don't get your hopes up though, because we don't know. Not much have been recorded about Nephilim because they are so rare. Heaven also likes to kill them before they can come into their powers."

Jack nodded his head, but his hopes were already up. He couldn't help it, he could finally be the hero again. Hunting as a human was hard for Jack, and Dean had really thrown him through the ringer on training. Dean knew what he was doing though. Jack was becoming stronger and faster but not in the time Jack would have liked. He wanted things to go faster but having only human strength and speed put him behind his personal schedule. He had to defeat Michael, only he could do it, but he also needed his grace.

"Now," Cas said with a sigh as he got them back onto their lesson. "Being half angel is a big responsibility. You can change people's perceptions. You can send people back in time and bring them back to the present. You can send people to the future. You can make things move with your mind. In your case, we don't even know what you can do. You can freeze people, we know that." Cas said, he knew Jack's powers were important to him. But he also knew they were dangerous. "And you can cut through the space and time continuum."

"I can't do any of that right now," Jack said with a sigh of frustration. He was capable of so much yet able to do so little without his grace.

"Yes," Cas agreed, he knew Jack was feeling hopeless. "But, you might be able to do things on a minor scale. We will have to see. Rowena has taken…a liking to you. She is going to help us." Cas said flatly. He wasn't Rowena's number one fan. A lot like the Winchesters, she cheated death constantly, but she wasn't someone Cas actually liked.

Jack leaned across and gave his father a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much," Jack said before getting up and going off to his room. He couldn't wait to be useful again.

Cas watched him go, he had told Jack not to get his hopes up, but it looked like he was too late. He really hoped this worked. He knew how big this was to Jack, so hopefully Rowena could help in some way. She had the Book of the Damned much to the Winchesters and his own displeasure, but she could use it to help them. She stole the book from them in the first place.


	32. The Bad Days

**Hey guys :) This is pretty angsty and hurt/comfort focused. This is about Sam having a bad day where his mind is playing tricks on him and making him think he's back in the cage. I hope you guys like it. I'm not going to update as often as I am because my schedule is now filling up, but I will when I can. :) Thank you for your endless support. You guys seriously make my day, I will go back and read the reviews when I'm having an off day and they make me smile. Thanks so much. Enjoy -Lola**

Today was not a good day. Every once and a while, Sam would have a bad day. Yes, Cas fixed his mind, but he didn't fix everything. He couldn't have, the trauma Sam had experienced in hell was too deep to fully repair. Today, Sam woke up thinking he was in the pit. He thought everything he experienced was all a trick. He thought that Jack was made up and Lucifer wasn't really dead, he thought this was all a cruel trick.

Sam stumbled into the hallway, he had to find Dean. Dean could usually set his mind right if he went off the rails like this. It was once in a blue moon when that happened, but still he needed help. He couldn't do this alone no matter how good of a show he put on. Sam didn't really talk about it, but Lucifer still kept him up at night. Even when Sam can tell what is real and what is not, the hair on the back of his neck stood up every time he heard Lucifer's name. He knew Rowena suffered the same fate. They both knew what it was like to fear someone who would never truly go away even when they were dead.

Instead of Dean, he first encountered Jack. "Woah, Sam, are you okay?" Jack asked reaching out for his Dad. Jack had never seen one of Sam's bad days, usually Dean could predict when they were going to come out and he made sure Jack was out that day.

Sam didn't see Jack in front of him, instead he saw Lucifer. "Stay…stay away from me." Sam stumbled trying to get away from 'Lucifer'.

Jack again asked if Sam was okay but instead Sam heard something else. "Sammy," Sam heard what his supposed to be Lucifer said. "Did you really think you ever left the cage? I mean, really? Even after all of these years we still play this game." Lucifer tutted.

Sam lashed out, he punched his supposed to be Lucifer in the face. Instead of seeing his son being hurt and bleeding, he saw Lucifer stumble back. Sam kept hitting him over and over again, Jack was crying out in pain, but Sam heard Lucifer laughing at him. Sam sent a sharp kick to Lucifer's stomach and just kept pounding on him until Dean came tearing into the hallway.

Dean thought he had imagined it when he heard Jack begging Sam to stop hurting him in the hallway near the kitchen. He thought this was all a nightmare, but he knew it wasn't. Dean knew Sam was having one of his rare bad days when he had to pull Sam off of Jack. Sam was fighting against Dean yelling about how Lucifer was in the Bunker and how they were in the cage.

"Sammy," Dean said as he held against the wall. It pained him to see his brother like this. "You need to calm down." Dean said using all of his strength to hold him against the wall before looking back at Jack who had somehow gotten to his feet. "Go to Cas's room and pray for him if he's not in there."

Jack simply stood there, he was in shock. How could his father do that to him? Why was Sam saying he was Lucifer? Dean looked at Jack harshly. "Jack, now. I can't hold Sam for long." Dean barked out at his son and Jack took off in a full sprint to Cas's room.

"Dean," Sam growled struggling against his brother in anger and confusion. How could Dean just let the devil walk through their Bunker? Why was he sending him over to Cas…unless…this was another trick. "You're Lucifer, it's you. This is all a trick," Sam exclaimed struggling harder his eyes were glazing over as the delusions began to really overtake him.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, before he hit his brother as he could in the middle of the face. Dean caught him as he began to slump against the wall and fall limp. He winced, today was the worst day Sam had had since Cas healed him several years ago. Dean hadn't seen this coming, usually there were signs. Where were his signs? "You're going to be okay, Sammy." Dean promised as he began to drag him to the armory.

In Cas's room, Cas had Jack sitting on his bed as healed him. Cas knew there was always the risk that Sam could have the delusions come back but why now? And why would he beat the pulp out of Jack. "Why did Sam do that?" Jack asked looking at him in horror. "I thought he loved me?" 

Cas sighed as he took a seat by Jack, how could he explain this to him? "Years ago, Sam was in the cage with Lucifer. It was the only way to stop the apocalypse. Sam let Lucifer possess him and Sam managed to take back control for just long enough to jump into the cage." Cas explained. "We weren't able to get…all of Sam out until over a year later. Sam was alone in the cage with Michael and Lucifer who had nothing to entertain themselves with but Sam. They broke him down physically and psychologically, I healed him but it's still not enough. Sam is usually fine but every once in a while, he has a bad day." Cas said looking over at his son who had a pained expression on his face. "He can't tell what's real or not. He thinks he's still in the cage and that we're all tricking him. He usually is not violent, this is the worst day he has had in…a long time."

"So…Sam didn't think he was hitting me?" Jack asked for clarification. "He thought I was Lucifer?"

Cas nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, he did not know it was you. Sam was not in his right mind, he was probably on his way to find Dean, so he could help but he must have found you first. Dean is usually the only one who can get through to him." Cas explained to his son patiently. He knew this was scary, it was scary for Cas and Cas had to go to bed every night knowing that Sam's delusions would always be on him.

"How many bad days has Sam had since I've been here? Is that why we went out by ourselves a few times and got ice cream?" Jack asked standing up in horror. He had been laughing and enjoying a day with Cas while Sam had been suffering.

Cas sighed, he could see the wheels turning in his son's head. "It was to protect you." Cas said with a shake of his head. "You weren't supposed to know, because it was rare that this happened."

While Cas was trying to talk Jack down, Dean was standing over his brother in the armory. He had handcuffed him to a bed just for his safety. He didn't know what to expect because he would have never thought Sam was capable of hurting Jack. Dean knew he thought Jack was Lucifer but even then, Dean knew his brother. Sam was going to beat himself up nonstop when he realized what happened. It wouldn't matter that Sam wasn't in his right mind, because Sam had scared his son.

Sam woke up with a start, his green-hazel eyes blinked in confusion. What was he doing in the armory? Why was he handcuffed? Where was Lucifer? Was this another phase of Lucifer's plan to torture him? Sam looked over and saw his brother looking down on him in concern. He knew his brother wasn't Lucifer, Lucifer wasn't able to fake raw emotion like the one that was on Dean's face.

"Heya Sammy," Dean greeted his little brother as he pulled up a chair and sat next to a handcuffed Sam.

"Dean?" Sam said looking at his cuffs in confusion. Why would he be in handcuffs? He must be having a bad day but usually he spent those with Dean in the kitchen, the tv room, or Dean's room. He only came to the armory if he…no he couldn't have. The only person he would hurt was Lucifer. "What…what happened?"

Dean sighed, what was he supposed to say? "You…" Dean closed his eyes and shook his head as if tried to find the words to explain. "Thought Jack was Lucifer and kind of beat him to a pulp?" Dean said trying to ease Sam in but failing miserably.

Sam looked at him in horror. "I did what?" Sam said as he tugged on his cuffs. He had to go make this right, he couldn't just sit here. His son was hurt, and it was his fault. "I need to see him. I need to make sure he's alright."

"Slow down Sam," Dean said shaking his head. "You know you can't do that. You know you're having a bad day, the worst day actually, but you can't leave here. We don't know what you're going to do." Dean explained to his brother in a serious, and calm voice. Dean felt anything but calm though.

"Dean," Sam snapped at his brother in irritation. He knew his brother was right, but his emotional response was overtaking him. "I just beat up our son thinking he was the devil. I need to talk to him." 

"You don't need to do anything." Dean said standing up with a sigh as he ran a hand over his face. "You need to rest. Cas is with Jack and is explaining everything to him. I know you didn't want him to know, but we're passed that Sam." Dean looked at his brother with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam looked away from his brother. He was such a freak how could he have done that? He sighed, he would talk to Jack tomorrow and try to fix the damage he had just caused. Sam felt like absolute crap. "Yeah, me too."


	33. The Bad Days Part Two

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews and support, you guys are amazing. I have written a part two to the last chapter. I just thought making it a two-shot could make things interesting. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy. Enjoy -Lola**

"Round and round the mulberry bush," Lucifer sang as he paraded around Sam who was sitting on his bed. It was day three of the psychotic break, and the family was concerned. He had finally gotten Dean to uncuff him last night, but things weren't really improving. What was wrong with him? After all of these years, why were things coming apart now? "The monkey chased the weasel. Round and round the mulberry bush…" Lucifer grinned as he threw a fire cracker in Sam's direction. "Pop! Goes the weasel!"

Sam covered his head with his hands trying to protect himself from the cracking and popping all around him. Sam knew this wasn't real, he knew this was all on his head, so why wouldn't it go away? Maybe this was Sam's way of punishing himself for what happened with Jack. When Sam came back from the cage, he felt guilt free. Yeah, there were the problems that Lucifer created but there were also the things Sam paid for. Maybe this was Sam's way of paying for hurting Jack.

The door to the armory opened and in came Dean with a tray of food. Lucifer grinned looking at Sam and then at his brother. "Chow time, Sammy." Lucifer said looking down at his brother.

Sam glared at Lucifer before turning to his brother. Dean could tell his brother wasn't really there, he sighed. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to put him in another psych ward. "How are you doing, Sammy?" Dean asked as he handed Sam the tray.

Sam's hands shook as he took the tray. "Fine," Sam said hoarsely as he took a bite of the sandwich Dean had made him. He needed his food for strength.

"Just fine Sam? Sounds like I need to step up my game." Lucifer said with a smirk from his place behind Sam on the armory wall.

"Don't lie to me, Sam." Dean said with a sigh, a hopeless expression coming onto his face. He had to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he did need to lock Sam back up in a psych ward. Clearly something wasn't right.

Sam muttered something as he continued to eat his sandwich as a figure burst into the armory. Sam looked up, it was Jack. "Jack," Dean said a serious tone coming into his voice. "You can't be in here."

"Oh Sammy," Lucifer crooned from behind Sam. "Look, there's my boy. You know, the one you beat up because you thought he was me." Lucifer grinned, the tensing of Sam's shoulders told Lucifer that he was now pecking at the right thing.

"Shut up," Sam growled under his breath as he began to squeeze his right hand hard. It would sometimes make Lucifer go away. The pain made him lucid for a little while, luckily it was one of those times.

"It's okay," Sam called out to his brother who was trying to force a struggling Nephilim out of the room. "I can handle it for a few minutes." Sam said giving Jack an encouraging smile.

Dean wanted to argue, but he knew both Sam and Jack needed this. Jack had been literally sleeping outside of the armory, Dean would always carry him to bed when he found him, but Jack had been worried sick. Jack had been listening to Sam's screaming and arguing with Lucifer and Dean had to shoo him away constantly. Dean knew it was because the kid was just worried, but it wasn't good for Jack to hear Sam going nuts. Dean couldn't imagine the psychological trauma that the kid could suffer from hearing Sam threatening to kill Lucifer with his bare hands or screaming at him to shut up.

Jack smiled as he came further into the room and sat by Sam in the chair by his bed. He knew he couldn't hope to have a private conversation with Sam, but he would take this for now. Jack had been really worried about Sam. He didn't know how to help, if he had his powers he could've healed Sam with no problem, but he didn't have his powers. All he had was a human body that couldn't even beat Dean in a fight. 

"How are you doing?" Jack asked his father as Dean stood behind Sam and leaned against the wall. Dean thought that would be the best position to be in if Sam got all worked up and that didn't disturb Jack's and Sam's conversation.

Sam put on a brave face, he had to, he wasn't going to let his son see him fall apart. It just wasn't something Sam was okay with. "Better," Sam lied with a smile that Dean saw right through. Sam didn't care what Dean thought, this was about Jack. "Hey Jack, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I just…I got confused." Sam explained to his son trying to not feel crazy.

Jack simply smiled at his father. "It's okay, Sam." Jack told his Dad as he reached out and touched his shoulder. Dean tensed up, Sam was a loose cannon right now and he didn't know what was going to set him off. "Cas told me about Lucifer and what he did to you." 

"Ohhhh….look at my baby brother finally growing a pair to tell my son the truth about poor little Sammy." Lucifer called from behind Jack with a smirk. "It's always about poor little Sammy isn't it? Sammy made Dean lose his family. Sammy made Daddy go mad with revenge. Sammy killed poor Mommy." Lucifer baited.

"Shut up," Sam said a little louder. He hadn't heard a word what Jack had said. Jack had been trying to get his attention to show him something he drew the other day, but Sam just couldn't pay attention. All he heard was Lucifer.

Dean knew it was time for Jack to go before things got really crazy. "Alright Jack," Dean said nodding to his brother as he began to push the Nephilim out of the room.

"Ohh…now you've really done it Sammy. Your own son thinks you're crazy." Lucifer said with a smirk causing Sam to stand up to beat the crap out of his hallucination.

"Damnit Sam," Dean growled as he pushed his brother on his bed and quickly handcuffed him before Sam could react. "Dude, we need to figure this out." Dean said with a shake of his head as he sat down by Sam. He quickly sent Cas a text telling him that he couldn't leave Sam alone and Jack was in the armory hallway.

"Look at that," Lucifer said getting by his brother's shoulder and leaning over and looking at Sam with a grin. "Your own brother is ready to give up on you. Eventually, all you will have left is little ol' me."

"SAM," Dean said loudly snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face. "Dude, it's not real. Alright? I'm real. Jack is real. This," Dean slapped him on the arm roughly. He wanted Sam to know he wasn't making this up, but it was hard. Sam was suffering, and he didn't know how to take it away. "Is real." Dean sighed running a hand over his face. "Maybe we need to get you some help."

"Dean," Sam said, his eyes widening in alarm. "No, do you remember the last time?" Sam asked thinking back to Meg and thinking about Cas having to come in and heal him. "I'll get it together. It's getting better, I swear."

Dean looked down at the ground, what was he supposed to say to that? His baby brother was begging not to be locked away and making promises. Those were promises Sam would never keep, but Dean didn't have the heart not to believe them. "I just…I don't know what to do here, Sam." Dean told his brother honestly. "I want to help you, but I just don't know how."

"I'm going to be okay," Sam promised Dean with a tight smile. "It's just a relapse. Give me a little time, maybe Cas can try to heal me again? Maybe this time it will take?" Sam suggested. He wasn't sure how angel juice worked for mental illnesses, but it was worth trying. He was not going to become his delusions.

Dean nodded his head, it was worth a shot. He wasn't sure how much more of this the family could take. Sam's mind was a muddy mess, and he didn't know what to do. He had been able to pull his baby brother back from the edge before but this one he might not be able to. It might take Cas and Dean together to glue Sam back together, but they would. Dean would always fight for his brother even when he seemed to be hopeless.


	34. Dictatorship

**Hey guys :) So this is half fluff and half angst, which is a weird combo. XD THANK YOU FOR OVER SIXTY REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND MAKE ME SMILE EVERYDAY. So, I have gotten a request to write a third part of Sam's hallucinations from 'The Bad Days' so that will be next. Then, I have a plan for Jack to make a friend or two. What do you guys think? Thank you so much for your support. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

"Why do I have to dig the grave?" Jack complained for his muscles. This was the third or fourth grave the Winchesters, Cas, and Jack had dug up just tonight. Dean had made Jack dig up every one of them, while the Winchesters fought off ghosts as they tried to come at them.

Jack was too inexperienced to be able to stand guard and watch for ghosts. At least, that's what Dean claimed. Sam and Cas knew Dean just didn't want to dig up the graves and the two of them didn't want to dig up the graves. Jack was kind of like the new employee at a company that serves food or has any other service, he got all the crap jobs. Sam and Dean had been doing this for so long that they claimed seniority, and Cas was an angel. No one was going to make Cas dig up a grave.

"Because you're young," Dean said as he shot the last ghost full of rock salt. "So less talking and more digging, we're going to run out of ammo soon." Dean said as he cocked the shot gun for when the ghost returned.

Jack finished digging the grave up and jumped out, so Sam could burn the bones. Jack watched the bones with a curious expression. He wondered where ghosts went after they died. He turned and looked at his Dads. "Hey Sam," Jack asked drawing his tallest Dad's attention to him. "Where do ghosts go after they die?" 

Sam's face formed one of surprise and 'oh shit' as he looked over at his brother. Dean simply put his hands up, he glanced over at Cas who simply stared back at him. Sam sighed, it looked like it was up to him to explain these things. Why him? Why couldn't it be Dean for once who got the weird questions? Although, Jack had not asked where babies come from yet. Sam was not mentally ready for that, Dean was so answering that question with how much sex he has on a monthly basis.

"I guess it depends," Sam said with a tight smile as he thought of the right thing to say as the group began to pack and clean up. "Probably heaven or hell I suppose." Sam looked over at his fellow parents, but they didn't seem to have a better answer. "Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to know if they went to a better place."

"Kid," Dean said calling Jack's attention to him as they walked to the Impala. "That's the whole point of burning their bones. Even in hell, they would be less miserable than they are here." Dean said throwing his duffel bag into the trunk.

"I call shotgun!" Jack called moving on from the question. He decided that answer was good enough. Sam sent a look at his brother, he was taking all the questions from now on.

"Yeah right," Sam shook his head as he pushed Jack along to the backseat while Dean laughed.

It reminded of Dean when Sammy was smaller, it was always an argument who got to ride in the front seat. Dean usually won, because for a long time he was a lot taller than Sam. Now though, Sam was like the Jolly Green Giant and Dean swore he grew more every month or so. It was nuts.

"Nice try, kiddo." Dean called to Jack as he got into the driver's seat with a head shake in amusement. "Sammy's a prude when it comes where he rides in the car."

"You try being well over six feet tall," Sam shot back to his brother as he climbed in the car and buckled his seat belt.

"Sam is larger than the average human." Cas agreed as he buckled his own seatbelt. That was a rule Sam had put in place for Jack more than anyone else. Jack demanded everyone followed it though, because he didn't think it was fair that only he had to wear a seatbelt in the backseat.

Sam snorted with a roll of his eyes. "It's also a perk of being older," Sam said glancing back at Jack with a small smile. His brother had said that to him constantly when they were younger.

Jack frowned a little put out of that response, how was this fair? Age didn't matter, at least not to Jack. "That's not fair," Jack grumbled as he stared out the window in a put-out manner.

"Hey, I never said this was a democracy," Dean called with an amused shake of his head as he drove towards the motel. They needed to get cleaned up and get some sleep before they had to hit the road tomorrow. "This is a dictatorship and I'm in charge." Dean said as he cranked AC/DC up.

"Dean," Sam said pulling out his bitch face at his brother. Why did they have to listen to the same AC/DC tape over and over again? His brother had been playing this one nonstop for the last few weeks and Sam was ready to slap him. "Come on man, AC/DC again?"

"What's the phrase I use?" Dean asked looking at his brother as if telling him to say it to Dean, but Sam wouldn't. Jack knew it, because Dean loved to say it when any of them complained about the music.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Jack called from the backseat with a merry grin. Jack had an endless supply of Dean phrases in his head that he would spout off at random times. He always used them appropriately, but it didn't annoy Sam any less.

Cas rolled his eyes as the brothers bickered all the way back to the motel room. He was really considering transporting himself back there alone, but he wasn't going to leave Jack alone with those two. Even though, Jack fit right in. He would interject every few minutes with his own opinion to add into whatever ridiculous argument the Winchesters were having. Cas wished Jack would find someone his own age, at this rate he would become just like the squabbling brothers but what would happen if they weren't there?

Jack had only interacted with the Winchesters and their hunter friends his whole life. He had never really been around people who lived normal lives. Cas didn't know what he would do and that worried him. Cas remembered when he was first cast out of heaven and how confused he was about human life, if it wasn't for Sam and Dean he would have been hopeless. Jack will be hopeless if there wasn't someone outside of the life to help him along. Cas was starting to think Sam was onto something when he said Jack needed to experience the world on his own, but how would they even start? Last time Jack went out, he bought himself so many energy drinks he had Insomnia for a week and a half. No one was a fan of that phase.

Cas just worried about the Nephilim. He wasn't like other people. He was different in every single way, but he was a good person. He was family and Cas was going to make sure he had a life. Cas wasn't sure how long he would have until the Empty would finally give up on waiting for him to be happy, but he was not going to wait around. He had to make sure the Winchesters and his family were okay before he let go.

Cas was old, and he was tired, but he was not going to just let his family be stranded. He was going to make sure they were okay no matter how much Sam and Dean insisted things would work themselves out, Cas knew better. He had watched nations rise and fall. He had seen many great warriors rise up then just to perish on the battle field. In Cas's experience, unless you ripped up the ending of the bible and throw Lucifer back in the cage, you will just repeat the same mistakes. There would be no hope in living a life that had already predetermined for you thousands upon thousands of years ago with its repeating history. The Winchesters did not repeat history, they tore up the 'playbook' as Dean put it.

But, he didn't know where Jack would plug in. Would he fall into the same patterns that Dean and Sam fell into? Would he get the freedom of choice? Cas wasn't sure, and he wanted to know. Only so he knew his family would be okay, and then he could let his guard down. Cas wouldn't have to be on edge every time he felt a little flutter in his chest of contentment. He wouldn't have to turn off his emotions, just so he didn't smile with pride when Jack hit a mile stone. He wanted to see Jack grow up, he wanted to see him become a good man, he wanted to see the Winchesters catch a break. Would he ever see these things? Cas didn't know, but maybe one day all of those things would happen. Then, and only then, would Cas finally let himself feel content and let the Empty claim him as its own.


	35. The Bad Days Part Three

**Hey guys :) Thanks for all the reviews and support. I have hammered out another chapter and now I'm going to bed because I am exhausted. XD I hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

Sam hadn't slept in days, because of Lucifer. Lucifer had made it his mission not to let Sam close his eyes. Cas had tried healing him, but it didn't go so well. Luckily, things seemed to be getting better. The last two days, Sam had had no hallucinations and had slept. He was still exhausted because his mind never stopped but things were getting better. Sam was hoping that Dean would let him leave the armory today, he had spent a little over a week down there.

The door to the armory opened and in walked his brother. Dean wasn't sure what he was going to find with Sam. Sam seemed to be getting better, but Lucifer was unpredictable when it came to Sam's grapefruit. He meant, that Lucifer had been dormant for years and now suddenly decided to appear. Dean didn't understand it. He didn't understand his brother. Sam had always been the one who had been cursed, but Dean had always been the one that had been tortured. He had been bogged down by his father's expectations and his constant mantra of 'take care of Sammy'. Really, Dean was surprised he wasn't the one having delusions.

"Hey Sammy," Dean greeted his brother with a smile. He knew his brother needed him, and he needed his brother.

Sam sent his brother a small smile as he stood up and stretched. "Hey Dean, what's up?" Sam asked as he caught the bottle of water Dean threw at him.

"Is Lucifer still banging around in your walnut?" Dean asked as he stopped at the edge of the devil's trap. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back onto his heels as he waited for his brother's answer.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "He's been gone since, two days ago. Can I come out, now? If I have to eat another one of your sandwiches I just might puke." Sam said sending a teasing smile his brother's way. Sam knew what his brother looked for when he was considering letting him out into society again.

Dean snorted at his brother's complaint at his sandwich making skills. "I knew not to waste a bacon cheeseburger on you," Dean shot back with a roll of his eyes. "And you seem alright. Just take it easy, okay? Cas is out on a case and the kid didn't want to go so he's in his room." Dean informed his little brother as he clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, Sammy."

Sam gave his brother a tight smile as he began to walk out of the armory. "Me too," Sam said quietly. He was more than glad that Lucifer had finally gone to the back of his mind after getting tired of throwing fire crackers at Sam and singing 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. For a while, Sam thought he would never get bored.

Sam was itching to go outside and breathe in the fresh air, but he had to take care of something first. He let his feet guide him to Jack's room. The kid had been spending a ton of time in his room like a normal teenager did, and it was comforting. Sam never got his own room when he was younger, he always shared with Dean. Sharing rooms with Dean were not fun. Especially when he listened to the same music from the car in the room. Sam was surprised the two of them hadn't killed each other. Sam smiled thinking about all of their pranking wars and attempts to torture one another like all brothers did.

Sam knocked on the door before pushing it open. Jack was sitting on the bed with the computer open. Dean had turned him onto western movies and he was trying to get through all of the ones on his list. Sam shook his head as Jack reached over and paused the ridiculously inaccurate western movie. "Hey Jack," Sam greeted his son as he came in and shut the door behind him. He took a seat on Jack's bed.

"Hey Sam," Jack said watching him carefully. Sam couldn't blame him for watching him so carefully, he had been acting crazy the last few days. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Sam said giving him a reassuring smile. He tried not to let the guilt that was sitting in his chest to eat at him. There was nothing he could do to go back in time now. He just had to keep it together for Jack's sake now. "I'm a lot better, thanks for asking. How have you been? Has Dean been letting you eat an unlimited amount of junk food." Sam wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Dean was welcome to have his junk food addiction, but he didn't need to pass it on to Jack. Sam was so sure Dean was going to die of a heart attack one of these days. Sam wanted Jack to live past forty and he knew junk food was not the way to insure a long life.

Jack shook his head at Sam's question about the junk food, he knew better than to answer that. "I'm okay, I have been watching a lot of western movies. Dean really likes them." Jack informed him as he showed the screen to Sam.

"Oh, I know." Sam snorted slightly. "He can quote them, even the monkey ones. It's a problem." Sam smiled in amusement, he knew he had to address the elephant in the room. "Jack, are you afraid of me?" Sam asked him bluntly, he needed to know.

Jack's smile faded from his face as he sat and thought about it. Was he afraid of Sam? He didn't think he was. Sure, Sam could be scary at times, but he would never purposely hurt Jack. "No," Jack decided on saying slowly. "I'm afraid of what has happened to you."

Sam couldn't help the relief that flooded through him as well as the dread. The feeling of the weight that was pulling him down hurt. "Yeah? Me too," Sam said honestly with a little laugh. "But, it doesn't do anyone any good to dwell on it. I've seen some shit and so has Dean and so have you. There are things you will never be able to un-see and things you will never be able to forgive. You will always have that one thing that keeps you up at night. For me, it just happens to be the devil that tortured me in hell for a year and a half and managed to get a piece of him lodged in my head."

Jack frowned at that, Sam had never sounded so…hopeless to him. "How do you deal with it?" He asked him. Things weighed on Jack, but he did not have nearly the amount of years Sam had had.

Sam sighed, that was a great question. How did he deal? "I don't," Sam said with a shrug. "If there is something Dean and I are great at, it's pushing down trauma. I don't recommend it, because it will drive you insane." Sam said gesturing to himself. It was very clear he was warning Jack not to make the same mistake. "But sometimes, things cut too deep to deal with, so we push them down. Those things have a way to come back and bite us in the ass though. It's all a part of the life. Most hunters don't live into their forties or fifties."

Jack shook his head, Dean was in his forties, but he had died a lot of times. So, had Sam but Jack knew that wasn't the point. "So, I get that we save people but why do you keep going? You've saved the world a bunch of times, isn't it someone else's turn?"

Sam smiled gently at his son, Jack asked this question often. Jack couldn't seem to fathom why the Winchesters kept putting their necks out. "Because, it has become our responsibility. If we don't do it, no one else will. It's just the way things work."

"But..but what about when you're gone?" Jack asked, and Sam smiled at him as if trying to reassure him. Jack wasn't buying it though. He adjusted his legs on the bed as he looked into Sam's green-hazel eyes. "Who's going to save the world then?"

"One thing I know about the world is that it is full enough with hunters that someone will take our place," Sam told Jack with a shrug of his shoulders. "But, until then, it's our responsibility. It's been our job for years, and it may fall on you one day. Take my advice: don't let the life consume you. It's too late for Dean and I, but not for you. You can be a lawyer or a doctor or something. You can do anything you want now that you don't have your powers." Sam said giving him an encouraging smile.

Jack simply shook his head, he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else. Sure, it would be nice to have a family of his own someday but for now he was enjoying what he had. He loved riding in the Impala while Dean drove with the radio blaring AC/DC. He loved when Cas would try to tell a joke and get the punch line wrong. He loved when Sam taught him about the world and told him funny stories about Dean. He loved when Dean helped him to play jokes on Sam. The list just went on about all of the things he loved about his life. So, Jack wasn't ready to imagine a future without his family. He was going to enjoy his life now and hope it never changes.


	36. I Think We Are Going To Be Friends

**Hey guys :) Not sure what I think of this one. It's fluff and very OC based, but this is about Jack and making friends. Thanks for all of your support we have over eight thousand views, that's amazing :). Thank you all and I hope you guys enjoy. Enjoy -Lola**

Sam had been giving Jack money to go out for the past few weeks and he had been making some friends. There was a place called Dairy Queen where kids his age seemed to flock to. It was kind of awkward at first, but he slowly made a group of friends. He went there almost every day and Sam couldn't be more thrilled. Jack was doing normal teenage stuff.

Jack was at Dairy Queen sitting in one of the booths as he waited for his friends to come. His friend group consisted of four girls and two other guys not including himself. The six of them went to the local high school and were in Art Club together. There was Sara who dressed in all black and wore too much lipstick, Raylee who wore flower crowns all the time, Charlotte who went by Charlie and had green eyes like Dean and black hair like Cas, and the girl who he thought was the prettiest girl in the whole word: Rose.

Rose had long blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and a slim figure. She had pretty hazel eyes which were a lot like Sam's but not exactly, they had more green in them. She was smart and funny and loved to draw things that weren't 'real'. She had even drawn a picture of Jack with wings one time and it made him smile, because if she only knew.

None of Jack's friends knew what he really was or what his parents did. Not like they would believe him anyway. They thought Jack lived with his Dad, Castiel, and his Uncles Sam and Dean who he had come to refer to as father figures as well. Cas was a traveling salesman, Sam worked in research, and Dean was a mechanic, at least that's what he told his friends. None of his friends had ever been to the Bunker, and Jack knew they could never come. Dean had told him that it was better that people didn't know what was out there, it made their job as hunters easier. Jack wasn't so sure though, if he was on the opposite end of this he would like to know.

Jack looked up as two guys came over to him. The two boys were Fred and George Barely who were twins. Fred and George did everything together, they reminded Jack a lot of Sam and Dean. The two of them were like a well-oiled machine. They were Asian with dark black hair and small, dark, eyes. Jack thought they were really cool, they were the first friends Jack had made here. They let him sit with them when he came into Dairy Queen the first time.

"Hey Jack," Fred greeted Jack with a grin as he took a seat from across him and George followed suit. "What's up?"

"Not much," Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders. "What's up with you guys? Did you have school today?"

George smirked, his black eyes twinkled with mischief. "We did, but we made the most of being stuck in that prison, didn't we Fred?"

"We did George," Fred shot back with a smirk to his identical twin. Jack had learned to tell Fred and George apart with little things. For example, George talked with his hands more than Fred did.

"What did you guys do?" Jack asked them in amusement. Fred and George always came back with a wild story that never failed to make Jack laugh.

Jack often wished he could go to normal school and make friends that way, but he knew it wasn't possible. Sam was a great teacher, but it was often very lonely having to learn on his own with just Sam. It's not that Jack wasn't grateful, it was just that he wanted it all. How could he not though? In a life where he had so little but yet had so much, it was hard not to wish for something different. Jack was luckier than most though, he had parents who loved him. His parents loved him more than anything in the world and constantly made sacrifices for him.

Fred and George told Jack some wild story about how they got detention for taking all the toilet seats out of the teachers' bathrooms and displaying them throughout the school in random spots. Jack laughed at all the right parts and winced at the right ones too. He couldn't help but think about if he tried to do that with Dean. He shuddered, Dean would tan his hide. 

"What nonsense story are they spitting at you, now?" Rose asked as she came up with the three girls behind her.

Rose was very hardened, and Jack guessed that's what attracted him to her. She was not afraid to let everyone know how she was feeling but she was also very sweet. She had been nothing but nice to Jack and was very funny. She always made him laugh, and sometimes he needed that. It was stressful living in a home where you had to be racing off to save the world all the time.

"Oh, don't listen to Rosie. She's just jealous she didn't think of it." Fred called to Jack with a wink as the girls shoved their way into the booth.

Rose ended up next to Jack, and Jack couldn't help the feeling of his palms sweating. He could feel his heart rate increasing in rapid movements, he thought this was what Dean called a crush? He wasn't sure, but he could feel a fluttering in his stomach in nervousness. He liked having friends, but it was hard for the Nephilim to remember that if he got too close he could put them in danger. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, and the life he lived often got people hurt.

"Jealous? Please, I've never been jealous of you." Rose shot back with a roll of her hazel eyes before turning to Jack with a big smile. "How are you, Jack?"

"I'm…" Jack was trying to find a creative response but couldn't. Being around made him nervous but it was the good kind of nervous, not the monster kind of nervous. "Good. How are you?"

Rose chucked at Jack's awkwardness, she found him adorable. "I'm good, thank you for asking. I'm even better now that Fred and George have shut up about that ridiculous story." She sent the twins a look, but they seemed to be doing their twin thing where they plotted in their heads.

After a while, and a lot of bickering among Rose and the twins, people began to leave one by one until it was just Jack and Rose left. Rose had moved to sit across from Jack, so they could talk better. He had bought her a milkshake with the money Sam gave him and she was sipping on it with a smile.

"So, Jack," Rose said looking over at him. "Have you thought about what you want to do in the future?"

Jack frowned at that question, the future wasn't really something Jack liked to think about. The future was really undefined for Jack. He would be lucky if he lived to see the day he turned thirty. He really didn't know how to answer that, so he tried to think of what Dean and Sam would say. "I'm going to become a mechanic," Jack blurted out, it was the first thing that came to his head. "Like Dean. What about you?"

Rose looked at him funny for a second before shrugging. "I don't really know. Something with art, maybe? I'm really not sure." Rose smiled at him calmly. "I just want to enjoy the present. You know, go to dances, enjoy spending time with my friends, that type of thing."

Jack didn't have the luxury of enjoying the present. His family was always trying to stop something from killing everyone. "That's cool," Jack said, he looked at Rose and sighed. Dean had told him how to get girls, and Sam had told him Dean was an ass. He decided to try to get Rose, it never hurt to ask right? "I really like you Rose."

Rose looked at him oddly. "I really like you too, Jack." She laughed a little as she took another sip of her milkshake.

"No," Jack said shaking his head as he tried to find the words. This was hard for the Nephilim to explain. Life was complicated in Jack's head. "I mean like really, really like you. Not in the friend way," He said searching for her reaction.

Rose had her poker face on, she gave nothing away. "Oh?" She said dumbly as she pushed her milkshake aside. "What makes you think that?"

Jack frowned, he didn't understand her questions. He decided to appease her for now. "I feel all tingly when you're around me. My heart rate speeds up. I think you're very funny, pretty, and smart. I like that you don't take any…crap." Jack struggled to find the word 'crap' for a second there but he had found it.

Rose smiled gently at Jack. "I really like you too, Jack." Rose said, and Jack's heart swelled up like a balloon. He knew relationships weren't a good idea, but he could try right? There was nothing wrong with trying. "How about we go get dinner on Saturday? Just you and me?"

Jack grinned and nodded his head. "I would like that." Jack informed her, he just hoped that none of his Dads found a case by then. He also couldn't exactly tell them. They were more of a one-night stand kind of people. They had to be. A hunter's life got people killed.

Rose leaned across and pressed a kiss to his cheek and a piece of paper on the table. "There's my number and email. Contact me whenever you want." Rose got up and threw her milkshake away before looking at Jack one last time. "Thanks for the milkshake," she called as she walked out.


	37. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Hey guys :) This is a pretty long one. Thank you all for your support and everything. Someone asked for Jack to be turned into a kid, I'm not sure when I'm going to write that, but I have plans too XD. It will depend on how fluffy I feel tonight when I write. I hope you guys like this. Enjoy -Lola**

"Jack, it's time to get off the computer." Sam called from the kitchen, he was in the middle of making a salad to go with their chicken for dinner.

Jack had been on that computer all day for the past two weeks and Sam couldn't understand why. Dean said it was probably a girl, and Cas just didn't understand human emotions. Sam didn't care if it was a girl, all that blue light was not good for his son. Dean wanted to pry and see if it was actually a girl, but Sam wouldn't let him. Sam, even though he hated him being on the computer all day, was going to respect Jack's privacy. He didn't get any of that when he was a kid, so he hoped maybe giving Jack that privacy would do the kid some good.

"Five more minutes," Jack called from his place in the middle of the Bunker. He grinned as he sent Rose another email. They were going to meet tonight like they did nearly every night. Jack had gotten really good at sneaking out of the Bunker and making sure his trained hunter parents didn't know.

Jack knew they wouldn't approve of him getting a girlfriend, a one-night stand? Maybe, but not a girlfriend. A girlfriend requires commitment and commitment meant putting Rose in danger. Jack didn't really think Rose was in any danger, but he knew his fathers would disagree. Sam lost the woman he loved to a demon who burned her on the ceiling all because she knew Sam. Jack thought that could never happen to him, he was protected too well. No one would mess with anyone in the Winchester family.

"Now, Jack." Sam called from the kitchen as he finished up the salad. "Dinner is happening, and you know how Dean gets when he's hungry." Sam called with a teasing smile.

Jack sighed shutting down his computer and standing up. He walked into the kitchen where Dean was already at the table tapping his foot impatiently as Sam put down the salad and chicken on the table. Cas was on some mission for the angels, so it was just Jack, Sam, and Dean for dinner tonight.

Dean reached for the chicken grabbing two whole breasts. "Dean," Sam said shaking his head at his brother. "Leave some for the rest of us."

Dean snorted as he began to cut his chicken quickly. "You don't even eat chicken," Dean said gesturing to Sam's full plate of green, leafy, salad. "You eat that organic, tree hugger, crap."

"Yes," Sam said looking at Jack who seemed to be in another place. He seemed to just be in a daydream. "But Jack eats chicken. Jack," Sam said snapping his fingers in Jack's direction.

Jack jumped and shook his head as he took a piece of chicken and a little salad. "Sorry, was thinking about something." Jack said shaking his head as he began to cut up his meat.

Dean snorted with a smirk of amusement. He took a swig of his beer managing to keep that smug smirk on his face the whole time. "About a girl?" He asked him with a grin.

"No," Jack said a little too quickly, his cheeks burning red. He had been thinking about Rose truthfully and what they were going to do tonight. "I was thinking about…Algebraic Proofs." Jack blurted looking over at Sam, he didn't look like he was buying it.

"Sure kid," Dean said dryly. "Now cut the crap, what's she like? Is she hot? How far have you gone?" Dean was all about the important parts of the relationship. He was always very forward when he saw someone he liked.

"Dean," Sam scolded him with a bitch faced scowl. "Not appropriate for dinner, and Jack doesn't have to tell you anything about the girl if he doesn't want to." Sam admonished but then turned to Jack. "We would like to know though, if you want to share."

Dean muttered something under his breath about Sam guilt tripping him. Jack tended to agree with Dean about this one, Sam wasn't exactly pushing but Jack knew he was expected to talk about it. "Her name is Rose," Jack informed them with a shrug. "She's very pretty and we talk at Dairy Queen. She's in my friend group."

Jack decided keeping thing vague were the best way to go, Sam and Dean didn't need to know about Rose. He hadn't done anything with Rose, he had held her but that was it. The only time they have ever kissed was when Rose kissed his cheek. The two of them just enjoyed each other's company and liked to talk about the world. Jack could never let himself get to lost in the moment because he could let something slip. If he let something slip, Rose would think he was a freak. He didn't want her to think that.

Sam and Dean bombarred him with questions but they got very little out of him. Finally, after a few hours of trying to avoid his fathers they went to bed. As soon as they went to bed, Jack was up and out the door toward the secret exit in the Bunker that he had found by mistake. It came in handy though, for times like these, when he needed to get out and go somewhere undetected.

Jack grinned as the fresh air of the Kansas night hit his face. He loved nights like these, mainly because of Rose. He went jogging towards their meeting spot hoping that he would get there on time for once. For some reason unknown to Rose, Jack was always late getting to the park. Jack couldn't help it though, he had to wait for Sam and Dean to be in their rooms before he could escape.

Jack came jogging up to the usual park bench spot where Rose was already sitting. "Hey Jack," Rose called out with a grin. "I beat you here, again."

"Sorry," Jack laughed sheepishly, he didn't know how to come up with an excuse. He couldn't exactly say 'I had to wait for Sam and Dean to go to sleep in our secure Bunker with monster killing equipment inside'. "Sam and Dean needed something."

"Oh," Rose said with a shrug reaching for his hand. "You're here now, that's all that matters." She said with a grin as she began to lead him over to the pond a little ways away from their meeting place. She had set up a picnic blanket for them to lay on to watch the stars.

Jack followed her over to the blanket and laid down with her beside him. She laid her head on his chest as they looked up at the stars. "This is very nice," Jack informed her as he looked up at the sky. They were in a small town, so they could see the stars and it was nice to think he was seeing the same stars Cas was seeing even if he wasn't in Kansas right now.

"I'm glad you like it," Rose said with a smile looking up at Jack. Her hazel eyes were watching his movements very carefully.

"Rose," Jack said gently as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Jack told her, and Rose smiled up at him with a shake of her head.

"Don't get all touchy feely on me now, Winchester." She teased him lightly. "But thank you." Rose didn't see what Jack saw. She knew she was pretty but beautiful? The beautiful Jack saw? Rose wasn't so sure.

Jack grinned down at her in amusement, she reminded him of the most important people in his life. That's probably what drew him to her. "Can I…can I kiss you?" Jack asked her gently.

Rose leaned up, so their foreheads were nearly touching. She looked into his blue eyes that were filled with inexperience. Rose had had a lot of experience with kissing and other things, but that did not mean that Jack wouldn't be good at it. She just knew what to do and a first kiss was always the hardest one because it was so awkward. The butterflies would be fluttering so hard in your chest that they wouldn't stop, and your heart would pump faster as you prepared to be close to someone who was not your parent.

"Yes," Rose breathed out, waiting for Jack to place his lips on hers.

Jack leaned in closer to her, so he could connect their lips. She smelt like something sweet like peaches with honey. It was a weird combo, but he had peaches and honey when they went to Georgia for a hunt and he remembered laughing as he ate the peaches drenched in honey at a picnic table. Dean had been drinking a beer at the time with Sam while Cas was sitting in a tree, the angel had been into being up high lately, but Jack couldn't blame him, the tree was very nice. He wasn't allowed up in trees though since he had broken a lot of his bones one time.

Jack put his lips on her gently, he was very unsure of himself since he had never done this before. He let Rose guide his hands up to her waist and he let Rose take control of the kiss. Rose kept the kiss sweet, but she also was hungry for more. Jack was a puzzle that drew her in so easily and no one ever made her feel so electrified before.

Jack knew he should have gone back once the clock turned to four am, but he didn't want to leave Rose. They would kiss off and on during the night and slowly turned into making out. He knew he wasn't ready to have sex, but he did like making out with Rose. She was very good at it and helped guide him through. He had never felt this way before. He had never felt so close and connected to someone in a non-parental way.

Jack sighed when the clock read four-thirty, he had to get back before Sam woke up. Sam was always the first one up and he got up at five. At this rate, he would have to run home. He smiled at Rose, they had all the time in the world. They could take this slow and make it last. Jack knew his Dads wouldn't like it because it was dangerous, but Jack didn't care. He could make his own choices no matter what anyone else says.

Rose stood up with Jack, she pressed a quick peck to his lips. "See you tomorrow," she whispered as she turned and headed the opposite direction of the Bunker.

"See you tomorrow," Jack echoed watching her go in awe. This had to be one of the best nights of his life.

Jack jogged home at a steady pace, he didn't want Sam to wake before he got there. He got around to the Bunker's secret exit and pushed through as quietly as he could. He began to walk to his room in quick, but quiet steps. He held his breath as he passed Sam's room and let it out when he passed Dean's since Dean was snoring. He made his way into his room and shut the door quietly.

Jack got dressed for bed, he had training in five hours and there was no way he would get enough rest, but he thought it was worth it. Tonight, was the best thing that had happened to him in this small Kansas town. He didn't feel so alone anymore. He knew if he told Dean, he would be proud he kissed her but then he would ask if he went all the way. Winchesters didn't get attached to people outside the family and in the Supernatural world. A week to a two-week fling was the only thing Jack had seen or knew. He knew the risks, but did they outweigh the reward? Jack wasn't so sure.

Jack laid on his bed with the lights off as he looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what his Mom would say. He wondered if she would encourage him to keep it a secret or to tell his Dads how serious things were getting. He had told Rose that they had to meet at night because his parents were strict and didn't like him dating, but that wasn't the truth. Well, it was the truth but with a few key details left out. He couldn't help but wonder if he was being selfish by wanting to have a relationship when he knew he was dangerous.

Everyone around him and the Winchesters got hurt. Sam and Dean told him it was because they were cursed, and duty bound, but Jack wasn't so sure. Jack thought it was because they loved each other so much that they put themselves over others in personal relationships. The Winchesters had drilled in Jack's skull that family comes first. You are nothing without family, but Jack also knew that family doesn't end with blood, the Winchesters had also taught him that.

So, what if Rose became his family? He could see her with a gun helping with the family business, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see that. Rose was a normal girl who liked to draw supernatural creatures but that didn't mean she wanted to meet one. It didn't mean she wanted to have to salt and burn graves or kill ghouls with a shot to the head. Was it right of Jack to steal that innocence from her? He didn't know, but someone had once told him that ignorance is bliss, and he was starting to agree when he saw the lives of his friends. He would do anything to be like his friend group sometimes, but then he remembered they didn't have the bond he had with his family. They didn't have the close-knit relationship that many people dream of having. So maybe ignorance is bliss, but for Jack, he would rather have his family and be aware of the supernatural world than be ignorant to the supernatural world and not have his family.


	38. Love Story Gone Wrong

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSULT**

 **Hey guys :) This has more of Jack with his friends with some twists in it. This gets pretty dark at the end, so fair warning. Thanks for the support. Enjoy -Lola**

There had been some dispute in the Winchester Bunker, and it all centered around a party. Fred and George where having their eighteenth birthday party which was a sleepover at their home. Jack had never been to a party before and he was quite excited, but Sam didn't share his excitement. Dean thought they should trust their kid to be careful, and Cas really didn't know how to help. In the end, Jack was getting to go to the party.

Dean rolled the Impala up to a fairly nice house. It was in the middle of town in a suburb. It was the exact opposite of where they used to live. Dean turned to the kid, who was already ready to get out with his backpack on. "Alright," Dean said holding out a cellphone. "This is for you. If there are any problems, if anything goes wrong, call me, Sam, or Cas. If you can't reach any of us, call Jodi. Got it?"

"Yeah Dean," Jack said with a roll of his eyes. They had gone over this at least three times today. "I got it. I'm going to be fine." Jack said with a reassuring smile in his father's direction as he took the phone and put it into his pocket.

Jack was just anxious to get in there, Rose was supposed to be there. Sam, Dean, and Cas still had not found out about Rose and his secret nights out, tonight he wouldn't even have to sneak out. Tonight, he and Rose could enjoy each other's company no matter what.

Dean looked at his son for a moment before sighing. "Alright, call me when you want to be picked up tomorrow." Dean said as Jack got out of the car. He watched his kid go up to the door before driving off.

Jack knocked on the door and George opened the door. "Hey Jack-Attack, come on in," George said, his dark eyes twinkling as he moved out of the way, so Jack could come into the house.

Jack looked around, in front of him was a big set of stairs and to the left an office, and to the right the kitchen area that had a hallway attached. Family photos littered the walls, it was almost as if Sam had been their interior decorator. Jack looked around to see if he could find the twins parents around, but he didn't see them.

"The 'rents are out of town for some business thing," George said with a roll of his eyes as he waved him into the modern looking kitchen. It was much better furnished than the Bunker. "To make up for the fact they couldn't be here they let Freddie and I throw a party. Little did they know, we only have a few friends." George handed him a few boxes of pizzas before grabbing a bag of chips, some beers, and some sodas. "Come on, everyone else is upstairs."

Jack followed George up into a movie room. It was complete with comfy chairs and a huge movie screen with a projector. That was so cool to Jack. He had never seen anything like this in a house before. He hadn't really been in that many houses though. He put the pizzas down in a chair next to where George had put the other food related items.

His group of friends weren't sitting in the chairs though, they were sitting on the carpeted space between the screen and the chairs in a circle. The whole gang was here and a guy and girl he didn't know. The girl had dark skin and green eyes while the boy was the all American football jock type. George saw him looking at them. "That's Allison, Fred's girlfriend." George said gesturing to Allison who gave him a small wave. "And that's Austin, my boyfriend." George said as Austin waved to him. 

Jack really didn't care about sexuality, he cared about living so he didn't even react when George told him that. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jack." He said with a grin in their direction.

"Oh, we know all about you," Allison spoke with her green eyes watching him carefully. "You're the boy who never goes to school. Your parents homeschool you, right?"

Jack sat down between Rose and Charlie as he let Allison grill him. He stuck with the facts he had told the others in the group, he ached to tell them the truth, but he couldn't. Not with the threat of having everyone think he was some crazy, freak who was homeschooled because he was insane. Things were just starting to be good for Jack, and he didn't want to screw that up.

"Alright Allie," Fred said putting an arm around Allison and pulling her closer to him. "I think Jack has been thoroughly interrogated." He teased his girl before holding out his hand for George to hand him a beer.

"Seriously? Beer already?" Charlie piped up as she looked at the twins with a look of disdain as they handed Jack a beer as well. He drank beer all the time, and this wasn't even the strong stuff.

George snorted in her direction. "It's our birthday Char-Char, relax." George winked at her as he took a swig of his beer before sharing it with his boyfriend.

"Just ignore them Charlie, boys are stupid." Sara drawled out as she went over and got a slice of pizza before handing a drink to Raylee who seemed to be in her own little world.

Jack checked out of their conversation before focusing all of his attention onto Rose. She was the most important person in the room at the moment. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. It was just like how they would sit when they were alone. "How are you?" He breathed softly in her hair. Rose seemed really relaxed, but she didn't seem engaged with anyone.

"I'm okay," she said softly as she looked up at Jack. "It's just been a long day, and I have been needing some alone time with you." Rose said as she brushed her hand across his hand and made her eyes go wider.

Jack knew what that meant. Jack and Rose had been dating for several weeks and they hadn't gone all the way, but they had gone past second base. When Rose gave him that look, Jack knew that she needed him in a physical way. He knew they were at a friend's house, but wouldn't that be a good time to do what they needed to? He meant, they often had to do stuff in Rose's car.

"We'll find a time to slip away," Jack said kissing her temple lightly. He needed her too.

"Alright," George said drawing his attention back to the party. "Why don't we start on some party games? How about some truth or dare?" He said his eyes twinkling.

"What are you? A middle school girl?" Sara snorted his direction. Jack had found that Sara didn't enjoy much when it came to Fred and George. Sam had told him that sometimes when people act like they don't like each other they have a crush on that person or people.

"On the inside," Fred said winking at Sara who rolled her eyes at him. "That sounds good, George. Who wants to start?"

"I will," Rose spoke up not surprising Jack. Rose was always willing to participate in anything. "Jack, truth or dare?"

Jack wasn't really sure how this game worked, Sam and Dean hadn't exactly covered this. He thought about it for a moment, what would Sam and Dean do? Well, Dean would probably pick dare because that was an action and that was what Sam would probably choose too. What Jack had found is that even though doing something stupid sucks in the moment, having to answer a question that people can chew on and bring up constantly was worse.

"Dare," Jack answered, he wasn't so sure of himself. This was uncharted territory.

"Down a whole bottle of liquor." Rose said with a smile at her boyfriend.

"Starting out rough out of the gate, I love it." George winked at Rose as he stood up. "I'll go get that liquor for you Jack-Attack."

Jack wasn't so sure about this, he had had one or two beers at a time. A whole bottle of liquor? Was that a good idea? He wasn't sure. But soon enough, he had downed a whole bottle of liquor. His mind became very fuzzy. The room began to swirl after and it was only ten at night. Jack's thoughts became incomplete and soon he was letting Rose lead him out of the room. Soon he was letting Rose undress him. Soon Rose was doing things he didn't want her to do. Soon shit was hitting the fan.

The next morning, Jack woke up naked next to Rose with a pounding headache. That's when everything came rushing back. He and Rose….they went all the way. He wasn't even lucid when they did that. He didn't understand, why would Rose go all the way? He remembered just wanting to go to sleep but Rose kept touching him. He stumbled out of bed, he had to call Dean.

Jack quickly scrawled out a note for Rose when she moved and wrapped her arms around him. "That was a great night, wasn't it baby?" She asked him with a smile as she kissed his naked back.

Jack tensed at her touch, he didn't understand what went on, but he decided that he needed to leave. "I need to get home," Jack said quietly as he stood up and put his pants on.

"What's wrong Jack?" Rose asked as she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Did you not have a good time? From the way you were reacting, I thought you did." She smirked as she pressed another kiss to his back. "The pictures too…"

Jack didn't answer, he just continued to move putting on his shirt as he walked and getting his cellphone out. Fred tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't make contact. He knew he shouldn't have gotten attached. He knew he shouldn't have gotten really close with someone outside of the life. He was so worried about putting her in danger he didn't think about himself. He felt so confused, but his instincts told him he needed to be at the Bunker.

As Jack walked, he called Dean. His father picked up on the first ring. "Hey Jack," Dean greeted his son.

"Dean…" Jack said, he sounded like hell. He felt like hell. Parts that had never hurt before, hurt badly like they had been abused.

"Jack? What's going on buddy?" Dean asked frantically, he could hear his Dad putting on his jacket. 

"I need help, I'm walking towards the Bunker." Jack said as he limped along. He looked at the street sign trying to get something for Dean to come get him. "I'm on Lamar Street."

"It's going to be okay," Dean assured him, he felt the pit in his stomach drop. Dean felt like this was all of his fault, he pushed to let him go to the party. Dean shouldn't have, Dean should have protected him. He had failed yet again. "I'm coming, just keeping coming towards the Bunker."

Dean stayed on the phone with Jack the whole time, Jack didn't say much. Dean knew something was wrong because his usual bright, bubbly kid was dark and reserved. Dean saw Jack and pulled to a stop on the street. He got out of the car and saw his kid was limping, he quickly searched him for wounds but couldn't find any. "Jack," Dean said frowning not understanding. "What hurts? Did you pull a muscle?"

It was then when Jack broke down. "I was so stupid," Jack cried as Dean helped him around to the car and sat him down in the passenger seat before quickly getting in himself. "You taught me never to let my guard down, but I did. I didn't see it before, but she only wanted one thing from me. She…she…"

There were magical moments with Rose, but there were also some dark and twisted ones. Rose was rough with him and she liked to push him into doing things. She liked to control him, and Jack hadn't seen it before. Much like Sam, he had been blinded by the grooming phase. The phase where his predator had gotten him to become puddy in her hands. Jack was innocent and saw only the best in people, that could be a really good thing but this time it bit him in the ass.

Dean listened on the ride back to the Bunker as Jack told him everything. He was first pissed with Jack for sneaking out, but soon he wasn't. Soon he was pissed with his 'girlfriend'. Jack was an innocent kid, Dean knew that. When it came to people, Jack trusted and liked just about everyone. When he heard the ending of the story, he was more than pissed.

"It's all my fault, I should have just said no. I shouldn't have let her get close to me." Jack finished looking down at his shaking hands in terror.

"Hey," Dean said stopping the car as they pulled into the garage and putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "None of this is your fault. You were playing a stupid game you had never played before, and they dared you to drink the liquor. I would have done the exact same thing, you didn't want to look weak by backing out right? You didn't want them to think you were a prick?" Dean asked his son who nodded his head quickly.

"Who's at fault here is that girl, Rose, right?" Dean said as he got out of the car with Jack and helped him limp inside. "She took advantage of you. She got you drunk on purpose. She took pictures she wasn't supposed to take. That's not your fault, and I'm sorry we weren't there to protect you. I never thought we would have to worry about human kids," Dean spat in disgust at the thought of that girl hurting his son. "I'm going to rip her goddamn lungs out, I swear to God. I'm going to take care of this." Dean growled.

Jack was too tired and worked up to put up much of a fight as Dean took him to his room and gave him a bag of ice. They didn't speak, neither of them, Jack was wrapped up in misery and Dean was pissed. Dean knew his mission was going to be to hunt down that girl and make her wish she had never been born. How dare she make Jack's life more painful? How dare she hurt him in the most intimate way possible? This was a love story gone wrong, and he wished it hadn't been Jack. Let it be him or Sammy, they knew the signs. Jack didn't and Dean never wanted him to have to learn them.

Dean told Sam and Cas the story about Jack. Both of them were livid. "I'm going to hunt her down and skin her alive." Dean growled to his brother and best friend in a voice that even made Sam a little nervous.

"Dean...what she did was all types of evil and wrong, but she's human. We don't hunt human, eighteen-year-old, girls." Sam said softly, he knew that girl needed to be punished. He wanted to kill her too, but he wasn't sure if he could.

"Human or not," Dean said in a dangerously low voice. "She's a monster. She knew Jack was easy prey. He was innocent and hadn't interacted with people his age before. He would spend hours on the computer talking to her. Hours, and he was so excited to go to that damn party." Dean shook his head as he paced the kitchen. He moved like a tiger in a cage and that cage didn't seem able to contain him.

"I agree," Cas said quietly, he had listened to everything. He knew what that girl did had hurt. "She has to be punished. She is like the things we hunt, but she just didn't kill Jack." Cas observed softly. He turned to Dean. "You and I will hunt her down, Sam can stay here and watch Jack. He'll need someone to comfort him." Cas felt like he was back in heaven leading his troops to take down the enemy.

Sam decided not to argue, he sighed and nodded his head. "Alright…just make her pay alright? Make her regret ever coming near Jack." For once, Sam was okay with not being on the moral path. He knew this needed to be done, it was for their son.

Dean got out his pistol and cocked it before looking at the two men. "Let's go kill this bitch."


	39. Adventures In Parenting

**Hey guys :) So this is really short, I know. I started out into this one but then I wasn't by the end. XD Next one-shot will be better I promise. Thanks for the support. I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy -Lola**

For several weeks, Jack was not alright. He would mope around the Bunker, he would jump at random things, and he was in a constant state of pain. No one knew how to help him. His Dads did everything they could, but Jack was hurt. Rose had cut him deep in every way, but Cas and Dean had solved the problem of Rose. They didn't kill her, Cas stopped Dean from executing it, but they did make sure she knew never to come near Jack again. They made sure she could never hurt anyone else.

They had just finished a case in Seattle and were back in the Bunker. For the first time in several weeks, Jack seemed to be doing well. He had been happy and smiley on the way home back to the Bunker. His Dads took this as a good sign, maybe things were finally looking up.

Sam went to wake up Jack, he let him sleep until eight, but he needed to train. They had to prepare him for a hunter's life. Sam opened Jack's door and was disturbed to find a small boy sitting on Jack's bed. He had no idea how he got in here, unless…they didn't kill the monster. They had been hunting down a trickster who liked to mess with people's ages and cause chaos. Sam was really starting to hate tricksters.

"Dean," Sam called out to his brother, his tone came out in slight alarm. "Cas, we have a situation." Sam said as he looked at the little boy who grinned. He was a very small version of Jack.

Dean and Cas were soon by Sam's side in the doorway. "Son of a bitch," Dean groaned as Cas walked into the room to check on little Jack. "This is just freaking awesome, we have a tiny Nephilim on our hands."

Cas looked at the two brothers. "He's the same Jack, but with altered memories and no powers." Cas said simply as he came over to the Winchesters. "He's the same as all of the other victims."

"Well this is great," Sam said, his face pulling up roughly into his bitch face. "How do we summon a trickster? And this is an actual trickster this time, not Gabe." Sam sighed in annoyance. He missed Gabe, he would have been able to undo the magic with no problem.

Dean watched as the kid began to jump on the bed and making joyful noises. "Dee," Jack called out to him with a big smile. "I am an airplane," he called out as he flapped his hands as he jumped.

"You watch the kid, Dee." Sam said giving him a wining, amusing, smile. "Cas and I will hit the books." Sam patted his brother on the arm before quickly walking away with Cas leaving Dean opened mouth.

Dean was good kids, there was no denying that. He was better with kids than Sammy, even though he was more feeling oriented. Kids seemed to be naturally drawn to Dean and Dean didn't mind that. What he did mind was being left alone with an overactive Nephilim who thought he was an airplane.

"Come here big fella," Dean said picking up little Jack. His clothes seemed to shrink down with him, so Dean was thankful for that. He helped Jack get dressed before taking him out of his room.

"Dee, I'm hungry." Jack told his Dad as he reached up and played with his hair as he gave him a baby toothed smile.

Dean winced at that, what in the world was he going to feed a six year old? If he was even six, he could be younger. Dean wasn't really sure, but he knew that he had to take care of him. He wasn't as good at research as Sam and Cas was an angel. There was really no competition, on this one dean was the weak link so he got the crappy jobs.

"I hear you buddy," Dean said as he put him down in the kitchen.

"Where's Sam and Cas-C-l?" Jack asked his Dad, he couldn't pronounce Castiel, yet so he did the little kid way.

"Jack, what do you know about us?" Dean asked him slowly as he got him a cup of juice and helped him up into a chair.

Jack sat with his juice cup in his hands, his little legs swinging as he happily sucked down the orange juice. Dean shook his head in disbelief, he had seen weirder than this, but it still weirded him out. Jack's hair was a little lighter and a little curlier than it was when he was fully grown. He also seemed happier, which was nice, but it would have been nicer if it was in older Jack. Dean liked his son the way he was, he was not a fan of this trickster upside down mess.

"You're superheroes." Jack said with a toothy grin as he continued to suck down his juice. "You fight the bad guys and protect the world. One day, I will get to help." Jack cheered.

That's exactly what Dean would have told Jack if he was this age. The trickster had to be someone or something he interacted with before. Gabe was dead though and so was Loki. Who else could it be though? Who would have the juice to make this happen. Dean didn't understand, nor did he care. He just wanted his little boy back.

Sam came into the room, he looked at Jack curiously. He was not good with young kids, Dean had always been the better one. He was better at relating to people though and having empathy to hard situations. Dean was the one who shot first and asked questions later, but Sam thought about it. Sam thought too much when it really came down to it. He gets too caught up in his feelings and will drive himself into a hole.

"Sam," Jack cried in excitement at seeing his tallest father.

Sam gave Jack an awkward smile before turning to Dean. "We've called Rowena. She has a reversal spell and is on her way. We should have Jack back to normal by this evening." Sam assured his brother.

"Good," Dean said as he put a piece of paper and a pencil in front of Jack who had started to get antsy. "Because I want our Jack back. This one is great and all, but he's not…Jack."

Sam nodded in agreement with his brother. This boy looked like Jack and had some of the same characteristics of Jack, but it wasn't truly their Jack. Sam knew Dean felt the same way. It would be nice to raise the boy from a baby all the way to an adult, but they would miss all sorts of moments that they had already had. They would also have to raise Jack on the road and Sam and Dean didn't really want to do that. They loved their son and loved sharing moments with him. So maybe they couldn't have it all, but they could have somethings. Jack was one of the most important people in their lives and they didn't want to lose him.

Sam and Dean didn't have much family. Most of their family had died through the years through terrible hunting accidents or other terrible means. Of course, there were the people from the other world who wore their family's faces and had some of the same quirks, but they weren't them, not really. Sam and Dean would never be able to have Ellen and Jo back or have Bobby yell and call them an idjit. They would never get to ride in the car with their Dad again, even after having a big fight. Both of the brothers would give anything just to visit them all for a day. They would pack up and take Jack and visit them wherever they all were. They would tell them about their lives and they would hear about their afterlives.

Sam sighed as he looked down at little Jack, if only he could go back. Sam had had a terrible childhood, but he missed the good moments. He missed spending time with Bobby and getting into trouble with Dean. Sam knew Dean was all he would ever have, and he guessed that was not so bad. He would have given anything though, to be a normal family. He would give anything to meet Jack under different circumstances, to meet Cas as a regular human. Sam sighed looking down at the ground, normal really didn't fit him anymore though. It never would have. Sam had always been and would always be, a freak.


	40. Texas Hold 'Em

**Hey guys :) I promised you all a better chapter so here you go. Thank you so much for the support. We're over nine thousand views and almost eighty reviews. The response I have gotten is amazing and I am so happy that you guys are amazing enough to leave reviews, to read the chapters. You guys make me want to write you a million chapters. XD I hope you guys like this one. I'll probably do something fluffy tomorrow since today has been a lot of angst. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack wasn't doing so well, the thing with Rose had been taking the toll on him. Turning into a young kid didn't help any either, because once he was turned back everything hit him. It had been a week since that had happened, and the family was in Montana working a Vampire case. Jack hadn't even fought to leave the motel, that really set alarm bells off in all of his Dads heads. So, Dean was staying behind to talk to him. Sam had tried his touchy feely voodoo which didn't work, so it was up to Dean to crack Jack open while Sam and Cas figured out the vampire situation.

Dean was sitting with Jack at the motel table with poker chips, cards, and pretzels in front of them. They were playing Texas Hold 'Em which had become Jack's favorite game much to Sam's displeasure. Dean thought it was great, and the kid was good at it. He was so ready to take Jack to Vegas, but he hadn't convinced Sam yet. He was working on him though, and the kid could really use Vegas. He had had a shitty month and a half, and the kid deserved a win and Vegas was the perfect place to go.

"You deal, kid." Dean told Jack who was organizing his poker chips glumly. It took a lot of harassment to even get Jack to sit down at the table.

Jack sighed as he took the cards, he didn't want to be at the table. He wanted to be in bed pretending the world didn't exist. His Dads wouldn't let him though. There was Sam who kept trying to psychoanalyze him. Cas who kept trying to goad him into getting up and going out. Then there was Dean would had been barking orders out at him. Jack appreciated Dean's approach. Dean didn't treat him like he was broken like everyone else was.

Jack looked at his cards, he knew he needed to bluff. He had the weakest cards ever. He looked up to see if he could see any weakness in Dean, but his Dad had a good poker face. There were crinkles by his eyes though, and that told Jack he had a great hand. He knew he had to bet big, so Dean would fold, he knew Dean's patterns.

"I'm all in," Jack said as he pushed his poker chips into the middle of the table. He usually didn't start that big out of the gate, but he was feeling hopeless. What did he have to lose?

Dean sighed, he looked down at his cards which were two aces. He then looked up at Jack and he couldn't read him. The kid looked dead. Dean shook his head as he sat back in his plastic motel chair. "Let's cut the crap, kid." Dean said as he ran a hand over his face. "What's eating at you?"

"Nothing," Jack lied as he sat back in his seat, but he didn't look Dean in the eyes. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Bullshit," Dean said with a snort of mock amusement. "Sam might put up with those excuses, but I sure as hell don't. I can't help you unless you tell me what's eating you alive. You're acting like Sam when he's on his period." Dean joked, and a confused expression came onto Jack's face. He had only been around guys, Dean waved a hand. "Just talk to me."

Jack sighed, he could never hide anything from Dean. He didn't baby him like Sam did, Dean pushed him in his own way. "It's just been hard…you know?" Jack asked looking up at Dean who had his emerald eyes focused on Jack. "I was finally starting to feel normal, but then things weren't normal. Rose…hurt me. She tricked me into thinking that I could have something non-supernatural related in my life. But even humans are evil."

Dean listened, no wonder the kid was so damaged. He had been turned inside out by humans and by monsters. It kind of reminded him of Sam when he first found out about a friend of his from college had been a demon the whole time he had known him. Jack didn't know who to trust anymore and it was tearing him up inside.

"You know," Dean said as folded and let Jack take all of his chips back. "Normal is overrated anyway. That girl was a bitch and she's rotting in an institution and when she dies she'll be taking a trip all the way downstairs." Dean informed him as he ignored how poor Jack's cards were for his pride's sake. He began to deal the cards again.

Jack shrugged, that didn't make him feel better. He liked being a hunter, but at times like these it really sucked. "It's not fair," Jack said as he looked at the cards Dean had just dealt to him. "Why does everyone get to be happy but us? Why can't we be happy? I just want something to go right for once."

"Kid," Dean said shaking his head. They had this conversation way more often than Dean liked. He knew it was a teenage thing to question things, but it was really starting to get frustrating. "Fair is not in a hunter's vocabulary. If life was fair, we would be living in a suburb with a freaking white picket fence. We wouldn't be in this sorry excuse of a motel." Dean said as he threw some poker chips into the center of the table.

"And happy? I'm happy when all of our family is in one place and are in one piece. That's the life you've got. Wishing for another one ain't going to get you very far." Dean shook his head as he checked his cards as he waited for Jack to throw his poker chips into the middle of the table. "Sam's whole child development kick got you hurt, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you can't have a normal life with normal parents. I knew it was a stupid idea for you to go 'make friends' because people are crazy. Demons, now they make sense. But people? People are freaking nuts."

Jack sighed as he threw his poker chips in and revealed his cards. He won the hand, he gathered the poker chips as he let Dean's words soak into his skin. He knew Dean was giving him hard facts, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "I'm happy with what I have," Jack said as he moved his poker chips. "I really am, but it's hard not to want to be normal. My old friends were all so…happy. They didn't know the truth of what was out there, and they were all so normal." Jack said as he took the cards Dean dealt to him. "But, they didn't have the family we have."

Dean watched his son carefully, why was Jack so good at this game? He also wondered how Jack became the way he was. Dean knew it sure as hell wasn't from the drunken idiot, the OCD research junkie, and the clueless angel. Jack really was a good kid, he was troubled and had to grow up way faster than he should have but he was still a good kid. Dean was proud of him, even if he was as sappy as Sammy sometimes.

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he bet bigger, there was no way Jack could beat him with the hand he had. "Sometimes I wish the same thing, that I could have it all. But, that's not how it works. Our lives suck majority of the time, but when they don't suck we have the best times." Dean grinned as he grabbed the poker chips, he won that hand with ease. "What I've learned is life is what you make of it. You will always have family even when they make you miserable." He said with a smile thinking of Bobby.

"Like when you and Sam fight over music?" Jack asked with a curious smile as he ate one of the pretzels they were using as betting pieces instead of actual cash.

Dean snorted at the comparison but nodded his head. "Sure, I make Sam miserable with AC/DC and Zeppelin which are freaking awesome, by the way, and he makes me miserable with his stupid tree hugger drinks and girly music." Dean said with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head as he focused on the main the problem at the moment. "So, don't focus on the bad and the things you don't have. Focus on what you do, because otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy like some of the poor sons of a bitches I know."

Jack knew Dean was right, but it was hard not to dream about being normal. He wondered what his life would be like with his Mom and having Lucifer as not his Dad. They would live in a suburb and he would go to normal school and have normal friends. He wouldn't get to do the awesome things he got to do now though. He wouldn't get to be the good guy and beat the bad guys. He wouldn't be able to say he had the best Dads in the world. He wouldn't get to say he got to help save the world. There were so many things he would have never gotten to do, but many things he would have if his life was different. Jack wasn't sure what he wanted.

He sighed as they finished a few more rounds of Texas Hold 'Em before standing up. "Thanks Dean," Jack said to his Dad as he went in the fridge and grabbed himself a soda and Dean a beer.

Jack decided through the last few rounds of their game that he just wanted what he had. The grass wasn't always greener on the other side as Sam put it. Yeah, they had to move around a lot, but they did have the Bunker. He had people who cared about him even if they fought monsters and fought each other over stupid things like AC/DC. He was lucky to have his Dads, even with all of their faults. His Dads were also lucky to have him, even with all of his issues. The four of them were co-dependent on each other, and all sorts of messed up that even a life time of family therapy couldn't fix, but they were mostly happy. They did a lot of good and that was good enough for Jack, for now.


	41. Music Men

**Hey guys :) This is a fluffy little deal about some music stuff. I didn't include any lyrics due to FF rules, but I explained what they were singing in the best way I could. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME SUPPORT WE ARE AT SEVENTY-NINE REVIEWS NOT INCLUDING THE ONE WHERE I REVIEWED BECAUSE OF THE TROLL. YOU ALL ARE THE BEST, I HAVE NEVER, EVER GOTTEN THAN MANY REVIEWS ON A STORY BEFORE. I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy story. Enjoy -Lola**

Dean had recently picked up guitar, it was a stress relief thing for the eldest Winchester. Lately things had been crazy. First it was Sam's psychotic break and then it was Jack's whole Romeo and Juliet episode. Cas was the only one who had not had a crisis in the last few months. Dean was pretty sure someone was trying to slowly torture them to death using psycho-babble. Dean had picked up an acoustic guitar from a thrift shop, because it was soothing.

He had been playing for a few weeks, but Dean could play basic chords alright. He had played a little guitar when he was younger in school, so it was almost like riding a bike. In the evenings Jack would hang out with Dean outside of the Bunker and he would play the guitar because Sam need his bitch time. Cas would often join Dean and Jack on their little time outside in the evenings. Tonight, was special though, the family had made a fire and were all gathered around it outside of the Bunker. Sam had a book on his lap, Jack was looking at the flames as they danced close to him with Cas, and Dean had his guitar on his lap.

"Dean," Jack piped up looking at his father who was strumming his guitar carefully. "Can you play the Fanny song?"

Dean smiled, Jack was talking about The Weight by The Band. He had fallen in love with that song, and the song wasn't hard. Dean usually let him sing the first verse and chorus before passing it back and forth between whoever was around. It was enjoyable for all who was involved.

"Sammy," Dean said looking at his brother. "You're going to need to sing." Dean said, and his brother's lips turned up in displeasure but then he saw Jack's face.

"Alright," Sam grumbled as he watched his brother. He knew the song, it was on one of the albums Dean liked to play over and over again.

Dean played the beginning riff and he gave a pointed look to Jack who began to sing. The first verse was a reference to Jesus's home town of Nazareth and the story of his birth. Jack had a pretty good voice, at least Dean thought so. Dean and Sam jumped in when the backup vocals happened. Dean gave Sam a look to take the next verse.

The next verse was about the main character of the song meeting a girl named Carmen who had 'the devil' with her. The main character wanted Carmen to go with him into town, but Carmen had places to be. Sam assumed it was probably because she was in hell, and he thought it was ridiculous Dean was making him sing about the devil being left with him. The verse fit him perfectly, but that didn't matter. Sam finished off the chorus with the 'Fanny' and the rest of the men sang the backup vocals.

The next verse was Cas's, he sang very unconfidently about the prophet Luke and waiting for judgement day. Cas didn't have a bad voice, he sang better than Sam but not by much. None of them had bad voices, they just had trouble focusing when they had a few beers in them. Cas finished off the chorus and the men took the backup vocals.

"Alright, sing about Crazy Chester, Jack." Dean called out to his son with a grin. Dean would take the last verse and chorus, he knew how much Jack loved the Crazy Chester verse because it had his name in it.

Finally, it was Dean's turn to sing, and the last verse couldn't help but think of Lisa when the lyrics said 'it's time to get back to Miss Fanny' because she was the only one for Dean. She was the love of Dean's life and she didn't even know who he was. He knew that was years ago, but maybe one day he could see her again. Maybe they would see each other, and things would be right, but he doubted it. He was thankful for the time he had with her. For that year and a half, she and Ben had been the most important things in Dean's life. In another life, they probably stayed that way. But in this life? He had to give them up to protect them. Dean had made peace with that, but he still missed them.

Dean shook his head as he thought about Ben, he would be fully grown by now. He would no longer be that wild thirteen-year-old he had left at the hospital. He didn't even know where Ben was, and Ben didn't even know him. Dean needed to check up on him, he wouldn't talk to him, but it would still be nice to see who he had become even if he didn't know him. Dean remembered him, he remembered every moment, and it was painful sometimes.

"That was awesome." Jack said with a huge, jackolatern grin. He loved that song, it was so awesome.

"That actually was…pleasant." Cas nodded in agreement as he smiled over at his son. "Do another one, Dean."

Sam snorted with a roll of his eyes in amusement, his brother the musician. No wonder women tripped over one another to get a piece of Dean Winchester. Sam flipped a new page in his book as he heard the guitar being played again.

"Sammy, put the book down it's family time." Dean called out as he began to play Bad Moon Rising by CCR. Jack began belting the lyrics with a grin, Jack had become Dean's partner in crime while Cas plugged his ears since Jack was screaming right into them. "See, Jack knows." Dean yelled over his son as he gave Sam a wink.

Sam sighed as he closed his book in annoyance. He could not focus with a Nephilim yelling at the top of his lungs. "Stop screaming, Jack. We don't want the police to come out and arrest us for our illegal bon fire and terrible taste in music." Sam snorted taking the opportunity to take a stab at his brother.

"Shut your cakehole Sam," Dean snapped at his brother as Jack began to sing at a normal volume. "CCR is awesome, you don't know anything."

Jack began to sing the chorus for the last time. He lived for nights like these when his family was all around and they were able to just rock out even if it was for a little while. Tomorrow they were going to a new town, Jack couldn't remember what it was called but he knew it was somewhere important. He was enjoying this moment though, they were under the Kansas sky with a bon fire to keep them warm. He wanted to make smores, but they didn't have the materials and Sam would so not let that happen. Dean might fight for him, but Sam thought Jack was going to die from a heart attack at any second from the food he consumed.

"What next?" Dean asked his favorite people. These were the moments he would carry with him forever. Even if there was nothing on the other side for him, if the Empty took him like it was going to take Cas, he would find his peace in the Kansas breeze laughing with his family.

"Play Heat of the Moment by Asia," Jack requested, he had fallen in love with that song as well.

Sam's eyes widened, he would never not be sick of that song. "Absolutely not, any song but that one. Do Free Fallin' that one you actually don't sound half bad on." Sam said quickly. He would rip his ears off if he ever had to hear Heat of the Moment again.

Dean chuckled while Jack looked around confused, only he and Sam understood why Sam hated that song. "Alright Sammy, some Tom Petty, may his soul rest in peace, coming right up." Dean said as he began to strum the chords in an easy fashion that was comfortable.

The family spent the rest of night singing songs until hours later when the fire went out. Dean's and Jack's voices were hoarse, and Sam was exhausted from all the excitement. Even Castiel was tired, singing your heart out wasn't easy. Cas did enjoy this though, he had had a lot of fun even though the Winchesters weren't always the best singers when they had too much beer in them. Dean was actually a very good singer when he was lucid, Cas was pleasantly surprised by that. The Winchester brothers and Jack were full of many talents that Cas didn't even know existed.


	42. Lord Of The Rings

**Hey guys :) This is a short one. This was requested by the awesome Eileen, so thanks. Thank you all for your support and for your great ideas. I don't always remember who gives them to me so I don't always give credit but thank you to everyone who has put input in. Thank you so much for all the support and reading. I am exhausted so I am crashing now. XD Enjoy -Lola**

"I don't think I can take two hours of this," Dean grumbled as he took a seat on the couch in the TV room of the Bunker with a bowl of popcorn in his arms.

The Winchester household was having movie night and it was Sam's turn to pick. He, being Sam, of course picked Lord of The Rings. Jack had not seen it and it was a classic movie, his older brother just couldn't see how important it was to see it. That movie was a big deal and Dean made them watch a monkey western movie last week, so Sam did not feel bad for him whatsoever.

"We sat through the monkey western movie last week, you can sit through this which is far more interesting." Sam snorted as he began to run through the movies.

Jack took a seat beside Dean on the couch and Cas sat on the other side of Dean. Cas really didn't care much for movie night, he did it because it was considered normal. Cas also noticed it made all three of the members of his family happy, so he was going to suck it up and deal with the nonsense that appeared on screen. Sam always explained what was going on in the movie, but when it was a movie that Dean liked he had a fit. So, did Sam though when he had to explain during one of his movies. Cas just stopped asking questions, he would rather that then having to be shushed or told to watch the movie.

"The monkey has a name, and his name is Clyde," Dean said roughly sending a glare over to his brother.

"I liked Clyde," Jack piped up as Sam sat next to him. "He was funny."

"Yeah," Sam said with a roll of his eyes when his brother gave him a pointed look. "You'll like this even better." He pressed play and the film began to roll.

"This is going to be the worst." Dean groaned as the movie started and he saw the weird looking letters pop up onto the screen. He wished it was his week again.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said as he couldn't help the geeky smile coming onto his face. He loved this movie.

Sam had seen Lord of The Rings way too many times. It was something that was always on wherever they went. He had also read all of the books multiple times, they kept him company through long car rides with his Dad and Dean. Sam had lived most of his life through books, it was how he was able to bare the life. He knew he would always have the support of the books even when there was nothing left.

"Dude?" Dean said looking over at his brother who was mouthing the weird looking troll's language under his breath. "Can you be any more of a nerd?"

"Shh," Jack scolded Dean as he hit him in the chest. He had never seen this movie and he was already liking it. The movie was starting with a battle scene, nothing could go wrong with that, right?

"Do that again, and I'll kick your ass," Dean grumbled as he watched the battle. The battle was actually kind of cool, he wasn't a fan of the small hairy, foot dude though that came on next.

Cas looked over at Dean. "There will be no kicking of the ass." Cas said looking pleased with himself as he turned back to the screen as Dean stared a hole through him. Cas thought he had helped, but really Dean just thought he was completely nuts.

Sam gave a small silent laugh as he turned back to the screen. He could recite the movie by heart and if he was alone watching it, he probably would. Sam was a huge nerd and he would never admit it, but he was glad he was that way. He kept life interesting for himself and for the rest of the family.

The two hours flew by faster than anyone in the family thought they would. Soon, the credits were rolling, and the TV was turned off by Sam. He smiled at the shocked look on his family's faces, they didn't think it would end like that. Most Lord of the Rings movies ended with a cliff hanger to help launch them into the next movie.

Jack was the first one to speak his confusion. "That can't be it….where's the rest of the movie?" He asked turning to Sam, he knew he was the expert on all things Lord of The Rings.

Sam smiled in amusement as Dean muttered from beside him as he stood up and marched over to where they had beers on a nearby coffee table. "There's another movie. There's three in this trilogy and then there's three more in the next set of movies called The Hobbit." Sam informed his son as he watched Dean drink his beer.

"There's way too many movies," Dean said as he continued to drink his beer. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with Hobbits and troll people in real life. How do you kill a troll that lives in a volcano? I sure as hell don't know." Dean said with a shake of his head.

"That's all you got out of the movie?" Sam asked his brother in slight amusement. "You didn't pick up on any themes? Or liked the fight scenes?" Sam was trying to get a deep conversation out of his brother, but he imagined Dean wasn't in the mood.

"The fight scenes were alright, but next time I can just see the porn version of this movie. It's a lot shorter with a lot less clothing." Dean said winking at his brother as he turned and looked at Cas. "Did you understand this one?"

Cas had been watching the exchange between the three guys silently, he really did not understand what had gone on. That was two whole hours he could never get back, but he really didn't mind. His family was all in one place and were somewhat happy. "No," Cas said with a frown and a shrug. "But I liked Gandalf."

Cas sometimes saw himself as Sam's and Dean's Gandalf, but those times were rare. If he had to cast Lord of the Rings he knew Sam would be Frodo and he would be Frodo's friend Sam. Bobby would be Gandalf and he couldn't remember what that one character did, but he knew he helped Frodo a lot. Cas couldn't put his finger on the name, but he thought that character was more important than Frodo even though Frodo was the main character.

"Gandalf is awesome," Jack agreed with a grin. "I liked the elves though. They spoke funny." Jack said and Sam shook his head. 

"No, they have their own language," Sam said beginning to speak his best Elvin. He had the accent down pretty well because he had seen the movie so many times. There were also courses online he had dabbled in both for Orgic and Elvin.

Dean shook his head at his brother. Dean wasn't sure whether to be impressed or embarrassed by his brother's vast knowledge of made up languages. "Can you be any more of a geek? Elvin, seriously?" Dean snorted at Sam.

Sam made a face at his older brother. "You never know, we fought leprechauns before. Maybe we'll fight elves some day and Elvin will come in handy. You never know, Dean." Sam shot back at his older brother with a shrug.

"Can you teach me Elvin?" Jack asked Sam with a curious expression. Sam had become Jack's school teacher over the past few months. Sam would teach Jack bookish information while Dean took care of the hunter training part. Sam was thankful for that, he wasn't a fan of having to train young hunters.

Cas looked at his son oddly. "Why would you want to learn a makeup language?" He asked him. He didn't understand of learning a makeup language. Why waste your time on something that didn't even exist? It's not like it would ever come of use unless they did meet elves, but Cas was sure they would be fine if they had Sam. Sam filled his head with all sorts of useless information.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It sounds like fun," Jack said with a grin. "You should learn it too, Castiel. We could speak in a language Dean doesn't understand." He said shooting a look full of mischief towards the eldest Winchester.

Dean scowled playfully in his direction. "Don't make me have to learn the language of kicking your ass." Dean said as he grabbed Jack and began to mess up his hair with a grin. These were the best moments, where everything was just ridiculous. Even if someday they would all have to talk in Elvin and whatever that troll language was.


	43. Winchesters Do Not Give Up

**Hey guys :) This one was inspired by the three-hundredth episode of Supernatural's promo pics. There are no spoilers whatsoever. I am really tired, but I hope you guys like this, I love writing for you all. XD Thanks for the constant support, it really motivates me. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack walked out of his room silently, it had been a rough few weeks with Dean gone and all of the run ins with Michael Jack wasn't sure what to think of it all, but he was trying to be strong. He was trying to be the strong one for Sam and Cas, so they didn't have to worry about him. Jack was really worried about his Dads, Cas was gone all the time and Sam never left his computer. Sam was always in his room hunched over with a beer or something stronger as if he expected the answer to magically appear on the screen.

It was pretty early in the morning, so he was sure his Dads were in their respective rooms. He just wanted a drink of water, he knew it was expected that he stayed in bed all night. Jack rounded a corner when he saw a familiar man in a suit sitting in the control room of the Bunker where the map was. He was leaning back leisurely in a suit, and it wasn't a suit Jack was used to seeing this man in. The man wore Dean's face, but Jack knew he was not Dean. He knew he should yell for Sam or Cas, but he didn't. He just stood there watching Michael. He half hoped it was Dean, but he knew it wasn't.

"Ah, Jack." Michael said his mouth quirking up in a smirk. It was almost as if he rehearsed this. "Please sit," Michael said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of him.

Even though Michael asked him, Jack knew there really wasn't an option. It was either sit or be smited and he didn't want to put Sam through that, not after everything else. "What do you want, Michael?" Jack asked him through narrowed eyes.

Michael's mouth stretched into a smile, and it disturbed Jack. He had to keep reminding himself just because Michael looked like Dean didn't mean he was Dean. "What do I want? Well that's the million-dollar question isn't it," Michael said leaning across the table looking at Jack in his old-fashioned suit. "I mean, I could kill you right here but why would I when I can force my co-pilot to be so…compliant. You also have potential to be a very powerful chess piece if you're moved just right."

Jack shook his head, he wasn't going to listen to this nonsense. He took a deep breath, he had to channel his inner Dean and say the tough things that may tick Michael off. "What makes you think I would be your chess piece to move?" Jack shot back trying to channel both Sam and Dean at the same time.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I can give you what you want. Your grace, what makes you powerful. All you have to do is to swear allegiance to me." He said as he watched the young man in front of him. "Just imagine what we could do together. You could be anything you wanted to be. All I ask is you be there when the time comes to seeing this through."

The thought had crossed Jack's mind more than once to try to make a deal with Michael for grace. Those were weak moments though. Dean would never forgive him if he chose power over family. Family was the only constant in Jack's life and he would never give that up. He knew he could agree and then try to double cross Michael, but he probably already predicted that. What Jack had learned about Michael is that he did everything for a reason. There was nothing Michael did that wasn't calculated.

"If you let Dean go, guarantee the safety of my family, and give me my grace then I will swear allegiance to you." Jack said easily. He knew Michael would never do it, he knew Michael would never give up Dean. Dean was his true vessel, and there was no way he would ever let him go.

Michael snorted as he stood up looking at the little brat in front of him. "Nice try kiddo, but you will say yes to my deal. Because I'm going to make it really easy for you." Michael grinned at the younger boy as he snapped his fingers. Jack could feel something in the air change which made him stand up. "You might want to go check on Sam Winchester." He said before leaving.

Jack stood in shock, but what moved him into action was the scream that came out of Sam. It was as if someone had just shot him. Jack began to sprint to Sam's room, and it seemed he wasn't the only one who heard Sam because Cas was there too, he was already in Sam's room. Sam was sitting in the middle of his bed, his hands over his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut. Jack knew he was having one of his episodes.

Castiel whirled around sensing Jack. "Jack," Castiel said in his usual voice as if trying to appear calm but his eyes told a different story. "I need you to help me with Sam. He's not in his right mind and I cannot heal him. Only something extremely powerful could do this to him." Cas said as he put Sam to sleep with a sigh.

"It was Michael," Jack blurted out, Cas looked at him waiting for him to explain. "He…he offered to give me my grace back if I swore allegiance to him. I said I wouldn't unless he let Dean go and guaranteed both my grace and our safety. He didn't like that very much, so he snapped his fingers and told me to check on Sam." Jack said biting his lip and looking down at his hands. "This is all my fault."

Castiel sighed as he reached out to his son, he put his hand on his shoulder. "This is not your fault. This is Michael's, he somehow broke Sam's mind down. He somehow took the energy I took out of Sam all of those years ago back into Sam." Cas shook his head looking at the sleeping Winchester. There was no way he could take care of Sam on his own, they would have to commit him. He would try though, he didn't want to have to put Sam up somewhere all alone. "Until I learn how to fix this we need to keep Sam locked down. He cannot leave the Bunker, so we need to take him to the armory."

Cas gathered up the limp body of Sam Winchester and with help from Jack began to take him into the armory. The walk there was silent, both of the men were locked in their own thoughts. Jack was beating himself up while Cas was trying to come up with any possible solutions. There was nothing to take out of Sam because it wasn't the devil's damage anymore, Michael had literally set up an almost, but worse, three-d movie in Sam's mind. The devil was always keeping him company and it didn't matter he was dead. It didn't matter that Sam was occasionally lucid, because the devil made him dangerous.

The message Michael had been trying to send to Jack came across loud and clear. It was either do what he said, and people don't get hurt badly or don't do what he said, and people get hurt badly. He couldn't make a deal with Michael. Dean had drilled in his head countless times that deals with angels, devils, or anything in between always backfired on you. Those deals made more damage than they were supposed to, so Jack was at a dilemma. He was having to hear Sam scream and feel the hopelessness that followed Cas everywhere. He had to look at something that wore Dean's face that wasn't really Dean and he felt utterly alone. The easy way out would be to just give up, but Jack was a Winchester. Winchester's did not give up.

Jack knew he had to play the role of Sam and Dean because they weren't here. Jack had to do research and take calls because Cas was busy making sure Sam didn't kill himself or the wall. Jack was going to have to make his own food because Sam was busy yelling about how demons were trying to kill him with their blood because Lucifer told them to. Jack was really going to have to be a grown up for once and he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling like the world was on his shoulders. No wonder Dean was so strict, he had to be or else things would fall apart. He really needed things to go back to normal. He didn't think he could take another second of Sam screaming his head off.


	44. In Your Debt

**Hey guys :) SOOOO SORRY I didn't update yesterday. I've been pretty busy. I'm hoping to write two or three chapters tomorrow, but no promises. XD Thanks for your constant support. What did you guys think of the episode last night? Did you guys like it? I know I did. I'm not going to write anything on it for a week or so, so everyone has a chance to watch it. I hope you guys like this. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was sitting at a table working on his math homework that Sam had given him. Like most kids, Jack was not a fan of homework. He thought it was boring and it was stupid. He was tired of staring at the complicated equations and not understanding. He didn't want to ask for help because he didn't want Sam to think he was stupid or that he didn't listen. So, what would any other teenager do in the twenty-first century? Use the internet.

Jack took out Sam's laptop and began looking for the answers of the math problems he had just tried and failed to solve. He found a pretty good site and began to scribble down the answers when he heard someone come up behind him. "What are you doing there?" Sam asked him lightly.

Jack froze and dropped his pencil. He slowly turned around and looked at Sam. "Sam…" Jack said trying to find a way to explain himself. "It's not what you think…"

Sam snorted in amusement, that was such a typical teenager response. Sam knew it was exactly what he thought. He simply took a seat down next to Jack as he shut his laptop. "Nice try," Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know you were cheating. I really don't care if you cheat, but why don't you ask for help? You're not getting a grade out of it, you're just learning this for life skills purposes. Why would you cheat if you're using this for life skills?" Sam asked him in amusement, he couldn't hide how humorous he found the situation.

Jack looked down at the paper and then back over to Sam with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just didn't want to disappoint you."

Sam shook his head with a smile in his son's direction. "You could never disappoint me in asking for help. Dean might be too stubborn to ask for help but that doesn't mean you should be. You're a lot smarter than Dean, so you should know that asking for help is not a sign of weakness." Sam took the paper from Jack and looked at the Algebraic equations Jack was having such a hard time scribbling out.

Jack watched as Sam began writing out the steps for the equation again. "Dean's pretty smart though," Jack said with a frown as he watched Sam's hand move. "Why doesn't he ask for help then?"

"Let me rephrase," Sam said trying to think of the best way to get Jack to understand what he was talking about. "Dean does ask for help, for things he knows I will call him out on. When it's little stuff like this…he doesn't. Dean figures things out on his own because he has had to for his whole life. Mostly for my sake."

Sam had always been the one Dean looked after. Dean constantly listened to the mantra 'look after Sammy' or 'take care of Sammy' and he did so. Dean was the perfect solider, he did everything that was asked of him and followed orders. He used his traumas to push him forward and if there were good moments on the way, he enjoyed a smile but then he put his nose back to the grindstone. His family depended on him to take care of things. It wasn't fair, but that was the way things were.

"So, since you were the little brother, Dean took care of you?" Jack asked Sam, he already knew the answer, but he loved to hear about Dean's and Sam's relationship. It made him picture what it would be like for him to have an older brother or a little brother.

Sam nodded his head, he knew Jack just wanted to hear about his misadventures with Dean, but he really didn't mind. He enjoyed seeing Jack smile and he wanted a brother for Jack. Sam didn't know what he would do without Dean. Dean was the only constant in his life and he would not be able to go on without him and vice versa. Both Winchester brothers had tried but had found that being apart just didn't work. Their bond always drew them back together for better or worse.

"Dean did everything for me. Our Dad would be gone for weeks on a hunt and Dean would look after me. Dean would make sure I was fed, at school on time, would come to all of my events that I asked him to even if he thought they were stupid," Sam shook his head remembering all of Dean's bitching about a math competition. "He practically raised me. I owe him everything."

"You don't owe me anything, Sammy." A voice called from near the hallway that led into the kitchen. Sam turned his head and looked over and saw his brother leaning against the wall. "I would say we're pretty much even, after everything we've been through." Dean said coming over and sitting across the two men.

"I want a brother," Jack said wishfully before Sam could reply. "I want someone who would look after me like Dean did to you," Jack said to Sam before turning to Dean. "Or someone who I could look after like you did for Sam."

Dean shook his head quickly. "One kid is enough. We do not need any more Rugrats running around here." Dean said with a teasing smirk in Jack's direction. "But, maybe you could try the whole friends thing again? Just because they're not blood doesn't mean they're not family." Dean told him with a shrug.

Jack sighed, he knew Dean was right. Not everyone was like Rose, not everyone wanted to hurt him. "I mean, my friends Fred and George keep sending me emails and messages." Jack said with a shrug. "They haven't stopped yet."

Sam smiled softly. "That's good Jack, that means they still are willing to be your friend. Why don't you email them back? Maybe you could meet up with them and we could come along and watch? Just to make sure nothing bad happens." Sam said watching his son. He wanted Jack to have friends. He wanted Jack to feel normal and feeling normal meant that sometimes you had to take a risk. 

Jack tilted his head thinking about it before looking over at Dean. "It's up to you, kid." Dean said with a simple wave of his hand. "We'll be there for you if you choose to meet with them and we'll be there for you if you don't. Doesn't matter to me, I've been wanting to tap one of the waitresses at the diner anyway. So, you could provide a good cover for me." He said giving his son an encouraging wink.

Jack smiled when Sam made a face at Dean. What could it hurt? Maybe Fred and George would become like brothers to him, the three of them got along pretty famously. "Okay," Jack said with a nod of his head. "I'll see if they will meet me."

Sam gave him a serious but proud smile. "I'm glad, do you want to borrow my computer? Or is yours charged?" Sam asked him.

A few weeks ago, the boys had gotten Jack a computer. Jack did school work on it and played games with the computer but often lost the charger. It usually took a little bit of a hunt to find it but that was okay because he got attention from all three of his Dads at the same time. Searching a huge bunker for a small set of cords was a family affair.

"My computer is charged." Jack said with a smile in Sam's direction as he got up from his seat. "I'm going to go email them." Jack said as he jogged out of the room.

Dean watched Jack go before turning to his brother. "What was all the 'I owe him everything' crap about?" Dean asked his little brother curiously. "We've talked about this Sam, we're even."

Sam shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head. "You talked, I listened, and I don't feel like we're even," Sam said looking at his brother whose eyes were lit up in concern. "I owe you for the rest of my life, Dean. You literally went to hell for me, you left Lisa and Ben for me, every chance of happiness or object that made you happy you left for me." Sam said looking up at Dean with a pained expression. "All because I was your brother."

Dean didn't know where all of this was coming from, but it made his stomach turn. Sam didn't owe him anything, but his little brother was one stubborn son of a bitch. He was not going to listen, but Dean had to try. "Bobby once told me that family is supposed to make you miserable, that's why they're called family." Dean said simply. "So yeah Sammy, I have been miserable, but I have also been happy with what I've got, alright?" He said, his green eyes locking onto Sam's hazel-green ones. "End of discussion."

Sam got up and stretched his arms above his head. He disagreed with Dean, but he knew better than to argue with his older brother. "Whatever you say, Dean." Sam said walking into the kitchen to make himself a green smoothie. "Do you want a kale smoothie?" Sam called as he walked in.

"Do I look like a tree hugging hippy to you?" Dean called after him with a shudder at the thought of drinking anything kale related.

Sam grinned as he began to get the ingredients out to make the smoothie. He knew things were back to normal between the two of them because Dean was complaining about vegetables again. If there was one thing Sam could always depend on in his and Dean's relationship was Dean's hate of any food that was green.


	45. Wayward Sisters

**Hey guys :) This is an extra long one. Jack is meeting the Wayward sisters excluding Donna that will happen later. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the support, you guys are so awesome. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack had met up with Fred and George a couple of weeks ago and things were good now. His Dads even got him a phone which he was constantly on. It was turning into a problem, because the three older men did not understand the importance of technology in a late teenager's life. They had grown up without technology being as advanced as it was, so it was hard to have a conversation when Jack constantly had his earphones in his ears or hanging around his neck. It was hard to train or hunt when Jack was constantly texting his friends from the towns they rolled into or back in Lebbanon.

Today, the men were all in the Impala and were stopping in Souix Falls to visit Jodi and the rest of the girls. Dean had been trying to make it a priority for Jack to hang out with other hunters kids his own age or around his age. Claire was just a few years older than him and Alex was close to the same age as well, so it was good. This would be the first time they met in person though, Dean made Jack talk to them on the phone one time and Jodi did the same thing with the girls. Both sides didn't seem to have too much interest in the other. Claire wanted to see his powers and Jack told her it would burn off his soul. She wasn't a fan of that.

"Jack, phone away, now." Dean called from the driver's seat as they began to pull into the little town that Jodi lived in. Dean was old fashioned and was really annoyed with Jack's obsession with his cellphone because it was nonstop.

Jack was too busy texting to notice Dean spoke to him though, he was letting Fred and George know when he was going to be back in town. He also was texting Allison, a girl he met in Georgia, about a TV show they both liked to watch. Jack was a social butterfly, and his wings were going to have to be clipped.

"Jack," Cas said in a warning tone. Sam was asleep in the passenger's seat and wasn't there to back Dean up so Cas had to. Cas was better at anyway, he didn't care about technology, so he didn't cave like Sam did. "You heard Dean. Put it up." 

Jack looked up blinking as if coming out of a fog. "What did you say?" He asked Cas looking at him with his blue eyes full of genuine confusion. Jack actually did not know what Cas said.

Dean sighed in annoyance as he turned down Jodi's street. "You and that cellphone, I swear it's like it's mind controlling you. It sucks you into a whole other universe." Dean complained as he pulled up to Jodi's drive way. "Now put that thing away, we're going to see Jodi."

Jack sighed as he thrusted the phone down into his pocket. Maybe this would be fun. It was always awkward when he had to talk to the girls on the phone because they didn't know each other all that well and both of their parents were standing right over their shoulders. It would be nice to make some more friends who were in the life, because they could relate to everything Jack was going through.

"Sammy," Dean said shaking his brother non-to-gently awake. Sam jolted awake, his hair slinging into his eyes. "We're here."

Sam fixed his hair out of his eyes with a yawn. "How long was I out?" He asked tiredly. Sam hadn't been sleeping as well as he should have been. It was a relief he did fall asleep when he did. 

"A few hours," Dean said with a shrug. "It wasn't that long." Dean said as he shut off the Impala and began to climb out of the car.

Jack and Cas got out of the back seat while Sam got out of the front one. Jack looked and saw that they were standing in front of a small house. The house looked cozy, it wasn't big and dimly lit like the Bunker, it seemed actual homey. He walked up with his family to the door and watched as Sam knocked.

In a matter of a few seconds, the wooden door swung open revealing a tall, skinny, lady with a pixie cut. She smiled widely when she saw them. "Sam," she said hugging the tallest Winchester first. "Dean," she said hugging the next one. "Come on in."

"It's good to see you, Jodi." Dean said with a genuine smile, Jodi and Dean had been through a lot together. So, had Sam and Jodi. "You remember Castiel," Dean said as Jodi gave him a hug. "And this is Jack." Dean said gesturing to Jack who waved awkwardly.

Jodi smiled at Jack widely. "It's so nice to meet you." Jodi said giving him a hard hug that only a mother could give.

Jack laughed with a smile, he liked this lady's warmth. She seemed so open and bright, he really liked that about her. He felt safe and secure here because not only was his family here, but Jodi was too. "It's nice to meet you too," Jack said with a smile as she let him go.

"Sam, Dean." A blonde girl called out from behind Jodi. She seemed pretty rough around the edges and sounded like Claire, so Jack was pretty sure that was Claire.

"Staying out of trouble?" Dean asked her with a smile of amusement as she came over and gave him a hug.

"You know me, I'm a regular girl scout," Claire said, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she gave Sam a hug and waved at Cas. She then turned to Jack, her eyes watching him carefully. "You're the Nephilim."

"This is Jack," Sam intervened before Claire could do a whole work over on him. Sam loved Claire, but she was aggressive. He knew Jack could handle himself but again, Claire was very aggressive. "He's been a long for the ride for a while now." Sam said patting Jack on the shoulder.

At the same time Sam was introducing Jack, another girl came into the room talking on the phone, she seemed a lot warmer than Claire, so Jack pinned her as being Alex. He also saw her name tag on the scrubs she was wearing, that helped a lot too. A third girl came out of the hallway, Jack knew her as Patience. Patience didn't talk on the phone with him, but he was told she was psychic and was living with Jodi until she could figure things out.

"Great, now that we all know each other let's get some food in you boys." Jodi said with a clap of her hands as she headed off into the kitchen. "I made roast, I hope that's alright."

"A homemade meal? We're never going to turn that down, especially not from you." Dean said with a wink in her direction as he sat down at the table.

The rest of the boys followed suit, and the girls joined them with the exception of Alex who was going to the hospital to work her shift. Jack ended up sitting in between Patience and Cas, and Patience seemed weary of him. She didn't say much when they were filling their plates up. Everything smelt so good and Jack's mouth was watering. He was so hungry, and the food looked so much better than what he was used to eating.

"So, Jack," Claire said after everyone was settled. Jack could see Jodi giving her a warning look. "What are you exactly? Are you human? Are you really the spawn of the devil?" Claire asked as if they were talking about the weather. She stuck a fork in one of her green beans and ate it.

"Claire," Jodi whispered her name harshly. Her eyes were full of fiery warning as if they did this dance before.

"I'm just asking," Claire said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, I've never met someone like him before so I'm just curious."

Dean wiped his mouth before waving his hand. "Enough with the cross examination, Judge Judy." Dean said as he took a big swig of his beer. "Jack is part of our family and he is a Nephilim turned human. I'm sure you know that, he's the son of Lucifer and he's a GOOD person. He's NOT a monster. Got it?" Dean asked her, his green eyes bearing into Clarie's. If those eyes were on Jack, he would be squirming right about now because he knew he was just a few points away from getting his hide tanned.

"Alright, Alright," Claire said holding her hands up as she reached for another roll. "It was just a question."

Jodi looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't they have a peaceful meal for once? Claire was like this all the time but that didn't mean she could take it out on poor Jack. As if Jack could sense her distress he looked at her. "It's okay Jodi," Jack said in a calm voice with a smile. "Questions are always okay." He remembered what Sam told him.

"I'm going to go study," Patience said standing up and racing out of the room. She was still not a big fan of the supernatural stuff. She knew she was part of that world but that didn't mean she had to like it or accept it. She just wanted to finish out school, so she could make something of herself like Alex. She did not want to be a hunter like Claire.

"See, he said questions were okay." Claire said giving Jodi and Dean a pointed look.

Sam sighed, he knew Claire was just on her guard because she didn't know Jack. He knew Claire was a really nice person but just very hardened. "Would we bring him here if he was going to hurt you? Would we bring him here if he wasn't important to us?" Sam asked her looking over at Jack with an encouraging smile.

Claire sighed with a roll of her eyes as she picked at her roll. Dean wanted to say something but knew that he shouldn't, so he kept an eye on Jack who looked uncomfortable. "Jack, can you help me grab something from the kitchen for a moment?" Dean asked his son.

Jack nodded his head as he got up and followed Dean into the kitchen. "What do we need to grab?" Jack asked his Dad once they were standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nothing," Dean said with a shake of his head. "That was just to get you in here." Dean sighed as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Don't let Claire push you around, alright? She's tough but she's not any tougher than you are. She just puts on a very good show. If you don't like something she says, let her know. She might get snippy but that's where Jodi or I or any of the other adults come in, alright?" Dean asked his son, his green eyes watching him carefully.

Jack knew that and refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew how to stand up for himself, but he just didn't want to. He thought standing up for himself would make Claire dislike him even more. "Alright," he told Dean with a shrug. What could it hurt? 

Dean watched him for a moment before he decided he was satisfied with that answer even though he could sense Jack was lying to him. "Alright," Dean echoed before looking toward the kitchen table where the lion's den awaited. "Go get her, tiger."

Jack walked back into the dining room and sat down at the table. Claire left him alone for the rest of dinner but then there was the time after dinner where he and Claire were left to spend some time together. Jack wasn't really looking forward to this. "So, what do you want to do?" Claire asked as she led the way into the game room that had different board games and a TV in it.

"I don't know," Jack said with a small frown as he looked up and down the walls. He saw something that caught his eye. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a game called 'Mario Kart'.

Claire looked to where he was pointing and got the video game down. "This is Mario Kart, have you ever played before?" She asked him as she began to get out controllers for the game.

"No," Jack said, he didn't have any videogames at home. They had a TV but no gaming stuff. 

"Oh, well I can teach you. It's pretty easy." Claire said simply as she turned on the TV and began to get everything set.

Claire was actually very nice when she was explaining the game and that surprised Jack. He expected her to be impatient and rude, but it was the opposite. Both of them seemed to grow on each other a little bit in the process of getting the game together. Patience even joined after a while and found that Jack wasn't just some supernatural freak.

A few hours of Mario Kart later, Jack, Claire, and Patience were laughing and playing the game together. Claire had beaten him continuously and Jack would accuse her of cheating more in a teasing sort of way and Patience would back him up. All three kids were having a great time and they kept getting louder and louder. The adults heard the laughter and the yelling from the living room and weren't sure if they believed it so all four of them went over and peeked into the room.

Jodi smiled over at the three men's shocked expression. "Mario Kart can bring together anyone." She informed them as they watched the three kids play. 

"We need a Mario Kart," Dean said turning to his brother and Cas who were both nodding in agreement. They needed a Mario Kart badly, especially since someone like Claire could tolerate someone like Jack all because of that game.

Soon it was time to go to the motel, and Claire and Jack exchanged numbers. Jodi was shocked, but she did a good job covering it. Usually Claire didn't get attached so easily. Jack waved goodbye to her and the rest of the women as he climbed into the Impala leaving Dean, Sam, and Cas at the door.

Dean turned to Claire with a smirk. "See? Told you he wasn't so bad." Dean leaned over and gave Claire one last hug. "Be good for Jodi, alright?"

"I'm always good," Claire said giving him a teasing smile as she hugged Sam. "Watch out for Dean. He's an idiot." Claire said giving the taller boy a grin.

Sam laughed lightly as he watched Claire give a wave to Cas. "Don't I know it." Sam said as he received a hug from Jodi and some baked goods for the motel. Jodi always supplied them with the best food.

When the three men got into the car, Jack was asleep with his cellphone clutched in his hand. Dean scowled at the device already being back out. "There's mind control crap in that phone, I'm telling you." Dean said as he started the Impala and tore out of Jodi's driveway.


	46. Shake It Off

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT**

 **Hey guys :) sorry I didn't update yesterday, things have been crazy. XD Updates might not be every day now, but there will still be updates I promise. Thanks for all of your awesome support. We have over ninety reviews which is epic, thank you so much for reading and sharing your opinions with me. :) I hope you guys like this. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was in his room jamming out, like really jamming out hard. He was jumping on his bed and singing along to Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. He had taken a liking to Taylor Swift as of late, and he thought the perfect time to blare the song was when no one was in the Bunker.

His Dads had gone on a hunt without him. All of them did not want to leave him alone but Dean put the fear of God in him about if he misbehaved so Sam and Cas accepted it. Over the past few days Jack had met with Fred and George again, he had been spending a lot of time with the twins and only the twins. He made it very clear that he didn't want to hang out with anyone but the two of them at one time, and if there was a group thing to not invite him. So far, the twins have respected his wishes.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, but he didn't notice because he was so into the music. Outside of the door, was all three of his Dads. Dean was tapping his foot to the music, Sam was looking concerned, and Cas just looked confused. Sam ended up being the one to open the door where Jack froze standing on the bed. He looked at his Dads and smiled nervously as he let himself drop to a sitting position on the bed.

"Hey," Jack greeted his Dads as he turned off the music that had been blaring from his Bluetooth speaker that was connected to his phone on his nightstand. "How was the hunt?"

"It was good, we killed a Wendigo." Cas reported watching his son curiously. He didn't understand his change of behavior.

Dean had a smirk on his face and was chuckling. He knew Shake It Off by Taylor Swift, it was his guilty pleasure song. He would never admit it though. "Why was this song you rocked out to?" Dean asked him with a shake of his head in amusement. "What about AC/DC?"

Sam snorted in his brother's direction. "Not everyone listens to AC/DC all the time on repeat." Sam gave Jack an encouraging smile. "I think it's healthy he's developing different music tastes, he does not need to listen to the same songs on repeat when he's our age." Sam said giving his brother a pointed look.

"AC/DC is the best band there ever was and is." Dean said, he had a look on his face as if he wasn't sure what he had just said. "You just can't see how…truly amazing they are."

"I love AC/DC," Jack piped up from over by the bed with a grin. "But I also like Taylor Swift," Jack said holding up his phone. "I'm listening to your playlist, Dean. You know, the one you use to work out to?" Jack totally exposed his Dad, but he didn't realize it.

Sam though, Sam thought this was a gift from God. At the heart of the Winchester's relationship they were truly brothers. They loved to pick at each other, but they also supported one another. "And the truth come out," Sam said looking over at his brother who had a totally caught red handed look on his face. "I bet you rock out to this song all the time, don't you?"

Dean looked straight ahead trying to find the right words to get Sam to shut up. "Shut up," Dean said as he looked over at his son as if to say thanks a lot. He decided it was in his best interest to turn the conversation back to Jack. "What have you been doing since we've been gone? Did you stay out of trouble?"

Jack nodded his head with a grin. "I made my own food which was hard, but I did it and it didn't taste bad." Jack informed his Dads who all looked at each other. They knew that mostly likely meant a mess in the kitchen. "I went and hung out with Fred and George. We went and saw a movie, it was an animated movie, I can't remember what it was about but afterwards we went to their house and played videogames. The rest of the time, I stayed here and manned the phones." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well you didn't burn the place down," Dean observed looking around at the place with an approving nod. "That's a start. I was expecting something to at least be broken." Dean said with a teasing smirk but the look on Jack's face when he said that melted it away. "What's broken?"

"So, don't be too mad." Jack said looking at Sam, so he could make sure Dean didn't kill him. "I may or may not have done some target practice and I used a part of the Impala." Jack winced as he went into his closet and got the bumper for the car Dean had been repairing. "I didn't know it was for her, I just thought it was a random car part."

If smoke could pour of Dean's ears it would have by now, he wanted to rip into the teenager. He wanted to so very badly kick his ass, but he knew that that would be frowned upon. "You did what?" Dean could barely contain his rage.

"Dean," Sam said looking at his brother, he knew Dean was at risk for tearing everything in his sight into shreds. "He didn't know, and he used all the proper safety. Right Jack?" Sam asked the younger boy who simply smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"It was the spur…of the moment. Fred and George didn't believe I could shoot a gun, so I ran back to the Bunker got a gun and grabbed the first piece of scrap metal in sight. They believe I can shoot a gun now, so that's good, right?" Jack asked with a smile full of worry because he knew he was in so much trouble.

"No, that's is really not good," Cas chimed in with a shake of his head. "Good would be you staying in the Bunker, manning the phones, hanging out with friends without guns, and just eating a bunch of junk food," Cas said ignoring the glare Sam sent in his direction. "This," he gestured to the dented bumper. "Is not good."

Dean could barely contain his rage, but he knew he had to calm down. Now he had to discipline Jack, and if he was this angry, he would not be fair. "My room now. You better be sitting on the bed ready for me to tan your hide or so help me…" Dean said leaving the threat empty.

Jack took off sprinting towards Dean's room. Dean when he was mad was scary. He meant business and Jack knew he deserved it. He did damage Dean's bumper and did a stupid teenage boy thing by shooting out in the open. The bumper was made of metal and could have easily sent the bullet not through the metal but back to Jack and his friends.

Dean came into the room a little while later where Jack was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He felt a little calmer now that he had a couple of glasses of whiskey in him. "You know, if it wasn't my bumper I would have thought it was cool," Dean said as he walked over and made Jack scoot over, so he could sit next to him. "It would have been something I would have done when I was your age. But, the problem is that you put not only yourself but other people in danger. Guns are not toys. Neither are car bumpers. We have targets, if you would have used your head, you would have remembered that." Dean said watching him through his emerald eyes. 

"I know, I'm sorry sir. I don't know what got into me. I just…I just wanted to impress my friends. You know? It's hard to have friends when you're gone all the time and are on some mystery trip with your Dads that you can't talk about." Jack said with a shrug looking down at his hands.

Dean sighed feeling a little empathy for Jack, but that wasn't going to get Jack out of this one. "I know it's hard. But it's the life we live. Settling down just ain't in the equation for people like us," Dean said as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Hopefully it will be for you, but as long as you like with Sam, Cas, and I it's not. That's why you can't do stupid crap. You're going to die young anyway." Dean told him bluntly with a shrug. "Don't make it younger than it has to be."

"Yes sir," Jack said swallowing nervously at the thought of dying again. He really wasn't a fan of the whole dying thing, even though it meant he could see his Mom again.

Dean sighed as he pulled Jack over his lap. "Let's get this over with," Dean said tiredly.

Dean really did not like punishing Jack, but he knew Jack would rather him be the one than Sammy because Sam didn't shut up. Dean knew how irritating his brother could be when he was on a roll and getting your hide tanned and listening to Sam lecture you, was cruel and unusual punishment. That was against the constitution, Dean remembered that much from high school.

Soon the spanking was over, and Dean helped Jack up. He had gone easy on him, there were silent tears running down Jack's face more from guilt than pain. Dean never gave him enough pain where he was truly crying from it, the guilt is what really ate at Jack the most. Dean knew it too, and he always comforted Jack. He always made sure Jack knew things were good now and he didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

"It's okay," Dean comforted him as helped Jack pull up his jeans. "All is forgiven, clean slate. You've got nothing to worry about now, alright?" Dean asked the younger boy.

"Okay," Jack said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. Dean comforting him always helped him to move on, it was as if he had served his time and it all moved on.

Dean stood up with a sigh and a yawn. "Cas picked up dinner for us. Let's go eat." Dean said squeezing Jack's shoulder gently. "You'll be able to stay home alone again, just don't do stupid shit like this again, alright?" Dean asked his son as they walked into the kitchen.

Jack smiled gently, it made him feel even better to know that Dean still trusted him. "Alright," Jack said going over and sitting down in the wooden chair. He winced slightly, but was able to sit okay after a couple minutes if he didn't move too much. It was hard being a Winchester.


	47. Begin Again

**Hey guys :) Thanks for all your support. Here's another chapter because I cannot sleep at all. XD Enjoy -Lola**

For the first time in his life, Jack was unhappy to be on a hunt. For the first time in his life, Jack was acting like a normal teenager. Jack was dragging his feet as he, Sam, and Dean went into a local bar. Jack wanted to be at home hanging out with the twins. Jack wanted Cas to not be away on angel business. Rarely did Jack get what he wanted.

The Winchesters were in a bar in Texas tracking down some sort of vengeful spirit. The bar was dirty, the people were drunk, and they were here just to hustle pool and/or for Dean to get laid. Jack didn't understand why he had to be here. Why couldn't he have stayed at the motel? Why couldn't he have stayed home alone? He knew both of those answers, but it didn't annoy him any less.

Jack plopped down at one of the bar stools at a nearby table as he watched Sam go over to the pool table and Dean go over to the bar to flirt and drink. He shook his head bitterly as he took out his sketch book and headphones, at least he had those. Those things could distract from all of the terrible stuff going all around him. He knew one day he would have to do those things, but that didn't mean today he couldn't be bitter about it. He had made it his mission to make the Winchester's brothers lives as hard as possible even making Sam have to carry at him at one point today. That didn't go over well. Hence why he was having to be here in the first place.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, Jack looked over to see a girl around his age. She had shoulder length brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She was curvy but not at all ugly, her face was round and her skin was a little darker than Jack's. She was wearing jeans, a flannel shirt, and had a necklace with a star on it on around her neck. She made Jack's heart pound, and that immediately put him on edge.

"Your parents force you to come here too?" She asked taking a seat across from Jack who gave her a funny look. "What? I know someone like me when I see them." She said holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Casey, Casey Barnes."

Jack looked at her funny but then shook his head. "I'm Jack Kline-Winchester." Jack said shaking her hand with a small, but guarded, smile. "What do you mean I'm like you?"

"You're a hunter's kid," Casey said with a shrug as if they were talking about the weather. She folded her hands on the table as if to make herself comfortable.

Jack's face morphed into one of complete surprise. The only hunter's kids he knew were the ones he was introduced to by Sam and Dean but here was one right in front of him. "How did you know that?" Jack asked with a perplexed expression.

Casey grinned gesturing to the drawing he was working on of a werewolf. "No one can draw that realistic of a change without seeing it in real life, so I had a hunch. Your last name confirmed it too, everyone knows the Winchesters. Everyone knows they have a kid now, he's apparently very strange and his name is Jack." Casey said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two-and-two together."

Jack wasn't sure what to make of all this. Casey seemed to be able to read him like an open book and it bugged him. She had used just her observations and the little information he gave her, and she already knew to figure him out. It was strange to Jack because he had never seen someone do that before.

"Where are your parents?" Jack asked her with a shake of his head, he needed to take the attention off of himself and put it on her. Sam told him that was always the best way to learn about people because people loved to talk about themselves.

"Over there," Casey said jerking her thumb over to where two women were playing with a junky slot machine. When Jack looked at her with a confused expression she rolled her eyes. "I'm adopted, I got adopted into a crappy lifestyle. But, it's better than being stuck in foster care." She said with a shrug as she held onto the star necklace around her neck. "Are you and the Winchesters here about the vengeful spirit as well?" She asked conversationally.

Jack blinked before nodding his head. "Yeah, we've never run into another set of hunters on a hunt before on the same hunt. At least, I haven't." Jack said scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we could work together on it?"

Casey snorted with a shake of her head. "I doubt my Moms would go for that. Shelia has a stick up her ass and Talia hates anyone that is remotely male." Casey rolled her eyes. "You can bet Christmases are fun when Jake, her brother, comes to town." Casey smirked as if remembering a devious memory. "You should have seen last Christmas." 

Casey had an odd life, Jack decided. She had two Moms and not three Dads like he did. She had a Jake which Jack would define as an Uncle, which he did not have. Her Moms hunted and hated men, they sounded very odd. He couldn't judge though, he had Lucifer's DNA running through his veins.

"Oh," Jack said with a nod of his head. "Well, that's okay. Sam and Dean probably won't want to work with anyone anyway. They can be weird about that type of thing." He shrugged as he looked down at his sketch book. "Maybe, I'll see you around?" He asked half hopefully, he kind of liked Casey. She talked way too much but she was entertaining. She had a personality like Dean's.

"If you're lucky," Casey said with a smirk as she picked up the pencil Jack was using on his drawing and wrote her number in the top corner of the page. "Text me sometime." She said winking at him as she walked away and went over to join her Moms.

Jack watched her go as Sam went and joined him at the table. He had brought him a Sprite which meant he felt bad for taking him and making him sit alone. "Who was that?" Sam asked his son curiously.

Jack closed his sketch book as he took the Sprite from Sam and began to suck it down greedily. "Casey Barnes," Jack said as he came up for air. "She's a hunter's kid." Jack said gesturing to where she and her Moms were packing up. Sam looked like he was about to go over there and quickly shook his head as if warning him. "They don't like men, well, Casey likes them, but her Moms don't."

Sam watched them and sighed as he turned back to his son. "You like Casey," Sam observed with a slight smirk. He was glad Jack was getting back interested in dating. When Rose hurt him a few months ago, Sam didn't think Jack would ever want to trust a girl again.

Jack's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I do not," Jack lied as he watched Casey go. He was going to put her number in his phone when they got back to the motel. "She was just nice to talk to."

Sam shook his head as he checked on Dean who was hardcore flirting with the bartender. "Sure," Sam said with a snort and a shake of his head. "Whatever you say, buddy."

Jack had a feeling he would be seeing Casey again someday, he really hoped so. She was different than Rose and he was glad. She was a lot more spit firey and extroverted which made him want to trust her. Jack could tell she wasn't hiding things from him, so it made him feel as if it was okay to maybe like her. He wasn't about to jump into things, he needed to be fully sure that she was who said she was. He needed to make sure Casey wouldn't rip him apart like Rose did.


	48. The Same Breed

**Hey guys :) Thanks for your continued support. This is really fluffy and mainly stars Jack and Casey. Tell me what you think. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was sitting in the Bunker and texting Claire when a call came through his computer. He was in the middle of the room, and he was comfortable with a snack and a drink, so he wasn't in the mood to move. No one was home, so he thought it would be okay to answer the call from whoever it was. He read the name and smiled, it had been a week since he had first met Casey and they texted pretty often. They hadn't video chatted yet, so this was exciting to Jack.

Jack quickly smoothed out his hair and moved his soda out of the way as he cleared his throat. He pressed the accept button on the incoming call and he could see Casey sitting on a bed in a blue room. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Jack as if she was truly pleased to see him. "What's up Winchester?" She asked him with a smirk.

The two of them had taken to calling one another by their last names. It was almost as if they were both on their guard as if they were both wounded animals waiting for the other to give them another wound. Jack had noticed through all of the hunter's kids he had met that almost all of them were damaged.

"Nothing much Barnes, what about you?" He asked her with a smile.

"Nothing much," Casey echoed back as she reached over and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "We're home this week so it's nice. Well, I'm home, Talia and Shelia are on a hunt. Something about a trickster sort of deal in Idaho." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Where are your babysitters?"

Jack rolled his eyes, Casey always insisted on calling Sam, Dean, and Cas his babysitters. "They're out at the moment, I forgot why but they'll be back soon." Jack said as he popped some of his own snack into his mouth. "Where do you live again?"

"Arkansas," Casey said with a shake of her head in annoyance. "It is the most boring place to live, luckily Talia and Shelia keep me on my toes. Or unluckily, depends on what day it is." Casey said her blue eyes shining in amusement. "Done anything interesting today?"

"Not really, just sat at home all day. Sam gave me a bunch of homework, and this homework is actually important. I have to work on my Latin and I have to clean the weapons which I haven't done yet. The weapons will just take me a few minutes, but Sam makes the Latin worksheets as hard as possible," Jack informed her with a roll of his eyes. "It's terrible."

"Don't I know it?" Casey said with a shake of her head as she reached over and grabbed her own Latin book and held it up for Jack to see. "I have to write a whole entire essay in Latin and Talia's a stickler for this type of stuff. It has to be perfect." She said as she flipped to one of the pages in the book. "Work on it with me?"

Jack nodded his head eagerly as he got up and grabbed his own Latin book. "Sam's pretty strict on this stuff too, I wrote an essay last week and Sam made me rewrite it until there were fewer than five mistakes. It was a long four days." Jack said as he opened his book to the page he was working on, he was working on prefixes and changing them which was a nightmare for his brain. "Luckily, I just have a worksheet to do." Jack said giving her a smile through the screen. 

Casey stuck her tongue out at him. "Lucky, worksheets you can look up online and find the answers. Essays are way harder, especially when you're writing in a dead language." Casey sighed as she grabbed her mechanical pencil and began to write again.

Both of the teens had to admit it was nice to have someone who got them. Teens who were their age who were also in the life were very hard to find. It was almost as if there was a whole generation of hunters that didn't exist or was hiding. Jack knew there had to be more hunter's kids out there, it couldn't just be him and the ones he knew left to defend the world from monsters. Jack shook his head at the terrifying thought of just having Claire, Alex, Patience, and Casey left to take care of things.

"Sam doesn't care if I cheat, but he does care when I put myself in danger during a hunt because I don't know my exorcisms." Jack informed Casey as he continued to work on his worksheet. "That's why I don't cheat. This stuff is important, even if it can seem stupid."

Before Casey could reply, Jack heard the door of the Bunker bang open. All three of his Dad came in. "Hey Jack," Sam called out first as he came over. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Sam," Casey said waving from the other side of the screen. Casey and Sam had interacted when the Winchesters worked with her Moms during a hunt. Casey was really surprised Talia didn't end up killing Dean, he did hit a few nerves.

Sam looked at the screen in surprise to see Jack was video chatting a friend. Sam was glad he was talking to a friend though, and it was an added bonus that it was a hunter's kid. Jack could completely be himself and Sam knew how important that was. He knew what a burden it could be having to carry around the life as your most guarded secret.

"Hey Casey," Sam greeted as Dean and Cas came over. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Case," Dean greeted the girl on the other side of the screen a wicked glint in his eye. "Are your Moms home?"

"Sorry Deano," Casey said with a shake of her head as she moved her hair out of her face. "They are not, and I doubt you want to antagonize Talia anymore. She was already ready to shoot you when we parted ways back in Texas." She said as she closed her book that had her half written Latin essay in it.

Cas came over and stood behind Jack looking at the screen in concern. He had seen a video chat happen before, but it didn't make him anymore comfortable with the idea that someone could see him in another place through a screen. Jack knew his Dad was paranoid, so he simply smiled at his Dad and Cas darted off. The angel had other things on his mind.

"Were you two doing homework together?" Dean asked in half disgust as he looked down at what Jack had been working on. He then looked up at his little brother. "Dude, you have turned Jack into a total nerd."

"I am not a total nerd," Jack shot back looking over at Dean with a roll of his eyes. "I don't speak Elvin and Orgic." He snorted, and Sam shot him a glare as if telling him he was a traitor.

"If I remember right," Sam said as he took some of his hair out of his face. "You wanted to learn Elvin." Sam said as Dean hit him over the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?" Sam asked scratching the back of his head ruefully.

"Don't embarrass him in front of his girlfriend." Dean said sending a teasing smirk down at Jack whose cheeks burned crimson as Casey burst out laughing at the family dynamic happening in front of her.

Jack turned to the screen, he was so going to get Dean for that one. "Look, Barnes, I gotta go. Call you later?" Jack asked her with a hopeful smile. He enjoyed talking to Casey, but not with his Dads. His Dads made it hard to talk to Casey because they were a pain in the butt.

"Sure, thing Winchester," Casey said with a wave of her hand as she looked past her computer as if she noticed something. "Talia and Shelia just got home anyway. Catch you later." Casey said hanging up the video chat quickly.

Jack sighed as he put the laptop down before turning to Dean with a shake of his head. "Did you guys really have to embarrass me?" Jack asked with a shake of his head as Dean turned to Sam and both burst out laughing.

"Sam..he's embarrassed," Dean laughed with a grin, this was fantastic. Jack's face contorted into one of even deeper annoyance.

"I'm going to my room," Jack grumbled as he gathered his computer up and his book of Latin phrases. Sam and Dean tried to call after him, but Jack ignored them. His Dads had embarrassed him in front of a girl and that was so not cool. He wanted Casey to think he was cool not some nerd who had wanted to learn Elvin and let his Dads tease him. He was so embarrassed, but that was good because the relationship between the four household members was almost normal. It was a nice change for the Winchester brothers, not so nice for Jack.


	49. Jail Bird

**Hey guys :) What did you guys think of tonight's episode? I cried a little at the end, because I'm a big softie. XD Thanks for all your support. WE ARE AT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS THAT'S INSANE THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You guys rock and this is short but tomorrow we should get a longer one. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy -Lola**

Well this was going to be fun, were the exact words that ran through Jack's head when he was taken away in cuffs. This time, he was getting taken away because of a job gone wrong. The brothers had left Jack to finish up the crime scene, Sam and Dean told him to be done in fifteen minutes. The brothers knew how long they had until the cops were going to come and see the property damage. It took Jack twenty to get rid of the bodies. Luckily, he was just under arrest for property damage and for trying to get away from a police officer.

The young hunter was brought into the small, Utah, police station where he was immediately rushed into the small interrogation room and handcuffed to the chair. The two male police officers who were not much older than him were rookie cops and didn't know what to do with a guy who literally spray painted the walls in blood. The young cops had called in a detective while Jack was trying to find out how to exactly get a phone, so he could call Sam and Dean.

The door swung open to the small interrogation room with its set of two metal chairs and one table, revealing a tall man. He had salt and pepper hair and wrinkles on his face that showed his age. The man seemed like he had seen it all but when his grey eyes landed on Jack they were full of confusion as if they couldn't figure him out. Jack simply stared back at him, because he knew that it was better to stay quiet or ask for a phone call until Sam and Dean could come get him. What exactly was he supposed to say to the detective. 'Sorry officer, I was cleaning up the nest of vampires while my Dads took the group of girls we saved to the hospital.' Jack didn't think that would go so well.

The detective, in his brown suit, sat down across from Jack. In one hand he had a file and the other he had a water. He slid the water over to Jack as he reached under the table and silently undid Jack's handcuffs. "Drink up," the detective said, and when Jack looked at him quizzically he simply shrugged. "We're the police, we're not monsters. Even to snot nose kids who run from police officers, vandalize buildings, and have no finger prints."

Jack opened up the water bottle silently. The container was closed so Jack thought it would be safe and not tampered with, he was very thirsty. It was hard work getting rid of all of those bodies and trying to clean up in the allotted time. "Thanks," Jack said simply, Sam always told him to say please and thank you no matter what. Jack didn't see what the harm was in saying a simple word.

"I'm Detective Roger Addams," Detective Addams introduced himself as he opened up the file. Jack peered over to see his face in a photo and he was in a few other photos. He also saw his hospital papers that had his name printed out. "It wasn't hard to find out who you are, Jack," Addams said seeing the odd look that Jack had on his face. "It's not every day a kid's parents take him out of the hospital when he is dying right in front of the doctors. You have been on the radar for a while. So, here's the next question, where's your parents?"

Jack looked up as if willing the answer come out of thin air. What exactly could he say? His parents were the federal agents who came in the other day to investigate the mutilated body that was lying in the morgue? "They're federal agents," Jack informed him with a shrug. "They're working a case in town and brought me along. They didn't want me to stay home because…" Jack needed to think of something fast, so he simply decided to use his situation to his advantage. "I have 'behavioral problems' and they needed to keep an eye on me."

Addams watched the boy before nodding his head. He would say the kid had behavioral problems and he was quirky as all get out. He didn't see the boy as being a bad kid though and if his parents were feds why wouldn't he just let the kid walk? It was a pain in the butt enough to have to call social services, but it didn't explain why his parents would take him out of the hospital when he was on his deathbed.

"Are your folks taking care of you?" Addams asked the boy as he flipped to the hospital report. "It says here they took you out of the hospital when you were going through total organ failure." He said giving the boy an odd look.

Jack smiled as he tried to think on his feet. He was trying to figure out what Dean and Sam would do, but his Dads had been doing this a lot longer than he had and Jack had never been the greatest liar. "Yes, well we thought we were going to die, and I told my Dads I wanted to die at home and not in the hospital." Jack said and could see Addams heartstrings being pulled so he kept pushing through the lie trying to muster up the emotion to back it up. "So, they took me home, and a miracle happened my organs began to heal. It must have been the medicine finally working or something, but I got better."

Addams felt for the kid, knowing you were going to die was scary. If Addams was in the same position he probably would have asked to die at home as well. "Alright," Addams said as he got out of his phone and handed it to the strange kid. "Call your parents and tell them I picked you up and as soon as they sign you out you're free to go."

Jack quickly dialed the number in front of Addams as he waited anxiously for the phone to ring. Soon, Dean's voice filled his ear. "Jack, where the hell are you?" Dean asked his son.

"I got picked up by the police, Dad." Jack said making sure to drop a Dad in there. "I was tagging walls which they thought was in blood but was in dark red paint." Jack said giving Addams a smile and praying that the lab results hadn't come in yet.

Dean picked up on the fact Jack called him Dad, because that wasn't how the two of them usually interacted. "Jack, fifteen minutes. Fifteen, no more or else you'll get caught." Dean shook his head, he had to stay focused. "Sammy and I are coming to get you. Stop talking before you really get yourself in trouble." Dean said as he hung up his phone.

Jack handed Addams' phone back to him as he waited for Sam and Dean to cut him loose. Jack didn't have to wait for long because soon Sam and Dean came into the interrogation room and shook hands with Addams before grabbing their 'rebellious son' in the words of Sam who had ODD.

Jack got into the back of the Impala as Dean looked at him through the car mirror and Sam glanced back at him. "Fifteen minutes Jack," Sam said with a sigh of his head. "Fifteen is all you can have, and you're lucky the Detective was sentimental and bought your story."

"I am kind of proud," Dean said, and Sam shot him a look which Dean held his hands up in mock defense to. "Jack came up with a story on the spot. He read the guy and knew what was going to work." Dean grinned back at Jack who grinned at him in return. "You did good, even though you got caught."

"Thanks," Jack said with a grin. He didn't know that story was going to work but Dean was proud of him and it was better than Dean yelling at him, so he was going to take it. He kind of did read that guy though so that was something to be proud of, he was going to have to tell Casey about it later.

"I don't encourage lying," Sam chimed in with a shake of his head. "But you did get him to believe you so that says something. I'm not sure if that something is good, but it does mean you have the ability to think on your feet which we have been working on." Sam said giving him a thumbs up sign from the passenger seat. "Keep working on it and maybe it'll work on Dean."

Dean snorted in response. "If you try to Obi Wan me, I will kick your ass and break your face," Dean said with a mostly teasing smile. He would never hurt Jack, but he would prank and torture him.

"Love you too, Dean." Jack replied with a grin, he knew that was Dean's way of being endearing. Their family maybe a mess but at least Jack knew he was loved and wanted.


	50. The Puzzle Of Life

**Hey guys :) this one stars Jack and Sam. Next one will have more of our family in it, I promise but I felt kind of in a Sam mood today. I hope you guys like this. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy -Lola**

Lately, attention had been hard to come by in the Winchester household. Jack didn't mind it, because Dean needed help, but he still felt lonely sometimes. After all, Jack was human, and he had human emotions. Humans were naturally social, it was just in their biology it was the way Chuck made them. That's why Sam knew he had to do something to take a weight off of Jack because his brother and Cas were both trying to prepare for what was to come.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen when Sam came and sat down across from him with a box. Jack glanced up his Dad before looking at the box. A small smile broke out on his face as he picked up the box. "A five-hundred-piece, Death Star, puzzle." Jack said with a grin looking up at his Dad. "Where did you get this?"

Sam smiled at Jack, he was glad he had gotten his boy to smile. He knew Jack was having a hard time right now with everything changing around him. Sam was having his own issues. His brother was going off the rails and Cas was trying to trouble shoot with the angels, but Sam didn't have much hope. Well, he had a little hope. He and his brother had a way of wiggling out of things or rewriting the playbook when they were totally backed against the wall. Sam wasn't sure how they did it, but he knew not to totally count Team Free Will out yet, even though things felt impossible.

"From the craft store in town," Sam said with a nod of his head. "They ordered it for me. I thought we could do something together. Dean hates puzzles, so we never did them when we were kids, but I find them enjoyable." Sam said, he could hear Dean calling him a nerd in his head.

"This looks awesome," Jack said before putting the puzzle down looking up at Sam with a sigh. "But what about Dean, and Michael?" Jack didn't want to take Sam away from Dean because this was important. Dean needed his brother and who was Jack to take that away from him?

Sam could see the wheels turning in his son's head, so he put a hand up. "There is nothing else we can do for Dean at the moment. Now it is just a waiting game and sitting around thinking about it isn't going to make things better." Sam told his son as he stood up and carried the puzzle out of the room. Jack got up and followed him as he watched Sam dump the puzzle out onto one of the long brown tables in the middle of the Bunker. "So, we're going to do this puzzle to pass the time."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat at the table and began to help Sam sort the pieces. "There are so many pieces," Jack said as he flipped them over. "How are we supposed to solve this thing in a reasonable amount of time."

Sam smiled, this was a teachable moment. He had been noticing those more and more with Jack around. No matter how much Dean called him a girl he would always take the chance to impose wisdom on his son. "Well, puzzles are a lot like life. The pieces are all on the table and they will fall into place when you find a way to put them together." Sam said connecting two pieces together. "See? Just like that."

Jack sighed, he knew Sam was right, but it was hard to be patient with life and the puzzle. "It doesn't feel like the pieces will fall into place or that we will ever be able to put them together." Jack said looking up at his Dad. "It feels like we tell that to ourselves to make ourselves feel better about bad situations. It's like almost like pretending the problem isn't there." Jack said as he connected the pieces together with a small, satisfied grin.

Sam shook his head, he didn't like how hopeless Jack sounded. Sam couldn't exactly blame him, because his life hadn't been stellar. "A hunter's life doesn't play by the rules. The pieces are all sorts of different shapes in a hunter's life and will come together when they feel like it, but they will come together." Sam assured his son as he moved the edges pieces to four different places, so he knew the framework of the puzzle. "Just maybe not when we need them to."

Jack knew his father was wise but sometimes it was frustrating because Sam was giving him wisdom, but wisdom was not what he needed. He needed to yell in the car to AC/DC with Dean. He needed Cas to be home and not at risk to be taken away at any moment. Jack was tired of being burdened with secrets and that's how he felt. He wanted to hit something and sitting here doing a puzzle wasn't helping so he sat back for a second.

"Sam," Jack said catching his Dads attention. "Can we train and then do the puzzle? Since Dean has been having problems I haven't really gotten any training." Jack said scratching the back of his head.

Sam looked at his son in surprise, he thought Jack would like the break. He knew Dean could run you ragged, when his Dad had been gone Dean trained him and his muscles would ache. Dean was a hard trainer, but his father was even harder and meaner. He would much rather have Dean, because Dean knew when to stop pushing. His Dad did not.

"Alright," Sam said as he got up. He knew Jack probably just wanted to spar and get whatever was bugging him out of his system. "We can do that."

Jack sighed in relief as he stood up and began to walk to the room they changed into a gym. Jack turned around and faced his father waiting for instruction as Sam took his shirt off. Sam was not going to let himself be constricted by his flannel shirt when he knew Jack had gotten good enough to give Dean a bruise. Dean had been so proud of Jack for it, Sam shook his head at the memory. His brother was something else.

"Let's spar, Dean had told me you've been getting pretty good." Sam said holding up his fists as if urging Jack to come at him.

Jack smiled and nodded his head as he held his own fists up. Jack kind of had the advantage because he saw Sam beat things up on a normal basis while Sam didn't see Jack do the same. Jack was usually the one having to dig up bones or guarding something that couldn't be touched. He never got to do the exciting stuff, but maybe that would change when he showed Sam what he had been working on.

Jack came at Sam carefully, but Sam blocked his blow towards his gut before making one of his own that Jack blocked. Sam looked mildly impressed because he was so much taller and had longer arms, he didn't expect Jack to do that well. Jack sent a sharp punch that landed on Sam's shoulder, and Sam quickly spun out, so Jack couldn't follow through with hitting him again.

If there was one thing Sam Winchester had learned about fighting is that no matter what you were going to get hurt. It did not matter how good of a fighter you thought you were you were going to feel pain. What was important was having the ability to endure the pain given to you. Sam had gotten pretty good at enduring pain. Hell had really helped with that and having Dean as a brother meant you got beat up pretty often when you were a kid. Sam shook his head with a grin as he avoided another punch from Jack as he thought about the memories of him pissing Dean off.

"Stop tensing up," Sam advised his son. He could tell Jack was getting frustrated and anxious at the fact he couldn't get many hits on Sam. "Your movements are way slower and way more predictable when you are tense."

Jack took a deep breath as he tried to relax his muscles, but it was hard when Sam took the opportunity to take his big body over to you and try to pin you down. Sam did succeed in knocking Jack down to the ground pretty hard, but Jack did fight for a little to avoid being pinned. He wasn't successful though because Sam finally pinned him down.

"Also," Sam said with a slight grin down at his son because he knew he screwed Jack up. "Never let your guard down in a fight. The monster or whatever you are fighting may look beat but that doesn't mean anything. Not until the breath goes out of it." Sam said getting up and offering Jack a hand.

Jack took it as he let Sam help him stand up. Sam was so much bigger and older than he was, it was frustrating. Jack knew from what Dean told him that that's how it's going to be every time. He was told to always assume your opponent has an edge on you, it will motivate you not to lose.

"That was unfair," Jack said with a small grin which let Sam know they were all good. "But I'll get you back next to time."

Sam laughed silently, a grin coming out onto his face. "I'm sure you will," Sam looked at the door to the gym and then back to Jack. "Come on, we've got a puzzle to do." Sam said as he began to walk out of the gym with Jack on his heels.


	51. Words Cut Like Knives

**TW: SELF HARM**

 **Hey guys :) This is really angsty so fair warning. This is written in the Mid-Season premiere and goes pretty dark. We didn't really get to see Jack's reaction after Michael and Dean being restored so this is my dark, twisted, interpretation of what happened. For more dark stuff like this read the DNA chapters, those go along this line. I hope you guys like this. Thanks for the support, you guys are awesome. Enjoy -Lola**

" _You're nothing."_

Those words echoed in Jack's head on repeat when they finally locked Michael in Dean's head. Castiel had told him not to believe the words but it was hard. Everything Michael had said was Jack's worst fear. He was a monster. He was not family to Sam and Dean. He would never be good. Those words that fell out of Michael's mouth stained his mind. Worse even, it felt like acid slowly burning itself inside his soul.

Jack knew what he needed to do. Ever since Dean had really been having issues with Michael his Dads had stopped locking the blades up. In their line of work, not having access to weapons at all times was a liability. Jack had been fine, better than fine actually, but then tonight happened. Michael cut him deep emotionally so why couldn't Jack cut himself deep physically? Shouldn't the outside match how he felt on the inside? It made sense to Jack.

That's what led to Jack locking himself in the bathroom by the armory and made the water run for good measure. He knew his Dads were not likely to check in the bathroom by the armory anyway, because it was on the whole other side of the Bunker from their rooms. Why would they go to the bathroom farthest away from their rooms?

Jack was sitting on the bathroom floor with a knife in his hand. It had a wooden handle and was smooth to the touch. The tip of the knife was sharp, every part of it was sharp. Jack knew it was sharp everywhere because he was the one who sharpened the knives. He was the one who took care of the weapons as part of his training, but in his mind, he had to do it because that was the only way he could be useful. He was too weak, just like Michael had said. There was no use for weakness in the life they lived.

Jack closed his eyes as he drew the knife slowly across his skin and felt the pain and the wetness of blood hit him. He opened his blue eyes and looked down at the blood that had bubbled up onto the thin cut. What he had learned about cutting is that starting slow was the easiest way to make sure he was able to go for a long time and deeper. Tonight, he wanted to go very deep. He needed to pay for being so weak. He needed to pay for being a burden on Dean. He needed to pay for being a monster.

Jack kept moving the blade across his skin until it was getting deeper and deeper, he knew he should stop but he couldn't. He had repeated the actions so much he was starting to go numb as if he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Dean Winchester knew something wasn't right. Well, of course he did, because Michael was banging around in his skull. But he also knew something wasn't right because of a sickening pit in his stomach. He went and peeked into Sam's room and saw he was fast asleep. He went and looked in Cas and found a note saying he was going to check on heaven. He then went to Jack's and found his bed empty. That's why he knew something wasn't right.

Dean quickly began walking and searching for Jack. He searched in all the rooms he would likely be in, but Dean couldn't find him. So, he went to the place where Jack thought he would last look: the bathroom by the armory. Dean heard the water running and knocked on the door, he was praying Jack was just taking a long shower or doing some other teenage boy activity. He prayed Jack wasn't doing something that he thought he could be doing. Dean thought they had talked about this. Dean thought they had made things clear. Well, Dean thought a lot of things, but all of the bad thoughts seemed to come true and the good ones seemed to just be fantasies.

"Jack?" Dean called his fist hitting the door gently. The older man leaned his head up against the door to listen for movement or a voice. "It's Dean, can you open the door?"

Dean waited for a reply but didn't get one. He heard something clatter to the floor, but he didn't know what it was. So, Dean did what any sensible hunter/parent would do: he broke down the door.

Jack scrambling back against the white, tiled wall when the door was forced open with a loud bang. When he had heard Dean originally, he froze. He didn't know what to do, and the knife just fell out of his hand. Jack's blue eyes met Dean's green ones, and all Jack could see on Dean's face was horror.

Dean saw three things at once, his son cowering against the bathroom wall, a bloody knife laying on the floor, and Jack's left arm was bloody, and some cuts were still bleeding. Dean didn't know what to say. So, he didn't say anything. He simply gathered up Jack and reached for a towel in the cabinet above them. He wrapped the towel around his arm before guiding him into the kitchen and sitting him on the island while he went to where they kept the first aid kit.

Jack didn't understand, he expected Dean to be angry. He expected Dean to yell at him or to scold him or freak out on him. Dean did kind of freak out but not in the way he expected. Dean was just cold. He simply and methodically looked at Jack's wounds and wrapped them. Jack was lucky most of them weren't deep, there were just a few that may have needed stitches, but Dean simply wrapped them. Jack was lucky Dean had seen many wounds and knew which ones would heal up and which ones wouldn't.

Jack watched as Dean went over to the fridge and got himself a beer and got Jack a glass of milk. He didn't understand why Dean was doing these actions, but he knew better than to question at the moment. Jack took the glass Dean held out for him and took a sip of the milk with his right hand. He enjoyed the cool feeling as it ran down his throat. It was soothing to him.

Dean watched his son and wondered how to start this conversation? He was exhausted himself and going through his own turmoil, how was he going to get through to Jack? "Does it hurt?" Dean asked stupidly, pointing to Jack's arm as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah," Jack said with a shrug as he drank some more of his milk. "But that's kind of the point." He said bluntly. He had found with Dean, using flowery language wouldn't go well. Dean wasn't one for chick flick moments but here they were having one.

"If you wanted to be in pain, I could have punched you in the face," Dean said only half joking. "You should ask Sam how much that hurts. I've done it to him more times than I can count." Dean said as he downed some more of his beer before reaching for the whiskey that was sitting out. He needed something way stronger than what he was originally drinking to have this conversation.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't the same, but how to explain that to Dean? He didn't expect Dean to understand the need to show how damaged he felt on the outside. He looked at Dean whose emerald eyes were watching him carefully as if Dean was trying to read a book in a language he didn't understand.

"What Michael said," Jack asked as he looked down at his lap. "Was it true? That you still think I'm a monster? That you felt relieved when I died?" Jack looked up at Dean again. He wanted Dean just to be honest with him, so he could cope with the aftermath.

"No," Dean said shaking his head in horror. "No, Jack you're family. I was torn up when you died…it nearly killed me." Dean said shaking his head as he looked at his son. "Was that what made you do that?" Dean asked gesturing to his arm.

Jack sat thinking about it, before nodding a little. "Yeah, but it wasn't the only reason. Everything Michael said, everything he said about me a burden, was true. That's why I did it," Jack said looking at Dean's whose face turned into one of pain. "I was punishing myself for being a burden. It's something you would never do so I had to do it myself."

"I'm going to wake up Sam up," Dean replied, he didn't know how to make this better. They had this conversation before but that didn't mean it stuck with the young Nephilim. "Don't move," Dean said, he would also pray to Cas to get him to come back so they all could put their heads together to figure this out.

Jack watched Dean leave the room and looked down at his hands. Now look what he did. He was causing even more problems which made his stomach churn. He hated that he made his Dads worried. He hated that he couldn't help Dean. He hated not being able to help people. He hated how he felt.

Soon, all three of his Dads were sitting in the kitchen and looking at him as he sat on the kitchen island. Sam was in one of the kitchen chairs and Castiel sat on one of the high tops near him. Dean was sitting right by him and Jack didn't know what to think as Dean got off of the island and turned to him.

"Let's talk about this." Sam said as he watched his brother pace the room. "What's going on Jack?"

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders. Even though Sam was better with emotions, he was terrible with stuff like this. "You won't understand," Jack said simply and as nicely as he could.

"Try me," Sam said with an encouraging, but sad, smile in his direction. "I promise I will probably understand more than you think."

"We want to help you," Castiel weighed in from his place on the high-top chair looking up at his son with his blue eyes. "I promised your mother I would look after you, and more than that you're important to us." Cas said looking at Sam and Dean for validation.

Jack sighed running a hand through his hair. "You don't understand what it feels like to feel like no one needs you or wants you." Jack said looking at each of his Dads. "All of you have been saving people your whole lives. All of you have been useful your whole lives. I haven't been. I'm nothing, just like Michael said." Jack said as he looked down at his lap as a tear fell down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to shut off the tears that were starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Hey," Dean said going over there and wrapping his arms around Jack. He knew his son needed to feel touch and Dean rarely gave hugs. He wasn't sure when he would get to hug Jack again anyway, with Michael in his hands he might not be around much longer. If he could save Jack before he had to leave he would be truly happy. "Don't talk like that, alright? You're not nothing, screw Michael. He knows nothing."

"He is right," Cas piped up coming over and standing beside Jack. "You cannot believe a word Michael says. He is manipulative and angry and would like nothing more than to burn down the world for his pleasure. He said all of that just to get to you." Cas said with a shake of his head. He knew Michael wanted to burn down the world, so he could catch up to God. Cas had news for him, God didn't care.

Sam came over as well and looked down at their son. His heart ached for his son, and he could feel the pain. If there was one thing Sam was great at, it was feeling other people's feelings. Sam had so much empathy it hurt, and he just wanted to help. Sometimes he didn't come across as helpful though.

"I know what it's like," Sam said with a sad look in his eyes. "To feel as if you're unwanted. To feel as if you're a failure and you screw up everything you touch." Sam said closing his eyes and then opening as he looked at Jack. "I felt that way for most of my life. But it gets better. Hurting yourself won't ever make it better. It will just make it worse and 'punishing' yourself." Sam said doing air quotes on the punishing. "Won't change anything. You're not alone."

Jack looked at each of his Dads, they were trying so hard to help him, but he just couldn't believe them. "I just….I just don't feel okay," Jack said looking at them with a shake of his head. "I feel…I don't know how I feel."

Dean looked at his son and his green eyes hardened. "None of us feel okay, Jack." Dean said bluntly. "None of us feel alright, but we get up and fight every single day. We all have shit we're dealing with but folding in on yourself isn't an option." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders as he ran a hand over his face. "Take that anger, and hatred, and self-loathing out on the monsters. Take it out on the things we hunt, because we can't afford to lose you." Dean said honestly.

"Dean's right," Cas said putting his own ideas into the conversation. "You are a great asset. We need you."

"You don't need me," Jack said with a shake of his head as he looked up at Dean and Cas. "I'll just get in the way."

Dean shook his head in frustration. It was as if Jack was deaf and blind, he could not see or hear what the rest of them did. "Damn it Jack, we didn't fight for you to live for nothing." Dean said harshly. He hated how lost everyone was. "Everyone has freaking something, it does not give you an excuse to destroy yourself. If we can't take ourselves apart, you sure as hell can't."

Jack smiled a little at Dean, it was a smile full of pain, but it was a smile. "Promise?" Jack asked his Dads. If he couldn't wreck himself and leave his Dads, then his Dads couldn't either. They all had to stay together. Maybe that would make things better.

"Promise," Sam answered for the group as he looked at his son. "Come on, you're going to hang out with me tonight, Dean tomorrow, and Cas the next night. We're going to get through this together, just like we always do." Sam assured his son as he pulled him into a hug.

"It may feel impossible," Dean said with a slight grin. "But impossible odds are the best kind of odds, because you're a Winchester. Winchesters' always win when the odds are completely stacked against them."


	52. Father's Day

**Hey guys :) This is pretty fluffy except for the end. Do you guys want to see Jack's letters to each of his Dads? Thanks for your support. You guys are amazing and so supportive, and I am really lucky to get to interact with you guys. I hope you guys like this. Enjoy -Lola**

Today was Father's Day, and Jack had been working nonstop since he saw it on the calendar a few weeks ago to make it special for his family. He even got up at three in the morning, so he could make each of his Dads breakfast in bed, because that was important. Dean had been teaching him how to cook lately since it was an important life skill for when his Dads were gone he could feed himself.

Jack was making pancakes, bacon, and sausage for Dean, a green smoothie thing with a pancake for Sam, and for Cas he was just giving him a chocolate chip pancake decorated with a banana smile because he knew the angel didn't eat much. It was exhausting being up so early, but Sam got up at four am every day to work out and then get things together, so Jack had to be up before him. Breakfast in bed only worked if you were in bed, otherwise it was just breakfast.

Jack put Sam's pancake on a plate with some of the bananas that were left over from Cas's pancake smile. He then grabbed the Kale smoothie he had found out how to make from watching a video the night before, Jack thought it looked like green muck, but some people liked it. He then began to walk down the hall towards Sam's room five minutes before four when his alarm went off.

Right when Jack heard the beeping of Sam's alarm he threw open the door with a wide grin. Sam was just rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and was very disoriented by seeing his Nephilim, teen, up before seven. "What's going on?" Sam asked tiredly as he tried to figure out what was what.

"Happy Father's Day," Jack said with a huge grin as he held out the cup of green muck and the plate with the pancake and the banana. "I made this for you."

Sam looked at the plate and then back at Jack with a smile, his son was so thoughtful. These were moments Sam would never get with his biological child that was never going to exist, so he was relishing this. He had always dreamed of having a kid jump on him to wake him up. He always dreamed of having a kid to tuck in and to comfort when they had nightmares. Each of these things he had gotten to do with Jack.

"Thanks Jack," Sam said reaching over and giving his son a hug. "You didn't have to do all of this though," Sam said looking at his plate as he turned on the lamp. "You even made my favorite smoothie." Sam said his lips turning up into a full on grin. "Thank you."

Jack beamed, his Dad was happy about what he made. "You're welcome. I've got to go finish up Dean's and Cas's breakfast." Jack said with a grin as he walked out of the room. His heart felt light with love and pride that he could make Sam smile so big.

Jack went into the kitchen and finished frying up the sausage and bacon for Dean. He may have burnt the sausage a little, but Dean liked that sort of thing. He then grabbed a plate and put all of Dean's items on before grabbing Cas's plate and walking into the hallway. He was going to stop at Cas's room first, because waking Dean up at five am would mean a punch in the face if he had food or not. The coffee was also still brewing so he would need to swing back and pick that up. There was so much to remember.

Jack opened the door to Cas's room and saw the angel sitting in front of the TV Dean had shoved in there watching a cartoon. "Happy Father's Day," Jack greeted his Dad as he held out the plate with the pancake with the banana smile. "I made this for you." 

Cas looked down at the plate in confusion as he took it. "Why did you make this for me?" Cas asked his eyebrows bunching up in confusion.

Jack frowned thinking he didn't like it but then shook his head, Cas probably just didn't understand. "It's for Father's Day. This is to say I appreciate you." Jack explained to Cas with a small smile.

"Oh," Cas said looking at the food and then back up at Jack with a smile. "I feel very appreciated."

"You're welcome," Jack said knowing that was Cas's way of saying thank you. "I need to go finish up Dean's now."

Jack went back into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for Dean. He then got his plate with his food and then brought them to Dean's room. He opened his Dad's door to see Dean watching a computer screen lazily as if he just woke up. "Happy Father's Day," Jack said holding out the coffee and plate of food to his Dad.

Dean looked at him stupidly but then it clicked that this was Jack telling him he appreciated him. "Thanks," Dean said with a grin as he took the plate. He would never turn down a home cooked meal. He took a big bite into the sausage and closed his eyes as the flavors washed over him. "This, this is awesome. Best sausage I have ever had." Dean praised as he stuffed some more in his mouth.

Jack beamed as he turned back and went back into the kitchen. He had cleaned up as he went but he wanted to wipe down the surfaces before Sam saw. Sam was kind of a stickler for messes. Jack went into the kitchen and quickly wiped down the table before running into his room and getting three different packages for his Dads.

Each present was something unique but was the same thing. Jack had pulled three all-nighters trying to make each present perfect for each of his very different fathers. Jack had wrapped the presents in blue tissue paper he had found in a closet and put them in six pack beer boxes. They had plenty of beer boxes, because they drank a lot of beer in the Winchester household. Dean drank so much beer that Jack wasn't even sure if he could get drunk.

"You really went all out," Sam said as he came into the kitchen with Dean and Cas behind him. "You didn't have to do this."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he handed each of his Dads a present. "It's Father's Day and you all taught me to show appreciation for the people I love. I love you, all of you." Jack said looking at each of his Dads with a genuine, painful smile.

Dean looked down at his gift before shaking his head. He hated emotions. He hated these types of moments because they tugged at him. "Alright, enough chick flick moments for one day." Dean said as he went over and sat down at the table. "Let's open these things."

Cas went first. The angel opened the box with care as he pulled out a piece of paper that was a card with a sweet note telling Cas how much he cared about him. He then pulled out a leather bracelet that had a metal pair of angel wings woven into them. Jack had been really into weaving things, it helped pass the time in the car without being on his phone, and he had gotten very good.

"Thanks Jack," Cas said grinning up at his son with a true smile. "This is very nice, this makes me very happy. Very, very happy." Cas said with a big smile as he put the bracelet in his trench coat pocket.

Sam went next. Sam tore through the paper quickly and then peeled back the folded box. Inside the box was a note with a couple of coupons on it for 'one cataloging weapons coupon' and 'one alphabetizing the lore books coupon'. There was also a leather bracelet inside with a metal protection sigil woven into it because Sam was Jack's protector. Jack knew Sam would get it because that was the first sigil he ever taught Jack.

Sam looked up at Jack, his eyes were overcome with emotion. He couldn't believe Jack remembered that was the first thing he taught him. "Thank you," Sam said as he slipped the bracelet on his wrist. "I love it."

Dean went last. Dean threw the paper onto the floor recklessly and opened his package. He also had a letter inside with two coupons for a full Impala cleaning. He also had a leather bracelet like the rest of his family. The symbol on Dean's bracelet had a metal eye to help him see who was telling the truth and who was telling him lies. Jack explained that in the letter because Dean's bracelet was the hardest to make and also the most obscure. That kind of made sense with Dean's personality though.

"Thanks Jack," Dean said putting on the bracelet. "This is great."

It reminded Dean of Sam when he gave him the necklace and when Jack gave him the first bracelet. The first bracelet was great, but he couldn't wear it because it was too fragile. He carried the first bracelet in his pocket though, it went everywhere Dean went. This bracelet was made out of leather and the leather was hardened. Dean didn't know what Jack put on the leather, but he was pretty sure it could not be destroyed.

All three of his Dads, though very different, were all in agreement about how lucky they were to have Jack. Lucifer didn't know how beautifully pure, innocent and just good his son was. Lucifer wanted to twist Jack's soul and turn it black, but luckily that didn't happen. Jack was pure, and he wanted to just make people happy. That's what really stood out to all three of the men was that he wanted to just make everyone feel loved even if he didn't feel it himself sometimes. Jack was selfless and that was a problem because he was a Winchester. Winchesters were so selfless it made them selfish. These types of moments were bitter sweet because they often did not know if they would ever have one like it. All three knew they had to enjoy the moment because the future was bleak and unknown. Well, at least to two of the men.


	53. Visitor

**Hey guys :) Not really sure what's going on here. XD It's a little bit of a mess, I promise next one will be better. Wanted to get one out though. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the continued support. Enjoy -Lola**

Casey was coming to visit the Bunker. Jack did not know why, but Sam had told him she was staying with them for a week. He didn't know it, but all of his Dads agreed he could use some cheering up. The happiest he had been was when he had been talking to Casey, so if Casey made him happy they were going to use that to their advantage.

Jack was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. He was trying to make himself look presentable for when Casey arrived. He didn't know why, but he cared about what Casey thought about him. He wanted her to like him on the inside and outside. He wanted her to want to spend time with him not only because he was a hunter's kid but because he was someone she liked.

Jack sighed as he pulled on his red jacket as if willing it to all of a sudden become better than it was. Jack ran a hand through his hair before nodding to himself and exiting the room. Casey would be here any minute and he didn't want his Dads to get to greet her without him. Jack hated to be left out and being left out with Casey was something he would be unable to stand.

Jack walked into the center of the Bunker where Sam was typing away on his computer. Dean was pacing the room waiting anxiously for the knock on the door and Cas was sitting at the table staring off into space. "Is she close?" Jack asked his Dads anxiously.

All three of his Dads shared a knowing look with one another. They knew Jack was excited to see Casey, they knew this was important to their son. They wanted him to feel better, and they were all hoping this would help. Jack had been very self-destructive lately and there was no room for that in the life. There was no room for beating yourself up and the sooner Jack figured that out the better everyone would be.

"She's almost here," Sam promised his son from his place in front of his computer. He was running data bases to try to find any sign of Michael.

Jack nodded his head as he took in that answer as he turned to Dean who was looking at him with a smirk. "Alright kid, do you need some help impressing her?" Dean asked him, and Jack blushed quickly shaking his head. "Alright, if you need help I'm here. I know some good tricks with talking to girls."

"He means how to get to the point where you are sucking their faces off." Sam added in childishly as he clicked to the next database.

"Shut up Sam, at least I can actually get to suck girls faces off and more," Dean smirked as he took the dig at his brother. "You've had just a little more sex than Cas, and he's an angel." Dean snorted as Cas glared at him.

Before the Winchester brothers could start to bicker, there was a knock on the Bunker door. Jack took off running up the stairs and looked through the keyhole and grinned when he saw it was Casey. He threw open the door and looked at the curvy, brown haired, blue eyed girl in front of him. She was so beautiful. She wasn't thin by any means, but she was still very beautiful. He shook his head, he shouldn't think like that. Last time he thought like that he got hurt. Rose had cut him deeply. He couldn't feel like that for someone, not yet at least, even if Casey was a hunter's kid.

"Hey Barnes," Jack said reaching over and giving Casey a hug as he then took her bag.

"Hey Winchester, what's up?" Casey asked hugging the Nephilim back as she grinned over at him. She was super excited to see Jack, even though she knew he was struggling. Sam had filled her in on what his recent activities were. She didn't picture him being that unhappy that he would…but everyone had pain, and everyone dealt with it differently.

Casey followed Jack down the stairs and towards the middle of the Bunker. "Hey Casey," Dean greeted her with a wave of his hand. "How are your Moms?"

Casey rolled her eyes, Dean always asked her about Talia and Shelia who weren't the Winchesters biggest fans. She was lucky they let her come here, but Talia and Shelia needed some alone time desperately and there was nowhere else for her to go, so the Winchesters it was. She was glad though, she liked the Winchester household. Each boy had their own personality and it kept life interesting. Talia and Shelia were too much like each other, it was boring to interact with them because their behavior was too predictable.

"Hey Deano," Casey greeted the older hunter with a wave of her hand. "They're good, glad to not have to see you." She said with a teasing, but serious, smile.

"It's refreshing," Sam piped up from his place behind his laptop. "Two women who don't want to see you." Sam said giving his brother a teasing smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes as the brothers started to squabble as she turned over to Cas. "Hey Castiel, it's nice to see you again." Casey said to the quirky angel.

If Castiel was a normal human being she would swear he's on the Autism Spectrum. The poor guy could not understand social cues for the life of him and had very peculiar reactions to things. Not that Casey judged by any means, he just seemed out there. Casey was too, all hunter's children were, the life did that to you.

"You too," Cas said nodding to Casey and then looking at Jack who had a smile on his face.

"Barnes," Jack said calling his friends attention onto him. "My room's this way. You can stay next door to me, there's no one in the room next to me." Jack said giving Casey a smile before beginning to walk in the direction of his room as the Winchester brothers really started to wrestle one another.

Casey followed Jack down the hall, she had to admit, he had a sweet deal here. Casey lived in a one-story house in Arkansas where nothing happened. Her house was run down, and you could hear everything that happened in every room at all times. Basically, it sucked.

"Sam and Dean are different than Shelia and Talia," Casey said dumping herself on her bed before going into Jack's room. "Of course, they're brothers and Shelia and Talia are a couple but there is something strange about Sam and Dean." Casey rambled, she was just trying to fill the silence that was deafening to the young girl.

Jack looked at Casey he took a seat on the bed and patted the space beside him urging her to sit down. "Sam and Dean have been through a lot together." Jack said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "They're just very close. Trust me when I say, they're so close that when they fight over something, even something small, you can feel a little tension." Jack explained with a shake of his head. "Sam says their co-dependent. Dean says it sometimes but claims he doesn't."

"I want something like that," Casey said as she laid back on Jack's bed and looked at the ceiling. "I want to be so close to someone that when we fight over something small the whole room can feel it because we're so connected." Casey laughed a little as she looked over at Jack who was smiling at her. "Is that strange? It sounds strange to me."

"No," Jack said with a shake of his head. "I want that too. I want someone who I would want to sacrifice everything for, just like Sam and Dean would do for each other. If it's romantic that's cool but if it's not, that's okay too." Jack said as he laid down beside her.

Casey smiled over at Jack, he made her feel almost normal. She didn't feel like the freak whose adoptive parents were hunters. She didn't feel so out of place in the world, and she guessed that was how you were supposed to feel. She guessed that maybe normal people didn't obsess over these sort of things like she did. She wasn't normal though, she hadn't been normal in a long time.


	54. Attention And Intervention

**TW: MENTIONS OF SELF INJURY AND ADDICTION**

 **Hey guys :) This is going to be a three or four part little deal just like Sam and his Lucifer thing. I really like exploring the darker side of characters and I really think this is a plausible dark side for Jack. There will be more fluff coming though, and you guys want to see more of Casey, so you will :). I hope you guys like this. Thanks for all of the wonderful support. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack was having a day, and by a day, he was having behavioral issues. Dean knew his son was testing them. Dean knew that they hadn't much time to just hang out as a family. Dean knew that wouldn't stop Jack. Dean knew no amount of promises would tie Jack over, so Dean knew he was going to have to find some grace for his young Nephilim.

The two of them were in the gym and Dean was working Jack hard. Partly because the boy had been an ass this morning and partly because Dean hadn't worked him hard in a long time. There had been case after case and with Jack lashing out at himself Dean had been taking it easy on him. This morning though, Jack was trying to push Dean. Which was why Jack was now on the ground doing push up after push up.

"Keep it up," Dean called as he paced around his son. He knew he had to be harsh because that's what Jack needed right now. "You wanted to pull petty crap this morning, so for each offense that's twenty pushups, so in all, that's eighty pushups. You're only at twenty-five." Dean snapped at him.

Jack kept his arms pumping his body low, to the ground and then back up again, Dean was very good at making him work. Jack knew he had been an ass, but could you blame him? He was bored, nothing was happening. His Dads had gone on the last three hunts without him, and the only thing Jack got to do was man the phones that rarely rang and talked to Casey. He wanted to hunt, but none of his Dads seemed to want it.

Jack finished up his pushups before standing up and jumping a little to shake off the stress of his muscles. "What now?" Jack asked his Dad, his blue eyes watched Dean carefully. He knew Dean was expecting him to test him, but Jack didn't.

"You want to talk about what the hell happened this morning?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked Jack in the eyes. "You were flat out rude to Sam, and you're never rude to Sam. Me, yes. Cas, rarely, but Sam? You have never poked at Sam like you did. You know how we feel about disrespect in this house, kid. You're lucky your hide ain't tanned." Dean said as he walked over to the makeshift table at the edge of the room and grabbed the beer he had laid on it and the bottle of water he had for Jack.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, he knew he was rude to Sam, but he was in such a mood that he didn't care. Jack knew there was more to his behavior than just not getting to go on a few hunts, but he didn't know what it was. "I don't know, I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jack said as he took the bottle of water Dean held out to him.

"Yeah, well, don't take your anger out on other people." Dean admonished as he took another swig of his beer. "And don't try to sell me that bullshit, I know you're mad you're not getting to go on hunts but it's for your safety. You haven't been the most stable lately, and you've got to be stable to hunt. I don't even like leaving you at home, kid. But sometimes we've got to. You're old enough to take care of yourself." Dean said taking another swig of his beer, it was way too early to be giving speeches yet, here he was. He was giving them nonstop.

"You sound just like Sam," Jack snorted with a roll of his eyes. He was so tired of everyone not thinking he was fine. He had slipped up, because he let Michael tear into him. He was fine now, at least, that's what he kept trying to convince himself of. "I'm fine, I keep telling you guys that but none of you believe me."

Dean snorted back at his son, he knew Jack was not fine. Why? Dean would check on Jack right before he went to bed and more times than not the boy was muttering in his sleep or having a nightmare. Dean always woke him up, but Jack never remembered, it was almost as if he thought it was part of his dreams. Or, Jack simply did not want to talk about what happened.

"Because you're not fine," Dean supplied with a harsh look in his eyes as if begging Jack to argue with him. Dean hadn't hit anything in twenty-four hours and really needed something to hit. He would never hit Jack, but it would give him an excuse to beat up Sam. "None of us are fine. Michael's living in my head and constantly shouting. Cas is dealing with the angels. Sam is trying to keep it together because both of us are freaking nuts. You, you are not doing better than any of us. You have been freaking harming yourself, so don't act all high and mighty." Dean lectured with a shake of his head, he sounded just like his brother. "So, stop pretending, because if you keep lying to yourself it will come back and bite you in the ass."

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration, he knew Dean was right, but he didn't want to believe it. Jack couldn't believe it because he was supposed to be the hero for his family. Jack had painted a picture in his head of him showing his worth by getting rid of Michael. Sam and Dean hadn't told Jack about the plan or what had to be done, so Jack had hope. The brothers didn't see what use it would be anyway, so they kept it to themselves. Jack thought he would be the one to save the day. Jack would be the one to make the sacrifice for once to keep his family alive and well.

"I'm not lying to myself." Jack said with a stubborn shake of his head at Dean who merely rolled his eyes. "And I slipped up that one time. I'm not doing it anymore, I promised I wouldn't do it anymore. I'm keeping that promise to you guys." Jack said looked at Dean, he was keeping that promise but he found his way around to get what he needed. Jack wasn't stupid, and he knew his Dads weren't either.

Dean shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. "I know you haven't given it up completely." Dean said, he caught the brief surprise flash across Jack's face. "Dude, you're living with a bunch of hunters. You don't think we know what the other is doing?" Dean snorted, he had wised up after dealing with Sam. "And I know it's an addiction. You and your rubber bands, matches, paper clips, and everything else but blades. You promised to stop cutting with blades." Dean said as he continued to call Jack out on everything.

"I thought you meant everything, but Sammy, Sammy has always been smarter than me." Dean said as he paced around his son with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, when you were out with Casey at the end of last week he searched your room and found your little box of treasures. Casey also busted you, she didn't know what you were doing but she saw marks on your body that couldn't be explained." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders. This had originally just been a training session to distract Jack while Sam and Cas got the armory ready for its new resident, but now it became a confessional. "I'm not mad, I see what the problem is: you're addicted."

Jack was shocked, he felt so many different emotions at one time. He was getting the attention he craved, but he also the gig was up. Jack didn't think he had a problem. He reasoned that this way of coping with the life was healthy because he had seen his Dads do worse things, Dean especially. Dean lived off of alcohol and porn, Jack really didn't think Dean had room to talk.

"I don't have a problem." Jack said shaking his head quickly as he walked towards the exit, he was done with this conversation, but Sam blocked his path as if he was coming out of nowhere.

Sam had a look of pure hurt on his face as if he felt so terrible his little boy was hurting. Sam knew Jack had a problem, so they were trying to make a hospital inside their Bunker, so they didn't have to send Jack to one. Sam refused to have to take Jack to the looney bin. He would do whatever it took but he would make it better.

"I'm sorry Jack," Sam said as he grabbed his son's arm gently. Cas was waiting in the armory for the three of them to arrive. Each of the older men were going to take turns watching Jack and making sure he was okay. "But you're going to spend a few days down in the armory just to make sure you're okay."

Jack didn't want to do this, Jack didn't want Sam and Dean to treat him like he was broken. Jack knew there was something wrong with him, but he had been dealing with it. He was so young, but he had already taken himself apart. He was a true Winchester.

Jack let Sam drag him down to the armory and he didn't say a word. Sam and Dean were on high alert, because they knew the Nephilim could snap at any moment, but he didn't. Jack simply let them take him down to where Cas was waiting for Jack. Cas would be taking the first shift to make sure Jack didn't flip and try to use the energy from his soul to blast himself out of there once the shock wore off. It was going to be a long few days, all four men agreed on that.


	55. Attention And Intervention: Cas

**Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been super busy. I got this chapter out though so I hope you guys like it. :) Thank you so much for all the support and love you guys share. It makes me smile. I hope you like this :) Enjoy -Lola**

Castiel had seen a lot of things. Castiel had lived many eons and had seen many people suffer. So why was it so hard to see Jack suffer? Cas had been tasked with the first shift of looking after the Nephilim because the Winchesters were afraid he might panic and try to use his grace when he realized he was locked in the armory.

The armory wasn't decorated like a prison at the moment. The armory had a bed with Jack's favorite bed spread on it in the middle of the room. Sam had also dragged in a desk that had paper, paperback books, and dull pencils. There were also a couple of posters on the wall that Cas put up himself. He thought it would bring Jack comfort but there wasn't much comfort someone could get from steel walls and a devil's trap underneath their bed.

Jack was sitting on his bed still reeling from what had happened. He couldn't believe his parents locked him in here. Yeah, he was with Cas and would be with his other Dads later but that didn't matter. What mattered was his Dads thought he was some junkie, which he wasn't. So, what he liked to hurt himself sometimes? Jack shook his head, that sounded really bad in his head.

Cas could see his son was thinking too hard, so he decided to try to help distract. "The cat," Cas said pointing to one of the posters that had a cat holding onto a branch in front of a blue background. "Says hang in there." Cas informed his son with an encouraging smile.

Jack looked at the poster than back at Cas with an expression that said he did not find that encouraging. Jack had so many conflicting feelings running through him and Cas was not going to be able to help him. No one was going to. Jack reached up to scratch one of the scabs on his arm, it usually made him feel better.

Cas noticed this and reached out and kept Jack from scratching. "No Jack," Cas said with a shake of his head. Cas knew not to heal Jack because that would just cause him to make new marks. Might as well monitor the ones he had and then adjust later. "You're not allowed to do that."

Jack rolled his eyes as he put his arm down. "Why do you care what happens?" Jack asked his father who frowned at him in confusion. "I mean, it's not like you don't do something that's unhealthy either."

Cas sighed, he knew Jack thought this was all unfair and Cas tended to agree with him. He knew that Sam and Dean were just trying to save him because that's what they did. They self- destructed but didn't want anyone else to self-destruct. Lately, Dean had been self-destructing the most and Cas knew this was all a distraction. Sam was projecting his own fears onto Jack and Dean was helping him because it was better than facing up to the reality that they both were terrified of what was to come.

"Look," Cas said shaking his head. He didn't know how to help. Cas was utterly lost. "Sam, Dean, and even I am unhealthy, but we don't want that for you. We believe you can be better than us." Cas tried to explain, but it wasn't coming out how he wanted. He knew it was what Jack had heard all before. He sighed with a slight smile. "I'm not very good at this."

That caused Jack to smile, he often forgot how much Cas cared about him. Not because Cas didn't spend time with him, but he didn't say it. Cas was weird with affection, Jack thought he just didn't understand. He had gotten much better from when the Winchesters first met Castiel, but there were still things he was lost on.

"I appreciate the effort," Jack assured the angel as he reached over and touched his shoulder. "But I'm fine. I was going to throw all of that stuff out today anyway, and you guys need me to be sharp. Dean needs all of us, and I can't help Dean if I'm injured myself." Jack reasoned with a shrug of his shoulders, his family needed someone to keep them going. Jack knew he was the key to that.

Cas looked at his son and shook his head in amazement at his son, Jack surprised him and amazed him. He had experienced so little, yet he had a wisdom about him and innocence. It confused Cas because of how complex Jack was, but he knew all the things that made Jack, Jack would help him in the future.

"Just humor Sam and Dean, okay?" Cas asked his son with a shake of his head. "They want to make sure you're okay and I do too. You say you're fine, but sometimes I wonder. I worry about you."

"I worry about you too," Jack told his Dad with a look on his face that told Cas he was being sappy. "The Empty is going to take you one day, and you haven't told Sam and Dean. It's almost like we're pretending it's not happening and you are going to the Empty because of me." Jack said looking at his Dad with a painful look in his eye. "You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for me."

Cas sighed tiredly, is blue eyes looking back at that kitten poster on the wall. "You know, I'm very old. I was alive when Moses parted the Red Sea. I was alive when the world was torn apart by the Black Plague. I have seen many things, and I know that, like all things, I must come to an end." Cas explained patiently as he looked back at Jack. "We all must come to an end. One day Sam and Dean will die and be gone forever. So, will I and so will you. All things must come to an end, but usually there is a beginning. I like to think of the Empty as a new beginning. It's the unknown for creatures like me." Cas said with a tight smile.

Jack shook his head and looked down at his hands. He didn't want to think about the end. He didn't want to think about the day when he would have to live without his family, because he knew that day would eventually come. The day would come when he would have to bury all of his Dads and he wasn't ready. Jack didn't think he would ever be ready. But who is? He just didn't want to be alone. That was what his true fear was.

"I don't want you to end," Jack said looking up at his Dad with pain etched into his face. "It's not fair…you shouldn't have to die to save me. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness to keep me here."

Cas sighed again as he thought about what something else he could say to reassure his son. "You deserve a chance to live. I want to give you that, I made a promise to give you that." Castiel told him with a shake of his head. "I intend to keep that promise. Your Mom thought you could change the world and so do I. I believe in you. I believe in our family and our purpose. What you've got to do is 'detox' because Sam thinks you're addicted. Just humor Sam and Dean and everything will go back to normal." Cas said with a smile at his son. Things were never normal with the Winchesters but he was hoping that for once something would not be trying to eat them or destroy them. That would be a nice break.


	56. Sister From Another Mister

**Hey guys :) This is a really fluffy chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It has mainly Jack and Casey with some Dean at the end. You guys were a fan of Casey, so I plugged her back in. I hope you guys like this. Thanks for the endless support. Enjoy -Lola**

It was a hot day in Lebbanon, Kansas and Dean thought it would be a lovely day for Jack to wash his car. That's what led to Jack standing out in the heat in nothing but his swim trunks with a bucket full of soapy water, a sponge, and a towel. Jack wasn't exactly pleased, but he was face timing Casey right now, so it made the whole ordeal better than it was.

"Man Winchester, flex those muscles." Casey teased her friend with a huge grin. She was not going to lose this opportunity to totally tease her friend.

Jack and Casey had become best friends over the last few weeks. They argued like brother and sister but were the best of friends. Jack had always wanted a sister and he was pretty sure Casey was it. She was pretty, smart, quick-witted, and would take every opportunity to tease him. Jack was counting down the days for when they would get to hang out in person again, they would see each other in sixteen days in Arkansas. Jack had begged Dean to take a trip up there and Dean couldn't resist because his son had made friends with a hunter's kid and he wanted to tease Talia. That was the most fun for Dean.

"Shut up, Barnes." Jack laughed as he flexed his muscles for her with a smirk. "You wish you had muscles like these." He had been listening to Dean talk more so he could get better at talking to girls who were not Casey.

"Do not try that Deano bullshit on me, Blue eyes." Casey said with a grin and a shake of her head. She knew that came out of Dean Winchester's playbook.

Casey Barnes hadn't really had friends before Jack. She went to public school during her time in foster care, but Talia and Shelia adopted her when she was thirteen and she had been homeschooled ever since. She was seventeen now, and she had never gotten attached to anyone like she had gotten attached to Jack. The two of them understood each other on more levels than one. She was lucky to have him.

"You secretly love it, Case." Jack quickly responded back not skipping a beat. The two of them had a natural back and forth that most people thought they were actually blood siblings. Jack explained to the twins that Casey wasn't biologically his sister, but he still saw her as such. He hadn't told Casey that though, he didn't want to lose a finger. "What're you doing today?"

Casey wrinkled up her nose as she showed Jack yet another Latin textbook. Shelia, a lot like Sam, was very big on Latin and learning even more than Sam maybe. "Latin, Shelia wants me to learn yet another exorcism as if the eight I already know aren't enough." Casey said with a roll of her eyes. "It's ridiculous honestly, but as long as Shelia's on this kick I'm along for the ride."

Jack knew the feeling. He had to learn all sorts of things he didn't think were useful, like washing Dean's car. Sure, Dean was leaving him the Impala, but did he really need to know how to wash her in detail? Jack wasn't so sure that was important.

"At least your learning is something that could be useful." Jack said gesturing to the car behind him as he leaned down and soaped up his sponge some more. "I'm washing Dean's car as a training exercise. I don't think I need to know the best way to wash the Impala." Jack said with a small smile as he reached over and began to work on the car.

Casey laughed and shook her head. "Dean and that car, it's the love of his life." Casey observed as she watched Jack scrub the Impala down through the screen.

"It's a problem, because if even one spot is missed he knows." Jack said glancing over at her with a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter how big or small, he knows."

Casey sighed shaking her head, that was crazy to her. She never had something she cared about so much that she could see something was wrong with just a tiny part of it. Although, she would see if something was wrong with Jack. Heck, she did that one time and told Dean. Luckily, Jack forgave her for telling Dean she thought something was up when she visited the Bunker a month or so ago.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked him, she always asked Jack this question. She had made a deal with Jack that she would be honest with him if he would be honest with her. She knew Dean wasn't doing well. She knew Jack's life could come apart at any second, so she tried to support him in the best way that she could.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Casey. "I'm alright…I think. Somedays are better than others, but that's typical in the life we live. I'm just worried about Dean, you know?" Jack said, he had found out about everything that was going on with Dean and it had taken its toll. Jack didn't know how to help so he just quietly did what Dean said to make things easier on him. "How are you doing?" He turned the attention onto her.

Casey nodded her head knowing what that was like, to worry about someone. She could never relate to what Dean was going through or even what Jack was going through, but she knew what it was like not to want to lose someone. Casey's whole life had revolved around losing people. That's what got her dumped in foster care in the first place. A demon killed her parents, and it was just by chance Talia and Shelia found her years later. They traced her through the foster care system because they were hunting that same demon. One thing led to another and they ended up giving her a home. Casey was lucky in that way, other people had it worse.

"Me?" Casey asked focusing on Jack's question. "I'm okay, dealing with the craziness at home. Talia and Shelia are gone this week so it's just me and Fighter." She said looking over to her black pug who was sleeping on her dog bed by her bed. "Fighter hasn't bitten anyone this week, so it's improvement."

Fighter was a rescue that Casey had gotten a year or so ago from the pound. They were going to put the dog down because Fighter was so aggressive. Casey convinced Shelia and Talia to let her save the pug, so she took Fighter home. Fighter had become Casey's protector. She would go wherever Casey went, she didn't bring her to the Bunker because Casey didn't want Fighter to rip Dean apart. Fighter had a thing about men who were really confident and talked really loudly. Fighter would destroy him. Just last week, a weird guy came up to the door trying to sell the house something and Fighter got out and bit his leg. She was lucky he didn't sue.

Jack laughed lightly. "That's good," Jack said with a smile and wishful sigh as he finished scrubbing the hood of the Impala. "I wish I had a dog, but Dean hates dogs. Sam likes them so maybe I could talk him into getting one, but I seriously doubt it because the wrath of Dean sucks. Sam doesn't want to get punched in the face and I don't blame him." Jack said with a shrug, he had seen Sam get punched in the face and it didn't look pleasurable.

"Jack, are you done yet?" Dean yelled over from the garage as he came out and saw that Jack was talking to Casey. "Hey Casey, how's it going?" He said as he came over by Jack and looked at the car that was just about finished.

"Good, Deano." Casey answered with a smirk as Fighter woke up from her dog bed when hearing a male voice and jumped onto the bed. "You've heard about Fighter, haven't you?"

Dean looked at the pug who was snarling at him wearily. "A thing or two." Dean said looking at the pug who was thinking about murdering him. He then turned to Jack. "Finish Baby up, and then come inside for a snack. Don't worry, I made it not Sam." Dean said clapping his son on the shoulder before giving one more glance at Fighter before going inside.

Jack shook his head in amusement before turning back to Casey. "Well I gotta go Case, see you later." Jack said grinning in her direction

"Hang in there, Blue Eyes." Casey echoed back as she hung up the call.

Jack turned off his computer before finishing his wipe down of the Impala with a smile. It was nice to have a friend who understood him so deeply. Casey had been the best thing that happened to him in a long time.


	57. Friends Not Family

**Hey guys :) This week has been crazy, like literally nuts. So, I'm so sorry for the short chapter but this is what I got for you guys. Thanks for all of your awesome support, you guys rock. Enjoy -Lola**

"Jack, get back." Dean shouted at his son as he, Sam, and Jack made their way into vamp nest. Jack just strolled on in and a vampire popped out right in front of him. Luckily, Sam was able to cut the vamp's head off because Jack was too surprised to move.

The three of them were in the Idaho in an abandoned factory. A hunter friend of Sam and Dean called and asked if they could take care of it because they were neck deep in Wendigos. Of course, Sam and Dean agreed. Sam thought it would be great for Jack to get out and about again in the hunting world. Sam and Dean were glad he had normal friends, but they would never be able to see his world fully. Jack was stuck between two worlds and he needed to be able to balance the both of them.

"Damn it, Jack." Dean said in frustration as they quickly exterminated the nest. This hunt was very simple, and that's why they let Jack go on it. Sam thought it would be good for him to really get into the swing of things that weren't ghosts. "You have to listen to me." 

Jack sighed looked over at the vampire Dean had just beheaded. He was an ugly looking guy who was all burly and hairy. Jack didn't really want to go on this hunt, he wanted to hang out with the twins. He also wanted to go see Casey, but his parents weren't going to drive down there until they really needed to. Jack really didn't feel like obeying Dean's every whim, but he also didn't like getting his hide tanned so he was just walking the line.

"Sorry Dean, I don't know what happened." Jack said scratching the back of his neck.

"Bull," Sam said with a shake of his head as he put the machete in his belt loop. Jack was very surprised Sam had spoken up. Usually, Sam let Dean handle this. Maybe Jack wasn't doing as great of a job as he thought he was doing with hiding the fact he was resisting. "You knew what you were doing, but you did it anyway."

"Look," Dean sighed running a hand over his face as he began to lead them towards the car. "We know you didn't want to come on this hunt, but you needed to. You need to keep your skills sharp. I know things have been downright shitty lately, but we've got a job to do. That job has to be put first." Dean lectured as he climbed into the driver's seat with Sam getting into the passenger seat.

Jack rolled his eyes, he had heard this all before. Dean was really good at repeating the same things he had heard his whole entire life on this earth. He knew Dean was only trying to teach him but that didn't make it any less annoying. "I know, Dean." Jack sighed with a shake of his head. "The job is important. My friends are important though, too. They're family."

Sam's head fell forward as Dean slammed on the brakes in the middle of an empty highway. Sam looked over at his brother worriedly, he knew that was Dean's trigger word. He knew Dean didn't like it when Jack claimed people who weren't in their household as family. Sam knew Dean just didn't understand, not really, he had never had a home where he could make lifelong friends.

"They're not family," Dean snapped at Jack, his head whipping around and looking at Jack. His green eyes were lit up like fire, he couldn't believe Jack was shoving those idiotic twins into the family category. "They will never be family, not like we are. OUR family comes first, the job comes first, your FRIENDS come second." Dean growled as he looked back at his son who was cowering back against the seat.

"Dean," Sam said shaking his head as Dean turned around and began to drive. Sam didn't know what to say. He knew it was dangerous to have friends outside of the life. It was a big risk letting Jack have the twins as his friends in the first place, but Sam wanted Jack to have a normal life. All of Jack's parents wanted that, but it just wasn't feasible right now. Sam knew Dean only saw what possible in the moment, not what could be in the future, so he didn't understand Jack.

Sam wished the conversation had just been over, but it was far from it.

Jack's blue eyes hardened as he worked up the courage to say what he needed to say. "You were the one that told me family doesn't end with blood." Jack said looking at Dean through the rearview mirror. "You were the one who told me that family meant the people who are always there for you. Fred and George have never not been there for me." Jack shot back at his Dad.

Dean snorted as he drove. "You think they'll be there for you once they find out what we do?" Dean asked his son in a tone full of disbelief. "Do you think they will just accept the fact that we hunt monsters? Because, I'm telling you, they won't. They're not going to be there for you when your back is against the wall and everything under the sun is trying to claw your throat out." Dean lectured as he sped the Impala up, he was worked up and driving fast helped soothe him. "They're friends, not family. There's a difference."

The rest of the ride, Jack was silent. He looked out the window and quickly jumped out of the car when they got to their crappy motel. Sam watched as Jack march into their room and he could see the boy was slightly distressed. Sam couldn't exactly blame him, Dean had been harsh. Some of what Dean said was true, but he didn't need to crush the kid's soul.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked his brother as Dean turned the key in the Impala so the car powered off.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked calmly, he knew exactly what Sam was asking him, but Dean didn't care. Dean felt completely in the right. He felt that everything he said to Jack was important and something he needed to hear.

"You know what," Sam said with a snort, he knew his brother was playing dumb on purpose. "The whole 'they're your friends not your family' speech." Sam said with air quotations. "Don't you think you were a little harsh? We want him to make friends outside of the life, remember?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he reached in the backseat and grabbed his bag. "It's important he knows the differences between friends and family, so he doesn't get himself or other people killed." Dean said with a shake of his head. Sam had always had too much heart, he could never make this type of choice. "It's to protect him and you, of all people, know what can happen to someone outside of the life when they get close to us. I'm trying to protect Frick and Frack from getting killed."

Sam shook his head. "I still think you were harsh. We want him to be able to have the best of both worlds. Something we never had." Sam said shaking his head. Well, Sam had it for a little while but then it was taken away. Well, burned away, and quite literally.

"And giving him the best of both worlds means we have to make sure he knows how dangerous to people outside of the life." Dean reasoned, he was unwilling to relent because he had it in his thick skull that Jack was in danger otherwise. "Trust me on this, Sammy, this is the way it has to be."


	58. Bible Rain Man

**Hey guys :) I just watched the fourteenth episode promo and I'm freaking out. OMG, it looks crazy and I'm not sure what I think. XD I hope you guys like this one-shot, this has some Autism awareness in it. I work with kids who have Autism in my spare time and the traits in here match the traits they have. Not one kid with Autism is the same, but the ones in here are just some common ones. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy -Lola**

This hunt was interesting. Interesting in that it was a very rare situation. Jack and his parents were in the middle of Texas when they came across this hunt in a small town. There was a boy who was just a few younger than Jack, he was around fourteen, whose parents had been killed. His parents had been shredded apart by demons in their beds. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack didn't know why but that was the situation. What made the situation so unusual is that the boy couldn't really tell them what happened: he was severely autistic.

Now, the boy could talk but his thoughts were on a loop. He didn't see the world from anyone's eyes but his own. Right now, Aiden Hudson was sitting in a psych ward rocking back and forth because the small town, cops didn't know where else to put him. Aiden was very strong and could take people down if a situation didn't go his way. The local police had figured that out when they tried to remove the brown haired, blue eyed, boy from his parent's room where he was sitting in his parents' blood with the smell of sulfur reeking the air.

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack were standing near the window of the psych ward dayroom where Aiden was sitting by a window and rocking back and forth. This really wasn't the most ideal situation.

Dean turned to Sam who was watching the boy with a worried expression on his face. "This is pointless. The kid is…is….I don't even know what he is." Dean said gesturing to Aiden who was muttering to himself with small movements.

"He's autistic, Dean." Cas chimed into the conversation as he looked at the boy rocking. "Severely so, and it seems he doesn't seem to understand what has happened. The police found him in his own parent's blood."

"Oh, so he's like Rain Man?" Dean snorted looking over at the boy. "We're going to have to get information out of freaking Rain Man?" Dean groaned, he didn't know how they were going to get through to someone who was stuck inside their own head.

Sam shook his head as he looked at Aiden. "He can talk Dean, maybe something he keeps muttering to himself describes the attack." Sam suggested with a shrug, he didn't see the guy as completely hopeless. Not yet, anyway. "The question really is why would the demons attack him and his family? I don't understand."

"Why do demons do anything?" Dean snorted looking at the boy who looked up at the ceiling and back down as he kept muttering to himself. "They like chaos."

"I know this boy," Cas said calling all three other men's attention to him. 

"What?" Jack asked with a frown. He had been listening to the whole entire conversation and he didn't know what Autism was, but he knew it made Aiden act funny. "How can you 'know' him."

Cas frowned as he watched the boy. "I know him because he's in line to be a prophet. His name is Aiden Hudson." Cas informed the other three.

Dean looked at the boy and then back at Cas. "He's in line to be a prophet?" Dean asked, surprise etched into his face as Cas nodded his head. "Why would the God Squad pick an autistic kid to be a prophet?"

"Maybe they didn't know at the time?" Sam suggested with a shrug as he watched Aiden flap his hands for a second before he went back to his rocking. "Can angels predict if someone is autistic or not?" Sam said looking over at Cas hoping he might know.

Cas shook his head with a frown. "No, we can't predict that. But once he starts showing signs of being abnormal he should have been taking out of line." Cas said looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was going to fall out of the sky.

Jack sighed as Sam stared quizzing Cas about what he meant by taking Aiden out of line. When Dean wasn't looking, Jack snuck into the dayroom to talk to Aiden. Aiden was still a person, what was the harm in trying to talk to him?

Jack went over and sat across from Aiden where he was rocking beside the plexi glass window. "Hey Aiden?" Jack called out to the boy, but Aiden's blue eyes didn't make contact with Jack's. They simply stared out the window as he muttered to himself. "My name is Jack, I heard what happened to your parents. I'm really sorry."

Jack watched as Aiden's hands fluttered. Maybe Cas was wrong, maybe Aiden did know what happened to his parents, but he didn't know how to communicate he did. "My Dads and I want to help you, but we need to know what happened, okay?" Jack asked, he was using a soothing voice like Sam taught him to.

"God created the earth…" Aiden replied as he rocked and looked down at his hands. He continued to rattle off things about God creating the earth and sky.

Jack frowned, that sounded like the bible. Had Aiden memorized the bible? "Is that from the bible?" Jack questioned Aiden as he watched Aiden get up and begin to touch the books in the bookshelf behind him.

"Two of each kind…" Aiden jumped into the story about Noah's Ark. Jack had read about that with Castiel.

Soon enough, his Dads noticed he was in the room where he really wasn't supposed to be. Sam, Dean, and Cas stormed in, but Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him. Jack seemed to be getting somewhere with the boy. Sam watched in wonder as Jack would read a sentence out of a bible Aiden had handed him and Aiden would say the next sentence. It was as if this was his way of engaging with the world.

Soon, Aiden grew tired of the little game, so he went back over to the window and began rocking back and forth as Jack noticed his Dads. Jack went over and joined them. 

"Aiden has the whole bible memorized." Jack reported to his Dads. "I read him sentences from a bunch of different parts of the book and he recited the next one back perfectly." Jack said watching Aiden with a confused expression. "Is that normal for prophets?"

"No," Cas said watching the boy with a curious expression. Cas's favorited place in heaven was the one with an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub. His heaven was absolutely peaceful. "It is not normal. Prophets can read tablets the scribe Metatron wrote." Cas explained, he saw Dean make a face at the name. "But they can't memorize them."

"Were his parents religious nuts?" Dean questioned looking over at his brother who he was sure read the case file on the way over here and last night. Dean let Sam have his research, he would drive. Something he was really good at.

Sam frowned but nodded his head. "Yes, they were devoted Lutherans, but I don't think they would force their autistic son to memorize the bible." Sam replied as strained his ears to listen to Aiden mutter another verse as Cas sat down across from him.

"This is a whole new level of weird." Dean said shaking his head as he looked over at Jack. "Did you get anything out of him besides the bible speak?"

"Well, when I mentioned his parents his hands fluttered. It was like, he understood what happened but couldn't tell me." Jack said, his heart swelling with pride that Dean was asking him. He felt important to the case and that was an amazing feeling.

Cas looked at Jack and then back at Aiden. Cas could get inside the boy's head, but he didn't want to end up hurting him or freaking him out. They were going to have to do things the non- angel way which was going to take a lot longer.

"Alright," Dean said with a nod of his head. "Cas and I will go check out the house again. You and Sam stay here and try to get something out of Bible Rain Man." Dean said looking over at Sam. "This one's on you Jack, he seems to like you. So, you've got to work at him while Sam does research. Alright?" Dean asked Jack.

Jack grinned with a nod of his head, man he felt so good right now. Dean was trusting him with one of the most important tasks. "You've got it." Jack promised as he turned back to Aiden. He was going to be successful.


	59. Photograph

**Hey guys :) This is a fluffy future fic that goes along with 'When Our Lives Are Over' and 'The Letter'. I hope you guys like this. Thanks for your endless support and feedback. Enjoy -Lola**

"Come look at this," Jack called to his daughter Sammy as he sat at the kitchen table. He grinned as he thumbed through the faded pictures Sam Winchester had insisted on taking of the family.

At this point, Sammy had just turned fourteen and Jack's heart ached because it was another year without the rest of his family. It had been another year without bad singing in the car and choking down bad food. It had been another year of salting the doors and hoping the past wouldn't catch up to him. It had been another year of hoping his soul wouldn't burn out by the time Sammy reached her next birthday. It had been another year of hoping everything was going to be okay.

Jack was getting it old, he had rescued Sammy when she was ten and he was fifty-four. Now Sammy was fourteen and he was fifty-eight, Jack knew he only had a few more decades in him. That may seem like a long time to some, but to Jack it was not much time at all. He knew that those decades would be over in a blink of an eye and he would have nothing left. He hoped he would join Sam, Dean, and the rest of his family wherever they were, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He still had Dean's car and the faded letter his parents wrote to him. Jack read the letter when he woke up and when he went to bed.

"Jack," Sammy whined from her place on her phone by the couch. Sam was a typical teenager with being attached to her phone. Jack had an appreciation for it because he had been like that once. "I'm busy."

Jack snorted with a shake of his head thinking about what Dean would have said to him if he came back with that retort. He would have had his phone stolen out of his hand and a smack delivered to the back of his head.

Sometimes, when things were hard, Jack would call Dean's old number. He always kept all three of his Dads' phone charged just in case someone called them. He also kept them charged because he just wanted to hear their voices. Even though their messages were short, it still made him smile. It made him feel just a little closer to all of the people he lost. He would often call Dean when situations like this came up and he didn't know what to do. He would leave Dean a long message about Sammy and how he was no good with teenage girls.

"Sammy," Jack called to her with a shake of his head. "You're going to want to see this." Jack said as he gestured for the teen to sit next to him.

Sam sighed as she stood up and went over and sat down next to Jack. She knew Jack was old and he didn't have to put up with her, so she was going to humor him. She smiled softly when she saw they were looking at photos of Jack's life with the Winchesters and Cas. Sam had heard all of their stories, well maybe not all of them, but a lot of them. She loved listening to Jack speak about his parents because he was so fond of them. It was just like the way she spoke about her Dad.

"This was from my first birthday with the Winchesters." Jack said showing Sam a picture of all of his Dads and him standing in front of the Impala in swim trunks. It was one of the best days of Jack's life. "We went to a waterpark. Dean flirted with a group of soccer Moms while Sam did some research. We never did convince him to get into the water." Jack said with a fond grin at the memory. "Cas got into the water, it was the one time I saw him without a trench coat."

Sammy smiled as she moved some of her firey hair out of her eyes as she looked at the picture of Jack and his parents. Dean had a serious expression on his face while Sam had a small smile with an arm thrown around a grinning Jack. Cas was standing beside Sam looking at the camera with a narrow eyed, Castiely, expression.

She flipped to the next page in the photo album where Jack was standing next to a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. Sammy frowned as she looked over at Jack. "Who's that?"

Jack looked over at the picture and felt a sharp pang in his heart as he looked at his best friend, Casey Barnes. Casey had died not too many years after the Winchesters, she had gotten careless during a hunt and got her throat ripped out. It still hurt, even after all of these years, for Jack to look at pictures of her. Casey was the closest thing he had to a sibling and Jack saw a lot of Casey in Sammy. There would be times when Sammy would say something, and it would be as if it came right out of Casey's mouth. He didn't talk about Casey because it was too painful.

Jack sighed as he took a breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. "Her name was Casey." Jack said with a smile that told Sammy that Casey meant a lot to him. "She was my best friend for years. We met through a mutual hunt and she was the only friend I had when I was young who could relate to anything I was going through. We were in the hunter life together, so we got very close. She was like my sister." Jack said touching the picture with a pained expression on his face.

It was obvious to Sammy that Jack loved Casey very much. Sammy wanted to love someone as much as Jack loved Casey, there was something pure about that love. "Where is she now?" Sammy asked him slowly. She didn't know what happened to Casey, and much like Dean she got right to the point.

Jack swallowed thickly, he hadn't talked about Casey in a long time. The wound was still raw because he had made it number one on his to do list not to talk about her. "She's dead," Jack said looking down at the photo that was taken not long before Casey died. "She died just a year or so after Sam and Dean. She got careless in a hunt and a werewolf ripped her throat out."

"Oh," Sammy said softly looking at the photo again. Jack and Casey looked so happy and carefree as they stood with their arms around each other in the middle of a field. "I'm sorry." Sammy said with a shrug.

This life was dangerous, Sam knew that. It was why Sam didn't want to be a hunter, and she had made that very clear to Jack. Jack, of course, respected her wishes but still made her do all the basic training to protect herself from the things that go bump in the night. Sammy didn't want to be like Casey and die way before her time.

"It's alright." Jack said as he closed the photobook and moved to grab a beer. "I wish you could have met her, you would have loved her, and she would have loved you." Jack said with a small smile thinking of how well Casey and Sammy would get along. "You act a lot like her, you know?"

"I'm hoping that's a good thing," Sammy chuckled in discomfort, she didn't really know how to react to that. She didn't know Casey, and even after the last few years with living with Jack things were still falling into place. Both were still figuring out how to work with each other.

Jack smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "It is, don't worry, it's just like you remind me of Dean. I wish they would could have met you, they would have told me I was way in over my head." Jack said grinning at her in a teasing manner before taking his hand back. He held out a soda for Sammy, he knew she liked the handcrafted ones from down the road.

"Thanks," Sammy responded as she took the soda from Jack. She opened the soda and took a sip of it. "Well, I've got to go do homework. The Lawrence, Kansas school system isn't going to wait for anyone." She said with a teasing smile.

Jack nodded his head with a grin. "Alright, but make sure you're ready to go for when we go visit Sam, Dean, and Cas. I've got a really good story this week." Jack said giving Sammy a wink. It had become a tradition for the two of them to visit the graves of Jack's parents and eat lunch by the graves. Jack would tell Sammy stories, and Sammy would put up with the stories that she secretly loved by eating her bribed bacon cheeseburger.

Sammy rolled her eyes but gave Jack a little salute. "You've got it, Jack." Sammy said running upstairs to go do homework.

Jack watched her go before turning back to his photobook that laid closed in front of him. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since he had first met the Winchesters. He missed his family more and more every day. People told him that it would get easier after a while, but it only seemed to get harder. Maybe Jack dwelled on the past too much. Maybe Jack just didn't want to let go of his old life in exchange for his mundane one he lived now. Maybe he just felt too out of place.

"I miss you guys," Jack called out to his parents. Little did he know that they were listening right at that moment and they missed them too. Their hearts ached for Jack and for the missing piece in their little family up in heaven.


	60. Waiting For Superman

**Hey guys :) So this one is a pretty long one. The inspiration for this one-shot was Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. I hope you guys like this. Thanks for your endless support. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack had known Casey for almost a year now and she always had a new boyfriend. Every few weeks Jack would go stay with Casey or vice versa. Both groups of parents thought it was good for the two them to have a strong friendship. With that strong friendship came secrets, especially when they stayed alone together for a week or so at a time while their parents were on different hunts.

On these stays, Casey would often have her boyfriend over. Jack didn't mind most of the guys who came over, they were asses to him but that was because he was a guy living in Casey's house. This time though, this time was different.

Casey was dating a guy named Ben. He was tall but built with strong arms and legs. He had icy blue eyes and red hair. Casey had been dating him for three months which was the longest she had ever dated a guy before. Jack had met him on several occasions and he seemed alright. He was a little clingy, a little controlling, but nothing about him screamed danger to Jack.

One day, Jack was helping Casey do dishes when he saw dark, angry marks on Casey's arms and one on her cheek. It was typical for hunter's kids to have bruises, but neither of them had been training since both sets of their parents were on hunts. When Jack asked her about it she claimed she fell, something didn't sit right about that to Jack. He knew Casey inside and out, so he knew when she was lying. He didn't call her out on it though, he simply took the answer and nodded his head. He kept an eye out for any more signs, but he didn't see any or Casey just got really good at hiding them.

Jack came up for a visit a few weeks later to see Casey and she had lost some weight. He declared he was going to make her Winchester surprise because she needed some cheering up. He had run to the store and came into the house with the grocery bags when he heard yelling and the breaking of glass.

"Stop, I'm sorry," he heard Casey yell from the living room. "Ben, you're hurting me," Casey screamed in agony.

Jack didn't even hesitate. He dropped the grocery bags onto the ground and sprinted into the living room. The living room was a simple room with a couch and a love seat sat in front of a TV with photos on the TV mantel. Since Casey's family was gone so much they liked to keep things simple. In the living room, Ben was standing over Casey in the middle of the room. There were tears and blood running down Casey's face. She was trying to defend herself, and Jack knew she could, but Ben was just so much bigger, and he had a knife in his hand. The person with the knife in their hand controlled the situation.

"You're such a dumb bitch. I can't believe I ever agreed to go out with you." Ben said reeling the knife back as he prepared to stab her and leave lasting damage. It made him feel so powerful to know he had this kind of control over his girlfriend.

"Jack," Casey screamed as Jack ran and tackled Ben to the ground. Jack wound his fist back and punched Ben in the face as Casey cowered against the wall.

"You think you can take me, Winchester?" Ben sneered at Jack as he got out from underneath Jack. "Bring it on."

Jack went through his options mentally in his head, he wanted to kill Ben for what he did to Casey, but he knew that would be a lot of trouble. Ben was someone local who would be noticed if he was gone, so he needed to defend himself only. There was the gun in the kitchen, he had a butterfly knife in his pocket, and there were some heavy objects around that he could throw at Ben to protect Casey. His priority was to protect Casey, he didn't care about himself, but he cared about his best friend. Casey was everything to him.

"You have two choices," Jack said barely containing his rage for the situation. "You walk out that door and never, ever come near Casey again. Or you die, right here, right now." Jack said in a hard voice. His body was quivering with anger and his eyes were narrowed.

"You can't tell me what to do with my girlfriend." Ben spat at Jack with malice laced in his voice. Ben was unafraid of the scrawny young adult in front of them. The three of them were all fresh out of high school and could do what they pleased. At least, that's how Ben saw it.

"She's not your girlfriend," Jack said keeping eye contact with Ben. His blue eyes were hard, and his posture showed that Jack wasn't going to take his shit. "Not anymore, she stopped being your girlfriend when you first laid a hand on her." Jack told him as he grabbed the butterfly knife out of his pocket and flicked it open. He was done playing nice.

"Jack," Casey called from behind her friend. She had her hand over a gash on her arm trying to keep her arm from bleeding. "Don't. Please Jack, I'm begging you. This is my fault, and I made my bed. You better let me lie in it." Casey said her face was twisted in pain.

Jack ignored Casey, he needed to keep his full attention Ben. He had to make sure he didn't make a move toward Casey. Jack gripped the butterfly knife harder in his hand as Ben made a move towards him. Jack was prepared for this, because this was the most important he had done in his life so far. He was having to defend someone he loved from a monster. Now he knew how Sam, Dean, and Cas felt every time he put himself in danger.

The feeling of fear was strong and so was the feeling of anger that someone was trying to hurt someone he loved. He could feel his heart pounding, heck, he could hear it. He could feel every bump and bruise he had gotten in the last few days from doing work around the house for Shelia and Talia. He could feel the callouses that laid deep into his hands from spending so much time working. He could feel the floor against his sneakers and he could feel the tension in his body. It was almost like someone had their hand on the trigger of his body and were just about to let him go. It was terrifying.

Jack was prepared for when Ben came at him with his kitchen knife. Jack swiftly gave him a long gash across Ben's stomach. He was coming directly at Casey, there was no way to dodge him without him getting too close to Casey. He didn't want to get blood on Shelia's and Talia's carpet, but he was hoping for forgiveness later. Jack watched as Ben recoiled back in pain from Jack's cut. He looked surprised Jack had gotten a hit on him so early.

Ben looked down at his bleeding wound and then back at Jack who seemed ready to go again. He made a snarling face at Jack and looked directly at Casey. "I'll be back," Ben said booking it out of the house.

Jack put his knife away before kneeling down in front of Casey to assess the damage. He couldn't get Casey to look at him, she was just staring at the floor. Jack sighed as he then stood up and went and grabbed the first aid kit and some whiskey before coming back into the room. He knew some basic first aid, he knew enough to be able to fix Casey's injuries.

Jack opened the first aid kit after he quietly guided Casey over to the couch. "I'm sorry Case," Jack said as he grabbed a wet wash cloth and began to dab away the dried blood. He needed to see what was still bleeding and if anything stitches.

"It's not your fault," Casey said quietly as she reached over and took a sip of whiskey. As she reached over for the whiskey, she flashed her black eye over at Jack.

"How long?" Jack asked her tensely. He was going to hunt Ben down. He needed to call Sam and Dean first though, he needed help to get rid of Ben. He wasn't equipped to do it himself. His Dads though, they were very good at making people disappear.

"A month now," Casey said knowing the answer to his question. She knew the gig was up and it was now time to be honest.

Jack took in a breath and then let it out to relax himself. He felt as impulsive as Dean right now, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. "Why did you stay with him?" Jack asked Casey with a frown. "Why didn't you break up with him?" He knew Casey was strong and she could break him apart if she wanted to. Yet, here they were. Jack was sitting across from her and patching her up.

Casey shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at Jack. "Because he didn't want to know me. All the guys I date want to know me, and with the life we live…" Casey shook her head with a sigh. "We both just wanted someone to screw up. His way of screwing up was just more physical than mine." Casey said as Jack put a band aid on her arm.

"Casey…" Jack said shaking his head. He knew this wasn't right, Casey felt so bad about herself that she didn't think she deserved to be happy. It was just like Dean. "You don't deserve to be hit. You don't deserve to be screwed up. You'll find someone who will accept our life someday. But you've got time, right?" Jack said trying to remember everything he learned from Sam about their age group.

Casey snorted with a shake of her head. Jack could never understand, he didn't have a normal life. He didn't have the chance to come across as normal and dating was the norm where Casey was from. "I do have time, but I don't want to wait." Casey said with a shrug. "I want to feel normal now."

Jack frowned at her use of the word normal. "We're not normal though," Jack said bluntly. "We're never going to be normal. We're hunters, a hunter's life is its own thing. Dean says that normal is out of the question right now. Especially with how things are now." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." Casey supplied with a shrug. She really didn't want to fight. She hurt everywhere, and she just wanted to sleep. "Thanks…for saving me." She said softly. She thought she should at least tell him thank you, even though she didn't think she deserved to be saved.

"No problem, that's what family does." Jack assured her with a small smile as he reached over to the nearby love seat and grabbed a blanket that was laying across from it. "Here," he said as he helped her lay down gently and put the blanket over her. "Go to sleep, it'll be better when you wake up."

"Thanks," Casey said as Jack stood up to go pick up the groceries in the middle of the floor near the door that Jack was sure were destroyed. "Jack?" Casey said, her eyes full of vulnerability. "Will you stay with me?" Casey asked as she moved over so Jack could lay beside her.

Jack nodded his head as he settled down next to her after sending his text to Dean he typed out earlier. "Always," Jack said putting his arm around her protectively. His best friend needed him, and he was going to be there for her.

The dawn of the next day, Dean and Sam rushed into the house with Talia and Shelia not far behind them. The four adults stood over the pair of young adults who were sleeping on the couch. Jack's eyes were fluttering because he was dreaming, and Casey was clinging to him as if he was life itself. They looked completely balanced and happy, even though Casey had the shit beat out of her. It was amazing how hunter's kids seemed to bounce back.

The adults knew the two of them had something special. Talia was so sure Jack had taken advantage of Casey, but Dean assured her that Jack saw Casey as a sister. He pointed out that they would have a lot less clothing which made Talia want to throw a punch, but she refrained. She needed to make sure her child was safe. Even if Talia couldn't stand Dean for more than two minutes, they both agreed that their children were the most important things in their lives. Talia knew Casey was lucky to have a friend who was willing to risk everything for her. Dean knew Jack was lucky to have a friend in general who understood him.

Later, when Jack woke up, Dean and Sam decided to take him home because Casey needed sometime alone with her parents. Dean turned to his son as they were leaving and hugged him. "I'm proud of you." Dean said with a smile down at him.

"Why?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face. "I just did what you would have done." Jack said with a shrug as if it was no big deal that he had become Casey's superman.

"You did a courageous thing, Jack." Sam told his son with an amused smile. Jack didn't get what he did, but everyone else did. "You put yourself on the line for your friend. That's something not many people could do."

"Don't we do that every day though?" Jack asked with a confused frown. "And for complete strangers. I wasn't going to let someone hurt Casey, I wouldn't let a guy lay his hand on a girl in general. We respect women." Jack recited remembering Dean's whole conversation about girls and how they worked.

"That's my boy," Dean said with a grin as he got into the driver's seat of the Impala as Sam got into the front seat. "But we're proud of you. So proud, we're going to stop on our way home tonight and spend the night somewhere not totally crappy and have something not totally crappy to eat." Dean said giving a wink back at Jack as the car roared to life.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes as he pulled out his book. "That's what you want to do." Sam set the record straight with another roll of his eyes.

Dean snorted as he adjusted the volume of the music. "Get that bitch look off your face, Sammy." Was Dean's reply as he sped off down the empty highway.


	61. Valentine's Day

**Hey guys :) This is a short one but it's Valentine's Day themed. :) Thanks for all of your guys support. I hope you like this. Enjoy -Lola**

Today was Valentine's Day and everything was covered in red in Red Oaks, Wyoming. The small town was decked out in little cupids and everywhere had some sort of Valentine's Day special. The only thing that wasn't red with hearts was their green wall papered hotel room, so that's where he and Sam were camping out. Jack didn't really understand the whole point of Valentine's Day since he heard so many versions of what it actually was. All three of his Dads had very different versions of what the day was about so Jack was very confused.

"Are you going out with Dean tonight?" Sam called across to his son as he typed away on his computer.

Dean had offered to take Jack out for a little bit while he figured out what girl he wanted to seduce. Jack appreciated the offer, but he wasn't sure he wanted to watch Dean drool over some girl or vice versa. It was kind of gross, and Jack knew Dean's methods worked but that didn't mean he had to approve of them. Then again, Dean had been laid way more times than Jack had in his small life. Maybe girls liked that kind of thing.

"I don't think so," Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at Sam across the table. "Watching Dean flirt kind of makes me want to throw up."

Sam snorted in amusement as he closed his laptop with a sigh. Now was a good time to take a break, especially when he wasn't getting anywhere. "I know the feeling." Sam said stretching out his long limbs with a smile.

"Why don't you go out with Dean for Valentine's Day?" Jack asked him with a blink. He didn't really know much about Sam's past relationships. He knew plenty about Dean's, well, Dean's sexual encounters. Sam didn't talk about romantic attraction whatsoever. "Don't you want to find a date?"

Sam winced thinking about his luck with girls. Most girls he got attached to ended up dead or worse. He found that it was better that he just didn't engage whatsoever with girls if he could help it. Sure, he had one-night stands like Dean, but he didn't talk about them. Sam was an emotional guy, and if he talked about something he just ended up feeling worse later.

"I've got work to do here." Sam said giving Jack a tight but kind smile. "And someone has to keep your ass out of trouble." Sam teased his son as he walked over to the fridge in their motel room to grab a beer.

"Cas could do that." Jack suggested as he turned and watched Sam grab and open a beer. He didn't take the hint that Sam wasn't into the whole going out thing. "You should go have a good time. I swear I'll be good." Jack said giving Sam his best innocent smile that didn't come across very innocent.

Sam gave another snort of amusement at his son's look. It was nice of Jack to want Sam to have a good time, but Sam wasn't ready to have a good time. He couldn't, not yet anyway. "Thanks Jack, but I think I'm going to help hold down the fort with you and Cas. You're welcome to pick a movie tonight if you want." Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile. "I'm sure something's on sale."

"Okay," Jack agreed with a grin as he pulled out his cellphone to text Dean to convince Sam to go out tonight. He really thought it would be good for Sam. "As long as you don't let Cas pop the popcorn or let Dean eat it. Last time we had popcorn, Cas burned it and Dean ate all the good popcorn." Jack informed Sam with a serious look on his face. Popcorn was something that they only had on a movie night and he didn't want that special treat to be ruined by Cas and Dean.

"You got it," Sam said as the door to the motel swung open and Dean and Cas walked into the room.

"Any luck?" Jack asked the two men as Dean flopped down on the bed and Cas stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"No," Dean said looking up at the ceiling with a groan. "But, there's a lady who's going to meet with me tonight. Sam, I need you to come with. She's a total nerd and half of the crap that comes out of her mouth, I can't understand." Dean said sending a quick look over to Jack as if to tell him he got his message.

Jack grinned softly, maybe Sam could finally be happy. Jack sure hoped so, because if anyone deserved some happiness in their lives it was Sam.

Sam sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I promised Jack a movie night, can we not meet her tomorrow?" Sam asked looking over at Jack as if to tell him sorry.

"It's okay, Sam." Jack assured his Dad looking over at Dean for a moment who gave him a small, encouraging nod. "We can have movie night tomorrow night or Cas and I can have movie night without you guys. We do it all the time." Jack said looking at Cas who he spent the most time with for confirmation.

Sam bit his lip, he really wasn't sure about meeting a woman at night and especially on Valentine's Day but what did he know? Maybe she was trying to avoid having to go out on Valentine's Day as well so maybe this was a good excuse. "Alright," Sam agreed with a sigh. "I'll go, but just this one meeting and then I'm going home. I'm not sticking around to watch you suck some girl's face off." Sam informed Dean with a pointed look.

Dean smirked and sent a wink towards Jack when Sam wasn't looking. "Whatever you say, Sammy." Dean said walking over and reaching for a beer in the fridge. "You be good for Cas, alright? Don't cause any problems." Dean said giving his son a pointed look. He knew Jack was probably going to do nothing since it was very rare when he would act out, but he still liked to tell him to remind him.

"I'm always good, Dean." Jack said with an innocent grin. Everyone in the room knew that was not true, even Jack knew he was a trouble maker sometimes.

"That statement is false," Cas said contributing to the conversation with a shake of his head and a squint of his eyes. "Just like this holiday is false."

"Shut up, Cas." Dean said with a shake of his head. He loved Valentine's Day and he was not going to let Cas ruin it. "Valentine's Day is awesome. Just because a holiday may not be 'right' doesn't mean it's not awesome." Dean lectured as he took a drink of his beer.

Jack watched as Cas and Dean talked back and forth and were both trying to figure out who was right. Jack didn't really care, he was just glad Sam was getting a break even though it took more work than it had to. He wished Sam would just let himself have a good time and stop worrying because he would be a lot happier, at least, that's what Jack thought.


	62. Goodnight

**Hey guys :) Sorry it took me awhile to update. This one is kind of short but tomorrow's should be better. Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best, I'm serious. I say it all the time, but it makes me feel really good you guys like my stuff so much you want to leave a review. I hope you enjoy this. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack woke up to cries of pain coming from a few doors down. He frowned as he got himself out of bed and made his way towards Sam's room. He wasn't supposed to go in there if Sam was making so much noise, but Dean had been stressed lately so he thought he should step up to the plate.

Jack's bare feet hit the cool bunker floor as he headed over to Sam's room. He carefully slid the door open as he went into Sam's room. In the darkness, he could see Sam twitching. The taller man was saying words like "no" and "stop" in his sleep and making sounds full of pain. Jack wasn't sure what was going on, but he thought maybe Sam was having a nightmare. When Jack had nightmares, he did a lot of the actions Sam did according to his Dads.

"Sam," Jack called out touching his shoulder gently and shaking it. "Sam, you're having a nightmare. You've got to wake up." Jack said shaking his Dad a little harder when Sam didn't respond to his touch.

Sam's eyes snapped open as he was ripped from his nightmare. The hunter's hazel eyes locked with Jack's blue ones as he sat up in his bed breathing heavily. Sam blinked as he tried to bring himself out of the state of fear he had been in. "Hey Jack, is everything okay?" Sam asked finding his words.

"I'm fine," Jack said with a frown not liking how Sam just brushed off the fact he was in emotional distress. "Are you okay? You were having a nightmare." Jack said with a frown. He didn't know how to help but maybe giving support could at least bring Sam some comfort.

"Me?" Sam questioned dumbly as he rubbed his face. He was trying to keep himself of his head. "I'm fine," he lied with a tight smile.

Sam Winchester had not been fine in a long time. Saying he was fine just came out automatically though. He would grin and say 'I'm fine' without really meaning it because it was better than facing the reality that he wasn't. Sam was still traumatized from hell. Sam was still messed up from demon blood. Sam was still hurt that his brother had become a demon. Sam was terrified he was going to lose everything because that had been his whole life for a very long time. Every time the universe could strip something away from Sam, it chose to. It was a miserable life knowing you could never be happy. You would never get to go to law school or have the girl of your dreams. Your end wasn't happy, but it was bloody.

Jack nodded his head slightly, he didn't think Sam was fine, but he knew not to question it. That was Dean's job, Jack could only offer support. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked awkwardly as he rubbed his left arm.

Sam smiled at his son's attempt to make him feel comfortable. "Not really," Sam said with a tight smile. "Talking about the past isn't going to make it any better."

"No," Jack agreed with a tilt of his head as he pulled up a chair to sit by Sam's bed side as the taller man stretched his long limbs out into a better position. "But it can make you feel better. You were the one who told me not to bottle everything up." Jack pointed out with a shake of his head.

Sam snorted in amusement, why was his kid so smart? "You're right, I did say that. But, Jack, you don't want to hear about it. You really don't, I have seen some messed up shit." Sam informed his son, his hazel eyes looking at Jack in earnest. "It's better if you don't know."

Jack shook his head, Sam would never understand how he felt. Sam would never understand that Jack could handle the truth. "Sam, you, Dean and Cas try to protect me, but you can't," Jack informed his Dad for the hundredth time. "No one can protect me because I am the son of Lucifer. I'm going to have to deal with messed up shit all the time, and I've already have." Jack said with a shake of his head.

Sam sighed running a hand through his hair. He knew Jack was right. He knew Jack could handle the truth. But did he want to give Jack the truth? Did he want to take such a fragile thing and snap it's neck just because it was asking? Sam wasn't sure. "You're right, we can't protect you." Sam agreed with Jack much to his surprise. "I think we often forget that, because we care about you." Sam said with a tight smile. "My nightmare was about Lucifer and my time down in the cage with him."

Jack took this in with a blink and a shake of his head as he focused. He was not expecting Sam to be so open so quickly. It usually took more of a fight to get Sam to talk about anything personal about himself. "Okay," Jack said with a nod of his head as he listened.

"I was down in hell with Lucifer for over a year. Lucifer got bored very easily so he used me as his entertainment." Sam explained looking down at his hands before looking back at Jack. "His idea of entertainment is not my idea of entertainment. He liked to tear me apart in every way he could. He found it…therapeutic." Sam said bitterly as he looked up at Jack with a sigh. "Tonight, I dreamed about Lucifer having Dean take me apart limb by limb, and Dean telling me how much of a monster I was."

Jack listened with a disturbed frown. He knew his biological Dad wasn't a very good person. He had heard it all before, but he didn't know how bad Lucifer actually was. Sure, he knew he was the devil, but he didn't really understand what the devil did. He knew he had done damage to Sam because he would have his little episodes every few months, but that? Jack didn't know Lucifer would do that. Little did he know, Lucifer could get a lot worse. This was a tame nightmare compared to some of the others Sam had on a regular basis.

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly looking down at his hands feeling sorrow for Sam sweep through him. "I'm sorry he did that to you." Jack said before looking up at his father.

Sam shook his head, he could see the wheels turning in Jack's head, but he let them turn. The kid needed room to think and process and Sam was happy to give that to him. "I appreciate that," Sam said reaching out and ruffling Jack's hair. "I'm sorry I woke you up. You should get back to bed now though, it's entirely too early for either of us to be up." Sam said looking over at the clock that read one a.m.

Jack sighed as he looked towards the door then back to Sam. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" Jack asked biting his lip. He didn't want to leave his Dad alone especially knowing what he knew now.

Sam blinked in surprise but nodded his head. "Sure, you can sleep in here tonight." Sam agreed as he threw Jack a pillow and a blanket for him to sleep on the floor with.

Jack really didn't mind sleeping on the floor even though it was hard. Usually they had a sleeping bag for him but tonight was impromptu, so he was making do with what he had. "Goodnight, Sam." Jack said lying down on the floor with his head on the pillow.

Sam looked over at his son briefly before then looking up at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Jack." Sam echoed as he closed his eyes. "I love you."


	63. Frick and Frack

**Hey guys :) This is another short one, sorry XD I slept way longer than I thought I would today. I slept well into the afternoon so I didn't have much time to write. I hope you guys like this. Thank you for all your support. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack had finally weighed all three of his Dads down. The war between all of them had been going on well over a month, and Jack was finally getting his way. It took forever having to clean the Bunker and trying to hide everything too disturbing to leave out. Some of the Bunker's items they could leave out because the twins thought Sam and Cas were big fantasy nerds.

Today was the day the twins were going to get to come to the Bunker. Jack always felt so weird not being able to let the twins come to his house. He always had to go to the twins' place or meet them somewhere. Jack knew it had to be that way for the majority of the time, so the twins could be safe. He knew this life wasn't for the faint of heart and once the twins knew what was out there, they would never be able to forget it. That's why it had been such a fight to get his Dads to agree to let them come.

"What time is Frick and Frack supposed to get here?" Dean asked here as he passed Jack who was standing by the stairs of the Bunker waiting for the twins.

Dean's name for Fred and George was Frick and Frack because he thought they were absolutely insane. He had never met anyone who got into more trouble than Fred and George. He had a lot of respect for the two twins, well, he had was the key word. They decided it was a great idea to pour sugar into Baby's gas tank a few weeks ago when Dean was picking Jack from their house. Those twins were lucky Sam was with him or else he would have murdered the two of them right on the spot.

"Any minute now," Jack informed his Dad as he glanced up at the stairs as if willing a knock on the Bunker door to happen.

"You make sure and let them know my Baby is not to be touched. Understood?" Dean asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He didn't wait for a response because he knew Jack was well aware of the bloody face he would he be sporting if Frick and Frack did anything.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and the Twin tornado exploded onto the Bunker. Fred and George were wearing matching outfits just to confuse Cas, because they thought it was hilarious when he got that look on his face that made him look like he was pooping. They also had sugar packets in their pocket to taunt Dean with, and they had nothing on Sam yet. That would change today though.

"Hey, Jackaroo." Fred greeted his friend as Jack shut the door behind him and his brother. "Nice place you got here. A lot like Bruce Wayne's bat cave but with a lot more books." He observed as he climbed down the stairs with his brother.

"Yeah, look at that sweet table, Freddie." George said pointing to the Bunker table that had a map on it. "How does it work?"

"You don't need to know," a voice called over from the kitchen. It was Dean standing with Sam. "Because you're not going to touch it." Dean said giving the twins his no nonsense look, which only made them sport matching smirks.

"Hey Dean," Fred called out as George called out a hello to Sam.

"Dean," Jack called out to his father with a look that begged him to be nice. He knew Dean wasn't the twins' biggest fans, but he really wanted this to work out. Jack wanted to have friends, and the twins were good ones.

"Are you two thirsty?" Sam asked ever the polite one.

Sam liked the twins, mostly because they screwed with Dean. It was funny to him because he didn't have to do any work. All he had to do was watch the show and pop some popcorn.

"We're good Sam," George answered for the both of them before turning to Jack. "What are we going to do?"

"I can tell you what you're not going to do," Dean said stepping into the conversation before the twins could totally convince Jack to do something unorthodox. "You're not going to tear up the Bunker. You're not going to break things. You're not going to touch anything. Got it, Frick and Frack?"

"Aww, it's almost like he doesn't trust us, Georgie." Fred said giving his identical twin a smirk.

George gave Dean a proud look. "It's almost as if he's starting to learn." George said winking at Jack who had to stiffen a snicker.

"Alright," Dean said in his tone that said he did not find this cute or funny. Sam sure did, Dean was being talked down to by a bunch of nineteen-year-old kids. "Get out of my sight before I kick you out of the Bunker."

The twins gave him a wave before running off towards the hallway with Jack on their heels. It was almost if they weren't adults but young kids hanging out together on a play date. It was nice to see Jack being so wild and free even if it was at the misery of both Cas and Dean. Sam was smart enough to hide in his room and do work. Dean was too paranoid to hide somewhere because he thought the twins would manage to blow the place up. They didn't blow up the place, but they did get ahold of paint and decided they were going to give the place a little color. They were lucky it was Cas who found them, not Dean.

Jack loved having his friends over, it made him feel normal. He wasn't the son of Lucifer, he was just Jack Winchester having a good time with some friends. He wasn't out of place for once in his life and it was soothing. If only he could have that forever, but he knew better than to think that was even a possibility especially knowing who his family was.

"Thanks for coming," Jack said a few hours later as he walked the twins up to the front door, so they could take their leave.

"Thanks for having us," the twins said at the same time and gave each other a grin as they caught Cas's constipated face from down the steps.

"See you in a few days, Jackaroo." Fred said giving his friend a wave as they left, and Jack shut the door behind them.

"Are they gone?" Sam asked as he walked out to stand by his brother at the foot of the stairs as Jack came down the stairs.

"They're gone," Jack assured his tallest father. Sam seemed to look more at ease at that response. He also seemed happy that the Bunker hadn't been totally torn to shreds. There were some things knocked over and the twins broke a vase playing catch with it, but it was better than what could have happened.

"Frick and Frack are never coming back," Dean informed Jack as he walked into the kitchen. The rest of the family followed. It was close to dinner time and everyone, but Cas needed to fill their bellies. "They're a nightmare. I feel bad for their poor parents. How do they even breathe without worrying something is going to blow up," Dean said as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer and held it out to Sam.

"I don't know Dean," Sam chuckled, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Do they remind you of anyone?" Sam said referring to Dean himself. Dean acted a lot like those two, but he just didn't have enough time or the luxury of pulling such huge stunts.

Dean shook his head in an insulted manner. "I am nothing like them." Dean said in disgust. He turned and looked over at Cas. "Cas, help me out here."

Cas simply shrugged his shoulders. "You share a lot of traits Fred and George do. There is just two of them and one of you." Cas told him, and Dean gave him a look that told him he was dead to him in this moment.

"Jack?" Dean asked his last hope. Jack simply shrugged knowing better than to answer. "Well, if they are really like me, which they are not." Dean said giving Sam a look that dared him to open his big mouth. "Then they are friggin' awesome." He said as he opened his beer and took a long swig. He needed it after the day they just had.


	64. Battle Scars

**Hey guys :) This is a hurt/comfort fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER TWENTY THOUSAND VIEWS. This story has been up for only two-three months, that is amazing. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support. You guys are awesome and deserve all the love in the world. I hope you like this. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack burst into his Dads motel room with Casey bleeding in his arms. The two of them had been on a hunt together, it was their first one as partners, and their supposed to be monster was actually a human. A human who ripped people apart and who wanted to rip Casey and Jack apart in the small Maine town.

"Help, they shot Casey." Jack said with his eyes wide with panic. He looked down at his friend with a worried expression on his face. "Case, you've got to stay awake." He said trying to keep Casey's glazed eyes on him.

"Don't worry, Blue Eyes." Casey said with a smile on her face as if she was accepting her fate or she just didn't care. "It's just a scratch." She said as she coughed and winced as she looked down at the bleeding bullet wound in her stomach.

Dean's head jerked up looking at a bleeding Casey in Jack's arms. He forced himself to stay calm as he and Sam leapt into action. They had to get the bullet out before Cas could heal her and Cas wasn't here at the moment. There were more pressing matters and one of those was making sure a few hunters in the field didn't die.

Sam cleared off the table quickly as Dean grabbed gauzes, whiskey, needle and thread, and bandages. The brothers had been through this before with each other, and they knew exactly what to do.

"Lay her down on the table," Dean barked out at his son. He knew he needed to act fast.

Jack rushed to obey as he gently laid Casey down as Sam stuck a pillow beneath her head. Her breathing was rugged, and Jack could feel his heart pounding, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Casey. She was his best friend. She was the only one who understood him. They were bound together by this life and he would not let her die. She took the bullet for him. She pushed him out of the way when the guy was about to shoot him in the middle of the warehouse. She saved him, otherwise he would be the one on that table not her.

"Casey, I need you to keep your eyes open, kiddo. You have to stay with us," Dean said as he pulled up her shirt that was clinging to her with the makeshift bandage Jack made.

Casey smiled at Dean lazily, her hazel eyes were glazed over as if she couldn't feel pain anymore. Jack knew that wasn't a good sign. "I'm right here, Dean-o." Casey said as she coughed lightly.

"Jack, hold her hand." Sam demanded of his son. He shook his head as he got his hair out of his face. He was going to have to do the detailed work. "This is going to hurt. Dean," Sam said nodding to his brother.

Jack knew what was coming next when Dean forced the whiskey bottle between Casey's lips and had her drink some of it. He knew he was going to have to listen to Casey in even more pain as Sam grabbed the tweezers. Jack grabbed Casey's hand and forced himself to look at her, so she wouldn't look at the next part. He braced himself as Dean poured some of the whiskey onto the tweezers Sam was about to stick into Casey.

"Don't think about it, Case." Jack said, but he was saying it mainly for himself. "There was one time where I was hanging out with the twins," Jack said launching into a story. He was going to try to distract her from the pain, but he knew it was going to be very painful. He had to keep her awake. "And we were at their house. The twins thought it would be a great idea to set a trap for Sam and Dean, I told them it was a terrible idea, but do they ever listen?" Jack asked with a false smile as Casey arched her back in pain and Dean had to hold her body down.

Casey squeezed Jack's hand and held on for her life. Her hazel eyes watched Jack's blue ones trying to get lost in the story. "So, we set the trap. There's a balcony that overlooks the porch at their house, so we filled up a bucket with soda and another with feathers. We thought it was Dean who we were waiting for, but really Cas came and picked me up."

Jack couldn't stand to see the tears in her eyes as Sam yanked out the bullet and grabbed the needle Dean had threaded. They just had a little longer to go. "Hurry the hell up, Sam." Dean snapped at his little brother as he held down Casey. He looked down at the girl. "Hang in there, kid. Just listen to the story about Frick and Frack." Dean said causing her to laugh a little and cry a little more in pain.

"I'm trying," Sam snapped at his brother as he dipped the needle into the whiskey and turned to the hole in Casey's stomach.

Jack shook his head, he knew Sam and Dean's harsh words with each other weren't helping the situations. "Cas was not happy to say the least. He looked great covered in feathers and soda we stole from the fridge, though. The ride home was really awkward." Jack laughed softly as Sam finished up sewing the small, but deep, hole in Casey's stomach up.

"Alright Casey," Sam said as he backed away, so Dean could put on the gauzes and wrap it. "The worst part is over. The bullet is out, and the stitches are in place. Dean just has to bandage it up." Sam said helping her sit up, so his brother could help wrap the girl's body.

Jack let go of Casey's hand and a pained expression came across his face as he watched her get wrapped. After the brothers were finished Casey turned to them. "Thank you," she said before clearing her throat gently Sam helped her down. "Can I have a moment alone with Jack?"

The brothers looked at one another before Sam shrugged. "Sure," he said as he grabbed his coat. "Dean and I will grab some food for us all." Sam said, he wanted to talk to Dean. They needed to rethink letting the two of them going on hunts alone together.

As soon as the door swung shut, Jack turned to Casey who had shed her shirt and was reaching for one that was blood stained in her sports bra. "Casey…I'm-"

"Shut up before I kick your ass," Casey snorted at her friend as she tugged on a blue shirt from her bag. "And this is not your fault, so get that stupid look off of your face." She said giving him a pointed look.

Jack shook his head at his friend, how could she not see? "Yes, it was my fault, you took that bullet for me." Jack said looking down at his hands. Even without his powers he kept hurting people. "I got you hurt."

"Would you stop it with the dramatics?" Casey said with a roll of her eyes as she came over to her best friend. "Look at me," Casey said grabbing Jack's chin and making him look her in the eye. "I am fine, a little scratched up and I will have a scar, but I'm fine. I chose to save your wimp ass because you're my best friend. So, quit it with the Winchester, blame yourself, bull crap. Because it's not going to help, we took an L today but that doesn't mean we have to tomorrow." She said with a smile at him.

Jack sighed as he gently pulled her into a hug. "I just don't want to lose you," he said backing up after he hugged her lightly, he didn't want to hurt her. "When people get close to me, they tend to get killed."

Casey rolled her eyes once again. "So? Whenever you're in a ten-mile-radius of the twins something blows up. Whenever you meet another hunter, you're twice as likely to die because you know they exist and they know you exist." Casey said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Life is way too damn short in our line of work to be dwelling on death and the likelihood that we could die tomorrow." Casey sighed shaking her head. "All we have are the moments we are given. We can't all cheat Death like your parents. Or annoy the Empty into putting us back on earth like Cas. Or go to heaven and come back. Sometimes, all we have is one life."

Jack let the information that his friend said sink in. She was telling him not to care about the possibility of dying. How could he not though? He wanted to live, and he knew other people wanted to live too. That just wasn't an instinct he could turn off and Sam and Dean taught him you did everything you could to keep your family alive. Casey might be okay with dying tomorrow, but he sure wasn't okay with letting her die.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jack settled on saying with a shrug of his shoulders. He could work on his guilt with what happened after they parted ways. He decided to lighten the mood slightly. "How do you think Dean is going to tell Talia you got shot without dying himself?"

Casey snorted in laughter. "Oh, Talia's going to be pissed. She won't be angry enough to kill him, she'll probably break his nose, but death comes when he annoys her." Casey said referring to the mother who tolerated Dean for the least amount of time. "She'll be thankful that you guys were there to take care of me. So will Shelia, and after what happened with Ben, I think they'll let this go." She said with a sigh as she shrugged off her dirty jeans and collapsed on the bed.

"Goodnight, Case." Jack said in amusement seeing his friend had decided to settle in and not wait for food to come back.

"See you in the morning, Blue Eyes." Casey said with a yawn as she turned over and got under the covers. "Don't be too hard on yourself."


	65. Dad Of The Year

**Hey guys, :) So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been SUPPPERRR busy. I hope you like this though. XD Thanks for your continued support. Enjoy :) -Lola**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Dean moaned as he watched Frick and Frack jump on the hotel room bed with Jack sitting on one beside them.

The twins had invited Jack to take a trip but there was going to be no adult. Dean was not letting his son go parade around with the pyro twins and get arrested again. He knew Jack was more than capable of looking out for himself but that didn't make him sleep better at night. So, here he was, standing in a hotel room with three hyper active young adults making sure they didn't blow each other.

The four of them were in Florida and they were staying at a resort paid for by the twins' parents. The twins' parents were often gone on business trips and to bribe Fred and George into behaving they would purchase things like a weekend stay at a beach resort or a ski trip. Dean thought they were lucky sons of a bitches and he felt bad for them and the hotel.

Dean knew what it was like to have your parents gone all the time, with one dead and the other gone for weeks at a time during childhood it was lonely. He never had a home or a place to call 'his' besides Baby. The twins had a home, but they didn't have loving parents. From what Jack had said, that was the reason the twins started acting out. Now though, the twins were too set in their ways and destroying everything in their path. It was hard to tolerate them, but Dean did because he knew that Jack was the only true form of family the two of them had.

"It'll be alright Dean," Jack called over from his spot on the plushy bed with a smile.

The hotel suite was beautiful there were three small rooms in it and one main room. The biggest one, the twins gave to Dean because they knew that was a good way to bribe him into staying out of the way as they lit the place on fire. Dean knew better than to let his guard down. but he gladly took the King sized bed. The twins and Jack had piled into one of the other rooms leaving the third one vacant. The twins had dragged the queen sized bed into the room and they just made a huge bed so all of them could share.

"Yeah, come on, Dean-o." Fred called with a toothy smile as he finished his bouncing episode at the same time as George and they both took their seats on either side of Jack. "It will be fun." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean gave Fred a look before turning to all three of the boys. "Here are the rules: don't cause any lasting damage. Don't get arrested. Don't set anything on fire," Dean said giving a very obvious look at George who was going through a little bit of a pyro stage this last month. "Don't put yourself in a position where you could get into serious danger. Don't steal ANYTHING even if it's lying out in the open on a table, if it's not yours, don't touch it." Dean said, now shooting a look over at Fred who had been going through a klepto phase to balance out George's pyro phase.

What Dean had noticed is that when one twin acted up the other did. The twins had an uncanny way of mimicking one another even if it was for a short period of time. They were so connected, and Dean thought they had to be that way. The two of them had suffered a lot of neglect, and he knew that it was to protect themselves. Dean still wanted to kick their asses half the time or lock them in the Bunker armory, so they couldn't do any damage, but he did have a soft spot for them.

"Don't," Dean said turning to his own son he was very impressionable and let the twins get him into trouble. "Let Frick and Frack get you into trouble. I know you can make your own choices and you are smart enough to know when something is a bad idea. You will not like the consequences if you do not use your brain." Dean said giving his son a serious look with his green eyes.

Dean was glad Jack had friends even if they were messed up, trouble makers. He would rather them be true friends then that girl Rose who manipulated the hell out of him. His favorite of Jack's three friends was Casey because she was not a trouble maker. She had a mouth on her, but most hunter's kids do. Dean knew he did. Not with his father, he was too smart for that, but with other hunters who pissed him off. Dean knew most of the time he was lucky he hadn't died sooner.

"Now," Dean said turning to all three of them. By this point, the twins had checked out and were having their own conversation in twin speak which staring at each other and wiggling their eyebrows from across Jack. Dean rolled his eyes as he went over and slapped Frick and Frack on the back of their heads.

"Hey," Fred and George said at the same time with a grin as they rubbed the back of their heads. Dean knew they would get him back later.

"Pay attention or so help me, I will tie you to the bed and will not let you out of the room until the checkout date," Dean said, his green eyes burning into the twins as if threatening to burn them alive with his eyes. Of course, that would have little effect on the two of them.

"I didn't know he was kinky, Freddie." George called to his brother with a smirk.

"Yeah, Jack, did you know Dean-o was kinky?" Fred hooted with a grin, Dean just gave them more material. "Do you think he was the one tying down or being tied down?" Fred called across to his twin as Jack laughed uncomfortably.

"Alright, that's enough." Dean said with a roll of his eyes and a scowl. He knew he shouldn't have gone that route, because the twins were the twins. "Do you want to hear me blab any longer? No sweat off my back, but I know you three want to cause chaos and ruin other people's days." Dean said dryly with a shrug.

"He thinks so low of us, Freddie." George said grinning at his twin and looking at Jack with a smile.

"He's not wrong though," Jack jumped into the conversation before turning to Fred who was about to reply when Dean made a noise for all of them to shut up.

"Okay, we're done with this Stooges." Dean said and got strange looks from all three. He simply shook his head, kids didn't watch cartoons these days. "I'm going to finish the rules and then I'm going to stay in my room in work. I don't want hotel management to call me. So don't make them call me or I will," Dean said looking in their eyes one by one. "Make it very unpleasant for you. Do you got that?" Dean asked the three of them.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Jack. It was as if the three of them were talking about a treaty they were about to sign but mentally. "Alright," Fred answered for the group.

Dean hummed his approval before clearing his throat to continue. "Now, I don't care if you drink. Just don't get totally wasted that it draws attention to you. Make sure to have your cellphones on at all times. That's it. That's all I have, now you may leave and leave me alone." Dean said as the twins burst up and Jack followed them out.

Dean watched the three of them pile out the door before he rubbed his face with a sigh. "This is going to be a long weekend."


	66. The Righteous Man

**WARNING: CORORAL PUNISHMENT**

 **Hey guys :) This is the much requested part two. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the support, you guys are awesome. Enjoy -Lola**

Dean had a sinking feeling in his stomach when things were far too quiet in the hotel. He had been walking around and marveling at how the twins' parents could afford a place like this. There were fancy pools, chicks, food, and all sorts of other crap, but there was nothing screaming. No hotel manager came stomping with two identical twins and one Nephilim behind them. No hotel guest was screaming fire or that something was stolen. Things were quiet…way too quiet.

That's what led Dean to walk out to the outside pool that led up to the hotel beach. The flooring was cool, white, tile and there was a bridge over the pool that had a bar. He was so going to spend some time there.

Dean looked into the water to see if he could see the twins and Jack splashing around but he didn't see them, he saw a bunch of other children. That thought didn't comfort Dean in the least, because he felt as if there was a big problem about to happen. Maybe he was just paranoid but with the Three Stooges, there was no telling what trouble they had found themselves in.

Dean turned towards the beach, there was a white bridge that led down to the beach. On the bridge there was a crowd of people and he heard a voice that strangely sounded like Fred. So, he let that be his guide as he pushed through people to see what his three idiots were up to.

If Dean hadn't been so shocked, he would have laughed. Fred was talking and gathering people around while Jack and George were dressed up in costumes. George was dressed as Batman and Jack was dressed as Robin. Where did they find the costumes? Dean didn't even want to know. He just knew there was a baseball cap sitting right by Fred's feet that had a lot of bills in it.

Dean watched as Jack and George posed with a little boy who was in awe while standing in front of the two "superheroes" more like "super dorks" in Dean's opinion.

"Come get your photo with the real Batman and Robin," Fred called out to people walking by with a charming grin. The more extroverted of the twins was in his element.

A little girl with an ice cream cone pushed past the scene to get to the beach. "They're not the real Batman and Robin. Batman's older," she called as she moved past, she didn't stop moving even when Fred called off after her.

He then turned back to his captivated crowd with a charming smirk. "Non-believers are all around us, but superheroes are real. I can promise you, that's why we're here and taking…er…donations." Fred quickly rebounded from his second of hesitation as Jack stretched his muscles with a masked grin. "To help the superhero community."

Dean rolled his eyes, the three musketeers were conning people. He knew Fred and George had enough money so that's why he pulled out his Fed badge and made his way to the front. "Alright, party's over." Dean said, and people quickly dispersed as Dean turned to the three of them. "What the hell are you three doing?"

"Nice badge," George said with a grin, and Dean gave him a look that told him to shut up before he made him. Luckily, Fred soon took Dean's attention away.

"What does it look like, Dean-o?" Fred replied as he picked up the hat that held all of the cash they had 'earned' from their little scam. "We're making money and making people happy." Fred said grinning over at his brother.

"We're staying out of trouble, Dean." George informed the man with a grin as he took off his Batman mask while Jack yanked off his Robin one. "We're charging ten bucks per photo for people who want to take photos with their favorite superheroes." George explained with a smirk. "Now is that so bad?"

"Yeah Dean," Jack added with a grin in his father's direction. This was really fun. Acting like someone else was easy for Jack, because he wanted to forget himself for a while. "We even look the part."

"You are way too young to play Batman," Dean told George before turning to Jack. "You actually make an alright Robin." Jack beamed at his Dad. "I still wouldn't pay you idiots a penny to take a photo with you two dressed up like that, though." Dean snorted in annoyance. As he looked at the overflowing hat with all of the cash the three of them had collected. "What are you even going to do with all that money?"

Fred and George looked at each other with matching smiles before looking back at Jack. "We're going to go to an event," Fred told Dean with a shrug of his shoulders. "We're staying out of trouble, we know, blah blah, rules, blah blah." Fred said doing his best Dean impression. "Let's go."

Dean watched as the twins ran past him and Jack followed. That did not make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel a whole lot worse because something was going to happen tonight, Dean just knew it.

Dean wasn't disappointed. Hotel management dragged up the three young adults to the suite. The hotel manager enlightened Dean with a terrific story about how the twins and Jack had snuck into a private party and had caused some damages. Luckily, the twins and Jack had made so much money tonight they could help pay it off.

Dean had sent the twins off into the other room leaving him and his son in the main room. Jack was sitting on the couch with his hands fidgeting. He knew he was in trouble. "What were you thinking?" Dean scolded as he paced to one end of the room to the other like a tiger in a cage. "What was the one rule I directed at you?" Dean asked his son.

Jack gulped, he knew that he shouldn't have gone to that party with the twins. Especially since it was for important people and not for three teenagers looking to cause trouble. Dean had told them not to get seen by hotel management, but yet they did the exact opposite. Jack knew he deserved to get his hide tanned and he knew Dean was going to deliver. He was embarrassed the twins were going to hear but hopefully Dean had scared them enough with his yelling they wouldn't come out or say anything.

"Not to get into a crazy situation with the twins that gets me in trouble?" Jack supplied with an innocent smile as if trying to soften Dean up. He knew it wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot, right?

Dean nodded his approval, he knew Jack knew the rule, but he wanted to make sure he knew before he was harsh with him. "So, let me get this straight," Dean said as he ran through the normal routine of the punishment. "You first conned people today which really was kind of funny," Dean assured Jack with a small smile that he found that funny and was not going to count it into the offense. "And you decided to sneak into a party with Frick and Frack and be the diversion while Frack began to pick people's pockets as a prank?"

Jack winced, yeah, that sounded really bad when it came out of Dean's mouth. He knew shouldn't steal, especially when his Dads had taught him better ways than that. He should have thought it through instead of taking things into his own hands like he always did.

"Yes sir," Jack said as he looked down at his hands with a look of guilt. He knew he deserved what was coming and he knew it was going to be harsh.

Dean nodded his head and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm disappointed in you and angry, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You look like someone killed your puppy, kid." Dean said as Jack gave him a gentle, but uncomfortable smile. "Remember, you get spanked and then maybe grounded or something, and then clean slate. I'm not going to be mad forever."

Jack nodded his head as looked up at Dean. He hated disappointing his Dad. "Yes sir," Jack said as he began to tug his pants down knowing it was better that he complied than resisted.

Dean sat down on the couch and Jack leaned over his lap. Dean put his hand on the small of Jack's back with a sigh. "Alright Jack, I going to give you fifteen with my hand and ten with the belt because you really put yourself in danger. You could have been arrested." Dean said with a sigh. "I can't let that go lightly, kid. You know I hate doing this." Dean said the guilt seeping through him.

"I know," Jack said quietly. "But I deserve it. I was stupid, and you always tell me to think for myself, but I let other people think for me."

Dean sighed again, he hated this, but it had to happen. This always set Jack straight and Dean knew this was the only thing that worked. "Alright kid. You know the rules, no kicking and no trying to get away. I could really hurt you by accident. You can be as loud as you want, I have the TV on for Frick and Frack." Dean assured his son, so he wouldn't be embarrassed. "And after it's done, it's done, we move on."

"Yes sir," Jack said as he held onto Dean's leg knowing he would need it for support.

Dean began the spanking swiftly delivering blows to each side of Jack. He didn't hit too hard, because the goal wasn't to hurt but to teach. He was quick with the blows and listened for any signs of too much discomfort. He then silently had Jack stand up and lay over the arm of the couch. He undid his belt and saw Jack tense up.

"It hurts more if you don't relax." Dean said gently to the older teen who had tears running down his face. "I know it's hard and I know it hurts. My Dad did this to me, but we're doing it." Dean said trying to harden himself up.

Dean couldn't tell who this spanking was more painful for, Jack or himself? He hated having to punish Jack, and with his friends right in the other room. He knew this couldn't wait. He knew behaviors had to be corrected as soon as they happened, at least, according to Sammy. He rubbed a hand over his face as he watched Jack force the tension out of his body.

Dean quickly delivered ten blows with the belt and had to block out Jack's sounds of distress with the last one. As soon as it was over, Dean settled himself on the couch and waited for Jack to come over to him. He knew Jack would need some time before he was ready to be comforted and Dean was willing to give it to him.

"You did really good," Dean said as Jack came over and sat right beside Dean. The boy's cries wracked his body. Dean gently pulled him close to comfort him and to help calm him down. "It's all over now, you did it." Dean praised him.

Jack cried into Dean's shirt, he knew he was forgiven but that didn't make him feel any less guilty for worrying Dean. He knew Dean had enough problems. "I'm so sorry Dean," Jack blubbered into his shirt. "I'm a terrible person, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey," Dean said leaning the boy away from his shirt, so he could look him in the eye. "You're not a terrible person. You're a good person who just made a mistake. So, don't talk like that. I'm not good with this chick flick horse shit, so save it for Sammy, alright?" Dean said as he messed up Jack's hair.

Jack laughed lightly as he began to calm down. It was nice that Dean never changed. Dean was always the one Jack could count on when everything else failed because his behavior was predictable. He was the Righteous Man. He was the one who had saved the world and almost ended it. Jack didn't know what he would do without him.


	67. Let's Go

**Hey guys! It's been forever since I've updated! Sorry! So, a lot of times I don't use numbers or exclamation points because my keyboard at home is shit. This is the school computer I'm using. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and supporting! Hoping to have another update out tomorrow! So this is a little off canon but still on canon? Idk. I hope you guys like it anyway! Enjoy! -Lola**

"And that's when I became me again," Jack explained to Casey as they sat on his bed in the Bunker.

Jack's Dads were more than just a little bit worried about him. He had literally forced Michael out of Rowena, crushed him, and took his grace. How much of Jack's soul was burned off in the process? They didn't know, what they did know was that Jack had all of his powers back. He was a full, fledged Nephilim again and that was terrifying because it came at a great cost. That's one of the main reasons Casey was here, his Dads didn't want him going on hunts nor did they want him staying alone. Casey was acting as a "babysitter" but she didn't know that. Well, not until now.

Casey blew out a breath as she took in the whole story. It sounded like Jack had one hell of a year and half of those things he hadn't let her know about. She shook her head, now was not the time to make things about her. They could duke out the details later.

"Shit," she breathed in roughly. How was she supposed to reply to that? "You saved Dean-o, though? And got your powers back?" Casey asked him with a concerned expression.

Jack nodded his head with a small smile. "Yeah, I got my wings back and everything. Everything is as it was before Lucifer stole my grace the first time. I don't know how or why Michael's grace took to me and Gabriel's didn't, maybe because Michael turned the tables and became like Lucifer? I don't know," Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm just glad I have it back. I can be useful again and not have to do training or things the human way. I can stick with what I'm good at." Jack said with a relieved smile.

Casey sighed, half of her wished he didn't get his powers back because he would have to find out how to accept himself without them. She thought he was finally going to accept himself, but of course, that didn't happen. Jack was a Winchester through and through, he was stubborn and it worried her. She knew Sam, Dean, and Cas were good parents but they get involved in half cooked plans all the time, she just didn't want to see her friend die.

"You were a good hunter even without your powers." Casey assured him with a roll of her eyes as if trying to play off the fact she was concerned. "What you were bad at and still are bad at even with your powers, is playing cards. You let me con you every time." Casey said quickly changing the subject before Jack could protest.

Unfortunately, the two of them spent way too much time together so he knew exactly when she was trying to avoid a conversation. "Nice try, Case." Jack said with a shake of his head. "You know you will never change my mind so you don't even try." He said with a shrug.

Casey shook her head at his dramatics. "I tried Jack, I tried really hard, but you're too stubborn and self loathing to see what I see." Casey said, her hazel eyes narrowing as she watched him. "You can't see the good, crazy, stubborn, hunter that I see under that angel bullshit. So what you lost your powers? They were just a very small part of you, they don't make up your personality. Yet, you act if those powers mean life or death." She sighed with a shake of her head.

Jack bit his lip, because Casey simply did not understand. How could she? She didn't have grace, she wasn't born half angel. It all seemed simple to her, but to Jack it wasn't. His grace was what tethered him, it made him important to a cause.

"Case," Jack sighed unsure how to tell her that his grace was a huge part of him. He had tried, and she fought him. They fought about very few things, but the grace thing was a very sensitive subject.

"Don't Jack," Casey warned her best friend, their eyes communicated silently. "We're not going to change each other's minds. So let's drop it, alright? I can still kick your ass even with those wings of yours." She said trying to lighten things up.

Jack rolled his eyes as he made his eyes flash amber and unfurled his wings. "You mean these wings?" He asked Casey as she scrambled back in surprise.

Casey had never seen Jack's wings before, and she was memorized. Once she got over the first swallows of surprise she got closer to his wings. She looked up at him as if asking for permission to touch them, of course, Jack gave her the go ahead with a nod of his head. She ran her fingers over the jet black feathers with care, she was very gentle so she wouldn't loosen any feathers or anything.

"They're beautiful." She breathed out softly as she leaned back from Jack as he put his wings back wherever the hell he hid them. Casey didn't even pretend to know how Jack's biology worked.

Jack grinned at her lightly. "Thanks," Jack said as his stomach rumbled. "Are you hungry? I am, I think Dean left us some money in the kitchen. If not, I know where he keeps his emergency stash. Come on," Jack said as he got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen.

Casey looked after him in shock and a small smile crossed her face with a shake of her head. "One point for you, Blue Eyes. One point for you," Casey said going after her winged companion.

Casey went into the kitchen with Jack as he pawed through an envelope with his name on it. She sat down on the counter watching her best friend. From the outside he looked so...normal, but on the inside he was anything but. There was a storm inside of Jack and it was constantly swirling, she worried for him because she knew he lived in a delicate state of balance. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Dean left us with $100 for the week," Jack said giving his friend a victorious smile. "That'll be plenty to go to the diner. A lot of times they give Sam, Dean, Cas, and I free stuff anyway. Dean says it's because half the wait staff wants to sleep with him. Sam says Dean's a perv." Jack recited the memory with a fond smile. He loved his family. What would he ever do without them?

"Sweet," Casey said yanking the envelope from him as she began looking at the twenties stacked in there. "Let's go, we could maybe catch a movie too. I saw a sign that said movies were half off today." She said as she moved some of her hair out of her way.

"Cool!" Jack said with an excited grin. It had been a while since he had done something normal and non hunting related with someone who he didn't have to be careful around. Fred and George were great, but they weren't hunter's kids. Who was Jack to take their innocence to the big, the bad, and the ugly away? It wasn't his place. "Let's go!"


	68. Stairway To Heaven

**Hey guys! So this is a fluffy one! I hope you all like it! Thanks for the reviews, support, and everything in between! Enjoy! -Lola**

"Do you need some pointers?" Dean asked as he leaned against the doorway of his son's room.

Jack was dressed in a nice tux with a bow tie he was struggling to tie. He was going to an event with the twins because their parents absolutely adore Jack. They weren't around much, but they thought Jack was the best influence of Frick and Frack. So, Jack and his little group were going to some benefit, Sam, Dean, and Cas were going as well. They were mostly going for damage control, and the free food. Dean wasn't exactly keen to spend a night of licking rich men's shoes, but he was keen to eat their food. He loved the food that they served at these things.

Jack turned to Dean as he tried to cross the bow tie and tie it properly. "I think I've got it." He said with a determined bite of his lip. He was trying so hard to get his bow tie perfect.

Dean rolled his eyes as he came into the room and shoved Jack's hands away as he finished up his bow tie. "You'll get it some day, kid." Dean said grinning at his son. "We just don't have the time to wait until next year rolls around to let you get it."

Before Jack could reply, Sam popped his head into the room. "Come on guys, we're late." Sam said with a face that said he was right when he told them to get ready earlier.

"We're always late Sam," Dean replied to his bitch faced brother with a roll of his eyes. "Quit pouting and complaining." Dean looked at Jack who chuckled and gave him a small wink as Sam glared holes into Dean's back. "Where's Cas?"

"In the kitchen," Sam answered with a shrug. "I think he's trying to mentally prepare himself for tonight. The twins kind of stress him out and a whole formal event with the two of them probably sounds like hell to him."

Dean snorted with a shake of his head. "It's hell for all of us." Dean answered as he adjusted his cufflink and guided himself out Jack's room. "Let's go," Dean sighed as he started in the direction of the garage.

Jack walked behind Dean while Sam got Cas out of the kitchen. He knew the twins were difficult but they were good people overall, they had their perks. The twins had become like the brothers he never had, and he one day wanted to tell them everything. He wanted to tell them about who he really was. He wanted to show them his wings and show them what a trip flying could be. He wanted them to see him for who he was, just like Casey did. He knew that it was selfish, it wasn't fair of him to take their innocence away, but he wanted to be selfish for once. He was tired of being the one who had to sacrifice everything, that was part of wearing the Winchester name though. The Winchester name was a blessing and a curse because everything came with a price tag.

"This is a terrible idea," Castiel declared as they made their way to their spots in the Impala.

"That's our everyday life Cas," Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you're not wrong. This is not a good idea, but that's what makes it the best idea." Dean smirked as he started the car and sped out of the driveway.

"Hey Dean," Jack piped up from the backseat as he watched the town roll by. "Are we going to have to dance at this thing?"

Dean looked over at his brother, because he didn't know himself. All he knew was the twins parents invited all of the family and it would be rude not to attend. At least, that's what Sam begrudgingly said.

"Probably," Sam answered for Dean, he caught Jack's terrified gaze through the rear view mirror. "You don't have to dance though." Sam assured his son with a smile. "It'll probably be a bunch of older people dancing anyway."

Jack gulped, that did not soothe his nerves at all. "But what if there's a girl there?" Jack asked, and his Dads shared a look. Of course, that's what he was worried about. "And I don't know how to dance with her or anything. She'll think I'm an idiot." Jack said nervously.

Dean sighed as he pulled the car over. He was not going to have Jack blubbering in the backseat or trying to get out of the car all because of a dance. Dean stopped in the middle of nowhere, near a field. He pulled the car through the field into the middle of it, they weren't too far from the event so it wouldn't kill them to be a little later. They were also the Winchesters, when were they ever on time?

"Dean?" Cas questioned as he leaned forward. "What are we doing?"

Dean looked at Cas and then to Jack. "Everyone out of the car," Dean commanded and looked at his brother who made no move to do what he was told. "I said everyone, Sam." He glared at his brother warning him to get out on his own or he would force him to.

Sam gave Dean a look but got himself out of the vehicle because he knew his brother would punch him in the face. Sam was not in the mood to go to a fancy event with a bloody, bruised face.

"Alright," Dean said fishing around in his front seat as the three other men stood by the Impala. He found his Zeppelin mixtape and shoved it into the player. He then skipped around until he found Stairway To Heaven. "Here we go."

Sam snorted as he heard the song come pouring out of the speaker. "You're going to teach him to dance to Stairway To Heaven? Seriously, Dean?" Sam asked with a disapproving snort.

"Sam, what's the rule?" Dean said in a patronizing tone. He saw Cas smiling and Jack laughing gently as Sam crossed his arms. "Sam, what's the rule?" Dean asked his brother again with a little more edge.

Jack decided to pipe in with an excited little grin. "Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

Dean looked over at Jack in amusement. "Thanks Sammy, you're a lot shorter than the last time I saw you and your hair looks a lot better." Dean said reaching over and ruffling Jack's hair with a grin.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam grumbled but couldn't help the small grin that came onto his face. "Let's just get this done, we're going to be really, really late." He groaned, Sam hated being late. Sam hated being behind, but with Dean as a brother, he was always late and always behind.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Samantha." Dean said making a noise of disapproval as he turned to Cas. "Can you dance?"

Cas looked at him with a confused expression. "If you mean dance as in the classical sense, no. If you mean in the modern, any human who can shake their…" Cas gestured to his butt and his hips. "Can do it."

Sam let out a small spout of laughter while Jack just stared in confusion. Jack hadn't been out much, and he didn't know what Cas was talking about. Dean seemed to though, because he made a face and shook his head as if trying to get that image out of his head.

"Alright then, you'll be partners with Sam." Dean said gesturing for his brother to teach the angel. Sam rolled his eyes but he did what he was told. "Jack, you and I will be partners."

Jack looked nervous as he went over to Dean. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"Usually, the guy leads the dance. So, I'm going to lead and show you how to do it and then you're going to lead." Dean said as he began to walk Jack through a simple two step. "One, two, three, one, two, three," Dean counted off as he tried to get Jack to move in time.

Turns out, Jack wasn't that great of a dancer. He was kind of everywhere, and Dean was having a hard time getting him to move in time. Jack couldn't seem to comprehend he had to move with Dean and not against him. Dean tried to simplify the movements even further but Jack was still having a hard time so he threw that one out the window. They had been going at this for at least twenty minutes and he was rewinding Stairway To Heaven for the third time much to Sam's dismay.

"Alright, you know what?" Dean said guiding Jack's hands around his neck and then Dean put his hands around his waist. "Now sway," Dean instructed him, his patience running thin.

Jack looked at him funny but did as he was told. "Good," Dean sighed in relief, at least Jack wasn't completely hopeless. "Now, girls usually wrap their hands around the boy's neck and the boy usually wraps their hands around the girl's waist. That's all you need to know." Dean said breaking apart from Jack.

Sam and Cas had quit trying to dance a long time ago. Both of them were sitting on the edge of the Impala waiting for Jack and Dean to finish up.

"Can we go, now?" Sam questioned with a sigh and a headshake. He may or may not have filmed some of it and sent it to his Mom and to Jodi. He knew Dean would kill him if he found out.

Dean rolled his eyes as he got into the driver's seat. "If you stop bitching then, sure." Dean said as the three other men got into the car and they began driving towards the event.

They were more than half an hour late, but to Dean it was worth it. He had to help his son learn how to dance. That was important for him to know, especially with how awkward Jack was around girls. He needed at least something to keep them around besides his looks. Dean had to teach himself how to dance and how to talk to girls when he was younger because his Dad wasn't around and then he taught Sammy. He knew it was important for a boy to learn that from his Dad and Dean knew he was the only one who could teach that because the other two didn't have the best track record.

Dean pulled into the parking lot in front of a banquet/ballroom hall and parked the car. He sent Sam on ahead inside with Cas at his heels so they could find them a place to sit, hopefully near some not so old people. Dean looked over at Jack who had a small smile on his face. He came over to Dean and gave him a hug, Dean stood in surprise but hugged him back.

"Thanks for teaching me." Jack said letting go of his Dad and going towards the ballroom type place.

"No problem kid," Dean said softly, a small, proud smile crossed his lips as he followed him up to the building.


	69. Big Brothers

**Hey guys! Not sure what I think of this one, but let me know if you want a part 2! This is about the fam on a case dealing with someone not so different. I hope you like this! Thanks so much for all the support! Enjoy! -Lola**

Jack, Sam, Dean, and Cas were in a small Texas town just outside of Dallas. They were looking for a missing girl who was in foster care. Dean didn't understand why they were here, but Sam had a gut feeling and when Sam believed in something he would go after it full force. Dean really was hoping it wasn't a case because if it wasn't it was a good way to get Jack back into the saddle with hunting and questioning. Dean was pretty sure (with some other sources) that Jack still had a soul but it still wasn't comforting not knowing how much of his soul was left.

The Impala pulled up to a two story house that had more than six foster kids living in it with a husband and wife pair as the head. In Dean's opinion, there should not be that many foster kids shoved under one roof, but he wasn't CPS. He knew what it was like to raise a kid and it was hard, let alone 6 or 7. That was just crazy to him, the house was nice enough though. It even had a white picket fence around the peeling, pink painted house with its white roof. He got out of the car adjusting his suit.

He looked over at his brother. "What do we got?" Dean asked, he may have zoned out through some of Sam's reading of the case file.

Sam gave his brother a look but opened up the case file again. "Mia Hart, age thirteen, disappeared from school at 3:15 pm, right when the middle school releases its students. No one even saw her leave the building, no one has seen or heard from her. The last person who saw Mia was her teacher and that's when she was helping her with a math problem right before school let out at 3:12 pm. She left the classroom and that was it." Sam explained as he closed the file with a sigh.

Jack stepped into the brother's conversation. "Don't foster kids run away a lot?" He questioned with a tilt of his head in thought. "Could she have been unhappy and ran away?"

Sam shook his head with a sigh. "That's a good line of thinking, but no. Mia wouldn't run away, because her brother is in the foster home. He is the last of her family, and she wouldn't leave without him." Sam said as he reopened the case file and flipped to a page. "Nicholas Hart, age 17, goes by Nick, is her older brother. They survived a car crash when he was eight and have bounced around to a lot of foster homes because Nick kept getting into fights. They finally landed here, and things seemed to be going okay."

"Until now," Cas added darkly as he looked around the house with a guarded expression. "My people skills aren't perfect, but I don't think Nick will be happy to talk to us." Cas said looking at his friends with skepticism in his eyes.

"Oh he'll talk," Dean replied as he began walking up to the porch. "We're his only shot to finding his sister. Trust me, he'll talk."

Dean felt an uncanny connection to this case, maybe because he saw some of himself in Nick. Nick was the protective older brother of his geeky, awkward sister. Dean was the protective older brother of his geeky, awkward brother. They were a lot alike and it scared Dean because he kept imagining himself at this age and it was Sammy who had been taken. He would be tearing up the whole place to find him.

Sam knocked on the door and it was shortly answered by a plump woman who was wearing a long skirt, a blue blouse, and her blonde hair was up in a bun. Her blue eyes took in the collection of badges and ushered them inside.

"I'm so glad you Agents are here," she gushed with a relieved look in her eyes. "I'm Betty Anderson, and I'm sure you're here to talk to Nick." Mrs. Anderson ran a hand over her bun with a strained look on her face. "We had to look him down, for his own safety."

Dean and Sam shared a look before looking over at Jack and Cas. "Just point me and my partner," Sam gestured to himself to him and Dean. "In that direction, and Agents Carter and Briggs will take your statement." Sam told Mrs. Anderson with a nod to Jack and Cas.

Sam and Dean walked towards a door that led down to a basement. They opened it and walked down the stairs, both of them not sure what they would find. The basement was a spacious area with chairs, tables, and blankets all around. It seemed to be the home's media room. In the middle of the room, a boy was handcuffed to a chair. He had blood dripping from his nose and his dirty, dark brown hair was hanging loosely over his face.

"Sam, check his pulse." Dean ordered and his brother immediately complied.

Sam went over and put his finger on Nick's pulse point and when he did, Nick came to life as if someone electrocuted him. His golden eyes flashed in anger and confusion as Sam jumped away from him in surprise. "Who the hell are you?" Nick snapped at them as Sam and Dean watched him.

Nick was a sight for sore eyes, he had bruises up and down his body and cuts that seemed to be made with a pocket knife. It didn't look like Nick did it himself though, it looked like someone did it to him. Dean knew those cuts all too well, Nick went looking for a fight and he found himself one, and that fight was way out of his league. Dean knew he probably did it on purpose, and it was because of his sister. He would have done the same thing, hell, he did when Sammy ran away to Flagstaff. His Dad had his hide and not only because he let Sammy out of his sight but also because he stupidly got into a fight.

"I'm Sam," Sam spoke up as he took a seat as he tried to get more on Nick's level. Dean followed Sam's lead. "That's Dean," he said nodding over to his brother. "And we're here to help you."

"Oh, you're with CPS." Nick sneered his eyes hardening. "Fantastic, guess I'm going to a locked ward because 'I'm too dangerous' to be living here anymore. Well guess what? You and John can suck it, because until you find my sister I don't give two shits about what you think." Nick exploded, his anger radiated around the room.

Sam blinked in surprise and then looked over at Dean as if he was at a loss at how to perceive. "Look, kid," Dean started out and saw the fire come back into Nick's eyes. "Relax, we're FBI." Dean said holding his badge out for the skeptical teen to look at. "We're here about Mia."

Nick frowned for a second with a shake of his head. "What does the FBI care about a missing foster kid case?" Nick asked looking between the two brothers as if trying to figure out their angle. "Don't you have serial killers to catch?" He drawled out before he schooled his expression. "Unless you think she was taken by a serial killer."

"Wrong department," Sam said giving the boy a very tight smile. "We don't think she was taken by a serial killer. We just need to know somethings about her that might help find her." Sam said, and Nick seemed to relax a little. "Have you noticed any strange or new behavior lately from Mia or people around Mia?"

Nick gave him an odd look. "Define strange," he snorted, his sister was all types of strange.

Dean cleared his throat slightly as he jumped into the conversation. "New people in town, new friends, new hobbies that might not be…healthy?" Dean asked so Nick could catch his drift.

"Oh," Nick sighed as he tried to get himself more comfortable but it was hard in the handcuffs.

Sam felt pity for the boy and leaned over. "Hold on," Sam said as he produced a lock pick and carefully began to pick the handcuffs which quickly snapped off.

Nick rubbed his wrists and looked between the two of them with a smirk. "You're not your run of the mill FBI agents, are you?" He asked them carefully as he adjusted his position to make himself more comfortable.

"No," Sam answered with a tight smile. "We're not, but we're people who can help find your sister. We just need you to answer our questions, alright?" He asked him.

Nick nodded, he seemed more open to the conversation now. "So you wanted to know about new and strange?" Nick asked the two of them. Dean nodded his head as if urging the kid to go on. "Mia doesn't really do new, but she does do strange. She has Aspergers Syndrome. She got diagnosed when she was three, it's not a diagnoses anymore, but she was diagnosed before it changed over so she's grandfathered in. She has all these little strange routines, but nothing new. I would know, and no new friends, really, no friends." Nick sighed running a hand over his face.

"What's Aspergers?" Dean asked the tired kid. He didn't know much about anything except rock, the supernatural, food, and porn. Those things were what took up most of Dean's brain space.

Of course, Sam knew because Sam was a nerd. "Aspergers is a milder form of Autism. It's very rare in girls, and is an outdated diagnoses. It's all under Autism Spectrum Disorder now." Sam filled his brother in.

Nick nodded his head in agreement. "Mia has it hard, everything is so intense in her world. She does have an obsession with cars, every day after school I would walk her to the car dealership. The car guy, Kevin, is great. He's really patient with her as she has to quiz and check off all the cars he has sold that day." Nick said with a tired smile. "Maybe he saw her or something? I don't know, Kevin has this new employee who's kind of sketchy. Robert, I think is his name? Mia didn't like him, said he smelled weird or something." He said with a shake of his head. "The feeling was mutual, Robert would always look at Mia as if he hated her. I always watched him to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her. I always watch out for Mia." Nick said getting a little choked up.

Dean felt for the kid, he knew what it was like to look out for someone who meant the world to you. Nick and Mia were all each other had and all they would ever have if what Nick was saying was true. Dean always heard the phrase 'watch out for Sammy' and he knew Nick must have grown up with the phrase 'watch out for Mia'. Dean could see the exhaustion in Nick's eyes, he was constantly having to make sure his sister was functioning. He had to constantly look over his shoulder to make sure nothing was going to hurt her.

"Hey," Dean said leaning over to the boy. "I'm a big brother too, I know what it's like. My Dad wasn't around much so I had to take care of my little geek brother and make sure no one hurt him or else I would have rip their lungs out." He said and Nick looked into his eyes as if finding a little connection. "He made it hard because he didn't understand why we moved around so much and he asked way too many questions. Even though he was a pain in the ass, I loved him. We're going to find Mia. I promise you, you're going to see her again." Dean said his green eyes watching him closely.

Sam felt himself stiffen as his brother relayed some of their childhood. He knew he wouldn't be around without Dean. Dean practically raised him, and he knew Nick was doing the same thing with Mia. The oldest child had it hard, Sam knew that, but so did the younger ones with no parents.

"It's just not like Mia to deviate from her routine. She always waits for me to come get her, always, even if I have detention for an hour after school. She knows she's not supposed to walk home alone and she knows she's not supposed to talk to people she doesn't know." Nick shook his head as he got up and walked around the room. "I can't be with her 24/7, even though I want to be. She's my sister, she's my responsibility and I can't even do my damn job." Nick laughed humorlessly.

Dean stood up with a sigh. "Nick, this ain't your fault. Someone or something did this, and we're going to find out what and bring her back. Alright?" Dean said with a shake of his head.

Nick bit his lip his hands going into his hair. "I don't have much longer here. I turn eighteen in a week. I either slave away here with Carter Anderson or I go out on the streets. I have to find Mia and get custody, I can't leave her alone, not in this house." Nick rambled, the distress was evident in the way he moved.

"What's wrong with the house?" Sam questioned with a concerned expression on his face.

"Carter Anderson" Nick answered as he stopped pacing. "Carter Anderson, is the Anderson's biological son." He said looking at the FBI agents. "He HATES me and Mia the most. This," Nick said pointing to his face and to his arms. "Are all of his work of art. He claimed to Mommy Dearest that I was violent and out of control so she had Carter lock me down. This happens at least once a week, she thinks I'm some troubled delinquent when it really is her son." Nick said his expression becoming strained. "If I leave, Mia will become the punching bag. If I stay, it will become a daily thing when I go to work with him at his business. I shouldn't be telling you this."

All of a sudden some footsteps came down the stairs. Sam and Dean turned and saw a boy who was tall, fit, blonde haired, and blue eyed standing in front of him. He looked well dressed as if he was already very successful. "I'm sorry if Nick is being uncooperative Agents," the boy said, and Nick schooled his expression. That's what told the brothers this was Carter. "He's troubled you see, my foster brother has some…mental issues just like his retarded sister."

Nick stood up, Carter seemed to know exactly what set Nick off. "You asshat, I'm going to tear you apart and I don't care who sees." Nick growled and Sam quickly stood in between Nick and Carter, holding the young boy back.

Dean turned and looked at Carter with a look of disdain. He hated guys like this, if it wasn't going to get Nick in trouble, he would have let him destroy him. "You're Carter Anderson?" Dean asked him.

"I am," Carter answered with a false smile as he looked over at his angry foster brother. "I'm sorry about any damages Nick has caused you, I thought I had him down tight. He must have found a way to slip through the cuffs again." Carter faked a tired sigh. "He knows he can't be out and about when he's this worked up."

Dean took a deep breath as to collect his anger and try to push it down so he could see if this kid was behind this mess. "When was the last time you saw Mia Hart?"

"Right before she went to school," Carter explained with a wave of his hand. "She was having a bit of trouble taking her pills, so I had to help her get them down."

Dean did not want to know Carter's version of helping. "Alright, thank you." He said before turning to Nick. He didn't want to leave the kid here, but he wasn't going to mess with CPS, not yet anyway. "We'll be back soon, we'll find her." Dean said giving him a pained look as if saying he was deeply sorry.

"Thank you," Nick said quietly as he looked at his brother. "I appreciate it."

Sam let go of Nick and walked up the stairs with Dean. He didn't feel good about leaving Nick with Carter either. He didn't feel good about leaving any of these people with Carter, but it wasn't up to them. Human or not, they were going to find who had Mia and they were going to bring her home.

The brothers turned and walked out to find Jack who was sitting in the yard with a few little girls. He was decked out in a tiara and a feathered boa while Cas was on the porch struggling through a story for a little boy. Sam and Dean grinned at each as they watched Jack clink his tea cup against a little girl with brown, curly hair. Sam also, may or may not have, taken a picture of the event.

"Jack, we've gotta go if you're done playing Disney Princesses." Dean snorted in amusement as Jack stood up after telling the little girls goodbye. Sam went ahead and collected Cas.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Sam asked Cas and Jack.

"No," Cas said deeply as they walked towards the Impala. "Mrs. Anderson says Nick is a troubled kid who acts out constantly and the only one who can get him to behave is her 20 year old son, Carter. She's really proud of Carter because he also helps out with Mia." Cas filled them in on what was going on.

Dean snorted at that. "Yeah, well, Carter isn't such a saint, trust me and Nick is not as bad as they make him out to be." Dean explained as they got into the car. "We need to look into Carter more as well as some car dealership guy named Robert. We're on this case if it's human or not, alright?" Dean instructed his troops.

All three of them nodded their heads, because they knew this wasn't up for debate. Dean had a very big soft spot for this case because of Nick. If it wasn't Nick, none of them were sure if Dean would help out. He probably would have just left it up to the authorities, but Dean saw someone like him. Dean saw someone who loved his sister like he loved Sam. He knew he had to help him because that's what he would want someone to do for Sam.


	70. Big Brothers: Part Two

**Hey guys :) Back on my shitty home computer. This the part two :) I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the support and comments, you guys are awesome. Enjoy :) -Lola**

Dean wasn't stupid. Dean was actually pretty smart, but he just did dumb shit. Luckily, this was not one of those dumb shit times. Before he left the foster home, Dean had slipped a piece of paper into Nick's pocket. On the piece of paper was a location, a name, and a note telling the kid he was welcome. Dean would have shoved the kid right into the Impala and sped off, but that wasn't an option. If he forcibly removed Nick, things would get sticky.

Right now, Jack and Dean were the only ones in the motel room. The motel room wasn't terrible, it was cowboy themed and had two beds and a couch bed. The sheets were moth bitten and there were holes in the white curtains. The kitchen was functioning well enough, so Dean and Jack weren't going to complain. They also had an alright table which they were using to play Texas Hold 'Em at the moment.

Sam and Cas were off interviewing people at the car dealership and around the town. It was originally going to be Sam and Dean, but Cas wanted to work on his people skills so Dean was staying behind with the kid. Dean didn't mind the break, but he did mind the fact that he left a kid with a psychopath. He downed another glass of whiskey, he couldn't really get drunk anymore but it did help take the edge off.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jack looked at Dean who motioned for him to go answer it. So Jack got up and went over to the door and opened it up. "You're the boy from the foster home." Jack said his eyes widening as he took in the boy's injuries.

Dean got up after hearing Jack's words. Standing in front of the motel room door was Nick covered in cuts and bruises, and what looked like cigarette burns. Dean didn't know how the kid was still standing. "Son of a bitch," Dean swore as he helped the boy limp inside and sit down on one of the beds.

Nick looked at Dean, his golden eyes full of exhaustion. "Thanks," he said hoarsely as he let out a cough.

"Dean," Jack said calling his attention over to him. "Can I heal him? Please?"

Jack had his powers back, this was his shining chance to help in something very important. Jack could prove to Dean he was alright and that he cared about people. He could show Dean he wasn't empty or anything, that he was fine. At least, give him the illusion he was fine.

"Dude," Nick wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve as he injected himself into the dialogue. "You can't heal him, I need a hospital, or at least stitches." Nick said honestly. Nick wasn't a fan of hospitals, but he knew when he was in danger of dying. He knew how to patch himself up.

Dean didn't want to freak the kid out but he also didn't want him to be in pain so he gave Jack a nod of his head. "Go ahead," Dean said stepping back so Jack could heal him.

Nick watched as Jack slowly came up to him with a glowing hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Nick said, a feeling of panic washed over him. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand why this guy had a glowing hand or why it was being placed on his forehead. He also didn't understand why all of his cuts were gone. He looked at Jack in fear and wonder. "What are you?"

Dean cleared his throat, he really hated this part of the job. "He's half angel, and he just healed you with his grace." Dean said and Nick began to get up. Dean gave him a pointed look to sit his ass down and Nick complied. "I'm going to give you a quick run down and you're going to think I'm crazy but what you just saw is proof enough. Monsters are real," Dean said watching the kid closely. "So are angels, demons, vampires, you name it, it's probably real. We're not FBI agents, the four of us hunt these things together, we save people." Dean explained in a quick fashion.

Nick's head felt like he was about to explode. Monsters were real? Could Carter be a monster? Nick was 99.9% sure Carter was a monster. That would make a lot of sense if Carter was because that's why he cut into Nick. The seventeen year old took a deep breath, the good thing about being the older sibling is that he had to grow up fast and adapt. He had the information that was given, and he didn't have time to freak out. Mia needed him to stay focused. It was not his turn to have a break down, but when was it ever his turn?

"So, you think a monster took my sister?" Nick questioned with a shake of his head. "This is crazy." He couldn't help adding in.

"We're not sure," Jack said as he joined into the conversation. "It could be something human, but we think it might be a monster." He said and Dean glared at him for giving that many details. Now the kid was going to think his sister was dead. Fantastic.

Nick ran a hand over his face as he stood up and walked over to the motel window. "How likely is it you're going to find her alive?" He asked turning and looking directly at Dean. "And don't bullshit me, I can take it. You would want the odds too, for you brother."

Dean sighed, he knew the kid was right. He also didn't want to scare him. "Alright," he agreed as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and held it out to Nick. "To be honest with you, I have no idea. It matters what the thing is. If it's a demon, probably not. A shapeshifter, probably not. Vampire, probably. The list goes on, we don't know what it is so she's alive. Even if we know what it is until we see a body, she's alive. Okay?" Dean told Nick not leaving it up for discussion.

Nick shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. This all sucked. He wasn't sure about the monster thing. He wasn't sure about anything. He just hoped Dean and his people could do what they said they could.

"Don't worry," Jack jumped in with a small smile. "We'll find her."

Nick snorted, this guy had all this power but on first impression seemed like a blind optimist. Nick was a realist. He knew these odds were terrible, but what choice did he have?

"What state she will be in is what I'm worried about. Mia isn't exactly an easy kid, she can be hellish for people who don't know her." Nick said as he paced the room. "Maybe she'll annoy them so much they'll let her go?" Nick said looking over at Dean with a hopeful expression.

Being annoying has worked for the Winchesters, but they were a lot bigger and stronger than Mia. Mia was a 13 year old girl, Dean was sure whatever had her would just knock her out.

Before he could reply, Sam and Cas burst through the door. "It's Carter," Sam said breathlessly as he walked into the closet of the motel room and grabbed a gun. Jack saw Nick's eyes widened in surprise. "He made a deal with some low level Norse God, found out from that Robert guy who was offered the same deal but didn't take it. An innocent soul for life long success."

"What are you talking about?" Nick questioned, his eyes widening in alarm. What did he mean deal? Sure, Mia was the most innocent and pure person he knew but why would someone want her soul? "What does a God want with my sister?"

Dean groaned, he hated dealing with the Norse Gods. They were a pain in the ass, especially since they all had something special that it took to kill him. "Which one is it?" Dean asked looking over at Cas to hand him a beer. They all were ignoring Nick, because they had bigger problems.

"Fafnir, he's the God of Greed. To kill him we need a stake of an elder tree dipped in Goblin's Gold and the blood of an innocent who has been scarred." Sam said looking at Dean in distaste. "That's where Nick comes in."

Nick looked between all of the people in the room. What the hell was going on? They explained the whole monster thing but that didn't make it any easier to swallow. "What do you mean Nick comes in? I don't see how Nick comes in the equation." Nick said referring to himself in third person.

Cas took a step towards the boy with a calm expression on his face. "You have never killed anything have you? You have never drank demon's blood? Are you a virgin?" Cas asked the boy with a serious tone of voice.

Nick looked at Castiel as if he lost his marbles. "Is he being serious right now?" Nick asked looking over at Dean who he trusted the most. Dean had been straight with him, Dean would be straight with him now.

Dean looked over at Sam who snorted in amusement as if telling his brother good luck. "He always is," Dean said with a shrug before turning to Jack. "We've got Goblin's Gold in the trunk. Go get it and start melting it down. We'll add in the blood soon."

Jack nodded to his Dad with a grin. "You've got it Dean." Jack said jogging out to the Impala to get what was needed to make the solution.

Dean then turned to his geek brother for more details. "So if we know Carter made the deal, who's carrying it out?" Dean asked with a frown. Two out of the three people Nick mentioned were involved in this mess, he looked at the seventeen year old who looked like he was about to start breaking things.

"Kevin, car dealership guy." Sam said with a shrug. "We've got his address. We think that's where he has her." Sam said as if he had no time to explain. "He knows we're on to him, we only have a short amount of time before he disappears and brings Mia with him."

When Nick heard that, he made a beeline for the door, luckily Dean grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm coming with you," Nick demanded, if this was the last chance he might ever get to see Mia there was no way he was going to miss it.

"No you're not," Sam said shaking his head. "It's dangerous and you have no training." Sam said, he was not going to lose a kid to a stupid hunt.

"Look," Nick said with a scowl in his direction before looking at the three men left in the room. "You either take me with you and I give you my blood to kill Kevin. Or, I go in on my own and I try to surprise Kevin. Mia's odds are very low, I'm going to see my sister one last time." Nick said not backing down.

Cas, Sam, and Dean all shared a look as if they were trying to decide what to do. Dean wasn't surprised the kid gave them an ultimatum, because he would have done the same for Sam. They really didn't have time to argue so Dean turned to the boy and nodded his head. "You can come, but you stay in the car and you don't give Cas any problems when he takes your blood. Alright?" Dean asked the boy.

"Alright," Nick said releasing a sigh as he went and got into the car. Cas soon followed after him to take his blood.

Nick kept a stoic expression as Cas jabbed one of the random needles connected to a blood bag into Nick's arm and took a good amount of blood. He then gave it to Jack who had the melted gold coins still hot and ready to be mixed with the elder tree stake Sam had crafted years ago because they were always running into Gods. Dean watched the four of them move as a unit, he was surprised on how well Nick fit in with the team. Especially with Jack, Jack seemed to take a liking to him right away.

The Impala pulled up to the run down house where Kevin was keeping Mia. Dean turned around and made both Jack and Nick hold out their hands. He cuffed the two boys to each other. "Dean," Jack complained in annoyance. "How come I have to stay in the car?"

"And why am I cuffed to angel boy?" Nick grumbled as he tried to tug off the cuffs, but they were on nice and tight.

"I think," Cas jumped into the conversation. "It's to keep you two from doing something stupid." He explained as he began to get out of the car.

Sam snorted in laughter as he followed suit. "You two are less likely to get out of the cuffs if you're with each other. This is for safety. Norse Gods are dangerous, and this one has your sister," Sam said speaking directly to Nick. "He will use that against you to play into what he wants."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and looked the door. "Stay in the car," he said to Nick and then turned to Jack. "If you or Nick get out of those handcuffs or even set a toe out of the car, you won't sit comfortably for a week." Dean promised his young adult with a narrow green eyed expression.

Oh, Jack wanted to hunt but he didn't want to hunt that bad. He had been doing pretty good lately with staying out of trouble and he was sitting comfortably. It was a long ride back to Kansas and he really did not want to make it with his butt on fire. "Yes sir," Jack said gulping.

Nick watched the exchange curiously, he had never seen a really nice parent interaction like that. Yes, Dean was threatening discipline, but he also did it in a respectful way. When Nick was disciplined it was usually from Carter with a pocket knife and a slew of swear words. He was glad Jack had it good, it gave him hope for some people. Especially since Jack kind of reminded Nick of Mia, even though he looked a lot more like a lost puppy.

"Are you sure we can't go in there?" Nick asked after a few anxious minutes of waiting for the group to come back with his sister.

Jack looked over at Nick and tried to put himself in his shoes. He imagined Casey was in there instead of Mia, he would be chomping at the bit to get inside. Even with the threat of punishment he might still disobey Dean even though he trusted him. It was something about having your family in danger that made you do crazy things.

"Sam, Dean, and Castiel are the best hunters I know," Jack assured the younger boy. "They don't need our help on this one. They will need your help with your sister. She has...what is it again?" Jack asked he couldn't remember what Cas had filled him in on with Mia's diagnosis.

Nick sighed as he had to yet again explain his sister to someone. "She has Aspergers Syndrome, it's a form of Autism. She's perfectly normal, she just has some abnormal things about her." Nick explained to Jack.

"Oh," Jack said with a thoughtful frown. "So kind of like me, then. I am perfectly normal but I have some abnormal things about me." Jack said smiling in understanding.

Nick snorted and shook his head. "Your abnormal and Mia's abnormal are two whole different things, but if you're generalizing it, then yeah." Nick said with a nod of agreement.

All of a sudden, Sam came out to the car and uncuffed them. They had killed the God but they needed Nick's help to get Mia out of the house. She was freaking out and Cas couldn't get close enough to her to knock her out. Dean couldn't get close enough to her to restrain her. It was up to Nick.

Jack followed Nick up the porch of the run down house with it's disgusting blue paint job and broken windows. Nick jogged into through the dirty living room and listened for his sister. He heard her down so he found the basement and took the steps three or four at a time. He had to duck on the last one because a plate came flying at his head, yep, that was so his sister.

Standing in the middle of the room was Mia Hart. Mia was a skinny kid with hair the same shade of her brothers but tied into a messy braid. She had green eyes that were full of wild fear and she had surrounded herself with plates and any other thing she could find to throw at the people fighting Kevin and Kevin himself. She used the fight as a distraction. Mia maybe on the spectrum but she wasn't stupid.

"Thank God," Dean said from his place with a confused Cas against the wall as he tried to avoid another plate thrown in his direction. "Please make it stop."

Nick came into Mia's line of view and she immediately dropped the plate and jumped over everything. Like a wild animal, she came barreling into her brother and hugged him tightly. "Nick," she said against his shirt. Nick had to hold back tears as he gripped her tight to his body.

Jack watched Nick and Mia interact and felt jealousy come over him. He wanted that. He wanted a brother or sister who loved him unconditionally just like Nick and Mia loved each other. The two siblings were close and he wanted that so badly. He wanted someone he could always talk to who would never judge him and was his own age. He had Casey, but she lived far away. He saw her a good amount, but he wanted an everyday someone.

In the end, everything turned out okay. Carter Anderson was arrested and was thrown in Federal Prison with the help of Jodi Mills who also agreed to take both Nick and Mia. The four guys originally considered taking the two siblings, but once Mia started talking Dean had said no. Mia did not stop talking and she only talked about cars. Dean loved cars, but the twelve hour drive of car talk could make even a Nascar driver hate cars.

Mia ran up to Jodi's house without waiting for her bag or for her brother. Nick watched her go as he climbed out of the car and Dean got out as well. He went around to the trunk and handed Nick his two duffle bags. Nick looked up at the man with a sigh. "I can't thank you enough. You brought my sister back and you listened to her tell you every part of the Impala from memory." Nick laughed at the last part.

"Don't mention it." Dean chuckled as Mia waved as she flounced inside. "How do you deal with it though? The same subject over and over again is tough. My ears were bleeding by the second recitement."

Nick smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I honestly don't know," he said adjusting Mia's duffle bag on his shoulder. "She's my best and only friend to be truthful. I kind of have to put with her quirks."

Dean smiled softly, it reminded him of him and Sam. He held out a piece of paper with his phone number, Sam's phone number, and Jack's email. Cas didn't need any contact info, he wasn't very good with phones anyway. "Stay in touch kid, and tell Mia next time I need my oil changed I'll teach her how to do it."

Nick took the card and put it in his jean pocket. "She'll be pumped." Nick said to the older hunter. "But seriously, thank you for everything. You have given us a chance at a new life. And Jodi says I can stay here as long as I like. She also said she could get services and stuff for Mia. You have given us a chance and that's something no one has done before." Nick said with an emotional smile.

Dean saw how touched the kid was and gripped his shoulder gently. "Well, go start that new life and keep your nose clean. I don't want to hear you got in any fights or anything." Dean said shoving Nick towards Jodi's.

"Thanks Dean," Nick said with a broken smile as he took a step towards his new home.

Dean knew what it was like to be broken. Heck, everyone in his family did, and seeing the hope in Nick's broken smile made the job feel all worth it. Sometimes you'll get those jobs, like this one, that remind you why you hunt. This is why Dean hunts: to save people. Dean has been hunting not because he loves it but because he wants to help people. Also, the family business gave him an out of school early card. What was not to love about that?


	71. Bowling

**Hey guys :) This is the next chapter. This is about a fluffy family day with a little hurt/comfort at the end. Thanks so much for your endless support and love :) Enjoy -Lola**

Jack and the three of his Dads walked into the local bowling alley. Jack looked around at the run down wooden floors and listened to the cheesy 80's music that came in through the speakers. He also smelled the small food court to his right that was dripping in grease. This was Dean's and Sam's idea of fun?

The last week or so had been a beating for the whole entire family. After the Nick and Mia hunt they needed a break. Jack especially, and his Dads knew that. They didn't have much cash and didn't want their cards to already run out, so they were going bowling at a cheap bowling alley near the Bunker. It was like the motel of bowling alleys but at least they weren't having to chase down a Norse God and Jack wasn't handcuffed to Nick. Nick wasn't terrible, but he wasn't his best friend either. Nick was focused and cold, but not unlike Dean.

"Jack, what size shoe are you?" Sam asked from the counter as he pulled out his cash to pay for the lane and the shoe rental.

Jack looked down at his shoe and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said looking down.

Dean rolled his eyes from besides Sam and forcibly took Jack's leg in his hand almost making him tumble down to the ground. Luckily, Cas was there to catch him. "Dean was that really necessary?" Castiel asked his friend in his deep voice.

"Well I wasn't going to wait for him to take off his shoes." Dean snorted before looking over at his brother. "He's a size ten."

Soon enough, the four of them were sitting down on the plastic couches near their lane which was lane number five. The wall behind them had all sorts of different colored and sized bowling balls. The four of them carefully took off their shoes and put on the velcro bowling shoes. The four of them stood and went over to the bowling balls.

"Dean," Sam said watching as his brother grabbed one of the biggest balls. "Seriously?"

Dean nearly dropped the ball as it was in his hand. Jack couldn't help the small laugh of amusement that escaped his lips. Dean looked over at his son with an expression of indignation. "You want to go down? I was going to go easy on you kid, because this is your first time to bowl, but now...now it's on." Dean said grabbing an appropriate sized ball before stalking off to their lane.

Jack looked over at Sam who had a look of utter amusement and embarrassment on his face. "Hey Sam," Jack asked his Dad as Cas went over and joined Dean with his own ball. "Which one should I pick?"

Sam smiled gently at Jack. "Here," Sam said going over and grabbing a green one. "Try this."

Jack took the ball, it was heavy but it wasn't too heavy. He felt that he could throw it or roll it or whatever you called it. He didn't know many bowling terms. This whole event was sprung up on him this morning when Dean burst into his room and threw a clean pair of jeans on his bed and told him to get dressed and that they were leaving in five minutes.

"Thanks," Jack said giving Sam a small smile as he walked over to where Dean was miming throwing the ball and Cas had a strange look on his face with a ball in his lap. Jack sat down next to him. "Have you ever done this before?" Jack asked as Sam began to input their names into the scoreboard.

"No," Cas said looking at his son before looking back at the bowling alley. "Humans come up with the strangest forms of entertainment."

Once Sam had finished putting in the names, Dean turned to them all. He had a look of excitement and a look of competitive drive on his face. Jack knew that was good. Dean was really competitive, annoyingly so, and sometimes he would cheat. It was annoying when Dean cheated, especially when they were playing Texas Hold 'Em. His pretzels and M and M's were at stake in that game.

"Alright," Dean said looking up at the board to see who was up first. "Cas, you're up first buddy." Dean said rubbing his hands together.

Cas groaned lightly as he got to his feet. "Dean, I don't know how to play this game." Cas said as he awkwardly shuffled forward in his bowling shoes.

Dean rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Anyone can do this Cas. Even Sam can play this sport and he's a nerd." Dean said sending a teasing look over at his brother who pursed his lips back at Dean.

"I don't understand that reference." Cas said referring to Dean's nerd comment.

Dean rolled his eyes as he helped the angel along to the line where he would stand behind and throw the ball. "Alright, put your fingers into the bowling ball like this," Dean said making the longhorn sign in example. "And then, you aim and try to knock down as many pins as you can without getting the ball in the gutter." Dean explained after Cas got his fingers situated. "Go get 'em tiger." Dean said patting the angel on the back before taking a step away from him.

Cas looked at the pins with a frown before looking back at his ball with a frown. He sighed, he still didn't get the point of this game but it was supposed to be fun according to Sam and Dean. This wasn't exactly Cas's idea of fun because he didn't understand it. Humans were still a mystery to him, even after over a decade of being around Sam and Dean.

Cas threw his ball into the gutter the first throw, and on the second throw in his turn he knocked one pin down. He really did not like this game, but he was going to smile and pretend he did for Jack. He wasn't going to let his attitude influence how Jack felt about something because it often did. Cas wanted him to be able to make his own choices because they weren't always going to be there. One day, Jack Winchester was going to be alone and he was going to have to figure out how to entertain himself. He was going to have to figure out how to make his own choices.

"You can lead an army, but you can't bowl." Dean snickered and Cas sent a glare in his direction. He decided not to comment as he took his seat.

Sam leaned over to Cas with a small smile. "Ignore him, you know how he gets when there's a competition involved."

"Alright, Sammy. Quit gossiping and bowl." Dean said giving his brother a pointed look to get up and get on with it.

Sam stood up with his ball in his hand. It had been forever since he had went bowling. The last time he bowled was when he was sixteen on his birthday with Dean. Dean had wiped the floor with him, but let him drive the Impala back to their hotel room in New Mexico. He knew Dean was trying to make sure he didn't dislocate his elbow while he was sleeping or cut holes in his pants.

Sam did pretty good, he knocked down eight pins and then got a spare on the second throw. He turned and went to sit down before giving Jack an encouraging pat on the back as if wishing him farewell at his funeral. He knew Dean was not going to go easy on Jack. Kid or not, Dean wanted to win, he needed one. Sam could see it in his brother's eyes.

"It's my turn," Jack said as he stood up with his bowling ball.

Jack carefully put his fingers through the holes like he saw Dean do and stood behind the line. He then carefully drew his hand back and threw the ball. He watched as it sailed right into the gutter. It did that turn after turn, Jack ended the game in frustration with zero points and Dean trash talking him. He knew Dean was teasing but it didn't make him want to punch him in the face any less.

Dean did smooth it all over later with buying him ice cream. The family was sitting outside of the local ice cream parlor around a white picnic table. It was right by the street so they could watch the cars go buy. Even Sam had gotten a small scoop of vanilla ice cream which never happened. Sam was not a fan of sweets so it was very uncommon to see him enjoying one.

Cas looked over at his son, it was his turn to lead the conversation. "We know things have been hard lately." He said as Jack licked his ice cream out of his cone. "And we want to know how we can help you."

Jack looked at Cas and sighed, before glancing at his other Dads. They all wanted to help him, but no one could. Not with this, not with burning off his soul. He didn't even know if he was okay. He didn't even know if he was sane.

"I'm fine," Jack said looking them each in the eye. "I promise, you guys can stop worrying now."

Dean snorted, he was never one to hold back. "Sure you are, just like Nick said he was fine when he was covered in cigarette burns a week or so ago." He shot back at Jack.

Jack felt himself grow defensive, his situation was completely different than Nick's. "That's different and you know that." Jack said running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, I promise. Everything is intact as far as I know." He assured his Dads with a small smile.

Sam shook his head, he knew this was pointless. "We just want to help," Sam said softly with a tight smile. "So, if you need help when you're not fine, you'll ask, right?" Sam said.

"I will," Jack promised with a nod.

Later that evening, when it was just Sam and Dean enjoying a beer, Dean turned to his little brother. "You should take some of your own advice, you know?" Dean said as they sat in the middle of the Bunker.

Sam frowned at his brother in confusion, that just came out of nowhere. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked him.

"What you told Jack," Dean said as he placed his beer on the table and leaned back in his chair. "About asking for help when you're not fine."

Sam stiffened as his brother dug at him. Sam knew it was because Dean cared but it just wasn't how Sam was wired. Sam was an extremely private person and being a Winchester made him shove everything down. He didn't want to ask for help because he didn't want to be a burden. Sam was not alright. Who would be watching so many people you care about die right in front of you? Especially Maggie, Maggie was so young and innocent. Sam couldn't help but feel it was his fault for the way things turned out. He brought them into his life, he let them into the Bunker. He was beating himself up constantly.

Sam shook his head as he shoved the feelings down. He couldn't think about it, he wasn't going to allow himself to. "I don't need help, Dean." Sam said as he took another drink of his beer. "I'm fine."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "You say that, but you're not." Dean called out his little brother. "I know you, Sam. You're beating yourself up for all of those people dying, but it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I let my guard down. I let Michael out of the cage."

"You only said yes to Michael to save Jack. It's not your fault he broke the deal and it's not your fault that he broke out, Dean." Sam said running a hand over his face before standing up.

Dean watched as his brother left the room. He wondered when Sam was ever going to stop blaming himself. The kid had always felt too much, and it really bit him in the ass. Especially on stuff like this. Dean pushed it down and he knew Sam tried, but even pushed down it tore Sam apart. Dean had to keep it together though. He was an older brother and the oldest sibling couldn't fall apart. Especially not now. Sam, Jack, and Cas needed him and it was his job to keep it together when everyone else was falling apart.


	72. Normal Family

**Hey guys :) Thanks so much for reading and the support. Have you guys seen the new episode? Some of that is in here, not too many spoilers though. Also, I am so sad Supernatural is ending. They have had a long run and I love the show. I am also so happy for the memories they have gifted us with. This show has an awesome group of people and an awesome fandom. Even though it is ending, the fandom doesn't have to. We can still love this show and write fanfiction and everything in between. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing until I have nothing left to write about. Thanks so much for coming along on this crazy ride and being apart of the best family/fandom with me. :) -Lola**

Jack was sitting on the hood of the Impala with Casey. The two of them were right by the Bunker, because Dean wouldn't let him take the car out. It had been a hard few weeks, he was glad to have her over. Sam and Dean were getting hot dogs and burgers for them to eat, and Cas was out getting ice cream so they all could pig out and watch the stars. It was going to be a good night. At least, that's what Jack hoped.

Casey looked over at her friend who seemed deep in thought. She watched as his blue eyes look up at the sky and she wondered what was going on in his head. Sometimes, Jack frightened her because she didn't know how he was still standing. Sometimes, she realized how different they truly were. Jack had scars so deep that she couldn't even fathom. Casey had seen things so dark that the Winchesters haven't even seen. She had seen true evil, and that evil was in humanity.

"I like the stars," Casey blurted out, Jack's eyes drifted over to her. "It reminds me of how small we are. It's almost comforting that everything is not just my problem."

Jack watched his friend, he wasn't following. "Why would you find comfort in being small?" Jack said, he always wanted to be noticed. He wanted people to see him and not treat him like a little kid.

"It's safe, you are not noticed by those big bad things that we hunt." Casey said with a sigh as she leaned further back on the hood. "But, if you're small, you are noticed by the small things. By the evil things, like the kids in my foster home." She said tracing a line in the air with a finger as she tried to connect the stars in a pattern.

Jack looked back at his friend in curiosity. Casey never talked about her time in the foster home. It was always something she was unwilling to open up about. He found it odd that she was opening up now, but he wanted to know about her past nonetheless. Especially since Casey knew most of everything that happened to him.

"Did other people hurt you while you were in foster care?" Jack asked her carefully. He wasn't so good with questioning things because people skills weren't his forte. He spent time with the same three people. He didn't get out much.

Casey blanched and decided to turn the attention back to Jack. She wasn't going to talk about it. Not right here, not right now. "How are you doing?" She asked him, her hazel eyes watching his blue ones. "I know you've had a rough time lately."

Jack sighed, he had had a rough time. "I tried to make normal friends." Jack explained to Casey. "Other than the twins. There was Elliot, Max, and Stacy, we saved them in a hunt one time. But it didn't go well." He said sadly looking down at his hands. "I hurt Stacy. It was an accident but I used my powers to show off and I hurt her, but I healed her. They hate me... and are scared of me now."

Casey watched her friend, she knew Jack had a hard time in the normal world. When you have Dean Winchester who can't live past the seventies, then of course you're going to be a little strange to people your age. Jack had it even harder with the whole nephilim thing and he didn't exactly scream normal. So trying to find normal people was hard for him. That's why he was friends with Casey and with the twins. They weren't normal, not in the slightest.

"Do Sam and Dean know?" Casey asked him with a concerned furrow of her brow.

Jack shook his head. "No, and neither does Cas. It's better if they don't. They didn't want me going on this recent hunt because of my powers. If I told them what happened, they wouldn't let me out of the bunker." Jack said looking at his best friend with wide blue eyes. "You can't tell them Case...please."

Casey put her hands up. "Not my place dude, your secret is safe with me." Casey swore and Jack had a relieved look on his face. "I'm sorry it didn't work out though. I know you really wanted normal friends." Casey told his friend with a shrug.

"It just would have been... nice." Jack supplied as he turned back to look up at the stars. "I would have liked to have people to hang out with besides the twins."

Casey smiled at him a little bit. "Yeah, the twins are great and all but they're dangerous."

"Who's dangerous?" Dean asked as he came out of the Bunker with beers and sodas in his hands.

"The twins are dangerous according to Casey." Jack supplied to Dean with a smile. He loved his family, he knew they were all he would ever have. He had made peace with and was okay with that.

Dean snorted as he held out a soda to Jack and another one to Casey. "You've got that right."

Casey looked at the soda and looked up at Dean. "Come on, Dean-o. One beer? Please?" Casey asked making her best puppy dog look at him. She wasn't allowed to have beer at home but with the Winchesters they didn't give two shits if she had beer or not. Talia found out though and yelled at Dean.

Dean started to hand one to her when Sam came out and snatched it out of his hand. "Dean, you're playing with fire." Sam said before turning to Casey and shoving a soda in her hand. "Sorry Casey, but what your Moms says go."

Casey made a face at Sam as she opened up her soda. "You're no fun." She said as she took a drink.

"Yeah Sam," Dean parroted as he turned on Jack's favorite Who tape. "You're not fun." He said with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"Jerk," Sam replied as he ruffled Jack's hair and handed him a bag of chips. "Eat these, you haven't eaten all day." Of course, the chips were veggie straws.

"Can't I have Lay's?" Jack complained as he looked over at Dean. He was always the one who went easy on Jack with food.

"Here," Dean said trading Jack's veggie straws for the Lay's before turning to his brother. "Don't be such a bitch, Sam."

Before they could continue Casey jumped in. "You two are insufferable. How do you ride hours and hours in the car with them, Jack?" Casey asked her friend.

Before Jack could reply Dean gave Casey an annoyed look. He shoved the veggie straws in her hands with a scowl as he went about forming the hamburgers on the hood of the Impala where Jack and Casey weren't sitting.

"For your information," Dean said as he worked. "I am a treat to ride with."

Sam snorted in laughter. "Yeah right, you listen to the same music over and over again. You sing along and you drive way over the speed limit. You also eat the same greasy food making the car stink." Sam said revealing the truth of driving with Dean Winchester.

"Oh yeah?" Dean challenged his brother as he shoved burgers into the kids' hands. "You're gas-y and all you do is complain. 'Dean the music is too loud', 'Dean I need a bathroom break because I'm on my period'." Dean mimicked his brother making his voice go up.

"Shut up," Sam said pushing his brother with a scowl on his face. "And I do not sound like that."

One thing led to another and the Winchester brothers were on the ground wrestling each other. They would never actually hurt each other but both were highly trained enough to be a danger to themselves and others. Soon enough, Dean had Sam in a chokehold and was waiting for him to tap out. Sam was stubborn though and kept trying to break out of Dean's hold and was successful with his long limbs.

Casey and Jack didn't move from the hood of the car as they watched the two brothers go at it. "Are they ever normal?" Casey asked him as she ate another veggie straw.

Jack shook his head with a smile. "No...but I like them this way. They are family and even though they are strange, they are family."


	73. Don't You Forget About Me

**Hey guys :) I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm soooooo sorryyyyy about that. I've been super busy and haven't had time. What did you guys think of the new episode? No spoilers in here, I promise. This is a hurt-comfort/angst sort of fic. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Enjoy :) -Lola**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Sam asked his son from his place at the door.

Jack was going off to live on his own. He was old enough, sure, but did Sam want him to? Absolutely not, because he wasn't ready for the family to change. He knew Jack was more than capable of taking care of himself and he was only moving a state away for college, but it didn't make him feel any better. He was bursting with pride but also with fear because he wasn't sure what this would all bring.

Jack was grown up in appearance, but he still had a long way to go mentally. Sam just wanted the best for him. He just wanted him to be happy. That's what Dean, Cas, and everyone else in his life wanted too. It did help that Casey and the twins were going to same college. Jack was going to room with the twins, which did not help Dean's choice in letting him go, but it did give his Dads some peace of mind.

Jack looked at Sam as he closed his last suitcase and zipped it up. "I really wish everyone would stop asking me that."

Jack knew his Dads were just asking because they cared but it was still annoying. The more they asked, the more it made him doubt he wanted to go. He hated leaving them, but he needed to find out who he was. His whole life had been one terrible thing after the next and now it was time to spread his wings and find himself. Jack would always be a Winchester. Jack would always be a hunter. But Jack wanted something more. He also needed to make sure Casey and the twins stayed out of trouble, which that was something that would never change either.

"It's our job," Sam snorted as he reached for one of Jack's suitcases to tug it out. "We're your family."

Before Jack could reply Sam was wheeling out two of his suitcases leaving Jack to get the third one. Jack sighed and grabbed the blue suitcase and wheeled it out of his room. He stopped in the doorway and looked into his room with a sigh. He looked at his bed and the pictures of his Dads and smiled gently. He knew he could always come back. Just because he was leaving, it didn't mean everything had to change. He was still a Winchester. He was still their son. He reached for the door handle and slowly closed the door as he savored the last glimpses of his room for a few months.

Jack went down the hall and into the main room where all three of his Dads were waiting for him. Each of their expressions held something different and it made Jack's stomach churn. He knew they had fought about this for weeks. He knew that this hadn't been an easy choice. He knew there was a new hole in the wall where Dean punched through it.

Dean's face held sadness and anger, it was as if Dean felt betrayed. It was as if this was Sammy all over again. Jack was leaving the family to go off to school and get a fancy new life, at least that's what was running through Dean's head. Dean knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help it. He was attached to his family and goodbyes had never been Dean's strong suit. He was hardened and rough around the edges, and this wasn't in his job description.

Castiel had his usual look on, but his eyes held a since of sadness but also acceptance. Cas knew that Jack needed to find himself and forcing him to stay wasn't going to work. Jack was a Winchester after all, and when he wanted something he would go nonstop to get it.

Sam had a look of sadness and pride on his face. Sam was the first one Jack told when he got accepted into college. Sam saw this as Jack's best shot at getting an education and a good job. He wanted Jack to eventually have a normal life, but he knew that was dream that probably would never come true. He didn't want to accept that fact though. Sam was just way too stubborn to give in.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked him, his voice coming out deep. "It's okay if you're not, you can stay."

Cas wasn't driving down with them. It was just going to be Jack, Sam, and Dean in the car for a few hours, so Cas was having to say his goodbye now. It wasn't any easier for the angel, but he knew this was not going to be his only goodbye in his long life. One day the Winchesters would be gone, and he would have to find a way to move on. He knew, in his heart though, that there was no moving on from Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were two extraordinary humans who changed his life, and he would never, ever be able to move on from them.

Jack smiled at Cas to reassure him he was ready. "Yes Castiel, I'm ready. I'm only going a few hours away." Jack said to the angel. He didn't know why everyone was freaking out about this.

Cas smiled as he put his hands in his trench coat pocket. "Yes, well, a few hours away is still away from us." Cas said watching Jack's blue eyes with his own.

Jack reached over and hugged his Dad, he knew Castiel wasn't much of a hugger but he knew he needed it. "I'll call you when I've settled in." Jack promised Cas as he let him go.

Sam, Dean, and Jack loaded up the car and left Cas behind. The ride to Missouri State was tense, and Jack's nerves were high. He was starting a new phase in his life and he was leaving his family behind. He had some growing up to do, and it terrified him.

Soon, the three of them pulled up to Jack's dorm building. It took an hour or so to check in but soon they were standing in Jack's small dorm room with three sets of beds. The twins hadn't got their yet, so it was just Jack and the Winchesters standing in the small room that had a joint bathroom and a window.

"Are you sure you want to stay in such a small space with Frick and Frack?" Dean asked as he sat down on one of the empty beds and looked around with a frown. "It's going to be like a clown car in here. Your dorm wasn't this small, was it Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "You never saw my dorm, I lived in an apartment with Jessica. You know, the one you broke into?" Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair.

This whole college thing brought back memories. He remembered walking around Stanford with his friends. He remembered taking his classes. He remembered the small apartment that he and Jessica shared. He remembered the night Dean came and got him from school because their Dad was missing. He remembered Jessica burning on the ceiling. He remembered having his life put back on the hunter's track.

Dean snorted with a roll of his green eyes. "I didn't break in, don't be so dramatic, Samantha."

"Guys," Jack intervened before this could turn into a whole other argument. "The twins will be here soon and I should probably start unpacking…"

"Right," Sam said leaning over and pulling Jack into a hug. "Call us at least once a day, alright? And no late parties, you're here for studying." Sam said as he let his son go. "We'll see you in a few weeks, okay? And it's always okay for you to come home…if you want to. Enjoy the college experience."

Jack smiled as he watched Sam put his hands in his pockets and step away. "Thanks Sam, I will." He promised as he turned to Dean.

Dean had been very opposed to this whole thing from the start. He hated having to watch Jack pack. He hated having to leave him here at this strange place. He hated having to watch history repeat itself, but it wasn't up to Dean. This wasn't Dean's choice to make, it was Jack's and Dean was slowly realizing that.

Dean cleared his throat gently. "Well, I'm not one for chick-flick moments, but I'm going to hug you." Dean said as he wrapped his son into a hug and let him go. He was at a loss for words, so he was just going to stumble through his usual bullshit. "Party hard, but not too hard and always use a condom. It doesn't matter if she's on the pill, just use a condom."

"Really Dean?" Sam asked giving his brother a disapproving look. "Jack's about to start college and that's your words of wisdom?"

"You have your girly bullshit, and I have mine." Dean snorted at his brother before turning back to Jack who had a smile on his face. "We'll see you in a few weeks."

The brothers were walking out of the school and Dean couldn't help the few tears that escaped. He knew this wasn't forever, but it felt like it. He was saying goodbye to such an important part of his life and it sucked. He hated goodbyes and he hated this. He hated change and he hated that he wouldn't be able to protect Jack. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect him forever anyway, but it didn't stop Dean from trying. He would never give up, because he had to look after Jack just as he had to look out for Sammy.


	74. Soulless Hate

**Hey guys :) This one was requested by multireader who has been with me on this ride from almost the very start. I want you to know I appreciate you and I am so glad you have stuck around through so much of this journey. I am pretty emotional about SPN ending and I want to do a little bit of a series of me writing letters to the characters I have loved so much for the last few years. Would you guys be interested in reading them? Thanks for all your support. Enjoy :) -Lola**

"Jack you need to calm your ass down," Dean growled at his son from their place in the kitchen.

The family was having a family dinner and they weren't eating rabbit food. Sure, there was a salad there, but there was also fried chicken. At family dinners someone usually brought up a topic that got someone else heated and there was a lot of slamming of doors. Dean didn't know why they kept having the dinners because they all pretty much turned out the same way but here they were.

"No Dean," Jack snapped back at his Dad with a glare. "This is not fair. I'm old enough to make my own choices. I can go on hunts alone now, you know I'm strong enough. I'm stronger than all of you." He said glaring at each of his Dads.

Sam, Dean, and Cas looked at each other in worry. Their old Jack would haven't even dared to say something like that, so this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all and all three parents knew that. They knew their old Jack was gone and now he was replaced with something else and it scared them.

"You are now, are you?" Dean asked in a patronizing tone. His emerald eyes narrowed to glare at his son. "You're walking on thin ice, I would watch what comes out of that big mouth of yours next."

Jack stood up, his eyes burning amber as he looked at the three of them. "And who's going to stop me? I'm way more powerful than any of you." Jack snapped at them.

His three Dads followed suit with the standing. Castiel looked at his son and shook his head. "You forget Jack, who you are dealing with." Cas said carefully, his eyes burned white in warning the young Nephilim. "You are not in control right now. Your soul is gone." That was Cas's version of pleading for Jack to stand down.

Jack clenched his fists at his side and glass began breaking around the room. He was losing control because he was angry and when he got angry people got hurt. It wasn't fair, but nothing was. Jack also couldn't see reason because without a soul he was nothing but selfish. He didn't feel anything. He tried to convince himself he felt something, but it just made him angrier.

"I HAVE A SOUL," Jack roared as the lights began to break around them. He watched as the glass from the lights feel like snow onto their dinner. He breathed into his nose and out of his mouth.

"Jack, you have to control yourself," Sam said his brow was furrowed. He hadn't seen Jack like this in well…ever. "Just because you're mad about something doesn't mean you get to break things or threaten people." Sam reasoned with him as he reached out to touch Jack, but Jack jerked away from him.

"No," Jack growled as he looked at all three of his Dads who were looking at Jack in concern and shock. They knew something was wrong, they just knew it, but they didn't want to believe it. "I hate you, all of you." Jack growled before turning and going off to his room.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were left in silence. All three of them left with their own thoughts, and none of those thoughts were good. Cas was the first one to be broken out of his trance. "I'll go get another light bulb." Cas said with a nod of his head. "And I'll change it."

Sam watched as Cas left the room leaving him with his older brother who was roughly picking up glass and shoving the pieces into his hand. "Dean…" Sam said softly, his brow was furrowed and he knew his brother was destroying himself. "This isn't your fault."

Dean looked up at his brother as he stood up and went over to the trash can. He threw the pieces of glass away before turning to Sam. "No?" He said as he turned as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "If I didn't let you convince me to hold off on getting into that damn box then Jack would still have a soul. Jack would be human and not this gun that is ready to go off at all times. What the hell man?" Dean growled as he downed the bottle of beer in just a couple of gulps. "'I'm more powerful than you' that's not our Jack.'"

Sam looked down and shook his head. "I know but we can fix him. We'll figure it out, like we always do." Sam said giving Dean a reassuring look.

Dean wasn't having it though, he simply shook his head. "How the hell are we going to get his soul back? Contact God? If you haven't noticed, he's a little MIA at the moment. He's off prancing with his sister wherever the hell all-powerful beings go for vacation." Dean said running a hand through his hair. "We might be out of luck this time, Sammy."

"Don't say that to me," Sam growled at his brother as he went over and punched him square in the face. "We've been through this before, Dean. You don't get to throw in the towel, we're not done." Sam said as he punched Dean again making Dean lean up against the counter and wipe the blood off of his face. "Not until both of us stop believing in this family. I haven't stopped believing so you don't get to quit. The question is why you don't believe?" Sam said trying to get another weak punch on his brother, but Dean ducked out of the way.

It was as if they were right back in front of the Impala having the same conversation all over again. Dean guessed they kind of were, but this time Dean was standing firm. They were out of luck. He knew Cas thought he was being sneaky by trying to find a cure for Jack's soul, but he should know better by now. Dean knew what he was doing, he just chose to turn a blind eye in a last-ditch effort to find a cure.

It seemed every mess the Winchesters managed to clean up, another one came along with it. They had been in this nonstop cycle for years, and both brothers knew that one day there was going to be a mess they couldn't clean up. Dean thought it had been Michael, but they managed to clean that up. Every time they survived some bigger and badder foe, another one worse came along. One day, they were going to find something they could never defeat and he really hoped that their son wasn't going to be that something. Dean hoped that Jack was not their enemy.

Dean knew he shouldn't have said what he said next, but he was just too angry and upset. "You should have let me get in that damn box, Sam." Dean said, and he would never forget the look of complete hurt on Sam's face as he walked out of the room.

It's funny how one little dinner could destroy a steady family in a matter of minutes. It was funny how something so long could come to such a quick end. It was hard to believe that something that had been so important was just ending and it was painful. It was painful that this would all waste away. The Men of Letter's Bunker would one day not have anyone living in it, it would be just a strange building in a small Kansas town. One day Sam and Dean would be nothing but ash and bone. One day Castiel would be claimed by the Empty. One day Jack would be alone. Luckily that day was not today. Today they just had a moody teenage boy who had made the lights explode and three Dads who reacted a little too quickly. Today, was just another terrifying, supernatural day.


	75. The Usual Winchester Morning

**Hey guys :) Long time, no see. I took a break from writing. I've been a little stressed out lately. But, I wrote this for you guys to enjoy. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. Thanks for hanging out with me :) Enjoy -Lola**

It was a usual morning at the Winchester household. Dean was up working on the car, Cas was arguing with the angels in heaven, and Sam was in the kitchen trying to make Jack eat healthier. He was sitting across from his son who was frowning at the too small bowl of cereal with a bunch of fruit pieces on top and a veggie smoothie in front of him instead of his orange juice.

"Sam," Jack groaned looking up at his Dad with an expression that said he hated this idea. Why was Sam trying to choke more healthy food down his throat? Didn't they have bigger fish to fry with Michael on the loose?

Sam looked at his son with a sigh. "Eat up, Jack. You've been eating so unhealthily lately and you're going to have terribly high sodium when you're older, you want to live as long as a life as possible."

Jack blinked at Sam in confusion. He didn't even know what sodium was. Jack was two almost three years old. He hadn't gone out of his way to learn complex terms about the body even though sodium was one of the easier ones. He knew how to salt windows and doors but he didn't know how to eat healthy.

"Dean says we don't need to eat healthy." Jack said looking at his father with a small scowl on his face. "Dean says we can eat what we want."

Sam snorted, of course his brother had said that. Dean could not just make one thing easy on Sam. Dean had to go on and do his usual Dean thing and make things difficult for him with Jack. This was a conversation they had often. 'Dean said I could do this', 'Dean said I could do that' when in reality, Dean doesn't know what he's talking about. Now, Sam wasn't going to tell Jack that. He did need Jack to listen to Dean on hunts but when they were at home and it came to nutrition? That was Sam's expertise. Dean could live his life off of apple pies and bacon cheeseburgers but Sam was not going to let Jack live that way. The kid had too much going for him, and Dean was too set in his ways.

"Well, Dean is going to have a heart attack by the time he's fifty." Sam informed Jack with a roll of his eyes.

Before Jack could reply, Dean came into the room and reached into the fridge for a beer. He was already sweaty, probably because it was summer and he was working in the morning sun. "What's that green gunk?" Dean asked gesturing to Jack's veggie smoothie.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, as usual, Dean was being difficult when it came to food. Sam didn't know why he even hoped Dean might be even a little accepting of the diet he was trying to get Jack on. It wasn't because Sam was trying to be an ass, but because he was trying to give Jack a long life.

"It's a Kale and Ginger smoothie." Sam said looking at Dean as he made a face. "It's good Dean, and Jack is going to drink it." Sam looked pointedly at his son.

Dean looked at Jack and then at Sam. "I wouldn't even drink it if you paid me," Dean snorted in laughter. "Good luck getting the kid to drink that, I ain't going to help you get that down his hatch."

Jack grinned at Dean, he could always count on Dean when it came to food. He and Dean might disagree on other things, but at least they could be united on food. "Can I just have a normal bowl of cereal?" Jack asked Dean with a hopeful look.

Dean glanced at his brother who had his bitch face on. "Sure kid, go nuts." Dean said as he took a seat across from Sam and next to Jack.

Dean watched as Jack shot up and went over to the cabinet where they kept the cereal. Dean picked up the green smoothie and took a sniff before making a face of absolute disgust, it smelt like dog shit. Good lord, his brother went nuts over this stuff. What was wrong with him? Well, Dean could list off a whole bunch of things that were wrong with Sam but they would be here all day if he started. So he simply put the drink down and glanced at his brother giving him a disapproving look.

"Quit pouting, Sammy." Dean said rolling his eyes at his ridiculous little brother. "We're going to die young, anyway. Might as well eat what we want while we're here."

Sam shook his head as he watched Jack pour himself a big bowl of cereal. "That's not the point, Dean." Sam said looking at his son with a sigh. He just wanted what was best for Jack. "The point is, we can't think like that. For us, our fate is sealed but Jack? Jack's still got a chance. When we're gone, he can't eat bacon cheeseburgers all the time. He can't live like that."

Dean rolled his eyes, Sam was being dramatic but Dean knew he was right. Not about the cheeseburger part, but the fact that Jack did have to figure out how to fend for himself. "Jack is a Nephilim." Dean said with a shake of his head. "The kid will be fine, bacon cheeseburgers won't do anything to him."

Sam glared at his brother. Dean was making fun of him wanting to provide for Jack. "You don't know that, Dean." Sam said watching Dean with a look of annoyance. "Or, have you read a book on how unhealthy eating affects a half angel body?"

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it. Sam was right he hadn't read a book about that, Dean hadn't read a book cover to cover since he was like in the fifth grade. "Doesn't matter, the kid could literally fart and open a portal to another world if he's not careful." Dean said quietly as Jack opened up the fridge to look for the milk. "It doesn't matter one way or another with this whole eating thing."

Sam watched as his brother took a swig of his beer. "Dean, it's not even eleven in the morning and you're already drinking." Sam said shaking his head. No wonder Jack didn't care about his eating habits. Dean was a terrible example of how to eat healthy.

"And you already have your bitch face on, it's a usual morning at the Winchester Bunker." Dean said spreading his hands as he placed his beer back on the table.

Jack came over with his bowl of cereal. He sat by Dean with a happy smile on his face as he ate his Cookie Crunch. He closed his eyes in bliss, he loved that cereal. Sam was always so careful in rationing it out to him, he was so glad he was busy arguing with Dean that he didn't see how much cereal he actually put in the bowl. He knew Sam wouldn't be happy with how much he actually put in. He would probably take the bowl away from him.


	76. Soulless In Chicago

**Hey guys :) This is a darker one with Jack being soulless and on the loose. I hope you guys like this one. Thanks for all of your support and everything. I love the SPN family and hope, even after the show ends, we can keep it. Enjoy -Lola**

Jack's hands were coated with blood as he looked around him. The carnage was terrible. People were screaming, Casey was lying dead on the floor next to the twins. This was all his fault. He thought he was better than everyone else and thought he could take on this big bad demon army on his own. He thought using his powers would protect everyone, but it didn't. It simply burned him up. He had no soul. He had no care that Casey and the twins were dead. They just were dead. He had no care that he killed Mary because she was dead. He couldn't pretend to care anymore.

Jack tried to prove everyone wrong by taking on a demon army all by himself. Casey knew something was wrong with him, but he ignored her desperate attempts to get into his empty shell. The twins knew something was wrong because he didn't laugh like he used to, but he simply told them to shut up because he didn't want to hear it. Cas, Sam, and Dean all knew something was wrong because he didn't care about things like he used to, Jack just shut them out. Jack's insides were so dark, he couldn't care anymore. When he tried to care, things like this happened. The city of Chicago was burning down. People were dying and it was his fault, and he couldn't bother to care.

He walked through the wreckage with his hands in his pockets, people ran by him in fear. Men, women, and children were all fleeing out of the city but he was going the opposite direction. Jack was going further in because that's where he knew Sam, Dean, Cas and the remainder of the demon army would be. Some small part of Jack had a little bit of a flicker of his soul left, enough for him to want to finish what he started.

He got to the center of the city and only saw Dean and Sam. He didn't see Cas. He wondered where he was. Were they going to trap him again? They knew that nothing good would come of that, right? Last time he had made the unbreakable box explode and he hurt people afterwards. It seemed, the only thing Jack could feel if he could even feel was anger. For the first time, he knew what it was like to truly be Dean Winchester. An angry, dark pit with no light, but the difference between Dean and Jack was that Dean had a soul and Jack did not.

Jack locked eyes with Sam who was standing next to his brother coated in blood. People were dead all around them. Black smoke was whirling in the sky of more demons waiting to come and take their best shot against the Winchesters and their half angel boy.

"Why?" Sam asked him, the pain in his voice was obvious. Sam didn't understand how the kid he raised could become so...dark. Why would he call so many demons out of hell? Why would he bring them here? "Why did you do this?"

Jack frowned at Sam's reaction, why did he do this? He was trying to prove he had a soul, but now that he accepted he didn't it didn't make sense to him. "I don't know," Jack informed the youngest Winchester with a frown.

Jack glanced at Dean who was quivering with rage. He could tell the older Winchester was regretting letting him live. "You killed all of these people." Dean said, his voice was dark with anger. "You killed your own friends, look at your hands." Dean said taking a step towards Jack who took a step back. "Their coated with blood because of all the people you killed. You killed our mother and-"

"That was an accident," Jack roared, his eyes flashed gold as another building caught on fire. "And you tried to lock me away. I didn't mean to hurt Mary. She was just…" Jack pulled on his hair in frustration with Dean. "She was just so loud and so demanding and wouldn't leave me alone. I just wanted to be left alone."

Dean took another step toward Jack with rage dancing in his eyes. "Well, Jack, that's how family works. They don't leave you alone. You don't just get to kill them when they irritate you or annoy you," Dean was shouting now, his voice was echoing off the burning buildings. "You don't get to just hurt people because you're hurt. We took you in, we fed you, clothed you, heck, we even loved you." Dean laughed humorlessly. "And you do this?"

"Dean," Sam said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam was aware of the dangers of upsetting Jack, especially when he was in this fragile state. Jack may not have a soul, but he was able to mass destruct a city. Like he was doing now.

Jack's eyes flashed gold as another building caught fire and the windows of a skyscraper all broke. Dean was making him very angry. Dean was saying all of this stuff he did. Which, yes, he did all of these things, but that didn't matter.

"You didn't even give me a chance," Jack roared at Dean as more glass shattered and skid across the concrete floor of the middle of the road they were standing in. "You hated me from the start, you never loved me. I never meant to kill Mary. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to prove to you that I could be good."

"Jack," Sam said softly as he held his brother back. He felt nothing but pain for this boy. He killed his mother, but Sam never really knew Mary. Of course, he was enraged by what happened but it was nothing compared to Dean's rage. "We did, do, love you. But you need to calm down. Let's go home, we can work this all out at home." Sam coaxed the boy knowing Cas had a plan.

Jack looked to Sam and then to Dean, who was still breathing with rage but had calmed down a lot. "Come on, take us back to the bunker. You can destroy the Bunker just not Chicago." Dean said with a tight smile. "I want to be able to still eat my deep dish pizza."

Jack didn't know this, but all of this was rehearsed. Of course, Dean's outburst wasn't but the rest was. Down to the words they were saying. The deep-dish pizza joke was to put Jack at ease to snap them back to the Bunker. They were taking advantage of his vulnerable state, but how else were they going to get an angry and soulless Nephilim to where they wanted him?

Jack's eyes softened at the pizza joke, Dean was joking that was good. Sam had a way of calming Dean down by just touching him and grounding him. If Dean was joking that meant Dean wasn't as angry anymore. So Jack nodded his head. He closed his eyes and got them back to the Bunker. That's when the trap snapped close.


	77. The Burden

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the support. This one is pretty long, probably could have been divided up but there are a ton of good Sam and Dean moments. Enjoy :) -Lola**

"What's with this whole freaking generation?" Dean grumbled as he started up the Impala with Sam in the front seat next to him. "Why can't they just be normal?"

Jodi called Sam and Dean in a panic. Nick, the boy they rescued a few months ago, had run away from home. Sure, the kid was eighteen and could leave home but it wasn't like him. He had left his autistic sister, Mia. Jodi said the kids had gotten into a fight but it wasn't like Nick just to walk away. He was a good kid committed to looking after his sister. Claire was watching Mia which Dean thought was a terrible idea, but Jodi was in too much of panic for him to put his two cents in. And now, he and Sam were going to Souix Falls. Jack was on lock down with Cas at home. The trap they set….it really pissed him off.

"Dean, he's not normal." Sam snorted at his brother as they squealed out of the driveway. "Nick's an abused foster kid who almost lost his autistic sister to a Norse God. Wouldn't you be a little messed up?" Sam deadpanned as he looked out the windshield.

Dean shrugged in agreement, Sam did have a point there. "That kid is going to need all the shrinks." Dean said, he had said it once before and it was probably not going to be the last time. "Why doesn't Jodi have him seeing a shrink?"

Sam looked over at his brother. "She does, Dean, but Nick's a complicated kid. He burns through shrinks like you burn through bacon cheeseburgers." Sam said and Dean looked over at him with a light hearted glare. "Jodi says they've been going two towns over for him to be in intensive therapy. The only reason he's not in a more intense therapy where he would actually stay at the facility is because she didn't want to separate Nick from his sister."

Dean's hands gripped the wheel tighter, they were dealing with a messed up kid. "Is he on medication? Please tell me that kid is on medication." Dean knew the kid was screwed up. Dean was screwed up himself. Nick didn't grow up a hunter though, he grew up a survivor.

Nick and Dean were similar but Dean had orders to follow and a person to completely protect. Nick had a person to protect with no orders to follow. He was a soldier without a general and that was dangerous. Nick went down the route Dean could have gone down, that Sam went down, but Dean had a feeling Nick's path was going to end more violently. They had to get to the kid before he did something extremely stupid.

"He's on medication, but he doesn't always take it." Sam informed his brother with a shrug of his shoulders. Sam was sure Nick needed all types of medications just like he and Dean could probably did. Nick was just as screwed up as the Winchester brothers and that was not a good thing.

Dean said something under his breath as he pressed hard on the gas pedal. If he pushed it, they could be in South Dakota in under two days.

Two days later they were at Jodi's doorstep. She welcomed them in giving them both hugs. "I know you boys are busy," Jodi said referring to Jack. "But I didn't know who else I could call. Nick knows how to avoid the police and I honestly think there might be something more going on."

Sam frowned at Jodi. "Like what?" He asked, he knew Nick got involved with that Norse God, but that was because his foster brother involved him. Nick wasn't someone who would actively seek out the supernatural.

Jodi swallowed making eye contact with Dean. "Some of the things he does, I know it's due to foster care. For example, the food hoarding, stealing items from kids at school, being very protective of his space." Jodi explained to the Winchesters with a sigh. "But other things...he sometimes scares me. He has taken guns before from our neighbors. He has tried to take my gun, and the gun thing has only started up a few weeks ago. He has been jumpy and even more defensive than usual. It's almost like he feels like he is going to be hunted down."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Of course, they had both heard of paranoia, but what was Nick running from? Jodi was a good hunter, she could examine the supernatural pretty easily, but if she was calling them that meant she didn't know what to do.

"Where's Mia?" Dean asked Jodi, he liked the kid. She talked a lot but about things he didn't hate. She wasn't hopeless by any means. "That kid is attached at her brother's hip. She would know if something was going on with him."

Jodi sighed running a hand through her pixie cut hair. "She's in her room. I don't really want you guys to go in there, but I guess I don't have a choice at this point." Jodi sighed looking towards the door to Mia's and Nick's room. "She's fragile right now, it's hard to get her to do anything. She won't eat, won't sleep, and won't come out of the room without throwing a complete fit. She cannot function without Nick."

Sam reached out and put a hand on Jodi's shoulder. She looked absolutely spent. "Don't worry Jodi," Sam said to the older woman. "We'll be careful with her, and we're going to find him. If something is hunting him or has taken him, we'll find it."

Jodi reached out and squeezed Sam's hand before gently removing it from her shoulder. Dean led the way to Mia's room, he didn't know how to talk to Mia. She was a kid, but she wasn't nuerotypical, how the hell was he going to get any information out of her?

Dean gently knocked on the door before it swung open. Mia was sitting on the window ledge curled up with toy cars around her. The cars were in a perfect circle as if she had drawn a salt line. He looked over at Sam who had a look of pity for the girl on his face. He would let Sam do the talking first. Sam was a lot more..gentle than he was.

"Hey Mia," Sam said crouching down and looking at her. She didn't even turn her attention to him. She was too busy staring out the window as if waiting for something to fly through it. "Do you remember Dean and I?"

This time, Mia's head did turn. She looked directly at Dean, her green eyes watched him. "You did this to my brother."

Dean frowned at Mia, what the hell was this kid talking about. "What? What did I do to Nick?"

"They came to school, black eyes, hunted him down." Mia said before turning back to the window. "They took him away."

Dean wanted to ask more questions, but Sam was pushing him out. What the hell was Mia going on about? Nick left the house two days ago. Was the kid just confused and angry? He wasn't sure, but he did know that kid needed a shit ton of therapy.

Once they were in the Impala, Dean turned to Sam. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked at him gravely as if he knew something he didn't know. "Do you remember that old warehouse near Bobby's old place?" Sam asked him carefully. "Do you remember when I went there when I was hallucinating Lucifer?"

"So?" Dean asked him looking at him like he had grown two heads. "Why would that mean anything? All she spoke was gibberish, it was as if her head was alphabet soup."

Sam rolled his eyes at his dimwit brother, he was not getting where Sam was going with this. "Lately, Jack has been summoning demons to places where we have been." Sam said glancing at Dean. "What if he did it again. He knows the whole Lucifer story now. What if that's where Nick is?"

Dean sighed looking down at the wheel before looking back up at his brother. "It's a long shot, Sammy. This is real outside the box, even for demons." Dean replied to his brother before glancing at the windshield. "But, we've got nothing to lose. Mia just spat out a bunch of gibberish so might as well."

Dean started up the Impala and the wheels squeaked as they launched outside of Jodi's driveway. The sun was beginning to set, they had spent way more time at Jodi's then they thought. After they had interviewed Mia and zilch, they talked to Claire who spent the most time with Nick. Claire just said all the things Jodi had which was no help. So, they were going to the demon infested warehouse.

Dean stopped the Impala and turned it off, the sun was just setting over the warehouse and things were quiet. It rubbed both of the brothers the wrong way. Dean got out of the car and had Sam grab the guns while he grabbed the holy water and the demon killing blades. Maybe there wouldn't be any demons. Maybe, they would just find Nick stoned or something. It was never a maybe though.

The Winchesters both noticed there were lights on and looked at each other. Sam had the grim look of the realization that he was right. Dean knew they were going to find Nick inside, but alive or dead was another matter in itself. They found the back door and opened it silently. There was no demon guarding it, which told Dean that this was either a trap or the demons were stupid.

Dean and Sam crept along the edge of the warehouse walls as they made their way to the main room. They ran into a couple of demons, but were able to silence them quietly without drawing any attention. They kept on the outside as they got closer. There were demons everywhere. There had to be at least two dozen demons all standing in a circle. They couldn't exactly see what was going on, but it sounded like a boxing match.

They got close enough to see a demon in the middle of the ring. He was a short man, with a loud voice. He was wearing a suit as if this was a formal event. The demons were growing restless. "Now," he said, his voice coming out smooth and inticing as if wanting to draw everyone around him in. "For the main event, our champion." The announcer gestured to the left of him where a brute of a man was standing. His eyes flashed black. "Versus our mouthy new comer."

Sam and Dean watched in horror as Nick was brought out from within the crowd and forced to his knees. The dark haired boy with the amber eyes looked up at the announcer with an even expression as the demon crooned around him. He was shirtless, in nothing but cotton pants. He had a nice black eye that looked fresh and he had bruises running up and down his body.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore to Sam as he watched Nick be forced to his feet.

Sam and Dean had faced worse odds, but it wasn't going to be pleasant to take on two dozen demons at one time. Someone was probably going to lose their lives. They were utterly screwed, which was when the best of the Winchester boys came out.

"Well," Dean called out coming out of the shadows, causing the demons to turn. He got eye contact with Nick who looked at him in shock. "Who decided to have a party and not invite me."

"Dean Winchester," the announcer said stepping forward, his eyes flashed black at him. "This is a matter that does not concern you."

"But it does concern us," Sam said making himself known as well causing the demons to become a little nervous and a lot pissed off. They were wanting a blood bath and they knew they weren't going to get it with the Winchesters around. "Because Nick, belongs to a friend of ours."

The announcer spread his hands out smirking wickedly at Sam and Dean. "Then come and take him."

That's when all hell broke loose. Sam and Dean were cutting down demon after demon. They both lost sight of Nick, they hoped the boy was smart enough to hide himself. It was miserable, and it was bloody.

"Dean," Sam yelled alerting his brother that one was trying to sneak up behind him.

The two Winchesters made short work of the demons and the bodies were piled up around them. Dean turned when he saw a head pop up from the corner of his eye. He relaxed when he saw Nick who was bloody and bruised himself. He came out limping with his hand covering a bleeding wound.

He smiled at the Winchesters. "We really need to stop meeting like this." He informed them as he collapsed on the ground and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Sam and Dean stood in front of Jodi's as they watched Nick hug Jodi and then Mia. He had stitches and was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain, but he was home. Nick turned back to Sam and Dean and mouthed thank you as he let Mia tug him inside. He knew he was lucky to be alive. He knew he was lucky that someone was looking out for him.

After Jodi gave them some baked goods both of the Winchesters got back into the car. Sam turned to his brother as he watched Dean pop a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Dean grinned as he started the car. "The kid is a fighter. I think he'll be just fine."

He pulled them out of Jodi's driveway and back on the road to Kansas, they now had bigger fish to fry at home. They had left Cas to babysit a very angry Nephilim. Hopefully the bunker was still standing. Hopefully the spell was holding. They had to find a solution for this Jack problem. Dean wanted to kill him, but Sam still saw good in him. Cas wanted to save him, but they knew zilch about saving angel kids with no soul. Dean also had the little feeling of guilt, because Jack saved his life. This was Dean's fault, and this was Dean's burden. So if the kid had to die, Dean would be the one with the blood on his hands. This was his burden to bare, because he messed this up.


	78. Quarantine

**Hello people! It's been forever! Since COVID-19 has been so rough on everyone, I decided to write a comical one-shot on it with our boys. It's not very long, but I think short and sweet makes it easier to enjoy! I hope you guys all like it! Thanks for your amazing support! -Lola**

"You have to be joking," Dean grumbled as the news flashed before his eyes.

Everything was closed. Bars, restaurants, schools, you name it and it was closed. All because of something called the Coronavirus. If Dean had to guess, this was Chuck's next move. He was trying to wipe them out the biblical way through a plague. The big wigs on TV were saying that the Coronavirus came from a lab where it had spilled. Whatever that meant. All Dean knew now was that he was stuck inside with Cas, Sam, Eileen, and Jack.

They couldn't exactly do any hunting when there was nowhere to stay and the news didn't reveal any suspicious activity since they were all focused on the stupid Coronavirus. This whole 'social distancing' thing seemed pointless to Dean. How would avoiding this thing help? It's not like Dean enjoyed people getting into his personal space (pretty women were always welcome though), but he did enjoy going to a bar. He enjoyed eating his greasy burgers and eating his pie at a diner. Now though, that wasn't an option.

He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. The stay-at-home order had just hit Kansas a couple of days ago and it made his skin itch. He needed to be up and going. He had to stop God from ending their lives. Dean snorted, he needed a drink.

He stood up from his armchair and raised his hands over his head to stretch. He had been sitting and watching TV for hours now. There were no sports to watch so he watched the news hoping for something monster related to pop up. But, there was nothing, it was just all about the Coronavirus all the time.

"Hey Dean!" A voice called from behind him.

Dean turned to see Jack who was still in pj pants and he was definitely rocking the quarantine hair. "What's up Jack?" Dean asked as he watched his son through tired green eyes.

"Sam picked up lunch! It's in the kitchen." Jack informed his Dad before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Dean felt his stomach rumble at the mention of food, a lot of places were doing takeout and Sam and Dean had been taking turns on who went out to get what. He walked into the kitchen and rubbed his hands together. "I hope you got my usual, Sammy?" Dean addressed his brother who was dividing all the food up on the kitchen table.

"Yep, here you go, Dean." Sam said handing Dean a white box which smelt strongly of a greasy burger.

Dean looked up at his brother who was signing something to Eileen, who was at the edge of the table, which caused her to grin. He didn't know what he said, nor did he care. He knew something was going on with Sam and Eileen but he didn't know what. It wasn't his business, if his brother was getting some then good for him. God knows his brother needed to loosen up, he scowled at the thought of that prick. He really needed to stop using that expression.

Dean took a seat next to Jack at the table and he looked over at his white box. "What did you get, kid?" He asked him.

Jack grinned as he opened up his box. "A grilled cheese, I was going to get it with fries but Sam said I had to have a vegetable." Jack said, gesturing to the green beans in one corner of the container.

Dean snorted and looked over at his brother. "Seriously, Sam? We're in a damn pandemic and you care about him eating vegetables?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Eileen with his salad. "Yes Dean, the pandemic is not going to last forever. One day, things will go back to semi-normal and if we're fat and out of shape we won't be able to do our job." Sam said with a pointed nod.

"Whatever Sam, sorry kid, I'm not going to go against your Mom." Dean said as he gave Jack a teasing wink. "Speaking of fat and out of shape, where's Cas?" Dean asked, looking around the room.

"Heaven," Eileen spoke from her place beside Sam. "He's looking for leads about the pandemic."

Dean nodded his head in satisfaction now that everyone was accounted for. He opened up his box to see his burger and fries. Sam knew better than to mess with his diet, Dean was way too set in his ways and gave no regard to health.

Dean brought the burger up to his lips and took a huge bite. He frowned as he began to chew...something was off. The burger did not taste like a typical burger. He looked at the meat but then realized it was not meat. It was a black bean patty or some type of vegan crap, he couldn't tell at this point.

"Sam," Dean said, as he forced him to swallow the wretched not meat patty.

"Yes Dean?" Sam asked, the edge of his mouth was fighting not to quirk up into a smirk.

"This isn't meat." Dean said as he glared at his brother. "Where the hell is my meat?!"

Sam couldn't help the grin that came on his face. He tried holding it back but he just couldn't anymore, not when Dean's face looked like it did. He was looking at Sam like he had just committed some heinous crime.

"It's a veggie burger, Dean. They're better for you." Sam commented as he took a bite of his salad which made a satisfying crunch as he chewed the lettuce. "It tastes just like a burger usually, but it's not made with red meat."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother, who the hell did Sam think he was? Dean had saved the world countless times, he had been to hell and to purgatory. He deserved for his food to be left alone at the very least. There were very few things Dean needed from life, and burgers were one of those things. He enjoyed the ones that were dripping in grease with extra bacon on them.

"Do I look like I give a damn," Dean growled at his brother as he put the burger back into its box. "I wanted a bacon cheeseburger not a damn vegan, tree hugging abomination!"

Jack peered over Dean's shoulder to look at the burger that was sitting back in the box. "It looks like a normal burger to me, just without the cheese and bacon." He commented as he leaned back down into his seat.

Sam gave Dean a pointed look with a smirk. "See? Jack knows what he's talking about." Sam grinned at his brother.

If smoke could pour out of Dean's ears, it would. They were in a freaking quarantine and Sam was messing with his food? No, this wouldn't stand. He stood up from the table and threw away his burger. "Just know, Sam." Dean said as he began to exit the kitchen. "Payback's a bitch!"

Dean hated being stuck in this bunker with these clowns. He needed a break from family time. He slammed his door as he flopped onto his bed. Now he needed to formulate a revenge scheme….


End file.
